


Двойная сплошная

by SSC and EDM (SSC)



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), SCP Foundation, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 92,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC%20and%20EDM
Summary: Великая Депрессия, осень 1930 года, Централ-сити, частично разрушенный взрывом исследовательский комплекс доктора Уэллса, в народе прозванный СтарБумс. Один ученый с чрезвычайно загадочным прошлым и неясными планами. Один только что вышедший из комы криминалист. Много других героев со своими устремлениями, проблемами и особенностями. Смешать, не взбалтывать, подавать под аккомпанемент звуков бегущих ног и шороха газетной бумаги.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> АУ! ООС! Здоровые отношения! Gender-bender! Race-bender! Эзра Миллер в роли Барри Аллена. Авторы решили, что попаданец из 2025 года в 2016 - это неспортивно, и попали его из 2019 в 1914. Время действия: 1930-31 годы и далее. Фонд вполне существует (и в шоке от происходящего), мета-люди появляются после взрыва "атомного ускорителя", и состав их заметно отличается от сериального. Присутствует некоторое количество ОС.  
> Иллюстрация: http://awards.ruslash.net/images/upload/12730_exm8zPss92Aun9Ho.png  
> Бета: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla

«Меня зовут Барри Аллен, и доктор Кейтлин Сноу настояла, что мне нужно вести дневник.

Она действительно доктор, двойная научная степень – в области физики и медицины. Мир полон невероятного. Я только что вышел из комы, после того, как в меня ударила молния из жуткого грибовидного облака от взорвавшегося "атомного ускорителя". Я девять месяцев потерял!

Сегодня меня отпустили домой — а я, разумеется, пошел на работу, в моей лаборатории есть отдельный вход. Прежде, чем я покажусь окружающим, мне нужно подумать, что же происходит».

Чернила размазывались как-то странно. Эти новые ручки писали не очень-то хорошо, а сколько хвастовства было!

Барри выглянул за окно. Раньше над крышами он мог видеть высокий купол СтарЛабс, теперь же там торчали горелые руины.

Черные прокопченные улицы кишели жизнью, как давний покойник. Централ-сити и так был не самым богатым городом, а тут еще рухнула биржа.

Тысяча девятьсот тридцатый год был не лучшим годом в его, Барри, жизни — в предыдущем году все его небольшие накопления обесценились, потом разогнали половину отдела убийств и особо тяжких, потом кома — и следовало быстро доказать капитану, что он по-прежнему достоин работы, несмотря на долгую болезнь. Странно, что до сих пор все лежало, как прежде! Видно, капитан сократил должность, пользуясь предлогом болезни их единственного криминалиста.

Новостей за прошедшее время ему еще узнать не удалось, но вид за окном говорил о многом. Если пользоваться любимым методом Шерлока Холмса, дедукцией... Можно было начать с того, что денег на восстановление научного комплекса ни у кого не нашлось. В порту, впрочем, жизнь если и не кипела, то хотя бы шла своим чередом: даже отсюда можно было различить движение кранов и лебедок. А еще периодически Барри ощущал слабый запашок горелого — может, где-то поблизости жгли листья или что-то наподобие. Больше из окружающей реальности извлечь не удавалось ничего — пока что.

Его самого лечили в СтарЛабс. Несмотря на обгорелый и разрушенный вид комплекса, остатки команды ученых упорно работали в нескольких сохранившихся уровнях. Там-то его и спасали.

Тот удар молнией был ужасно некстати, и следовало радоваться тому, что он выжил... Барри вздохнул и вдруг заметил, как странно дрожит его рука, буквально расплываясь в воздухе. Ладонь становилась полупрозрачной, как на картинке про призраков. Страшновато — вдруг на самом деле...

Додумать мысль не удалось, потому что дверь, распахнувшись, грохнула о стену.

— Барри?.. Замри немедленно!

Барри вскочил и вдруг оказался у окна, хотя его стол был у стены. По ноге расплылась боль, а стул ударился об стену и развалился.

В дверях, опираясь на костыли, стоял знаменитый доктор Уэллс собственной персоной, живой и настоящий.

— Я сказал «замри», а не «прыгай» или «беги». «Замри» означает «не совершай никаких движений», если что — но я верю, что когнитивные функции у тебя сохранились в полном объеме. — Доктор вошел, с видимым усилием переставляя костыли и тяжело дыша. — Барри, возможно, ты не поверишь, но я кое-что знаю о твоем нынешнем состоянии... И тебе следует хотя бы прислушиваться к моим советам, чтобы не ходить потом в синяках, как леопард в пятнах.

— Х-хорошо, — Барри нервно кивнул. — Что со мной происходит? Я не понимаю!

Доктор сделал еще шаг, зацепился за неровный старый пол и начал падать.

Мир замер и стал очень тихим. Уэллс тоже замер, напряженно цепляющийся за костыли, медленно смещающийся в пространстве. Недоумевая, Барри подошел и поставил его вертикально, поправил костыль, так, чтобы стоял не на трещине, расправил воротник его щегольской рубашки, и Уэллс с коротким вскриком отшатнулся назад, уже устояв на ногах. Потом повертел головой, вздохнул...

— Для начала, не надо пугаться. Ничего страшного не происходит. — Он прохромал к стулу, поднял его и сел, прислонив костыли к столу. — Твое состояние, в принципе, уникально и имеет свои особенности. Названия, которое тебе что-то сказало бы, у меня нет. Подозреваю, что некоторые моменты ты и сам обнаружил, буквально только что... верно?

— Только что, — Барри сел напротив, мир вокруг пока больше не замирал. — Что это? Я умею останавливать время?

Доктор рассмеялся удивительно необидным, приятным смехом. Он остался все таким же длинным, худощавым, даже изможденным: скулы обтянуло кожей, а прозрачно-светлые глаза лихорадочно поблескивали. Доктор прошелся пальцами по галстуку, потом поправил манжеты...

Барри помнил его по фотографиям, хоть встречаться лично им еще не приходилось. Знаменитый ученый-богач, обещавший Централ-сити будущее, а принесший только разрушения. Уэллс раньше ни разу не попадал под пристальное внимание полиции. Сейчас он протянул худую руку с крупными, как у рабочего, узловатыми суставами и энергично тряхнул ладонь Барри.

— Доктор Харрисон Уэллс. Приятно наконец увидеть тебя в сознании и познакомиться по-настоящему. И ответ: нет. Временем ты управлять не можешь. Ты можешь управлять собственным телом во временном потоке, несколько нарушая общепринятые представления о физике. Проще говоря, молния оставила тебе в подарок возможность ускоряться. Если это слишком сложно, я опишу попроще, но ты вроде бы умный малый, поймешь. Умный... и быстрый.

— Ага, — ошеломленно кивнул Барри, — быстрый, значит.

Он поднялся, сделал два шага, оттолкнулся, как будто хотел побежать — и вдруг снова мир замер. Удивительное ощущение, как будто картинка в фотографии. Нет, что-то двигалось — но почти незаметно. Барри уронил ручку со стола, и она словно зависла в воздухе, двигаясь словно бы по миллиметру в... секунду? Секундная стрелка часов на стене словно прилипла к циферблату.

Барри замер, и все опять ожило. Ручка вошла в пол и завибрировала, Уэллс посмотрел на нее, потом перевел взгляд на Барри и благожелательно кивнул.

— Именно так. Учти, с той скоростью, которую ты придаешь предметам вокруг, можно здорово ранить даже листом бумаги.

— Невероятно, — Барри с усилием вытащил заметно деформировавшийся корпус ручки и ощупал дырочку в полу: как будто горячий гвоздь вошел в масло, только вместо масла были твердые деревянные плашки старого доброго дуба. Не лучшее покрытие для лаборатории, но выбирать не приходилось. — Это опасно. Этим можно убить.

Доктор хмыкнул и побарабанил пальцами по столу.

— Можно. Но, полагаю, нам всем очень повезло, что подобная сила была дана именно тому, кто представляет ее опасность... помимо пользы. Пожалуйста, воздержись от дальнейших экспериментов прямо здесь и сейчас, я еще хочу жить. У тебя в том шкафу, насколько я могу судить, любопытная коллекция реактивов. Обнаружить их в своих легких не понравится ни мне, ни тебе, уверен.

— Я пока не собираюсь рисковать, — кивнул Барри. — Вы пришли именно за этим? Рассказать, что я теперь... кто?

— Спидстер, — Уэллс довольно улыбнулся, — мне нравится такое название.

Он помолчал, давая Барри проникнуться термином, затем снова заговорил.

— Это не единственное последствие того инцидента, насколько я могу судить. Точнее, это все — одно большое последствие, если угодно. Но, пожалуй, теория тебя вряд ли заинтересует, так что я перейду к практическим выводам. Ты, как уже понял, вероятно, в отличной форме — никакой мышечной атрофии, никакого кислородного голодания мозга, пролежал почти год — восемь полных месяцев и восемнадцать дней, если быть точным – встал и начал передвигаться на своих ногах. Это не очень характерно для комы, знаешь ли. Далее... клетки твоего тела серьезно изменились. Ты все еще человек, если это тебя волнует, но кое-что придется забыть, а кое-чему научиться заново. Например, на тебя очень слабо действует большинство лекарств — включая болеутоляющие, так что постарайся не ломать себе ничего. Будет больно. Впрочем, недолго — процессы заживления тоже сильно ускорились. Я не уверен, но предполагаю, что точно такие же отношения у твоего тела теперь с алкоголем и другими стимуляторами... кофе, в частности. Надеюсь, ты его не очень любишь. — Доктор подтянул костыли поближе и криво усмехнулся. — Я не уверен насчет твоих хромосом, потому пока рекомендовал бы воздержаться от размножения... но ты вроде и не планировал этого в ближайшем будущем. И — добро пожаловать на беговую дорожку. Думаю, там тебе будет проще всего выяснять остальные подробности. Какая ирония судьбы!.. — он уперся в стол и принялся вставать. — Полагаю, на роль тренера меня предлагать несколько самонадеянно, но тебе пока что стоит ограничиться моими советами. Впрочем, можешь попробовать и сам разобраться, я в тебя верю. Один совет от всего сердца — не стоит эти способности демонстрировать направо и налево. Я на твоем месте вообще это скрывал бы от всех, кто еще не знает.

У Барри от такой тирады кровь прилила к ушам. Кажется, мистер Уэллс даже не подозревал, насколько чудовищную бестактность допустил только что своей ремаркой насчет размножения. Слава доктора как того еще хама только что подтвердилась.

— Это вы со мной сделали? — спросил он тихо. — Поэтому меня лечили у вас, в руинах, а не в больнице? Мисс Сноу сказала, что мое сердце билось так быстро, что казалось остановившимся.

— В больнице тебя бы списали как безнадежного и отключили бы от капельницы, несмотря на полную сохранность функций мозга. И да, подозреваю, что я косвенно виновен в произошедшем. Молния, которая ударила в тебя, с очень большой вероятностью была вызвана взрывом ускорителя. Естественно, это нельзя было как-то предвидеть... и, естественно, это не освобождает меня от ответственности. Перед мисс Сноу я тоже виноват, но от ее жениха даже углей не осталось. Что до руин... ну, скажем, то, что ты видел, не единственный сохранившийся уровень. А вот отстраивать ускоритель заново, боюсь, мне сейчас попросту никто не позволит, опасаясь повторения взрыва.

— Конечно! — Барри вздохнул. — Никто не готов к подобному, уж простите, мистер Уэллс. Ваши технологии опередили свое время во всем, включая катастрофы.

Он вдруг задумался, как к нему поднялся доктор. Через полицейский участок? Он сам-то залез по пожарной лестнице...

В дверь постучали, характерным двойным стуком, и Барри невольно улыбнулся — Джо, конечно, как-то узнал. Он открыл дверь и после крошечной паузы на пару секунд попал в объятия приемного отца и друга.

— Хей, мне сказали, что ты пришел в себя, но я даже не предполагал, что ты уже ходишь и бегаешь! — проворчал Джо, улыбаясь. — Хорошо выглядишь для громоотвода!

— Да, у меня уже все прекрасно, — Барри ответил на объятия. — Извини, прокрался сюда, как вор, не был готов встречаться с кэпом.

Джо кивнул, коротко выдохнул, сжав его так, что ребра скрипнули, отстранился и внимательно глянул в лицо, изучая своим характерным темным цепким взглядом.

— Безумно рад, что ты снова в строю, парень. Здесь тебя не хватало.

Барри отметил разом и появившиеся у Джо седые пряди, и мешки под глазами.

Должность уборщика, похоже, в участке окончательно упразднили — в коридоре громоздились кучи папок, вещдоки покрупнее, какие-то коробки... в общем, разор и запустение.

— Айрис будет прыгать от радости, когда узнает. Я пока ее не обнадеживал, сам понимаешь.

— Она меня не навещала?

Внутри что-то оборвалось. Глупая была мечта, очень глупая. Сама по себе связь с приемной сестрой была бы идиотской... Джо смотрел с глубоким сочувствием, не отпуская из рук, как в детстве.

— Навещала, конечно! — он взъерошил Барри волосы. — Пока вот твой док не сказал ей, что совершенно неизвестно, сколько ты пробудешь так, и что не надо приходить, это только мешает.

— Приятно познакомиться, мистер Уэст, — из-за спины проговорил доктор Уэллс.

— Привет, док. Хорошо, что вы следите за моим пацаном, я даже не знаю, как вас отблагодарить за заботу. Этот мальчишка мне как сын.

— Мне будет очень приятно услышать, что мистер Аллен не потеряет работу и останется криминалистом.

Голос у дока определенно был очень приятным. Барри вспомнил, что журналисты называли его еще и «дьявольски обаятельным».

— Я спрошу кэпа, — Джо сменил тему. — Помнишь братьев Мардонов?

Барри кивнул. Двое наглых грабителей, взяли банк буквально за сутки до того, как молния вычеркнула его из жизни. Да, он помнил Мардонов и был почему-то уверен, что они мертвы.

— Они погибли в авиакатастрофе в ночь, когда взорвался СтарБумс. Простите, доктор.

— Да, я в курсе, что в народе нас так называют, — благожелательно сообщил Уэллс.

— Сегодня ограбили филиал Нордикс. Художник получил описание, похожее на Мардона-младшего. Хочешь включиться?

— Конечно.

Вместо мыслей о деле Барри упорно думал про досье доктора. Европеец, приехал сюда в шестнадцатом году, кажется. Во всяком случае, проект СтарЛабс начался именно тогда. Потрясающий хам, любитель женщин, сумасшедший ученый, мрачный пророк — как только его ни называли, суть оставалась одна. Доктор был здесь чужаком, но приняли его, что называется, с распростертыми объятиями. Еще бы: он вливал деньги в экономику города, а за это и мэр, и все остальные крупные шишки готовы были на что угодно. Ходили слухи, что пару раз Уэллса пытались ограбить: инвалид с деньгами — лакомая мишень для криминала. В полицию доктор не обращался ни разу.

До взрыва, впрочем, он обходился тростью, а после — пришлось использовать костыли какой-то чудной конструкции, с подхватами под локти, Барри не видел таких раньше.

Жаль, что богачам Готэма, Уэйнам, повезло куда меньше. Та история просто потрясла всех, Барри помнил, как расстроился Джо и бормотал потом, что Готэму конец.

Но Харрисон Уэллс был будто заговоренный, и вот сейчас сидел себе, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Мардоны, — Джо вернул его мыслями на землю, — точнее, Клайд Мардон. Ограбление произошло при очень странных обстоятельствах, и твой ум, Барри, будет как раз кстати. Спустишься вниз? Доктор, а вы-то как сюда забрались? — спохватился детектив.

— C трудом, — фыркнул тот, — и со словами, не слишком приличествующими джентльмену. Честно говоря, по дороге я пару раз думал, что это испытание станет последним в моей карьере. Кстати сказать, о тяготах — не слишком пока нагружайте эту светлую голову, чтобы не случилось рецидивов. Будь моя воля, я б его вообще из постели не выпускал... Но этот шустрик сбежал без спросу.

— Дерьмовый был тогда денек, не в укор доктору будь сказано, — кивнул Джо. — Ладно, с тех пор изрядно времени прошло. Хорошо хоть, ты жив. — Он провел ладонью по лицу, затем снова улыбнулся. — А я слышу, говорит кто-то, и думаю, кто может быть... Вроде жулье еще не настолько обнаглело, чтоб грабить участок средь бела дня. Ладно, сейчас загрузим тебя работой за все пропущенное время.

Барри радостно кивнул и подхватил доктора, пытающегося встать, под руку, а второй быстрее него сцапал костыли. Сил хватало, и это было самое приятное. Сил и скорости, которая бурлила в крови, будто шампанское.

— Мистер Аллен, — проговорил Уэллс на лестнице очень тихо, — если будут хоть какие-то проблемы, затруднения, вопросы — немедленно приходите к нам. Мы готовы помогать с задачами любого класса сложности.

***  
В отделе царила нервная суета, все полицейские сбежались посмотреть на возвратившегося Барри Аллена. Джо едва ли не раскланивался, напоминая, что его лучший криминалист уже поймал Мардонов единожды и не ошибется, ловя вторично. Даже кэп коротко, одобрительно кивнул, но тут же рявкнул, требуя кончать банкет и переходить к делам.

Барри он вызвал в кабинет без Джо и долго, устало протирал очки.

— На ногах, я вижу, ты стоишь, — пробормотал кэп, наконец, — и зарплату хочешь, небось, как раньше. Видишь ли, Барри, я закрыл должность криминалиста, пока ты был болен, но без тебя у нас накопилось удивительное количество висяков со странными показаниями.

Барри потупился, понимая, что ситуация весьма... щекотливая. Он бы работал за бесплатно — но виснуть грузом на шее у приемного отца не хотелось.

Синг вздохнул.

— Город почти банкрот, — добавил он мрачно, — после биржевого кризиса и СтарБумса мы все выживаем, как можем. Я могу платить тебе жалование, но вполовину меньше прежнего, а после, когда наша бедная родина выберется из этого кошмара, вознаградить тебя за преданность тем, что будет в моих силах.

— Полагаю, выбирать не приходится, — осторожно сообщил Барри, прикидывая — это если в начале года было плохо, то теперь, видимо, все еще хуже. — Я по-прежнему хочу работать в полиции, пусть даже только криминалистом.

— Хорошо. Я помню, ты хотел расширения обязанностей и возможностей, — Синг еще раз вздохнул, — и с учетом всех лет, проведенных в полиции...

Он раскрыл ящик и медленно положил на стол значок и пистолет.

Оcтаток дня прошел как в тумане — вспомнить что-то внятное не удавалось. Может быть, это было переутомление, о котором предупреждал доктор. Может, просто обилие впечатлений. Разве что запомнилось одно — идентичность отпечатков пальцев на делах годичной давности и на месте ограбления.

Мардон действительно выжил. И — если верить ошеломленным свидетелям — в солнечный день он вызывал туман. Барри бы не поверил, не дрожи у него рука так быстро, что расплывалась.

— Возьмете третьим? — он сунул голову в окно машины Джо, кивнул его новому напарнику, имя которого пока даже не слышал, смазливому южному мальчику.

Парень держался как-то скованно, Барри отметил это мимоходом и тут же забыл, устраиваясь на заднем сиденье. Голова шла кругом от всего произошедшего за день... и, если честно, расскажи ему кто такое, он бы не поверил; наверняка не поверил бы. Суперскорость от удара молнией! Управление погодой после авиакатастрофы! Бред же. Но приходилось принимать этот бред за рабочую версию.

Пока он старался не психовать, болтая с Джо.

Отчим был как-то мрачен и отвечал односложно, красавчик детектив тоже не спешил поддержать беседу, и Барри затих.

***  
Странный жар никак не проходил. Харрисон Уэллс вернулся в лаборатории разрушенного «атомного ускорителя» за долгих полчаса.

Улицы нынешней Америки не были приспособлены для инвалидов. На него пялились, и это невыносимо раздражало — хоть и меньше, чем в первые дни после взрыва, когда из прославленного героя он в одночасье стал парией. Зайдя в медицинский блок, он кивнул своим самым верным сотрудницам.

— Кейтлин, как так вышло, что Барри нашелся в полицейском участке?

Девушка побледнела до серого цвета. Она до сих пор до дрожи пугалась, стоило ему высказать хоть каплю недовольства. Раздражение внутри немного утихло.

— Он в порядке. Вернулся на место, где получил удар молнией, — дополнил Уэллс.

Кейтлин выпрямила спину, инстинктивно согбенную в первый миг. «Красивая женщина», — отметил Уэллс почти автоматически, бесстрастно. Красивой была и Рэйчел — замкнутой, неподвижной красотой статуи, пока не начинала говорить. Двуликая индианка из народа Кри — веселая и живая в рабочие моменты и ледяная во все прочие.

— Он в норме, — повторил Уэллс, — в своей норме.

— Я, — пробормотала Кейтлин негромко, — я зашла проверить, не нужно ли чего, а его просто не было. Ни одежды, ни обуви, ни п-пациента... Я думала, что замечу, если он пройдет мимо меня, но клянусь, он просто, просто исчез из палаты, и все! Как не было никогда, — она добавила это совсем шепотом.

— Да. Именно так и выглядит спидфорс, — кивнул Уэллс с невольным благоговением.

Барри Аллен, рождение легенды. Каким бы омерзительным символом он ни стал в будущем, каких бы уродов ни породил, пока привычная ненависть ко всем золотым спидстерам на него не распространялась.

— Я принимаю сигнал, — Рэйчел кивнула на пульт. — Мистер Аллен не знает, что мы подслушиваем?

— Я закинул передатчик ему в карман, — хмыкнул Уэллс, — у меня есть предположение, что Барри понадобится помощь.

— Мы сейчас мало чем сможем помочь ему, — все так же тихо сообщила Кейтлин. — Во-первых, у нас нет никакого способа воздействовать на него или окружающий мир. Во-вторых, мы очень слабо представляем, что творится вокруг него. Этот ваш передатчик, доктор, просто чудо что за прелесть, и слышимость неплохая, но мы можем ориентироваться только на звуки, а они, гм... могут быть ужасно обманчивыми иногда, или недостаточными... в общем, даже если бы у нас был способ как-то вмешиваться, мы бы не знали, что именно надо делать. Так что остается только слушать и, не знаю... пробовать помочь разобраться, когда он вернется... — она потупилась и принялась перекладывать зачем-то результаты тестов.

— Да. Мы будем слушать и пробовать помочь. Картинки у нас никак не будет, но Барри сможет говорить с нами и получать советы. Рэйчел, ты уже занялась костюмом против трения?

— Придумала цвет, — ответила Рэйчел невозмутимо.

— Нужна помощь?

— Нужны испытания.

— Слышу крики! — Кейтлин вывела громкость на главный динамик.

«Барри, назад! — кричал детектив Джо. — Назад, он создал торнадо!»

Доктор Уэллс нахмурился и сел к микрофону на приборной панели, пощелкал парой тумблеров…

— Аллен. Барри Аллен, слышишь меня? Таблетка в кармане, Барри. Достань и поднеси к уху. Стоило, наверное, сделать динамик помощнее... Барри?

— Слышу! — лихорадочный голос был как будто передан по радио. — Как вы это делаете?!

— Пока неважно. Ты видишь торнадо?

— Да! Он проломил крышу! Идет на город!

— Ты можешь бежать в обратную сторону, сбить ветер. Беги, Барри, беги изо всех сил.

— ...Я горю. Это нормально? — судя по голосу, Барри не знал, что его напрягает больше — общая ситуация, пламя вокруг или концепция разговора с кем-то, кто сидит за пределами видимости.

— Не очень, но это показатель того, что ты все делаешь правильно. Лучше избавься от одежды, горит именно она... и обувь. Надеюсь, у твоего напарника найдется для тебя плащ или плед, когда все закончится. Что с торнадо? И что более важно, что с тем парнем, который его запустил?

«...рождение легенды», — стучало у него в голове. Чертов золотой спидстер звучал испуганно, но явно не собирался отступать.

В динамике раздался знакомый свист ветра и короткий вскрик.

— Не пытайся говорить с нами на скорости, мы тебя не слышим, — продолжил Уэллс ровно. — Мы — это ученый коллектив СтарЛабс. Как слышно?

Рэйчел так отчаянно сжала край стола, что у нее пальцы побелели, она вся превратилась в слух.

— Слышноотлично, — это было как запись голоса, пущенная на ускоренной промотке. — Онзапускаетвторойвихрь! Господибожемоиботинкигорят-первыйторнадокажетсяуменьшается-докторсдвумяянесправлюсь!

— Он в центре первого торнадо или между ними? Ударь его, когда ускоришься.

— Пулинепопадают!

— Зато ты попадешь! — Уэллс придвинулся к микрофону. — Беги, не зажимайся, сделай один удар крепко сжатым кулаком.

Он отлично представлял результат такого действия... но в данной ситуации особого выбора не было. В конце концов, Мардон уже убил одного полицейского и пытался убить еще парочку, так что, получалось, все вполне оправданно и закономерно. Можно сказать, правосудие в чистом виде.

Они хорошо услышали удар — неожиданный мгновенный треск и вопль. Кричал Барри.

Потом — шум падения.

— Как ты это сделал? — ошеломленно спрашивал его Джо. — Я видел, ты сам бежал как вихрь!

— Он умер? — связь зашелестела.

— Нет, но без сознания. Нужно позвать медиков, Эдди пока не очнулся, лежи тут.

— Я должен... — Барри со стоном зашелестел чем-то.

«Встает», — понял Уэллс. От бессилия у него невольно вибрировали кончики пальцев опасным выдающим движением, и он спрятал руки под стол от взгляда бдительной Рейчел.

— Все в порядке, — произнес он негромко, чтобы услышал только Барри. — Ты молодец и справился даже лучше, чем я предполагал. Ты герой, — он как-то краем глаза отсекал, как обнимались друг с другом дамы позади, слышал дыхание Барри и не мог поверить: да, он сам — с помощью новоявленного спидстера, конечно, но все же — заварил кашу. Что-то должно было измениться... и размер этого чего-то вряд ли кто-то теперь мог предсказать.

Младший погодник должен был умереть, причем от пуль Джо. Старший пришел бы в ярость и попытался бы стереть город с лица Земли, но был бы посажен в клетку.

По связи снова раздавалось потрескивание, и Уэллс очень незаметно крутанул головой так, чтобы все вокруг замерло.

— Ну припру я его, а что дальше! — жаловался Барри в пустоту. — В полиции он же снова тумана нагонит! И Джо теперь узнал! Что же мне делать!

Уэллс вышел из ускорения в тот же миг, когда в главном зале сверкнула золотая молния.

Барри, в одной рваной опаленной рубашке, упал на колени и принялся сбивать искры с волос бессознательного Мардона.

— Все правильно сделал, — проворчал доктор, оценивая ситуацию с исключительно практической точки зрения. — Молодец. Дамы, сходите выпейте чаю и не подсматривайте пока, тут джентльмен притащил нам в подарок говна без сознания, да к тому же он еще не совсем одет и стесняется.

— Я принесу костюм, — заключила Рейчел.

— Меня можно не стесняться, — Кейтлин тщательно ощупала руку Барри, которую тот держал как-то осторожно. — Надо бы рентгеновский снимок: кость, похоже, не сломана, но я проверю.

Барри посмотрел на Уэллса отчаянно и испуганно, не вставая с колен. Поразительно. Неужели он раньше никогда не испытывал такую сильную боль?

Уэллс подъехал ближе, потрепал его по здоровому плечу:

— Ты все сделал правильно, — сказал он убежденно. — Мы разберемся, как работает эта способность и деактивируем маньяка.

— Погодный Волшебник, — раздался из-за спины голос Рейчел. — Что? Давайте так его назовем!

Доктор усмехнулся. Ну да, кое-что оставалось неизменным — время, похоже, стремится сохранить исходный вариант, где это возможно.

— Почему бы и нет. Погодный Волшебник — неплохое название, а его собственное мнение мало кого волнует. Кейтлин, если у нас остался лед, я бы советовал его принести, холод притупляет болевые ощущения... А я займусь подарочком.

Следовало изображать незнание, так что он закопался в расчеты, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как Рейчел и Кейтлин вдвоем пытаются впихнуть Барри в костюм, в котором не предусмотрели разборных элементов.

Что-то все равно привлекло его внимание, он повернулся — и лишился дара речи. Костюм был черный. Полностью черный, без единого проблеска золота, и очень красивый.

— Это... — он сцепил ладони в замок, не позволяя пальцам дрожать, — это великолепно. Барри... На тебя будут смотреть. Как на героя, конечно же.

— Это великолепно, Рэйчел, — поправила его коллега, — но смотрится лучше, чем я ждала. Кейтлин, он весь твой, проверь руку, я пока налажу беговую панель.

— Спасибо, Рэйчел. Очень красиво, — Уэллс коротко выдохнул.

— Я не хочу, чтобы на меня смотрели, даже как на героя! И так уже Джо в курсе!

— Это лучше, чем сбивать пламя с рубашки, — рассудила Рэйчел.

— И я планирую некоторые добавления к этому костюму в дальнейшем. Беговое трико — это хорошо, но большинство преступников будут швырять в тебя не только торнадо, — Уэллс отъехал к стенке и откинулся в кресле, разглядывая «творение рук своих». — Понадобится броня, по возможности, легкая, то есть металл исключаем. Понадобится возможность связи, потому шлем, вероятно, придется менять. И... ммм... защитные очки. На такой скорости даже случайная песчинка может лишить тебя глаза, например. Я подумаю над тем, как создать очки, не ограничивающие поле зрения и не плавящиеся от скорости. — Он выдохнул и чуть откинул голову, все не в силах насмотреться — А что до взглядов — привыкай. К сожалению, этот побочный эффект устранению не подлежит, и, если ты не станешь героем, тебе придется стать злодеем, пусть даже невольным. Оно как-то так работает, знаешь ли: если не используешь силу во благо, рано или поздно кто-нибудь заставит тебя использовать ее во зло.

Барри кивнул, и его глаза так и не сужались в привычные на старых кадрах гневные щелочки. Точно такие же унаследовал его внук, Уолли, похожий на двоюродного деда как две капли воды.

Но этот Барри не умел, кажется, делать геройское лицо. Пока не умел.

Сейчас будущий Флэш выглядел растерянным, очень юным и каким-то... беззащитным, что ли? Это, вероятно, означало, что все идет по плану, но почему-то доктор ощущал беспокойство, а не удовольствие от этой мысли.

— Тренировки, мистер Аллен. Много-много тренировок. И да, с твоим отчимом придется поговорить об этом всем, чтобы не вызывать лишних сенсаций. Сам справишься, или оказать поддержку?

— Мне не помешает поддержка, — Барри повернулся к нему, глянул прямо, огромными, еще немного испуганными глазами, — я бы не справился один. Спасибо, доктор Уэллс.

— Ты справился вполне себе один, если помнишь, — Уэллс усмехнулся, вспоминая скромные упоминания об этом эпизоде, которые уже не случатся, скорее всего. — Меня рядом не было, Кейтлин и Рэйчел тоже... Подсказки не в счет.

— В счет. И я хочу понять, как это работает, — Барри подлетел к нему мгновенным движением, — это радио такое маленькое! Оно на лампах? Как оно сделано? Никогда такого не видел!

— Если хочешь, я объясню... потом. Оно не на лампах, и его нужно подзаряжать регулярно, но это не столь важно.

...Мардона следовало поместить в камеру, откуда он не выйдет при всем желании — и проще всего оказалось использовать одну из камер сгорания ныне не существующего ускорителя. Вентиляция и импровизированная канализация там имелись, так что достаточно было бросить матрас на пол. Ну и круглая форма с оплавленными стенами, по мнению доктора, стала бы дополнительным способом воздействия на психику. Другой вопрос был в том, что превращать научный комплекс в тюрьму... Он успокоил себя тем, что это временное решение. Всего на несколько дней, пока не решится вопрос с содержанием опасного преступника.

Впрочем, где-то же их содержали — в документах, частично утерянных во время Второй Мировой, были упоминания о каких-то особенных камерах, удерживающих первых мета-людей: Ядовитого Газа, Железного Хулигана, Мрака.

В особенную камеру должны были заключить и Огненного Шторма, но ситуация привела к его смерти в термоядерном взрыве. Может быть, с новыми данными его удалось бы спасти...

А так — цилиндр с толстенными тугоплавкими стенками, опускной лестницей сверху и крохотным стоком снизу... да уж, побег отсюда для большинства людей и мета-людей был бы затруднен. Почти что вьетконговская яма из передач про войну... Доктор покачал головой — здесь эта война еще не произошла.

Он подумал о том, что для газового мета-человека придется делать дополнительные системы защиты. И следовало уже начать его искать.

Шестнадцать лет прошло, а его все еще мучают фантомные боли по системам слежения, интернету и мобильной связи!

— Доктор, — тихий голос Милоны раздался из-за спины, и мир на миг замер, когда он вздрогнул на спидфорсе.

— Да, госпожа Уинстон, — Уэллс повернулся к ней, — какие-то вопросы?

Он внимательно изучил появившуюся массивную даму. Она тоже неплохо разбиралась в физике, но была — вот беда — чернокожей, и нанять ее без риска стычки с местными твердолобыми было попросту нельзя, несмотря на всю нелепость ситуации.

— Мне мыть эту ячейку тоже, или вы сами займетесь... обслуживанием? — она смотрела, не моргая. Ее преданность была даже более мощной, чем у Рэйчел.

— Думаю, вопрос помывки какое-то время не встанет, а потом можно будет продезинфицировать огнем, если понадобится, — он покачал головой. — Милона, здесь будет содержаться опасный преступник, и рисковать прямым общением с ним... не стоит, наверное. Вы справитесь с тем, чтобы опускать заключенному питание и воду в бумажном пакете?.. — Да, и стоило подумать о душе, в значении гигиены, а не религии. Как-то становиться архитектором тюрьмы и ее начальником в одном лице не входило в планы Уэллса, но к тому шло, и шло уверенно. Может, удастся потом это свалить на плечи Бэтмена, но пока тому Бэтмену самому бы кто помог.

— Мой дорогой Нико просидел в Железных Высотах пять лет, он может придумать, как это все сделать покрепче, — Милона покивала задумчиво. — Пять лет... вы только дайте нам знать, и вас эти негодяи даже тревожить не будут, мы сами все обустроим.

— Этого я не знал, но все к лучшему, — знал, конечно. Просто тогда это казалось всего лишь дополнительным обстоятельством для приобретения личной преданности, а сейчас вон как вывернулось. — Вы оба весьма многогранные личности, вы и ваш муж, миссис Уинстон. Я уверен, этот вопрос можно вам поручить. Без жестокости, разумеется, мы не палачи, но уверяю вас, те, кто будет занимать эти камеры... они здесь окажутся заслуженно и будут стремиться на свободу изо всей дурацкой мощи.

«Фонд SCP, — пришла ему в голову аналогия. — Я становлюсь гребанным директором гребанного фонда».

Смешной фейковый сайт, у авторов которого еще даже их отцы не родились, в свое время бурно развеселил Уэллса, а теперь зловеще воплощался в жизнь.

— Я слыхала, этот типчик убил полицейского и ограбил банк, где у моего старика вклад был. Я прослежу, чтобы он не сбежал, — Милона зловеще улыбнулась.

Уэллс кивнул ей и отправился обратно, в верхние помещения.

Рэйчел встретила его в дверях с отчетом:

— Кость в порядке, след от старого перелома, костюм подошел, мистер Аллен уснул, съев две коробки шоколадных конфет. Это нормально?

— Абсолютно, — Уэллс кивнул и отметил в блокноте неотложных дел «обзавестись сахарницей побольше». — Шоколад стимулирует работу мозга, плюс дополнительная глюкоза в крови, которая на сверхскоростях расходуется быстрее, чем бензин в машине. Не волнуйтесь, мистер Аллен не разорится ни на счетах от зубного, ни на лечении сахарного диабета. И если все пойдет по плану, то он будет жить в той же палате, в которой провел предыдущие месяцы... Во всяком случае, это будет удобнее для всех, включая его самого. И... мисс Циско, еще раз благодарю. Этот проект... этот юноша очень много для меня значит.

Конечно, много. Уэллс девять месяцев каждый день смотрел на бесчувственное тело Барри Аллена, пытаясь прочувствовать всю иронию ситуации: великий Флэш в его руках, а сделать нельзя ничего. Можно только либо подавить его развитие, сделав из легенды — легенду хилую и никчемную... либо сделать из мальчишки героя с большой буквы. Такого, с которым не стыдно бороться и которому не стыдно проиграть. Неизбежность проигрыша, увы, не обсуждалась.

Был, конечно, еще один вариант: сразиться и победить в момент, когда это будет безопасно для временного потока. Выдернуть его из-под взрыва и убить.

Появлению Уолли это не повредит, никто не узнает, и лишь Уэллс будет испытывать чувство глубокого удовлетворения.

Направив нелепую инвалидную коляску без электродвигателя наверх, Уэллс заехал в палату, где Кейтлин осторожно снимала данные со спящего тела на кровати. Везде валялись фантики, как будто по палате пробежался взвод сладкоежек.

Великий Первый Флэш, легенда, вдохновившая всех последователей, спал, разметавшись, лицом в подушку. Короткие волосы дыбились, как воронье гнездо.

Собственное детское преклонение перед этим легендарным, величайшим и так далее внезапно всплыло в памяти. ...Сейчас он сам для этой легенды был мудрым и почти всемогущим. Какая насмешка мироздания! Быть обманщиком, использовать чужие знания и чужие возможности и при этом внезапно обнаружить себя тем самым необходимым для создания легенды звеном. Быть тем, без кого Флэш почти наверняка остался бы Барри Алленом-просто-криминалистом... и лишить самого себя и всех других спидстеров силы Скорости. Потрясающе нелепая дилемма, «оба варианта хуже».

— Я буду работать в вычислительном зале, — пробормотала Кейтлин, оставляя их наедине.

Одно движение рукой, и весь род золотых спидстеров исчез бы. Любых спидстеров — сам Уэллс добыл себе силу скорости сложным путем, но она тоже зависела от самого первого бегуна.

Все равно рука так и тянулась – коснуться горла или растрепать волосы, пока он спит, пока ничего не подозревает. Длинноногий, длиннорукий, неуклюжий еще слегка, как будто не вырос из этой подростковой угловатости и несуразности...

В помещениях было прохладно, и Уэллс просто набросил плед поверх неподвижного тела. Следовало переговорить с приемным отцом Барри, детективом Уэстом. «Ваш приемный сын супергерой», ага. Нет, это звучало попросту глупо. «Перед вашим парнем большое будущее,» — так лучше, наверное...

«Вашего парня нужно беречь как зеницу ока, не позволяя местным психопатам убить его. Беречь, защищать и сделать все, чтобы третьего ноября тысяча девятьсот тридцать третьего года он смог бежать от города с живой атомной бомбой в руках».

Он проигрывал варианты разговора в голове всю дорогу, ковыляя до участка и ожидая, пока детектив Уэст освободится. Обещал себе — не «переигрывать» разговор, даже если что-то пойдет не так. Пусть все идет как получится, и не будет он напрягаться, чтобы удобнее устроить судьбу одного... мальчишки. Доверчивого, хрупкого и предназначенного практически на заклание для спасения этого злосчастного города. Черт.

Детектив согласился, что в связи со сложившейся ситуацией лучшим вариантом будет возможность для Барри жить прямо в комплексе под опекой доктора, практически сразу же.

— Я уверен, док, вы справитесь, — заверил его Джо, — добавлю ваш номер на горячую линию.

Уэллс кивнул. В этом мире несозданных прямых связей без телефона было никуда.

— Позволите использовать ваш телефон, детектив?

— Конечно, разумеется! — Джо еще немного лихорадило.

Уэллс подкатился с другой стороны стола, отмечая, что у дверей дочь детектива, Айрис, незаметно милуется с его же, детектива, напарником. Печальная будет история… Хотя, смотря для кого.

— Назовите номер абонента, — попросила оператор телефонной станции.

— два-ноль-один-девять-Стар.

— Соединяю.

Короткий шум, потом гудки...

— Доктор! — Кейтлин буквально кричала в трубку, — Барри сбежал, сказал, что вчера видел что-то странное!

— Подключите пульт, если он взял с собой рацию, — Уэллс тер лоб, пытаясь вспомнить, что и как сегодня могло ЕЩЕ пойти по, э, неправильному пути развития. В голове что-то упорно вертелось про ветер, его направление и почему-то про мэрию. То ли флюгер, то ли вентилятор...

— Звонок из мэрии, — мимо стола промчался патрульный, — там псих угрожает всех задушить или отравить, двери заперты!

Ну да. Не вентилятор и не флюгер, а ядовитый газ. Точнее, Ядовитый Газ. Уэллс покопался в кармане и достал второй переговорник, со вздохом распечатав батарейку.

— Барри, ты меня слышишь? — он устроился в укромном уголке, чтобы никому не мешать. — Где ты сейчас находишься?

— Уже у мэрии, двери заперты! Позвони в участок, тут понадобится таран!

Снаружи завыли сирены, а Уэллс вспомнил почему-то, что в этот день погибло много людей. Очень много. Именно сегодня Флэш должен был стать реальностью для города.

— Таран не понадобится, возьми бейсбольную биту или трость, что-нибудь твердое и массивное, — он завороженно вспоминал деталь за деталью именно этого, триста раз прочитанного им в детстве описания первого героического поступка Флэша. — Ты можешь выбить замок, если ударишь в нужную точку, пробегая мимо двери. Сделай это с двумя дверями сразу, иначе будет давка.

Половина погибших умерло в той давке. Но он не помнил, о каком газе шла речь, не мог вспомнить. Какой-то из боевых отравляющих: иприт? Зарин?

— Доктор, у вас есть возможность быстро работать? — Джо аж врезался в стену, так спешил подбежать. — По данным из мэрии, это ветеран, был отравлен ипритом в Европе, участник разогнанного лагеря протеста против отмены повышенных пенсий, а в больницах нет ничего против ОВ, передали, что нужны противогазы и данные по этому виду отравляющих веществ. Мы запросили армию, но они будут долго возиться.

Джо умчался, на ходу натягивая куртку, и доктор не сразу его догнал.

«Барри, слышишь меня? Прежде, чем выбьешь дверь, надень противогаз!»

— Следует беречь глаза, нос и рот, кожные поражения менее смертельны, но тоже очень неприятны, газ кожно-нарывного действия, — вспоминал Уэллс школьный курс химии. Все же иногда хорошо быть заучкой. — Осаждается водой. Мокрые повязки как импровизированные средства защиты. Следует использовать пожарные гидранты, они должны быть в здании. Было бы хорошо выбить окна первого этажа, для разбавления концентрации газа. Антидота не существует, первая помощь — дегазация, обильная промывка глаз и носа, полоскания рта и горла. Короче, всех спасенных следует быстро раздевать и тут же мыть в больших количествах воды, прямо как только покинут зону поражения. Вопли оскорбленного достоинства игнорировать, потом спасибо скажут. Это не пожар, но пожарные пригодятся для этой цели. Иприт тяжелее воздуха, потому он будет оседать вниз. Гоните всех на возвышенности. Газ желтоватого или зеленоватого цвета, если в серьезных концентрациях. Запах напоминает свежескошенную траву или хрен. Иногда симптомы отравления проявляются не сразу, отсрочка до двадцати четырех часов... — кажется, на этом его познания были, в основном, исчерпаны. Доктор посмотрел прямо на Джо. — Место поражения будет смертельно опасно еще несколько дней. Никаких осмотров происшествия без противогазов и защитной одежды. Никаких визитов публики вообще, плевать на архивы и прочие важные бумаги. Газ обладает отложенным канцерогенным и тератогенным эффектом. Мне очень жаль.

— Я знаю, вас не очень любят, — шагавший рядом капитан полиции слушал как завороженный, — но сейчас я призываю всех забыть о разногласиях. Доктор Уэллс, вы едете с нами.

«Черт, как неудачно», — подумал Уэллс: в его компании диктовать Барри будет неудобно.

— Слышал, занимаюсь, — крикнул Барри по связи на фоне криков и звона стекла.

Собственно, он мог только раз за разом повторять уже сказанное, просеивать память в поисках мельчайших деталей... При отравлении ЖКТ — вызвать рвоту, затем скормить болтушку из активированного угля и воды. Газ повреждает ДНК. Нарывы подвержены инфицированию всем подряд. Это все было... ну, страшно. Для человека двадцать первого века оказаться в ситуации, где приходится работать с газом начала двадцатого века средствами начала двадцатого века — это страшно. Особенно учитывая, что никакая служба девять-один-один не приедет помогать, и, вообще, это он здесь — девять-один-один. Доктор вспомнил о том, что генералы не паникуют, и эксперты тоже, и привел лицо в соответствие с ситуацией.

— Вода. Нужно очень, очень много воды, и идеально, если бы пошел ливень. Черт.

— Организую военных, — кивнул капитан, помогая ему залезть в машину, и рванул с места так, что вжало в сидение.

Он не пристегивался — да и нечем было, а вот Уэллс очень даже не отказался бы сейчас от ремня безопасности. Увы, он не помнил, когда эта деталь стала обязательной для автомобилей; явно тот момент еще не настал.

Мэрия напоминала центр боевых действий — масса рыдающих, задыхающихся пузанов в костюмах оккупировала тротуары и два сорванных гидранта, а по зданию металась черно-золотая молния.

Вот теперь следовало срочно задуматься о мерах удержания живого источника смертельно опасного газа — Уэллс как-то не сомневался в результате противостояния. Он сказал себе, что бешено колотящееся сердце — это всего лишь азарт и адреналин, а не какое-то там беспокойство. И уж точно не страх за подопечного, вот уж нет.

...Решение было шатким, но условно рабочим. В конце концов, душ все равно следовало устраивать, а для узника с такими возможностями разбрызгиватели на потолке были просто необходимой мерой безопасности. В качестве средства давления можно было подвести электричество к полу. Гуманизм слабо вякнул что-то, но зрелище рыдающей и кашляющей секретарши, которую как раз выводили из здания полисмены, мгновенно смело эти гуманистические поползновения.

— Облейте ее водой, сейчас же! Леди, не трогайте глаза, вы делаете только хуже! Дышите неглубоко, черт, черт, где брандспойт, принесите кто-нибудь сухое одеяло, ей понадобится!

Из окна вырвался столб газа с человеческим лицом, и на нем, буквально повиснув, пролетел Барри, как-то удерживаясь на газовой подушке и прямо внутрь заливая воду из пожарного шланга.

Газовое облако попало в фонтан из брандспойта и стекло вниз, собираясь в седого мужчину в мокрой форме. Похоже, мета-преобразование затронуло, как обычно, и одежду.

Журналисты отчаянно строчили в блокноты и пыхали магниевыми вспышками, фотографируя: больше его, а самые сообразительные — лежавшего рядом лицом вниз Барри... без противогаза.

По связи слышно было сиплое дыхание.

Капитан наконец-то выпрыгнул из машины, устремляясь к своим офицерам.

«Барри, сюда, — приказал Уэллс, — у тебя развивается отек легких, тебе нужно в лабораторию».

Пользуясь тем, что никто не смотрит, он рванулся на водительское сидение вместе с костылями.

Флэш не двигался, и с каждой секундой дело принимало все более отстойный оборот — кто-то из полиции уже потянулся перевернуть тело... допускать это не следовало, во всяком случае, пока что. Молниеносный анализ ситуации выглядел не менее отстойно, но по крайней мере цена спасения Флэша была той, что Уэллс сейчас согласен был заплатить.

Неподвижность окружающего мира была спасительной, хотя, конечно, боль уже тянула вездесущие щупальца, обвивая поясницу и ноги. Следовало уложиться в пару минут, не больше — и не превышать скорость звука, по многим причинам.

Прикрепленные к телу костыли уже только мешали, но оставлять их в машине доктор не рискнул. Здесь было слишком много детективов, чтобы после такого не начались дурацкие вопросы... И да, переноска тяжестей на скорость никогда не делала ничего хорошего с повреждениями спины, а Барри, как ни крути, был здоровым американцем со свойственной здоровым американцам массой тела. Оставалось надеяться, что ни один из глазастых детективов не заметит разницы между черно-золотой молнией и молнией красно-черной, но тут уж ничего поделать не получалось.

Хорошо хоть, он сам тут всегда носил черные костюмы и по цвету не отличался. Он еще немного ускорился, промчался мимо Кейтлин, уронил Барри в постель и так же быстро вернулся в машину капитана на пассажирское сидение, переводя дыхание. Разламывающая боль, судороги в коленях — все было очень плохо.

— Доктор Уэллс? — к нему в окно заглянул тот детектив, Эдди. — Капитан приказал вас отвезти.

Конечно, стоило плюхнуть Барри в ванну с водой. Вот только никто еще не придумал, как ускорить течение воды под спидфорс. И способов держать голову бессознательного субъекта над поверхностью без посторонней помощи — тоже. Доктор размышлял об этом, потирая колено. Эдди вел и оживленно болтал о том, что видел только что. В его изложении это очень напоминало описание блокбастера — тут внезапно! и бабах! а потом все кричат и бегают!.. Ну да, ну да. Кричат и бегают.

— Эдди, как все немного успокоится, передайте капитану, что у меня есть пара идей насчет содержания в неволе человека, способного проходить между прутьев клетки и отравлять охранников, — охладил его энтузиазм Уэллс. Прямо видно было, как детектив увял. Что делать с данным преступником после поимки, он явно не представлял.

— Вы же придумаете вариант? — спросил он с надеждой, которой Уэллс с самого момента взрыва не видел в чужих глазах.

— Придумаю. Держите его в бессознательном состоянии и привезите в лабораторию не позднее сегодняшнего вечера.

Эдди радостно кивнул и прибавил скорость. Теперь машина еле ползла, до истинно скоростных авто оставались годы. Впрочем, Уэллс умел ждать — научился.

***  
Оборвать связь со всем окружающим миром оказалось очень легко. Выдернутый провод основного телефона плюс приказ доктора никого не пускать, кроме офицеров полиции — и ни один любопытный нос не мешал Барри тренироваться. В целом, его это скорее устраивало — пережитый вчера ужас, ипритовое отравление и боль в легких полностью исчерпали все его резервы. И это Барри еще не читал газет и не знал, скольких он не успел спасти.

— Бег — твое спасение, — вещал доктор Уэллс. — Во время бега твое тело обновляется и регенерирует в ускоренном темпе. В этом может быть проблема, если кость сломана неправильно, или обломок остался под кожей. Кроме того, не забывай набивать карманы формы шоколадом. Кэйтлин работает над усиленным питанием, подходящим для бега.

Он выглядел уставшим. Наверняка всю ночь работал, как шептались девушки-ученые.

Барри ощущал себя странно. Вроде и собой — усталым до крайности, с болящим телом и дезориентированным, но все же собой... и одновременно кем-то незнакомым, готовым измениться. Так он чувствовал себя перед первым днем курсов в полицейской академии или перед школой. А еще он совершенно растерялся: безумный ученый, доктор Уэллс становился для него, похоже, чем-то вроде доброй феи. Во всяком случае, значение его поступков было сложно переоценить, и именно это напрягало. Ни с того ни с сего такая благотворительность редко встречалась.

Барри разогнался на беговой дорожке, не прекращая размышлять об этом и тогда, когда мир остановился, будто на цветной фотографии.

Уэллс как раз что-то говорил и замер со странным нелепым и почему-то зловещим выражением, как будто готовился зарычать. Почему он помогает? После взрыва он не пытался восстановить репутацию. Почему? Так все непонятно.

Странное дело. То, чего Барри касался при входе в это странное «скоростно-неподвижное» состояние — было как всегда, легким и удобным, двигалось как обычно. Все остальное замирало, и попытка подвинуть или как-то взаимодействовать стоила немалых усилий.

И, главное, инерция, которую он передавал предметам по законам взаимодействия, была сумасшедшей и действительно опасной. Переломанные кости Погодного Волшебника это подтверждали.

И тут еще и Уэллс, странный, гениальный, знаменитый доктор Уэллс, постоянно смотревший с таким выражением, будто пытался то ли найти что-то, то ли угадать... он удивительно много знал о спидстерах. ...И ведь маму, теперь Барри не сомневался, убил самый настоящий спидстер.

Он не знал, как выглядело со стороны то, что он делал — но все указывало именно на такое состояние. Внезапная резкая смена декораций, если можно так выразиться... Отец спидстером почти наверняка не был, и, значит, хотя бы по этому поводу можно было перестать беспокоиться: долгие годы Барри жил с этим клеймом неуверенности: осознавать, что он сын убийцы, было крайне неприятно.

Пусть все клялись, что убийца именно отец, пусть даже Барри годами верил, что это он сам сумасшедший, но теперь он скорее был чем-то из разряда видений аркхэмских психов.

Барри бежал все быстрее и быстрее, а потом ноги вдруг отказали, и дорожка швырнула его назад, в перины, выложенные заранее.

Запах разогретого железа ударил в ноздри.

— ...моим выкладкам, — закончил фразу Уэллс. — О, вот опять. Думаю, стоит обзавестись огнетушителями и повесить их на каждом углу, учитывая, что какое-то время ты здесь будешь жить. — Он подошел поближе и протянул руку, помогая Барри встать. — Кстати, я подумал о неочевидном качестве этого стороннего эффекта — иногда ты будешь сталкиваться с владеющими огнем противниками. Во всяком случае, это говорят мои вычисления. И в этом случае создание твоих очагов огня может сыграть им на руку. Во всех остальных случаях ты сам можешь пользоваться этим при благоприятных условиях. Считай, что отныне у тебя очень горячий темперамент, — он фыркнул слегка и отпускать руку Барри не торопился.

Барри тоже удерживал руку, разглядывая его взглядом криминалиста, а не только наивного юного недодетектива, каким его считал Джо. Вчера приемный отец долго и очень осторожно объяснял, что Уэллс — приятный в очень многих отношениях гражданин Соединенных Штатов — может быть не так прост.

Обаятельный Харрисон Уэллс, вечно чуть прищуренные голубые глаза, шведский тип лица, темные волосы, едва заметная сеточка морщин. Намного меньше морщин, чем можно было ожидать от человека сорока девяти лет, родившегося в прошлом веке. Тремор пальцев, характерный, ощущающийся в руке. Очень быстрый пульс. Сдержанная холодноватая северная мимика, давшая ему репутацию хорошего игрока в покер. Откуда же он взялся, когда приехал в Централ-сити на самом деле, почему не отправился в Нью-Йорк, такой замечательный визионер?

— Как много других подобных существ может быть в Централ-сити? — спросил вместо этого Барри.

— Мета-людей. Мне нравится называть их так. И в качестве ответа на твой вопрос — много. Я полагаю, что десятки. Чтобы примерно оценить количество, скажи, как много людей умерло в Централ-сити в день взрыва?

Этого Барри не знал... но выводы выглядели уж больно неприятно.

— Доктор, вы хотите сказать, что мета-люди это какие-то... не знаю... бродячие мертвецы? Вампиры или что-то наподобие? Поднятые из мертвых? Брр. Особенно если учесть, что я вроде как тоже к ним отношусь, тогда совсем брррр, — Барри замолчал, потом все же отстранился, с удивившей себя самого неохотой. — Взрыв ускорителя — единственное событие, которое могло запустить такие изменения в людях?

— Я полагаю, что да. По крайней мере, у меня нет информации о подобных происшествиях, — в легкой скупой улыбке была какая-то подкупающая искренность, особенно свойственная талантливым лжецам.

Кажется, Барри не был готов еще говорить о смерти мамы. Или нет? Годами он пытался уверить себя, что чего-то не понял, что правы все, кроме него...

Он сел на беговую дорожку, опуская плечи.

— Моя мать погибла при странных обстоятельствах, и я склонен подозревать в ее убийстве мета-людей, — сказал он мертвыми словами полицейского рапорта, пытаясь спрятать, что за ними стоит.

Некоторое время царило молчание.

— Я, — наконец выдавил доктор, — не совсем представляю, что тут сказать. Разве что — мои соболезнования. Может, впоследствии можно будет это... расследовать. Как-нибудь. — Он потер переносицу, вздохнул. — Я не очень умею утешать, если честно, но сочувствую все равно. Это не та потеря, которая легко переживается.

— Да, — Барри почему-то ощутил, как в груди что-то разжалось. Кем бы ни был подозрительный док, он вряд ли замешан. Или в это до смерти хочется верить.

Барри присел рядом и заметил, как лицо Уэллса дрогнуло странным выражением. Тот со стоном схватился за ногу.

— Я помогу растереть? — неожиданно предложил Барри. — Мне тренер показывал, как нужно лечить судороги, если это она... — он даже не успел задуматься, что от постороннего человека такое предложение может быть весьма бестактным. Однако, судя по всему, доктор этот самый такт в гробу видал: кивнул и прошипел сквозь зубы что-то невнятное.

Собственная скорость оказалась полезной — немного ускоренные руки вибрировали, быстро растирая зажатую мышцу, будто в массажном аппарате. Икра под пальцами сжалась сильнее, потом расслабилась, и Уэллс выдохнул, обмякая в кресле. Барри принялся мять обычным человеческим способом, сначала одну ногу, потом вторую, мысленно поражаясь, какие они мощные, крепкие, как у бегуна.

Судя по всему, доктор не забрасывал физические тренировки даже после травмы спины.

— Спасибо, — наконец выдавил он, — это очень... помогло.

— Помочь вам добраться? У вас же тоже где-то здесь квартира, — Барри прошелся от бедер до лодыжек более сильными движениями и убрал руки. Кончики ушей почему-то горели, и он отчаянно старался не думать, почему.

— Д-да, если не сложно... жилой уровень мы с дамами обустроили на минус втором ярусе. — Видимо, доктора действительно крепко скрутило, аж пятна на скулах расцвели. Пальцы стискивали ткань пиджака, лежащего на коленях, и Барри удивился, насколько эти детали цепляют взгляд. Насколько... притягивают.

Бред какой-то, наверняка вызванный отравлением. Барри покатил кресло: теперь он видел только макушку и колени доктора. Интересно, как док поддерживает такую форму на костылях?

И как все же вчера Барри оказался в лаборатории? Уэллс уверял, что Барри сам добежал, но тот не был так уверен — в миг, когда облако живого газа превратилось в мокрого и злого ветерана, и победа стала очевидной, Барри отключился.

Во всяком случае, это было его последним осознанным воспоминанием. Может, конечно, он после этого еще бегал... но, если честно, сомневался в этом. Слишком уж гадко все ощущалось непосредственно перед выключением. С другой стороны, это было единственным объяснением произошедшего — просто чутье говорило, что здесь что-то не то, а чутью Барри верил.


	2. Глава 2

Ужин подавала молчаливая темнокожая женщина с холодными глазами.

— Милона, познакомься, это мистер Аллен, — представил Уэллс. — Мистер Аллен, Милона Уинстон. Милона помогает в удержании мета-преступников, мистер Аллен помогает их ловить.

Женщина еще раз кивнула, явно ощущая себя неловко.

Собственно, Барри точно так же ощущал себя в обществе незнакомой немолодой уже чернокожей женщины явно другого класса, чем он сам. Юноша серьезно не знал, о чем тут можно поговорить, кроме погоды, а разговор о погоде, если честно, выглядел в таких условиях немного идиотизмом.

— Добрый день, — выдавил он наконец, — эээ... приятно познакомиться.

— Не буду вас мучить, — с заметным разочарованием непонятной природы заключил доктор. — Извините, Милона.

Он как будто не подозревал о существовании классов. Барри припомнил, что у него в СтарЛабс до взрыва работало невероятное количество женщин, чуть ли не больше половины ученого состава.

Совершенно неприлично... но, как шептались иногда в курилке, наверняка экономит деньги.

Барри смотрел в тарелку и не понимал, что сделал не так. Ну... то есть, не должен же был он пригласить эту Милону за стол с ними — ей наверняка и самой было бы неудобно, и вообще... Беспокойство покусывало весьма ощутимо.

— К некоторым вещам сложно привыкнуть, — Уэллс коротко тронул его за локоть. — Ешь, тебе нужно очень много сил. К тому же после инцидента с ядом тебе следует быть осторожнее со здоровьем.

Барри пожевал губу.

— Что не так? Я сказал что-то лишнее или наоборот? Мне... ну, тяжеловато общаться с женщинами, если честно. Они всегда очень все усложняют, и я, ну... обычно чувствую себя так, будто иду по замерзшей реке, и лед хрустит. Даже с Айрис.

— Я понимаю. Но Рэйчел, Кейтлин и Милона самые верные и умные из моих сотрудников. Они не ушли, даже когда здесь стало опасно. Я уважаю и ценю их, и буду очень огорчен, если ты станешь относиться к ним как к существам второго сорта. Они такие же люди, как мы, — Уэллс положил салфетку как-то необычно, наверное, по-британски. — Ну ладно, хватит об этом. Я понимаю, что мои взгляды чрезвычайно непривычны.

Барри даже немного обиделся сначала: он никогда не считал женщин за второй сорт, просто это было очень непривычно — женщина-физик! Черную женщину-физика вообще никак не получалось уложить в голове, как и отчетливо краснокожую медсестричку... Им же нужно было где-то получать образование, и дети, опять же, заставят их надолго уйти с работы, а то, что женщины рано или поздно обзаведутся детьми, даже сомнению не подлежало... Барри насупленно работал ложкой, потом все же спросил, стараясь подобрать слова так, чтобы не задеть:

— Я действительно не понимаю. Сейчас очень много... ну, желающих работать на любой зарплате, с любым образованием, можно найти кого угодно, хоть со знанием языков и естественных наук, хоть с каким дипломом... Почему именно женщины? Ну, то есть, я понимаю, что это, наверное, проще, но почему? Что не так с мужчинами?

— Я искал таланты. Мисс Сноу показала лучший проект. Госпожа Рэйчел в девятнадцать была более способна к физике, чем большинство студентов последнего курса. Это относится ко всем женщинам моей лаборатории. Сказать по правде, я беззастенчиво пользовался стереотипами и собрал сливки научной мысли. В золотые двадцатые к тому же мне было куда как проще платить им столько же, сколько мужчинам, обеспечивая абсолютную преданность своему делу.

Это... было логичным, на самом деле, но выглядело совершенно против всех привычных правил. Барри вздохнул, пряча глаза.

— То есть это вовсе не личные предпочтения, а исключительно деловые вопросы и практичность?

— Исключительно. Можешь считать это своего рода взломом реальности. Пользуясь предрассудками, я собрал лучших, чьи таланты не могли быть оценены другими, — Уэллс помолчал. — Как твои. Имей ввиду, армия будет очень заинтересована в том, кто может проникнуть во вражеский штаб и вынести документы, но они же постараются обезопасить себя самым жестоким образом.

Вот на это ответить было сложно, и предупреждение было... ну, ценным. Барри взял чашку с кофе и задумался.

— На армию я работать не хочу, если честно. Ну, то есть если на страну нападут, я запишусь добровольцем, конечно, но вот так по доброй воле самому ходить строем и делать ать-два... Не мое. — Он вдохнул аромат, пытаясь представить этот самый «жестокий образ», и выводы ему не понравились. — Предпочитаю добровольную основу и охрану порядка.

— В таком случае, тебе следует очень внимательно относиться к своему инкогнито. Герой в маске. Рэйчел позаботится о защите глаз и дыхательных путей, это была наша ошибка, и я приношу за нее извинения, — Уэллс коснулся его ладони кончиками пальцев.

Почему-то очень уместным показалось взять его руку в свои, отставив чашку, и то ли пожать, то ли просто задержать в ладонях.

— Спасибо, доктор. Я не думаю, что выжил бы без вашей помощи... вашей и ваших сотрудни...ц, и вот это все... Я только надеюсь, что не подведу вас.

— Ты не подведешь, — доктор улыбнулся загадочной, холодноватой улыбкой, — все будет хорошо.

Его руки оказались странно горячими, как от лихорадки.

***  
Барри все же ушел. Рабочий день никто не отменял, а за работу героем не платили.

Он опоздал, конечно, добираясь бегом от СтарЛабс к полицейскому участку, и буквально в дверях столкнулся с Джо.

— Все в порядке? — спросил тот тревожно.

— Я здоров, — кивнул Барри, — вылечился. Какие новости о жертвах?

— Провели дегазацию, мэрия закрыта, в архивах все еще работают военные, — Джо помолчал. — Трое погибших. Это не твоя вина.

Барри покачал головой.

— Доктор Уэллс говорит, что возможны и почти наверняка будут отложенные последствия. Например, рождения детей с уродствами, и там... прочие неприятности. И что он ожидал большего количества жертв. Меня все равно это не радует, но все действительно могло быть гораздо хуже. Этого... ветерана уже перевезли в лабораторию?

— Да, отправили сегодня, — Джо кивнул.

По спине прилетел могучий удар:

— Дружище! — Эдди тряхнул его руку до хруста костей. — Ты снова в деле? У нас все мелкое, разбираемся с остатками проблем этого отравителя.

— Поработай в лаборатории, — предложил Джо. — У нас пара странных нападений, нужен твой взгляд, папки на столе. И еще там Айрис тебя ждет, — он улыбнулся, кивнул Эдди на машину, выходя.

Все еще второй сорт. Барри медленно и тяжело вздохнул. Как криминалист он принесет больше пользы. Больше.

И надо, наконец, подняться и не трусить. Вперед!

Он медленно, не выходя в спид, отправился наверх, небрежно кивая другим детективам, ловя злые взгляды. Что это с ними? Айрис ждала его в кабинете — добрая, смелая, умная, прекрасная, заботливая сестра и, может быть...

Она мяла в руках платок и говорила о былом, о чувствах, которые возникли за это время, и о том, что она всегда любила и будет любить его... как брата.

Барри чуть с порога волной не снесло — она как будто все эти месяцы отчаянно копила мысли и вот теперь заговорила, путанно, почти испуганно.

И руки у нее были ледяные.

— Все хорошо, — проговорил Барри, — ты мне как сестра, — соврал он, хотя внутри тянуло холодком. — Что стряслось?

— Мне сделали предложение, — она прикрыла глаза, словно пряча за ресницами неуверенность, даже панику; а потом снова взглянула на него, уже прямо и твердо. — Я его еще не приняла, но приму, потому что... ну, потому что мы с Эдди любим друг друга, и я хочу уже наконец слезть с отцовской шеи. Мы обговорили все, и я буду заниматься журналистикой, а с детьми пока подождем. Я хочу сделать карьеру в криминальном обозрении.

— Ага. — Барри продолжал держать ее за руки, прислушиваясь к себе. Треснуло что-то? Нет? — Ты молодец. Эдди даже не подозревает, какое сокровище получил, а я придержу секрет, — он улыбнулся, вроде бы даже честно. Айрин вздохнула, расслабляясь.

Они поговорили еще, но больше сюрпризов не оказалось: и без того достаточно было. Барри пытался понять, что он чувствует по этому поводу: гнев? Отчаяние? Страдание? Нет. Пожалуй, ближе всего было облегчение от того, что все закончилось вот так чисто, без скандалов и ссор; они с Айрис оставались друзьями и почти родственниками. Это было словно освобождение от ожидания неудачи. А еще почему-то этот разговор вымотал Барри так, как никогда не выматывала работа криминалиста. Настолько, что он проводил сестру, налил себе крохотный стаканчик виски из фляги в столе, положил голову на руки, да так и уснул, не выпив ни капли.

Он поднял голову в залитом ярким светом кабинете и удивился — нет бардака. И солнце! А ведь только что был серый день. Барри встал, и не нашел ни стакана, ни фляжки. Наливал же! Стук в дверь его тоже удивил — детективы не церемонились.

— Эй, ты занят? — в двери появилась мордашка сестры, очень довольная. — Тебя папа потерял, говорит, ты дома вчера не ночевал.

— Скажи ему, я скоро приду, что-то сморило. — Он потянулся, отчетливо понимая, что в происходящем что-то неправильно, но не в состоянии уловить, что именно. Сестра тем временем совершенно папиным жестом потерла переносицу и хмыкнула.

— Если опоздаешь на ужин, я съем твою порцию пирога, у меня наконец получилось по маминому рецепту его сделать.

— Хорошо, я приду, не опоздаю, — Барри кивнул и подошел обнять ее, но сестра увернулась и сбежала.

Внизу гудел полицейский участок. Меньше детективов, как он и запомнил, Джо у стола...

Маленький серебристый диск с дырочками — «рация», которую ему передал доктор Уэллс — куда-то задевался. Это у доктора вчера Барри ночевал, не спросив разрешения у отца: в конце концов, ему уже двадцать пять, он взрослый полицейский!

Что-то было не так. Он попытался вспомнить и не смог, спустился — Джо взглянул странным, отстраненным взглядом. Обижен на что-то? Загадка.

По дороге к дверям он встретил капитана, и тот, как ни в чем не бывало, попросил передать отцу привет и просьбу с утра зайти: какие-то новые предписания пришли по нормативам для полиции, неплохо было бы разобраться с помощью врача. Обычная жизнь...

Барри чувствовал замешательство, хотя, казалось бы.... он опаздывает, нужно увидеть папу.

Спидфорс из укромного уголка вдруг швырнул его куда-то вперед и вправо, Барри попытался вскочить, забарахтался в обломках стола, застонал.

Он снова обнаружил себя в кабинете — видимо, все это ему снилось? Очень натуралистично, впрочем, и сон почти не отличался от реальности... хотя нет, сон как раз очень даже отличался от реальности. Барри, вставая и отряхиваясь, только диву давался, какие фантазии выдал ему разум после тяжелого дня. Сестра, отец в роли медика при полиции...

У него же никогда не было сестры, а отец сидит в тюрьме, и мамин пирог... он пожалел, что во сне хотя бы не попробовал ее пирога.

От одиночества скрутила тоска.

Барри подошел к панорамному окну, глядя на черный город под серым небом, затянутый полотнищами смога, руины СтарЛабс в самом центре, через две улицы… Взгляд зацепился за крышу дома напротив.

Там кто-то стоял. Человек в желтом обтягивающем костюме, нелепый и неуместный тут, как клоун на похоронах.

Он был как будто кусочек другой, цветной фотографии, налепленный на мрачную гравюру... И смотрел ровнехонько на здание полиции — Барри показалось, будто глядели прямо на него.

Он медленно отступил назад, в темноту, и тип размазался в движении, превращаясь в желтую молнию в алых сполохах вокруг.

Барри тоже ускорился, кидаясь к сумке с костюмом, но не успел — тип оказался тут, выбил окно и врезался в него как пуля, отшвыривая к стене, пока осколки медленно падали на пол, схватил за лицо, повернул так и эдак.

— Ты не Уолли, — проговорил он жутким вибрирующим голосом.

— Вообще не он, — сдавленно подтвердил Барри, пытаясь высвободиться. — Я тебя сейчас арестую за нападение на полицейского при исполнении обязанностей!

— Попробуй, — раскатистый смех заполнил кабинет. — Кто ты? Барри Аллен собственной персоной?

Барри врезал ему коленом в живот.

Попробовать арестовать этого жуткого чудика Барри и впрямь собирался, это точно — но больше всего из происходящего его напрягали два факта. Во-первых, этот жуткий нечеловеческий голос он где-то слышал. И слышал в очень неприятной ситуации, если судить по ощущениям. Во-вторых, от всей этой возни член встал, причем очень качественно.

Ужасно! Драться при имеющемся стояке ему еще никогда в жизни не приходилось, и это все было так страшно нелепо и нереально после того сна.

Желтый ударил его в лицо и швырнул в окно, догнал и ударил еще несколько раз.

«Что у тебя?!» — ожил динамик голосом Кейтлин, и это значило, что падал Барри не в спиде.

И, значит, удариться предстояло весьма больно — пятый этаж... Это он додумывал, уже затормозив время. Теперь он падал неторопливо, с плавностью пера... или той ручки, что он уронил со стола в самый первый день. И по-прежнему ощущал удары — кажется, этот, в желтом, был еще быстрее, чем он сам. Спидстер-преступник! Вот о чем предупреждал доктор, когда говорил про использование силы во зло или благо... Впрочем, на этические размышления времени не было: если вспомнить судьбу приснопамятной ручки — ее перекорежило очень серьезно, и аналогичной судьбы себе Барри не хотел бы. Следовало быстро что-то придумать, но прямо сейчас подступающая паника толком ничего не давала сделать. Барри ускорился как можно сильнее, едва справляясь с движениями тела, и ухватил Желтого точно так же, как хватался за ветерана-из-газа, когда тот рванул прочь.

Он швырнул желтого вперед и упал сверху, вбивая в бетонную дорожку перед замершими пешеходами, ускорился и помчался по зданию вверх, интуитивно догадавшись, что удержится — за костюмом.

...К сожалению, когда он вернулся — это было нелегко, растягивать и надевать сопротивляющуюся этому, ставшую внезапно жесткой кожу — Желтого уже не было в яме, хотя окружающие успели разве что начать поворачивать голову в сторону происходящего.

Яма в бетонном покрытии напоминала, что это была не иллюзия.

«Доктор Уэллс, могу я забежать? У меня большая проблема».

«Разумеется, мистер Аллен», — прошелестел прямо над ухом успокаивающий знакомый голос.

***  
Сцена, которую он застал в приемной, чем-то напоминала висящую в музее картину: жестокий индеец тянул жадную руку к отступавшей белой женщине. Одежда с бахромой, головной убор с перьями и военная раскраска в наличии. В роли белой женщины выступала мисс Рэйчел. Испуганной она не выглядела, скорее напоминая аллегорию мрачной решимости. Барри хотел было вмешаться, но вовремя заметил, что невесть откуда взявшийся индеец, во-первых, не размахивает оружием, и, во-вторых, не хватает даму, а всего лишь грозит ей пальцем, или указывает на нее — сложно было разобрать. Потом бросилось в глаза семейное сходство, и стало сразу понятно, что, видимо, происходит совсем не то, что казалось сначала.

— Я отказываюсь это обсуждать, — Рэйчел скрестила руки на груди. — Нет, папа. Я не принесу тебе детей, в этом году — тоже!

Кейтлин старалась слиться со стеной.

Отец. Требует от дочери... детей? От незамужней дочери? Это, мягко говоря, выглядело очень странно — не менее странно, чем неуместный костюм индейского вождя. Достаточно странно, чтобы Барри решил, что у новоявленного индейца не все шарики, так сказать, на месте.

— Мисс Рейчел, мисс Кейтлин, — вмешался он, — все в порядке? Помощь не нужна?

— Это он? — вскрикнул индейский вождь с такой надеждой, что Барри едва не вынесло в спид. — Его ты скрываешь?

— Папа, это работа! Мистер Аллен мой пациент!

— Но ты же физик, а не доктор! — ликование в голосе даже пугало.

— Зато я доктор, — тихо сказала Кейтлин.

— Я пострадал от местной физики, а теперь меня лечат, — вмешался Барри. — Извините, у меня срочное дело.

— Но дети!..

— Я ненавижу сраных ублюдков, — отчеканила Рэйчел, и ее отец угас, отправляясь к дверям, невысокий, какой-то удивительно нелепый в своем костюме.

Он брел долго, оглядываясь с надеждой, и когда наконец за ним закрылась дверь, Кейтлин громко выдохнула.

— Поработаю, — заключила Рэйчел, дребезжащим мертвым голосом.

— У тебя в таком состоянии оружие получается.

— К лучшему!

Кейтлин тяжело вздохнула и, когда Рэйчел вышла, беспомощно развела руками.

— Ее отец каждый месяц к нам ходит, не знаем уже, как отвадить. Доктор Уэллс скоро будет. Все в порядке, Барри?

Барри представил, как на ежегодном свидании он рассказывает своему собственному отцу, что со свадьбой и возможным потомством, увы, пролетает, и остро посочувствовал Рейчел. Даже когда на тебя просто смотрят с этой характерной надеждой на продолжение рода, уже нелегко, а уж вот так, с криком и вымогательством...

— Если бы не такое отношение к детям, я бы посоветовал усыновить ребенка, но боюсь, в данном случае разве что переезд в другую страну поможет, и то не факт.

С другой стороны, ее отца он тоже отчасти понимал. Если Рейчел единственная дочь — естественно, хочется увидеть внуков даже такому странному мужику... «Интересно, — подумал он, — костюм балаганный из шоу, или мистер Циско действительно имеет какое-то отношение к всем этим перьям и прочему?» Мужику вместо клевания дочери в голову следовало заняться преумножением потомства, раз такое дело — но вот уж совать нос в чужую постель Барри точно не собирался.

— Не поможет. Рэйчел уже переехала из Канады, но, видишь, он следует за ней. И ему важно, чтобы дети были с кровью его племени, они с Рэйчел — двое последних из племени Медведя, — Кэйтлин помогла ему снять шлем. — Если хотите, я его немного... ого, вот это фингал. Кто вас так?

— Мне тоже интересно, мистер Аллен, — раздался из дверей голос доктора. — Приношу извинения за опоздание. Кто на тебя напал?

— Это... гм, сложно объяснить, на самом деле. Доктор, клянусь, я не пил ни капли. Хотел, правда, но не получилось, так что это не пьяный бред, и, кажется, не галлюцинация. Галлюцинации фингалы не ставят. В общем, так вышло, что я заснул за рабочим столом, потом его разбило скоростью о стенку, во сне. Потом я прихожу в себя, гляжу в окно, а на соседней крыше стоит чудик в желтом, полностью... Похоже на мой костюм, только желтый, и выглядит чуть иначе. Потом он рвется прямо через окно ко мне и начинает меня спрашивать, Уолтер я, или кто там... Уолли? Голос, кстати, был такой... как на записи в другой скорости. Потом называет меня по имени, и мы с ним немного деремся, прямо пока летим из окна вниз. И он очень, очень быстрый, доктор. Пожалуй, быстрее меня. Я пытался надрать ему... извините, мисс Кейтлин... в общем, у меня не очень-то получилось его... м-да. Я его оставил на дне ямы, где мы упали, и понесся переодеться, а потом, когда вернулся — он уже сбежал. Вот такая история.

— В желтом, ты уверен? — Уэллс выглядел очень растерянным. — Можешь описать костюм подробнее? Мисс Кейтлин, ваша задача — вопрос о сне.

— Поняла.

— Да, канареечно-желтый, ну, может чуть-чуть тусклее, — Барри принялся вспоминать костюм. — Маска точно как у меня, на груди знак молнии в круге, красный. Левой перчатки нет, там открытая рука. Кожа белая, легкое телосложение, может, чуть повыше вас. Костюм немного порван и закопчен, как будто он дрался. И да, он назвал меня не Уолтером, а сказал «ты не Уолли», а потом «Барри Аллен собственной персоной», как будто, хм, знал меня очень хорошо.

Про реакции организма он не стал уточнять.

Это, в конце концов, вряд ли хоть какую-то роль играет. Он вспоминал раз за разом движения противника — то, что смог увидеть, конечно... кое-что, пожалуй, было бы неплохо и самому применять, если придется драться в таком вот «полускоростном» режиме.

— Кажется, — задумчиво уточнил он, — этот спидстер очень неплохо навострился драться с другими спидстерами. Не хотелось бы выставлять себя в дурном свете, но меня он сделал подчистую, кроме финального аккорда. И то, боюсь, это заслуга силы земного притяжения, а не моя.

Доктор очень медленно кивнул.

— Ситуация поганая. Спидстер, который умеет драться с другими спидстерами... Ты не обратил внимания, какие искры окружали его во время бега?

— Красные.

— А у тебя — золотые. Но все это очень странно, — он как будто кивнул сам себе, пробормотал чуть слышно, — откуда он здесь?

Громко, раздражающе зазвонил телефон на стене. Кейтлин взяла трубку.

— Алло. Да, он тут. Передаю трубку. Барри, звонит детектив Джо Уэст.

Барри оказался у аппарата в единый миг.

— Джо, я сейчас вер...

— В тюрьме беспорядки, звонили с поста охраны. Они узнали Мардона-старшего, и он, похоже, ищет брата. Срочно выдвигайся туда!

Его голос был ясно слышен из трубки, и Барри не удивился, когда доктор подъехал поближе и положил ему руку на локоть, привлекая внимание.

— Осторожнее. С этим ублюдком справиться будет сложнее, чем с его братом... Может быть, проще будет отдать ему брата под обещание никогда не возвращаться в Централ-сити, и пригрозить убить обоих, если вернутся.

— Я подумаю, — прошептал в ответ Барри, — и потом нужно будет что-то сделать с этой канарейкой, я боюсь, он будет возвращаться за мной.

— Тебе нужно тренироваться, чтобы стать сильнее.

Барри натянул шлем и ускорился, отправляясь в сторону тюрьмы. Отец там, и у него могут быть проблемы!

***  
События начали разворачиваться стремительно — даже быстрее, чем в далеком две тысячи девятнадцатом году. Или это плавное течение времени тридцатых годов дало возможность расслабиться и не суетиться... Так или иначе, приходилось вновь вспоминать навыки быстрого реагирования без особых задержек на размышления. Уэллс ощущал беспокойство — временная линия уже изменилась, в его версии событий такого визита желтого спидстера не было... кого он обманывал, спрашивается. Он отлично знал, кому принадлежит канареечно-желтая (яркая, броская и светящаяся в ночи, между прочим) броня с отсутствующей перчаткой.

Но беда в том, что это не было его прошлым — он бы помнил, не было его будущим — он бы уже знал Барри и уж точно не стал бы с ним сражаться, и не было миражом — миражи бессознательно он создавать не мог.

Второй Эобард Тоун, вторая линия вероятности? Как такое вообще могло быть?

Уэллс проехал вниз по коридору, приложил руку к считывающему устройству. Времени оставалось мало, но все же он включил свет, изучая потрепанный желтый костюм с алой молнией на груди, без перчатки, сорванной еще в две тысячи девятнадцатом.

Он печально хмыкнул. Как бы не прижилось это, про канарейку!

Незнакомец искал Уолли. Вот это могло что-то дать: здесь, в этом столетии, Уолли не было и быть не могло... если, конечно, он тоже не застрял во времени, как сам доктор. Доктор хмыкнул, закрывая дверцу хранилища: он настолько привык к имени Харрисона Уэллса, что собственное настоящее имя казалось каким-то чужим.

Треть жизни он прожил здесь, и начало века въелось в него, стало привычным, а две тысячи девятнадцатый казался какой-то далекой иллюзией. Интернет, Пинк Флойд, айфоны...

Пальцы дернулись. В будущем Барри Аллен будет мертв уже почти столетие.

Мысль была неприятной, и ее стоило отложить... пока. Имело смысл как следует обдумать это все потом, а сейчас заняться дальнейшим искажением времени, если так можно выразиться. Уэллс ухмылялся, ведя машину по узким улочкам Централ-сити: он уже достаточно сильно отклонил будущее от того, каким оно должно было стать. Может быть, именно этим вызвано появление его двойника?

Но если двойник попытается вернуть время, он должен искать не Уолли, а самого Уэллса. Ситуация могла выйти из-под контроля.

Запакованный в контейнер Мардон-младший молчал и не бился, как в первые минуты, когда чета охранников пересаживала его из камеры с использованием троса на шее и заземляющих проводов. Вдвоем погодники могли натворить дел, но судя по данным прошлого, Мардон-старший слишком любит брата и мало привязан к Централ-сити, в отличие от многих других местных бандитов.

Уникальный в чем-то злодей. Доктор вздохнул и подумал, что чем меньше на этой территории будет всех этих сходящих с ума мета-людей, тем проще жить и ему, и местным... Обычные люди вполне справляются с тем, чтобы испоганить жизнь другим обычным людям. Он нахмурился, вспомнив второго узника СтарЛабс — все еще не приведенного в сознание ветерана. Проблема, конечно, решалась созданием газовой камеры, но содержать человека в таких условиях... Пусть даже он убийца. Почти наверняка обладатель афганского синдрома (плевать, что до войны в Афганистане оставались десятки лет, состояние-то никак не менялось от этого), доведенный до отчаяния нищетой, — и даже тогда решивший не грабить, а мстить… Уэллс вполне мог представить себя в подобных обстоятельствах.

Он немного прибавил скорость. Прибавил. Ха. Он полз на пятидесяти километрах в час.

Город заканчивался — и без того невысокие здания переходили в бесконечные складские зоны и заброшенные поля. Централ-сити выздоравливал от аграрной экономики, начиная осваивать порт. Переход от первобытно-общинного строя к феодализму, точнее, от бандитов прерий к утонченным контрабандистам. Снег пока не выпал, и черные поля тянулись, как на старых фото.

Тюрьма еще не была в черте города, как в две тысячи девятнадцатом году, и пришлось проехать довольно далеко от последних строений прежде, чем Уэллс увидел стену с вышками над ней и огромную тучу, закрывшую небеса.

Сцена готова, и даже первый акт уже отыгран, понял он, видя посверкивающую золотом полоску перед входом. Беспорядки беспорядками, а дело свое служители закона знали отлично и при первых признаках беспокойства подопечных привычно закрыли тюрьму на вход и выход. Все правильно сделали, если не считать, что теперь им противостояли еще и метеоусловия.

— Мистер Аллен, все в порядке? — передал он по связи.

— Мне снова прилетело, — быстро ответил Барри на фоновом шуме. — Он не верит, что брат здесь.

— Уводи его за пределы тюрьмы, — приказал Уэллс.

Надеясь, что прилетело Флэшу («Барри, пока что еще только Барри Аллену», — напомнил он себе) не молнией, а чем-нибудь попроще, доктор выехал из машины и опустил стекло, чтобы «пассажира» было видно снаружи. Помахал руками, показывая, что оружия нет. Даже костылей не было, и это несколько напрягало: случись что, придется ковылять весьма неэлегантным образом, а то и ползти. После недавних «упражнений» тело немело, и временами ноги просто отказывали.

В машину с грохотом влетела черно-золотая молния, но Барри тут же вскочил. Погодный волшебник номер два приближался, паря на облаке.

— Где мой брат? — спросил он требовательно. — Я хочу видеть брата, и если хоть волос упал с его головы!..

— Ну извините, — проворчал доктор, — он не пожелал сдаваться без драки, это у вас фамильное, видимо. Вон, лежит, дышит. Кстати, обрати внимание на цепи. Смертельный разряд на них подается моей мертвой рукой: убьешь меня — я отпущу кнопку предохранителя, и твой брат изжарится до корочки в ту же секунду. Убьешь этого парня — последствия будут теми же самыми. Ну и в целом не раздражай меня, ладно?

— А ты кто такой вообще? — Марк Мардон опустился на землю — устал, разнося тюрьму.

Он выглядел заросшим, грязным и очень мрачным, из плеча текла кровь, но он игнорировал ранение.

— Доктор Харрисон Уэллс, глава СтарЛабс, к вашим услугам, — мирно улыбнулся тот. — Видишь ли, приятель, не говори никому, но это мой город. И вы с братом в нем нагадили. Не настолько сильно, как тот мужик с ядовитым газом, которого взяли пару дней назад, но все же заметно. Вам, в отличие от него, я предлагаю выбор — либо вы сейчас же, немедленно и без каких-то условий покидаете Централ-сити и делаете что хотите, где хотите, свободные как ветер... Или мне придется решать проблему иначе. Я вас даже не убью, — манеру говорить доктор передрал из еще не снятого фильма про крестного отца. Светский тон, неторопливая речь... — но ведь умные, уважающие друг друга люди всегда могут обойтись без насилия. Особенно, если они осознают простую истину — взрыв моего ускорителя дал некоторым людям некоторые странные способности... наверное, я же могу их и забрать? Подумай над этим, приятель.

— Они взяли мою кровь, братишка, — сорванно, еле слышно из-под стекла пробормотал младший. — Давай уедем. Давай просто уедем.

Барри слушал, внимательно переводя взгляд с одного брата на другого. Интересно, он будет таким же нежным в этическом плане, как его последователи двадцать первого века?

— Отпустите его, — хрипло выдохнул старший. — Мы уйдем.

— Без глупостей, — предупредил Барри раскатистым измененным голосом, — вы оба у нас на мушке. И вы не боги. Ни один из вас... или нас.

Доктор отложил карандаш с кнопкой, выдвигающей грифель, в карман.

— Выверни днище капсулы, она открывается против часовой стрелки. Забирай брата. Сейчас вас никто не будет преследовать, но очень прошу... не возвращайтесь, даже если будете очень скучать по местным видам. Я не люблю пачкать руки, но не прощаю нарушенных обещаний.

... Естественно, насчет цепей был блеф, как и насчет способностей. Но этим двоим было достаточно звания доктора: наука, как и прежде, воспринималась обывателями как могущественное колдовство с непонятными возможностями.

Барри проследил, чтобы они оба убрались, но вместо того, чтобы сесть в машину, бросил:

— Я догоню, — и пропал в молниях.

Мардоны поспешили в полет, взявшись за руки, счастливые, что выкрутились так легко. Возможно, это было неправильное решение. Возможно, обоих следовало убить, как это и произошло в прошлый раз. Уэллс завел машину, отправляясь в обратную дорогу на не очень большой скорости.

Чертов гуманизм. Чертово нежелание убивать. Он пробовал: даже когда был очень зол, убить Уолли, придурка, подходящего на звание биомассы по всем статьям, у него рука не поднялась. Краткий миг колебаний, и золотой-спидстер-сын-и-внук-золотых-спидстеров сбежал, а больше возможностей не выдавалось... Конечно, братья убивали — полицейских. Тех, кто стрелял по ним. Но смертную казнь они все же не заслужили, по мнению Уэллса; а пожизненное заключение — он был не настолько любитель тратить деньги на бессмысленные вещи.

Глупо. В своем мире он считался психопатом и суперзлодеем, а убить не заслужившего все равно не смог. Тогда.

Он убивал других: конкурентов, врагов. Немного. Шестерых в общей сложности.

Задняя дверь хлопнула, и рядом с контейнером оказался очень удивленный пожилой мужчина. Передняя дверь распахнулась, но Барри споткнулся, упал, и Уэллсу пришлось выйти в спидфорс, чтобы поймать его и затащить на сидение.

Ненадолго, буквально даже не вставая с кресла…

— Добрый день... мистер Аллен, если не ошибаюсь, — светски поприветствовал он джентльмена в полосатой робе, когда стало ясно, что все в порядке, и можно снова изображать инвалида. — Думаю, вы несколько удивлены сложившейся ситуацией.

— Удивлен? Легко сказать! Зачем вы меня похитили? — он обратился к Барри.

Не узнал. Тот все еще был в странном состоянии, как будто замер, не выходя из спида, Уэллс ни разу не видел подобного.

— Папа, — сказал Барри тихо, нормальным голосом, и стащил маску, — тебе больше никогда не придется сидеть в тюрьме за то, что ты не совершал. Я вспомнил ту ночь. Маму убил желтый спидстер, не ты.

— И что более важно, если он будет пытаться давить на Барри с помощью родных, вы стали бы очень удобной мишенью в тюрьме, — Уэллс вел машину по направлению к черному ходу СтарЛабс — все-таки полосатая роба была очень заметной одеждой, и демонстрировать прибытие мистера Аллена-старшего всем желающим не хотелось. — Машина правосудия весьма медленно работает в таких ситуациях, а оставлять вашего сына сиротой как-то совсем уж нехорошо. Кроме того, сама ситуация отсидки невинного за преступление, которое он не совершал, неправильная. Правосудие ошиблось, но обычно оно очень неохотно признает свои ошибки. — Он помолчал, проезжая под арку и наблюдая в зеркало заднего вида за пассажиром. — Как вы?

— А он знает, кто я, — Барри перегнулся к отцу. — Он бы ударил, я уверен. Ненавижу его.

В его голосе прорезался такой знакомый тембр, что Уэллса передернуло. Да, он считал незазорным давить на противников через их близких. Да, сейчас он был одинок и не заводил даже кота по этой самой причине: никто не станет его слабым местом. Каким бы милым он не был, Барри должен пройти свой путь до конца и умереть в октябре тысяча девятьсот тридцать третьего года. Уэллс выкинул из головы все сомнения, всю некстати появившуюся симпатию. Барри Аллен был обычным золотым спидстером и тем подписал себе приговор: умереть, спасая город, как и было спланировано.

***  
Генри Аллен принял свое спасение из тюрьмы и возникшую потребность скрываться стоически. Его больше волновало, безопасно ли сыну так разгоняться, и не будет ли с ним чего плохого в связи с этими приключениями. Барри держал его за руки и смотрел, почти не отвечая.

— Здесь есть комнаты, — Кейтлин отнеслась к новому жильцу с обычной невозмутимостью. — Пойдемте, вам стоит отдохнуть.

Уэллс смотрел в окно, снова и снова спрашивая себя, что на него нашло такого. Да, Барри был юн, еще не успел зачерстветь, но он был такой же, как и все золотые-спидстеры-Аллены-элита-и-соль-земли. Ненависть. Снова и снова от Алленов он получал именно ее. Даже за глаза, не узнав, не выслушав — они все его считали за грязь под ногами… Роли не играло ничего. Ну и черт с ними всеми, пожало плечами отражение в стекле: подумаешь, смазливая внешность. Подумаешь, восхищенные взгляды и просьбы о помощи. Такой же, как и все они, точка, конец истории. Просто не следовало глупить и привязываться... Он успокоил себя тем, что дело зашло не слишком далеко, и можно было просто держать дистанцию отныне... и все. Героическая смерть Флэша Великолепного. Пачкать об него руки еще, была охота. Сам издохнет.

Довольно чисто, к тому же. Термовзрыв, без радиации, уничтожит несколько нежилых домов, а от самого Флэша даже косточек не останется.

И потом, разогнавшись, можно будет вернуться в родной две тысячи девятнадцатый год, снова привыкая к джакузи, дополненной реальности, кофемашине и суши. Он слышал в наушнике, как дрожащим голосом Барри обещал отомстить, потом — кричал на Джо, что да, он забрал папу, видел бы то, в чем он жил — сам бы забрал, и требовал возобновления расследования.

Уэллс подумал мимолетно, что кажется, даже есть пара наработок, как можно сделать из инвалидной коляски этакий болид, как для Формулы-1, ведь не обязательно использовать именно ноги, скорость — это все же состояние разума, в первую очередь... Разум всегда был для него важнее, чем тупые рекорды.

А потом он решил, что ослышался. В тишине, наступившей после окончания разговора с Джо, раздалось шмыганье носом, а потом и всхлипывания.

Судорожные, еле слышные звуки. Кажется, Барри попросту забыл про наушник на пике чувств, не привыкший к технике, которая могла исчезнуть в кармане.

Дрожь, шорохи... Уэллс медленно покатился вперед, пытаясь понять, откуда исходит звук: GPS в этом мире еще не придумали, и едва не проехал мимо — так замаскировался Барри в тени в своем черном костюме.

Уэллс мог бы сделать вид, что не заметил, но Барри поднял голову. Глаза блестели в неярком свете.

— Я забыл про ваш прибор, да? — он как-то судорожно сунул руку в карман, вытащил, и на долгий миг Уэллсу казалось, что сейчас он сожмет пальцы, круша пластик и тонкие детали. — Извините, доктор Уэллс. Наверное, это была бессознательная просьба о помощи, — он судорожно вытер глаза, выдохнул, — потому что мне кажется, что я схожу с ума.

И надо было, наверное, холодным деловым тоном спросить, о чем речь, и уж точно не стоило подъезжать ближе... Но эти всхлипы звучали слишком похоже на те, что тогда-еще-не-Уэллс и даже не доктор слышал исходящими из собственного горла в спортивном зале, за матами — давным давно, в школе. Тогда в очередной раз пришлось решать задачку «как достать портфель из сортира, не встретиться ни с одним из своих школьных мучителей и вдобавок вернуться домой без опозданий», и, кстати, не получилось — но ощущения он отлично помнил. Наверное, именно потому он положил ладонь Барри на плечо и попросил рассказать, вместо требования собраться и не валять дурака.

Барри царапнул шершавой, обросшей уже щетиной щекой по его запястью, еще раз вздохнул.

— Я вижу мир, которого не существует, — проговорил он грустно. — В этом мире моя мама не была убита, отец не бывал в тюрьме, и еще у меня есть сестра, и сейчас она прошла мимо, не заметив меня. Но у меня нет сестры!

— Учитывая твой костюм, мимо тебя кто угодно мог пройти, не заметив, — Уэллс хмыкнул и уселся в кресле поудобнее. — Если ты отвезешь меня в кабинет, там разговаривать будет проще. Кушетку психоаналитика предложить не смогу, уж извини, но симптомы сумасшествия я помню. У тебя я их не вижу пока.

Барри повез его, положив руки на спинку кресла так, что немного касался рубашки Уэллса. До самого кабинета они молчали.

— Сначала мне приснился очень реалистичный сон, — Барри заговорил, когда закрыл дверь.

Потом он помог перебраться Уэллсу, взяв на руки и пересадив на диван.

— Это было невежливо, я знаю, но вы и так из-за меня перегружаете спину, — пробормотал Барри с извинением в голосе.

— Вежливость — социальный конструкт, нужный для сглаживания коммуникации, — автоматически пробурчал Уэллс и задержал руку Барри в своей. — Это тот сон, что ты упоминал сегодня, или более ранний?

— Сегодняшний, — кивнул Барри уныло, — он был реальнее реальности. Там все было таким настоящим, — он перевернул ладонь Уэллса, коснулся ее середины. — Я все видел так же ясно и четко, как сейчас. Там ко мне зашла сестра, и я знал, что она сестра, не сводная, как Айрис, а настоящая. Звала на обед. С пирогом по маминому рецепту, — он снова всхлипнул.

— Продолжай, — теперь они сидели рядом, и Барри выглядел не Флэшем, а растерянным, уставшим и побитым юношей. Таким, каким изредка себя ощущал Эобард Тоун, и почти постоянно — доктор Уэллс. — Я даже не буду говорить, что у тебя был очень тяжелый день, просто рассказывай по порядку: эти видения, они неприятны?

— Нет, нет, наоборот. Мне кажется, это иллюзия, в которой я хотел бы жить. Знаете, когда я был ребенком, я придумывал, как бы мы жили, если бы мама не умерла. Если бы Джо не орал на меня, что я должен смириться, я тогда тоже на него орал, что ненавижу его за то, что он меня не слушает... Но я не мог бы придумать сестру, понимаете?

— Возможно, ты всегда хотел быть старшим братом или просто не единственным ребенком в семье, и это подсознательное стремление вылилось вот так. Понимаешь, — Уэллс задумался и сделал небольшую паузу, потом после некоторых размышлений продолжил. — Сумасшествие — это всегда проблемы. Я не встречал описания ни единого случая, когда видения пациента были бы приятными, а голоса в голове говорили бы что-то полезное или способствующее релаксации. Всегда это демоны, навязчивые мысли, невозможность сосредоточиться, отрицательные эмоции... Картину ты примерно улавливаешь. Психические болезни всегда проблемны для своих обладателей, и иногда — не только для них. Кроме того, есть еще один фактор: самостоятельно определить ненормальность происходящего обычно очень сложно, почти нереально. Так что, либо у тебя крайне нетипичное расстройство психики, либо это что-то совершенно другое. Сотрясения мозга у тебя нет, то есть вероятность генезиса этих видений через черепную травму почти нулевая. Ну и, в конце концов, у нас слишком маленький объем наблюдений. Если я тебя правильно понял, это начало проявляться только сегодня.

— Да, — Барри кивнул, — но и раньше это было как... не знаю, галлюцинации? Когда кажется, что мир вокруг неправильный, ненастоящий, — он вцепился в ладонь Уэллса как в спасательный круг, потом разжал пальцы, — и теперь Джо считает, что я выдал себя, Айрис ушла...

— Может, и к лучшему? Что касается Джо, я поговорю с ним. В конце концов, на тюрьму было совершено нападение, примерно, когда исчез твой отец. Господа Погодные Волшебники вполне могут выдержать тяжесть обвинений еще и в помощи подготовки побега, если кто-нибудь заморочится этим. — Уэллс раз за разом напоминал себе о принятом решении: не привязываться, дождаться взрыва и вернуться в свое время, насвистывая. Джакузи и кофемашина ждут, повторял он. И кстати, хирургия, способная вылечить спину, тоже... Не помогало. Барри Аллен был в каком-то смысле таким же лузером, как и он сам: обломы с девушками, тумаки от врагов, да еще и семейные, так сказать, сложности...

Пусть Уэллс никогда, никому бы не позволил назвать себя лузером, внутри он вел тщательный учет неудач и успехов. И неудачи с тех пор, как он столкнулся с семьей Алленов, преобладали.

Барри снова сжал его ладонь.

— Спасибо. Вы буквально спасаете, — он тяжело вздохнул и повторил, — спасибо, доктор Уэллс.

Барри замер, затих, и когда Уэллс повернулся к нему, чтобы предложить перейти на имена, то увидел самое счастливое спящее лицо на свете. Он попытался выкрутиться из-под веса, не переходя на скорость, не преуспел и со вздохом нажал неприметную кнопку, опускающую спинку дивана и раскрывающую дополнительный уровень под ногами. Не полноценная постель, но достаточно удобно.

Он прикрыл глаза, позволяя и себе отправиться в дрему после долгого беспокойного дня, в полусне уже строго себе напомнив: поговорить с Газом, непременно поговорить завтра же.

***  
Проснулся он откровенно поздно. Давно Уэллс так не высыпался. Очень давно.

Он пошевелился — и понял, что не вырваться. Кто-то рядом оплел его как лианами, и в первый ужасный миг он решил, что переспал с бывшей секретаршей.

Это было бы ужасно... нет, эпитета он подобрать не мог, просто ужасно. К счастью, ничем, кроме табака, не пахло, и он рискнул открыть глаза. Рядом, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо, сопел Барри. По сравнению с Эверари это был, конечно, вариант чуть получше, но радоваться тоже не приходилось... или все-таки? Вот это теплое ощущение внутри — оно ведь показалось. Просто физиологическая реакция на чужие касания и комфорт. И все.

По сравнению со вчерашним хватка немного ослабла, и получилось выскользнуть из этих осьминожьих объятий... Тут организм напомнил о своих потребностях, включая то, что сон в одежде не лучший вариант, и что надо бы проделать кое-какие гигиенические процедуры. Вернулся он с громадной кружкой какао с сахаром и обнаружил, что на столике рядом со все еще разложенным диваном лежат две плитки шоколада и тарелка с белковыми батончиками. Барри продолжал спать и даже чуть похрапывал, развернувшись на весь диван.

Рэйчел, значит, заходила — он узнал синюю салфетку.

Кружка отправилась на стол, к батончикам, и Уэллс похромал к столу. В целом, спина была не так уж плоха. Лучше вчерашнего. Он смог сделать десять шагов, не нуждаясь в трости. Громадный прогресс.

А настроение упорно отказывалось портиться, будто внутри побулькивал веселящий газ.

Почему-то мысли возвращались раз за разом к спящему Барри, хотя казалось бы — лежит себе и лежит... Не получалось выкинуть его из головы. Доктор присел за стол, достал блокнот и принялся зарисовывать линии лежащего тела перед ним, затем получившуюся фигурку облепили точки датчиков и пластины, прикрывающие уязвимые органы. Идею жестких наплечников, реализованных в его собственном костюме, Уэллс в конце концов отверг: они больше мешали движению рук, чем защищали от ударов. «Нужны полимеры нового поколения, — пришел он к выводу, — и как минимум кевлар». Размышления о способах получения того, что еще в мире не существует, привели его сначала к вопросам молекулярной химии, а затем, по аналогии, к необходимости как-то решить одно весьма пахучее дельце.

Пока же Барри придется обходиться ненадежной натуральной кожей и собственной монолитностью. Следовало напомнить ему, чтобы не смел ловить пули не в спиде. Впрочем, его, даже ускоренного, могли ранить острые предметы, прошедшие по некоторым траекториям...

— Ох, доктор Уэллс, я тут уснул?

Уэллс сделал паузу, пытаясь собрать мысли, затем ухмыльнулся.

— И храпел. Твой завтрак на столе, и я бы поблагодарил за него Рэйчел. Кстати, возьми в привычку всегда носить в карманах обычной одежды конфеты в таких объемах, будто ты старый педофил: никогда не знаешь, в какой момент пригодится. Судя по всему, клетки твоего тела расходуют энергию в огромных количествах, а гипогликемическая кома тебе ни к чему.

— Старый кто? — опешил Барри.

— Неважно. Просто носи конфеты и белковые батончики.

Барри кивнул, принимаясь за еду, растрепанный и сонный, и вдруг ускорился — через секунду пустая кружка покачивалась на столе, а Барри уже переоделся в обычную одежду.

— Я планирую поговорить с нашим пленником... кстати, согласно полицейским записям его зовут Гастон Пайсон. Гас Пойзон, так сказать. — Уэллс пожал плечами и встал. Пожалуй, коляска в данном случае пойдет лучше, чем костыли, решил он внезапно. — Хочешь поучаствовать?

— Хочу. Но он же преступник, уже семь человек умерло, я почитал газеты. Кстати, принести? — Барри исчез и появился через минуту с остро пахнущими типографией листами. — Это самые свежие.

Он сел напротив, отхлебывая сладкую газировку.

Доктор кивнул, быстро просмотрев принесенное.

— Да. Кстати или нет, совершенно отвлеченный эмпирический вопрос. Представь, что ты — ветеран, которому платят пенсию очень эпизодически, и такую, что на нее не прожить даже кошке, не то, что взрослому мужчине. Представь, что ты угробил свое здоровье на войне, куда тебя послало государство, и теперь, со всем этим, ты не можешь найти работу — никакую, даже мусорщиком или чистильщиком ботинок. Представь, что когда ты вместе со своими товарищами-ветеранами пришел протестовать против такого положения дел, вас обозвали террористами, комми, мечтающими о свержении правительства, и разогнали вас всех к чертовой матери с применением оружия. И после этого представь, что ты обнаружил в себе дар, ну, скажем, травить людей. Работу тебе не найти по-прежнему, денег нет, заниматься убийством по чужой указке тебе лично претит, так что карьера наемника тоже не для тебя. Просто попробуй это представить, я даже не прошу тебя делать никаких выводов. — Он свернул газету и устроился в кресле поудобнее, направляясь в сторону лаборатории.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я ему сочувствовал?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты подумал. Ты умный парень, Барри Аллен. Просто поразмысли.

Не то чтобы Уэллс на что-то надеялся. Он двигал кресло в сторону закрытых ячеек, напоминая себе, что золотые спидстеры — это практически бренд. Слабоумие и отвага в худшем проявлении.

Ладно, может, он был немного несправедлив, но все же.

За спиной свистнуло, и кресло покатилось вперед, направленное внешней силой.

— Как вы все это мастерите? — пробормотал Барри задумчиво. — Это ж надо иметь такое мужество — ездить на коляске самому и даже электродвигатель ей приделать. Мужество и смекалку.

— Руками, мистер Аллен. Руки у меня в порядке, и голова тоже... — Уэллс внезапно припомнил, как оказался в этом времени с двумя речарджерами, павербанком, планшетом, костюмом и ебаным ничем более, если не считать адски побитого позвоночника. — И я не понимаю, что такого дегенеративного в инвалидной коляске. Это устройство, помогающее человеку передвигаться, если его собственные ноги не работают, только и всего. Никакого особого мужества... да и выбора особого у меня не было, если подумать.

— Не было, — повторил Барри эхом. — Мне стоит поучиться у вас выдержке, доктор Уэллс.

Отличный момент, решил доктор. Почему бы и нет.

— Зови меня Эдвард, — попросил он, — или Эд. Мое второе имя. Я не очень люблю первое.

— Э... Эдвард... Хорошо! Тогда вы тоже зовите меня по имени, если не трудно? — они остановились перед громадной изолированной от помещения камерой с внешней вентиляцией, как того требовали правила безопасности при работе с опасными веществами: в центре на каталке лежал мужчина в изодранной одежде.

— Хорошо. Последнюю дозу транквилизатора нашему подопечному вводили ночью, и если кумулятивный эффект не очень силен, то Гастон должен уже быть в сознании. В настенном шкафчике есть противогазы и полные костюмы химзащиты, но надеюсь, нам они не понадобятся, — проговорил Уэллс чуть громче обычного. Он, как и Барри, уже заметил, что за ними наблюдают из-под ресниц.

Уэллс видел, что Барри сразу занервничал. Почти готов бежать и переодеваться в химзащиту.

— Спокойнее, спокойнее, — пробормотал Гастон, с трудом поднимаясь. — Я не дикое животное, что бы вы обо мне ни думали.

Он выглядел измученным и очень старым, хотя в его метрике было указано всего сорок семь лет.

— Именно поэтому мы сейчас и говорим, — Уэллс кивнул. — Я — доктор Харрисон Уэллс. Назовите себя, пожалуйста. Это стандартная процедура проверки вменяемости.

— Гастон Пайсон, — пробормотал узник. — И что, я теперь под опекой ученых умников? Что вы от меня хотите, доктор? Я нормальнее многих буду.

Он выглядел немного растерянным, но больше — недоверчивым и агрессивным, если честно.

— Я бы хотел исправить ошибку, допущенную в вашем отношении... и возможно, исправить ее не только для вас. Здесь хорошая трехчастная система вытяжки с очисткой, так что мы сейчас говорим как обычные люди, без сверхъестественных преимуществ. И без того погибло больше людей, чем я считаю нужным. Гастон... Расскажите, пожалуйста, как вы видите идеальный исход нашего разговора. Что вы сочтете самым желанным вариантом своего будущего? — доктор выпрямился в коляске и прижал ладонью руку Барри у себя на плече.

— Я не хочу подачек. Я хочу работу! — Гастон выпрямился и будто бы даже помолодел. — Нечестно, что взрослые люди вроде меня и ребят не могут просто заработать себе на жизнь! Я искал работу, два года, но меня просто не брали, а теперь и последнего лишили! — он говорил громко, страстно, как на стачке. — Да, я решил биться! А вы бы не стали защищать свою семью?!

— По моим данным, вы холостяк.

— Ребята моя семья. Наш отряд. Нас осталось шестеро из восьмидесяти.

Доктор хмыкнул и снова поднял голову, чтобы глядеть в глаза своему пленнику.

— Мистер Пайсон, я понимаю, что это необычное собеседование перед приемом на работу... но вы необычный человек, и у меня необычные требования к кандидатам. Возможно, ваши товарищи тоже смогут внести свою лепту, потому что у меня довольно обширные планы. Если вы в них впишетесь — будет замечательно, и все это, — он обвел рукой стеклянный экран, лабораторию и систему очистки, — окажется излишним. Если мы не сможем договориться — я буду думать о том, как именно следует поступить с вами в дальнейшем. Видите ли, у полиции нет способов удерживать вас на месте, и передать вас им обратно означает, ну... вы понимаете. Мне претит подобное разбрасывание ценными талантами. Я хотел бы получить вас под свое начало. Какой оклад вас интересует?

Гастон нахмурился, пытаясь понять, в чем подвох.

— Эй, умник, ты поешь слишком сладко. Сначала расскажи, что мне для тебя делать придется! Мужику в моем положении выбирать особо не приходится, но знаешь, я все-таки не совсем пропащий, и за что попало не возьмусь. Детей там похищать не буду, убивать по твоей указке... я в армии отслужил свое, хватит с меня трупов по приказу!

Барри кивнул.

— Ты знаешь, сколько людей ты уже убил?

— Десятерых, как минимум. По мне начали стрелять, мне пришлось перейти в газообразную форму, — с достоинством ответил Гастон. — Я предупреждал, что отравлю воздух, если на меня напасть. Печально, что под удар попали женщины.

— Сопутствующий урон, — тихо проговорил Уэллс. — Иногда его крайне сложно избежать, но можно минимизировать. Иногда нельзя... но это не тот случай. Если бы не были приняты меры, жертв было бы гораздо больше, по моим прикидкам, до сорока с лишним человек, не считая покалеченных. Поставим пока здесь точку и вернемся к этому вопросу потом. Гастон, вы не единственный человек с возможностями, недоступными обычным людям. Есть и другие. Некоторые из них, как вы, воспринимают разумные аргументы. Некоторые... по разным причинам... нет. Безумные, испорченные до мозга костей, слишком упивающиеся своими возможностями... Их приходится останавливать. Обычным людям это чаще всего не под силу, и тут в игру вступаете вы и другие принявшие мое предложение мета-люди. Как насчет такой работы?

— Я думал, эта работа у меня, — хмыкнул Барри тихонько.

Уэллс сжал его руку сильнее, напоминая, что речь не о нем.

— А кто судить-то будет? — заинтересовался Гастон. — Военно-полевым судом, или как? И что делать с теми, кого не удержать? Я судьей быть не хочу и не могу.

— О, судить желающих найдется выше крыши, — доктор мрачно улыбнулся, вспоминая истории про Лигу Справедливости и прочих супергероев. — В одиночестве не останетесь, это точно. Насчет неудержимых — да, это проблема, и ее каждый раз придется решать заново. Но суть в том, что вы, Гас, будете одним из способов удержания. Одним из тех, кто защищает людей... и получает за это деньги. Удержать атакующего от атаки — один из вариантов. Выгнать к чертям за пределы города — другой. В отдельных случаях возможны совсем нестандартные варианты вроде промывки мозгов. К убийствам я прибегать не хотел бы, но иногда, как мы уже поняли, это неизбежно.

— А что с моим наказанием за убитых? — Гастон явно не спешил ему верить. — Я же пошел туда в здравом уме, люди и за меньшее садились в Железные Высоты.

Да уж. В этом он был прав — порой и ни за что.

— Если бы вы были обычным человеком — туда бы и направились. А так — принудительный труд, своего рода. Я боюсь, этот контракт без права ухода. Если вас перестанут устраивать условия, мы можем их обговорить заново, но я, увы, не могу позволить вам бегать на свободе, радостно распыляя газ направо и налево — сами понимаете, в этом случае вы просто попадете в ряды тех, на кого моя команда будет охотиться. Я не буду говорить громких слов типа искупление, воздаяние и прочих цитат из Хорошей Книги. И отчисления семьям убитых буду выплачивать тоже я, по всей видимости... именно потому, что мне выгодно, чтобы вас не казнили. Потому что будем честными, Железные Высоты или психушка вас не удержат, и это понимают все, включая полицию и судей.

Барри кивнул тоже, одновременно с ветераном. Чуткий. Понял, что все это относится и к нему.

— Никакой армии, — добавил Барри тихо, — и никакой огласки. Это частное предприятие.

— Я понимаю, — Гастон протянул руку к стеклу. — Вы здорово отделали меня, очень быстрый молодой человек. Как я могу вас называть?

Перед тем, как Барри успел ответить, доктор его перебил.

— Я предпочитаю, чтобы будущие члены группы выбрали себе рабочие псевдонимы. У кого-то может быть семья и друзья, которые не поймут или окажутся под угрозой. Кто-то просто захочет оставить свое имя вне этого бизнеса. Опять же, позывные проще устанавливать не на основе имени. Это Страйп, и думаю, вы понимаете, почему. Кроме нас с ним, ваше имя будущие члены группы знать не будут, если вы им его не назовете. И... Гас, пожалуйста, подумайте над следующим вариантом. Если... когда вы сбежите, вы снова окажетесь в той же самой ситуации, откуда начали, только с повисшим над головой смертным приговором. Жизнь вне закона, конечно, имеет свои преимущества. Но и недостатков полно, поверьте. Перед тем, как отправлять за вами погоню, я подожду неделю. Может быть, вы вернетесь, и мы никогда не будем обсуждать этот вопрос — у джентльменов свои секреты. Если нет, или появятся новые трупы — значит, увы, мы не смогли договориться. Работа на меня, камера или могила: других вариантов, боюсь, у меня для вас нет.

— Я усвоил, — ветеран еще раз уверенно кивнул. — Не то, чтобы я понимал ваши планы, док. Надеюсь, вы не клепаете себе личную армию, потому что я навоевался.

— В экстренной ситуации я беру на себя командование, — Уэллс постарался улыбнуться как можно менее хищно, — потому что если за это возьмется армия, мы все окажемся у края катастрофы. Для меня это своего рода крест. Цена ошибки — работать молча, без благодарности, без признания, пытаясь уменьшить ущерб.

— Если за это возьмется армия, мы все окажемся в глубокой заднице, — проворчал Гастон. — Ладно, выпустите меня, и если у вас найдется для меня одежка и обувь, буду признателен. Вы говорили что-то насчет оплаты — так вот я готов выслушать это еще раз, и подробнее, с цифрами. А насчет псевдонима — ну, зовите Газом. Ядовитым Газом, хех.

Уэллс нажал рычаг, и стекло медленно поехало вверх, оставляя их без защиты. В этом был элемент риска. Небольшой, но все же — и он бодрил.

Ядовитый Газ шагнул вперед и протянул руку для пожатия. Холодную, немного влажную, но крепкую руку.

Они обговаривали детали, доктор обсуждал возможное присоединение к охране лаборатории ветеранов — и не мог избавиться от ощущения взгляда Барри — Страйпа — Флэша — в спину.

Что-то ему было не так, что-то нехорошо волновало. Уэллс решил отложить этот вопрос, заканчивая разговор с Ядовитым Газом. Барри следует привыкнуть, что он не единственный мета-человек, и остальные тоже требуют внимания и заботы.

История уже радикально изменилась, в конце концов.


	3. Глава 3

День за днем Барри тренировался и ходил на работу, никак не придумав, как бы использовать новое звание «недодетектива» и пистолет. Он заканчивал с экспертизами меньше чем за полчаса, и Джо нехотя прикрывал его, отпуская в СтарЛабс.

Джо с ним почти не разговаривал — обижался. Но Барри был не как Айрис и не спешил извиняться перед приемным отцом, хотя его негодование и молчание ранили. Барри, обойдя тюрьму на спиде и посмотрев, как там живется заключенным, принял решение и в нем не сомневался: отец должен ждать правосудия на свободе. В конце концов, он сам был готов пойти под суд за похищение, но только после того, как Генри полностью оправдают.

Плюс, по некоторым намекам Айрис вырисовывалась странная картина: похоже, Джо... ревновал. Во всяком случае, цитату «смотрит своему профессору в рот, нашел авторитет, тоже мне» она передала с отцовскими интонациями дословно. С другой стороны, даже в таком обиженном состоянии он все равно поддерживал приемного сына, и как-то не возникало сомнений в том, что не выдаст.

В конечном итоге, Барри решил спустить ситуацию «на тормозах» — рано или поздно все прояснится, и если будет за что просить прощения, тогда и надо будет думать. Сейчас же он просто вел себя как обычно. Ну, за исключением тренировок и прочего... м-да.

Обычная жизнь тайного супергероя. Десять людей, спасенных в пожаре, двое выдернутых из перевернутой машины, и это еще ни единого крушения поезда!

Барри заглянул в кофейню, где работала Айрис, и заказал эспрессо с четырьмя кусочками сахара.

— А не заболеешь? — сводная сестра положила ему печенюшку. — Это за счет заведения.

Он только ухмыльнулся.

— Доктор говорит, что не должен. Мол, в результате комы организм начал расходовать сахар усиленно, и теперь у меня имеется медицинское разрешение есть конфеты сколько влезет. Что у тебя новенького?

Айрис задумчиво водила по безупречно чистой стойке тряпочкой.

— Да вот... сложно сказать. Пишу в газету анонимные репортажи, через почтовый ящик. Прислали ответ, говорят, хорошо, будут печатать. Так что, если увидишь статью под авторством «А. Уэст» — это мое.

— О. Можешь показать? Я совсем не успеваю читать газеты.

Айрис кивнула коллеге, та пожала плечами, махнула рукой — мол, иди уже. Они заняли угловой столик с видом на улицу: Барри чувствовал себя спокойнее, когда сидел спиной к стене.

— Вот вырезки, — Айрис вытащила из карманов россыпь мятых газетных листов. — Я собираю их, все же какое-никакое признание. Эдди не в курсе.

Она писала про загадочного героя в маске. И писала неплохо. Барри даже зачитался, пока не осознал, что это все про него.

— Флэш? Почему ты его так зовешь? — только и сумел выдавить он, перечитывая предыдущие статьи. — Он же, вроде бы, не представлялся... И еще — тут сказано, что костюм темно-бордовый?

Айрис довольно улыбнулась.

— Да, а что такого? Именно потому, что он не представился, приходится использовать псевдоним. Не описывать же его всякий раз «Бегущий-как-молния-незнакомец-в-странном-костюме». В строку не влезет. И костюм у него действительно такой — очевидцы говорят, что Флэш одет то в черное с золотистыми искрами, то в темно-темно-вишневое... Тот единственный раз, когда я видела все своими глазами, был на закате, но я все равно уверена, что это НЕ черный цвет.

— Странно, — пробормотал Барри. — Мне кажется, это что-то вроде салемской истории. Магии не бывает, люди не могут бегать так быстро...

— Я видела его — размытое пятно, но потом он остановился, и я могу поклясться, это был человек!

— Ну... честно говоря, я его не видел ни разу, так что ничего сказать не могу. — Это даже враньем не было: целиком сам себя в зеркале Барри не видел. — Но, похоже, ты ему создаешь вполне себе неплохую репутацию!

— Я от него в восторге, — очень серьезно сказала Айрис. — У нас теперь есть собственный герой, и уже десятки людей благодарны ему за спасение. Я слежу за ним даже в ущерб работе, и меня, кажется, уволят скоро. Он невероятно крутой!

Барри промычал что-то невнятное. С этой точки зрения он свою деятельность не рассматривал... и это было приятно, черт возьми! Скажем, некоторая компенсация за тычки, пинки и удары, которые он получал, будучи этим... «Флэшем». Честно говоря, это прозвище ему понравилось больше, чем данный доктором псевдоним, и насколько он знал Айрис — и прессу — похоже, в дальнейшем Флэшем ему и быть.

Нужно будет сказать доктору Уэллсу. Нет, это было и правда классное имя!

— Ты выглядишь таким усталым, — Айрис коснулась его ладони, и он вздрогнул. — Это из-за твоего отца? Я слышала, он сбежал из тюрьмы.

— В том числе, — он кивнул, озадаченно глядя в чашку: когда кофе успел закончиться? — Айрис, у меня к тебе деловое предложение. Доктор Уэллс вроде как собирает группу из таких вот... странных людей, и ему наверняка понадобится, во-первых, хорошая реклама в прессе, и, во-вторых, сведения о возможных новых рекрутах. Если ты все равно мониторишь странные истории о происшествиях, может, ты будешь нам подкидывать результаты своих исследований?

— Он делает ЧТО?! — глаза у Айрис вспыхнули знакомым нехорошим огоньком «умру, но сделаю». — Могу, но взамен я должна с ним познакомиться. И с Флэшем тоже. Ты знаешь Флэша? А других? А Сержанта Отраву?

Вот тут Барри ощутил, что зря, наверное, он это сказал. Только брать свои слова назад было уже поздновато.

— Ну, можно что-нибудь придумать. И нет, я же говорил, я ни разу не видел Флэша... эээ... в общем, можно, наверное, только имей ввиду, это может быть опасно. Поговори об этом с Эдди тогда?

Айрис вдруг замкнулась, даже плечи опустила.

— Эдди хочет, чтобы я сидела дома. Он не одобрит. Он даже не знает, что я занимаюсь этим расследованием. Только ты меня и понимаешь!

Барри ощутил, что только что пнул щенка или сделал что-то столь же гадкое. Он-то ведь и рассчитывал на то, что Эдди начнет тормозить энтузиазм Айрис... но вот этих погасших глаз не предполагал.

«А пошло оно все», — решил он внезапно. Айрис могла отказать насчет ухаживаний, но сестрой-то она ему оставалась все равно.

— Знаешь, что? Закончишь смену, и пойдем, — неожиданно проговорил он. — Доктор замечательный джентльмен, хотя и хамло, но он тебе понравится.

Она вспыхнула так, что сердце защемило.

— Правда? Ты мне все покажешь?

— Тут уж не мне решать. Но, по крайней мере, ты узнаешь от него все, что нужно, напрямую.

«И будешь в безопасности», — подумал он, покрываясь вдруг холодным потом. Если Желтый знал, как его зовут, он знал и про Айрис. Вдруг он решит угрожать ей или Джо? Как защитить семью?!

— У меня еще один вопрос, — Айрис опять коснулась его руки, мягким и будто бы двусмысленным жестом. — Зачем ты забрал нашу фотокарточку? Джо спрашивал, не видела ли я ее, ту, где мы все вместе, перед твоим отъездом в колледж.

— Я не брал, — автоматически ответил он, пытаясь сформулировать то, что его беспокоило, и не напугать сестру. — Может, завалилась куда-нибудь...

— Может быть, и завалилась, — медленно, неуверенно проговорила она. — Два дня назад я делала уборку и заодно пыталась найти ту твою карту, для расследования, которое мы делали в двенадцать. Так что я заглянула всюду, во все уголки, но не нашла ни фотокарточки, ни карты... Знаешь, когда твой отец сбежал, я.. ну просто вот беспокоюсь. Мой папа вел это дело, и ты понимаешь, не то чтобы я думаю, что мистер Аллен-старший, ну...

— Беглый уголовник. Нет, Айрис, я уверен, что папа не будет мстить Джо. Скорее всего он уже далеко, в безопасности.

Айрис кивнула. Барри пытался вспомнить, о какой карте она говорит, и что-то мелькало... Была же какая-то карта!

— Карта... — протянул он. — Так, давай я закажу еще кофе и попробую представить, где это может быть — я ж детектив, я должен находить пропавшие предметы. — Он копался в воспоминаниях детства (смутных, он лучше помнил то, что было до смерти мамы, чем последующие пару лет) — и наконец вспомнил. Конечно же, карта... Он сам перетащил это все на чердак и спрятал, потому что Джо обещал сжечь «этот хлам», если еще раз увидит. Тот самый чердак, куда переехала лаборатория. Боже, есть ли хоть шанс, что она сохранилась! Там было все, что он смог найти, даже одна из двух фотографий главной улики, ножа с отпечатками пальцев отца.

— Да, помнишь, ты уверял, что ее убил кто-то очень быстрый? А все твердили, что это ошибка или обман, и ты замолчал, ты тогда целых полгода не разговаривал!

Да, Барри помнил. Теперь помнил — ужасные два года после смерти мамы, которые будто хранились в закрытой коробке, а теперь он снял крышку и едва не раскашлялся от пыли. Он даже рисовал эту сцену, бесконечное число раз…

— Я вспомнил. Нужно бежать. Зайду к концу смены. — Барри чмокнул Айрис в щеку, схватил куртку и кинулся на улицу, чудом удержавшись, чтобы не перейти в спид у всех на глазах.

Плюс — эти ботинки были у него последними, и денег на новые тоже пока не ожидалось. Так что к двери лаборатории он подошел уже собранным, почти спокойным внутренне... Как будто послание себе же из прошлого.

Он точно помнил, что прятал материалы куда-то очень надежно. Куда-то, где не сумел бы найти даже детектив Джо Уэст, но куда при этом имел бы доступ тринадцатилетний мальчишка. Смутно помнилось — в одну из стен, и, вроде бы, он не пользовался лестницей или табуретом, тогда на чердаке их просто не было. И еще — солнце тогда светило прямо в спину, а это значит, следовало осмотреть восточную стену.

Он поспешил пройти сквозь общий рабочий зал, где все было как обычно: детективы писали свои бесконечные отчеты, разбирали документы, полицейский тащил упирающегося и орущего бомжа, который ошеломительно вонял, перешибая даже запах табачного дыма.

— Эй, — Эдди шагнул наперерез, но не остановился, а пошел рядом, — тебя с утра не было. Что-то случилось?

— Нет, ничего, — Барри тоскливо задумался, как бы от него отвязаться. Сейчас Эдди был ну совсем уж некстати.

Однако тот намеков явно не понимал.

— Слушай, если уж все так сложилось, и ты мне вроде как шурином будешь... Мне неудобно с Айрин говорить, она считает, что я ее ограничиваю из ревности, или уж что там за дамские штучки у нее в голове... Объясни ей, что женщине действительно опасно заниматься всей этой журналистской писаниной! Я думал, она там в колонку для дам писать будет, но криминальная хроника — это ж ни в какие ворота!

— Я не могу указывать ей, что делать, — Барри пожал плечами. — Поверь, тебе же лучше будет выслушать ее для начала.

Эдди громко фыркнул.

— Ты себе только представь, женщина-репортер! Смех один! Я даже не собираюсь ей позволять такой ерунды.

Отчего-то захотелось крепко ему врезать.

Вспомнились слова Уэллса: «Я снял сливки обманным путем, взяв на работу лучшие кадры». Женщин. И статьи Айрис тоже не показались плохими — хорошие, даже отличные статьи того, кто понимает, о чем пишет!

— Если вы с ней собираетесь жить одной семьей, Эдди, лучше бы тебе найти с будущей женой общий язык. Иначе, как по мне, вовсе не стоило заводить всю эту историю... А если тебе нужна покорно смотрящая в рот женщина, так может, проще обычную домработницу нанять и не пытаться сделать ее из Айрис?

...Тут некстати припомнилась чернокожая Милона, показывающая что-то на чертежах Рэйчел. М-да, домработницы тоже разные бывают.

Может быть, Уэллс в этом прав. Нужно будет попробовать поговорить с Милоной, пусть им обоим будет ужасно неловко в процессе, но они делают одно дело, и нужно знать, кто, если что, будет замывать твою кровь на полу.

Эдди покачал головой, хмыкнул снисходительно:

— Ты вообще ничего не понимаешь в женщинах, да?

— Извини, мне нужно закончить работу, а то кэп убьет.

Барри поспешил в лабораторию, закрыл за собой дверь и только тогда выдохнул. Мало того, что Айрис теперь никогда не будет рядом, так еще и с этим дубиноголовым!..

Даже не обидно было — просто гложущее недоумение и тоска. Что ж, стоило теперь представить, что он снова подросток, прячущий где-то тут коробку с документами. Где-то в этой стене...

Красивое панорамное окно теперь было забито фанерой. Печально.

Он повернулся спиной к потенциальному свету и прошел вперед, разглядывая стену. Нет, нет, не так...

Карта Централ-сити, растянутая на доске, истыканная метками, пожелтевшая, немного странно топорщилась, и Барри вспоминал, снимая ее сейчас, как тяжело было ребенку выдернуть кнопки, быстро перенести все нужные документы прямо на доску со старой основы, зарисовать стрелки и снова накрыть картой города.

Отличное место! Он бережно отвел бумагу в сторону, глядя на старые газетные вырезки, перемежающиеся фотографиями, стрелками.

Рисунок в самой середине: стремительная тень, тщательно намалеванная красным и желтым карандашом, и в середине — фигура Норы Аллен. Мамы.

Странно — он совсем не помнил этого. Помнил, как рисовал, но что именно — как ветром из головы сдуло. И уж точно не вспоминал все эти годы, как стоял там, в коридоре — пол холодил босые ноги — и смотрел на то, как кто-то исчезает прямо через окно. Закрытое окно.

Он внимательно разглядывал рисунок, и так, и эдак... там было две фигуры. Одна в желтом, другая — в красном. Видимо, в детстве он буквально перерисовал отпечатавшийся на сетчатке глаза вид.

Две фигуры. Красный костюм, желтый костюм. «Я могу поклясться, что костюм был темно-красный», — как сказала Айрис.

Загадка. Если мета-люди появились меньше года назад...

Мог ли доктор Уэллс видеть будущее или влиять на прошлое? Нет, глупость какая-то, тогда он предугадал бы взрыв ускорителя.

Та самая фотография ножа. Другие снимки с места преступления: уже потом Джо долго удивлялся, куда делись дубликаты. Мамина фотография незадолго до того дня — Нора смотрела в камеру и улыбалась, сложив руки поверх передника. Нарисованная детской рукой схема дома.

Барри сосредоточился на ноже. Что-то в нем было странное, он слышал еще в детстве... Да, точно. Окалина. Нож как будто держали над огнем.

Или несли в руке, двигающейся с такой скоростью, что металл разогрелся от трения о воздух.

Конечно, детский рисунок вряд ли можно было счесть за доказательство... но в какой-то момент Барри просто помотал головой: вот эти каракули у голов силуэтов ему вдруг напомнили антенны его собственного костюма.

В дверь постучали.

— Да? — Барри мгновенно спрятал карту и открыл дверь. — Айрис?!

Она выглядела такой воодушевленной!

— Вообще-то я ждала тебя после смены, но решила, что ты опять опоздаешь, и вот, была права, — она ослепительно улыбнулась. — Старый добрый Барри Аллен. Пойдем?

— Боже, уже семь?

— Половина восьмого! Ну пойдем же, быстрее!

Пожалуй, теперь он был только за идею познакомить Айрис с доктором и его дамами. Эдди... в каком-то смысле умел убеждать. Нет, конечно, Барри понимал, что тот просто беспокоится за невесту, опасаясь, что Айрис влипнет в неприятности. «И все-таки это делается не так», — думал он уже на ходу.

— У него работают Рейчел и Кэтлин, думаю, ты с ними подружишься, — рассказывал он сестре. — Я не знаю, как им удалось получить образование и все такое, но они замечательные. Вот увидишь, тебе с ними найдется, о чем поговорить.

— Ооо, я слышала о них. Кейтлин Сноу писала бакалаврскую работу, и ее не приняли! А потом ее вдруг позвал работать сам Харрисон Уэллс, и она разрыдалась, говорят, когда прочитала письмо! — Айрин как будто в парк аттракционов шла и подпрыгивала от восторга. — Как я выгляжу, я их там не напугаю?

— Знаешь, не думаю, будто ты страшнее взрыва ускорителя, а их это не напугало. — В какой-то момент Барри вспомнил, как водил ее за руку на ярмарке — малышку лет семи... нет, то была другая девочка, настоящая сестра, КОТОРОЙ БЫТЬ НЕ МОГЛО. Но он отчетливо помнил и солнечный день, и вкус сахарной ваты, и даже подпрыгивающие косички — и то же звенящее предвкушение в голосе. Это было даже страшновато, такие штучки собственной памяти. Наверное, стоило поговорить об этом с доктором еще раз: шутки шутками, но загреметь в психушку не хотелось бы, несмотря на все заверения.

Даже люди вокруг не казались такими уж хмурыми. Новости долетали до Барри как сквозь туман: он все еще не мог привыкнуть, что проспал три четверти года, и что с едой все еще плохо. Взгляд зацепился за женщину в пледе, которая провожала их мрачным взглядом исподлобья. Барри отвел глаза. Переселенка. Что она забыла тут, на севере? Шла бы в Калифорнию...

Айрис выпрямилась, пригладила волосы у самого входа и кивнула решительно — мол, да, пора.

— Лаборатория закрыта, — пробасил мрачный чернокожий бородач, незаметно вынырнувший из-за колонны при входе.

Барри остолбенел. Он знал, конечно, что где-то тут есть охрана, но ни разу ее не видел и даже не предполагал, что охрана... цветная.

Он потер переносицу: ну да, следовало ожидать. У доктора Уэллса в этом плане не было совершенно никаких сдерживающих факторов, и он даже не пытался соблюдать приличия там, где выгоднее было что-то еще.

— Я Барри Аллен и живу здесь с недавнего времени, а это моя сестра. Я хотел бы поговорить с доктором.

— А, это ты Барри. Слыхал, — бородач смерил их взглядом сверху вниз и неожиданно любезно повел рукой. — Пойдемте, проведу. Сладу с любопытными нет, лезут и лезут, думают, тут чем поживиться можно.

Голос у него был низкий, глубокий и какой-то зловеще непрерывный — перебить невозможно.

— Меня Николай зовут, очень приятненько вас видеть, — продолжил он. — Милона говорила, вы хороший человек, мистер Аллен. Она вроде как женушка моя.

— Будем знакомы, — Барри не был таким уж любителем сокращать расстояние между расами и в другой ситуации, может, и не стал бы вступать в такой разговор, но... Милона упоминала, что ее муж отсидел несколько лет в тюрьме. Во-первых, как и отец Барри, а, во-вторых, в любом случае, игнорировать возможного уголовника было не самым здравым решением. Ну и, в-третьих, если доктор Уэллс... Эдвард, поправил он себя, если Эдвард решил нанять этого громилу, может, тот и впрямь неплох. — Николай, а что... частенько бывают незваные гости, да?

— Вам и представить нельзя, как часто! Особенно сейчас, лезут и лезут, думают, раз тут все закопченное снаружи, значит, можно отсидеться! — Николай очень неприятным движением потер ладони, и Барри показалось, что на ладонях у него полыхнула искра.

— Значит, это вы бережете покой ученых... Спасибо. — Ночные уровни СтарЛабс выглядели совсем иначе, чем дневные, и Барри даже порадовался, что рядом с ним идет этакий крепыш: честно говоря, по углам были слишком глубокие тени. Может, конечно, и воображение — но про то, что здесь теперь будет размещаться импровизированная тюрьма, тоже забывать не следовало. Айрис жалась к нему тоже весьма заметно, хотя глаза горели предвкушением.

Они прошли по длинному, изогнутому коридору и неожиданно оказались в большом светлом зале.

— Барри, — доктор Уэллс лихо повернулся на своей инвалидной коляске, — и... Айрис, я правильно произношу ваше имя?

— Абсолютно правильно! — сестра смущенно ему помахала ладонью. — Мы без приглашения, да?

— Вы оба здесь всегда к месту, — доктор кивнул, и Барри снова поразился, насколько же для почти пятидесятилетнего человека Эдвард хорошо выглядит. Впору беспокоиться, не правдива ли эта его репутация бабника. На самом деле, конечно, если что и было, то круто преувеличено: за все то время, что они провели вместе, не явилась ни одна желающая внимания доктора женщина, если не считать сотрудниц — а их уж точно можно было не считать, тут отношения были исключительно рабочими.

— Доктор Уэллс, я так рада наконец-то увидеть вас! — Айрин шагнула вперед, потихоньку приходя в себя и пряча интонации восторженного неофита. — Барри прочитал мои заметки об этом новом герое в костюме, Флэше. Я так его назвала. Понимаю, как странно, когда женщина занимается журналистикой, но это действительно моя страсть, и если я как-то могу помочь вам, вашей команде или Флэшу — я буду очень рада!

Барри развел руками, показывая, что он тут бессилен.

Доктор даже глазом не повел и начал говорить что-то насчет неоценимости помощи прессы, как в двери помещения вошла Рейчел со шлемом в руках.

— Барри, иди сюда, мне нужна твоя голова: я переделала очки, и подсоединила микрофон, нужно посмотреть, как все будет работать вживую.

— Барри? — Айрис повернулась с ошеломленным лицом: все поняла, да так быстро!

— Я не вовремя? — уточнила Рэйчел. — В следующий раз лучше предупреждать меня о посетителях. Барри, мне все еще нужно твое участие.

— Идите оба, — доктор явно тоже все понял и посмеивался. — Айрис, я читал ваши заметки, и хотя слог излишне цветаст, как на мой вкус, вы отличный хронист. Единственно что, не советую раскрывать ваше собственное имя.

Айрис замерла, прижав ладонь к груди, и Барри задался вопросом — нежели это первый раз, когда кто-то со стороны одобряет ее увлечение? Похоже, так.

— Спасибо, — прошептала Айрис еле слышно. — Я хочу дальше... писать про вас. А у вас команда? То есть таких... экстра-людей... много?

— В нашей лаборатории их зовут мета-люди, и нет, пока не очень много. Я полагаю, эффект только набирает силу, и в течение ближайших нескольких недель будет проявляться первая волна мета-изменений. Спрашивайте, не стесняйтесь, я не буду против интервью, если потом вы измените часть данных, я уточню, какую.

Айрис выхватила блокнот из кармана и яростно застрочила. Барри глянул ей за плечо, но ничего не понял — сестра стенографировала.

Первая волна в течение ближайших недель? Барри внезапно ощутил, что, пожалуй, это ОЧЕНЬ здорово, что он не один будет пытаться разгрести все возможные неприятности. Он последовал за Рейчел и не мог избавиться от мысли, что быть этаким отважным героем в трико, защищающим свой город в полном одиночестве — совсем не такая уж прелесть, как он мечтал в детстве. Зато идея войти в состав группы, где будут свои ученые, своя поддержка и разные специалисты — куда более привлекательная, даже если славу придется делить на всех; синяки, шишки и переломы тоже куда удобнее залечивать не самому дома, а там, где тебе окажут медицинскую помощь.

В лабораторном отсеке он забрал у Рейчел шлем и рассмотрел его внимательнее — да, теперь передатчик был вшит в кожу напротив уха надежно, и не приходилось опасаться выронить его во время бега. И — да, кожа действительно уже не была угольно-черной, неравномерно сменив оттенок кое-где на красноватый. Он указал на это Рэйчел, и та, вздохнув, показала такие же полосы и пятна на нагруднике.

— Увы, химикаты для обработки костюма дали такой вот неожиданный побочный эффект. Полагаю, дело в термическом контакте с окружающей средой — где его больше всего, там цвет наиболее яркий.

— Может быть, обработать его целиком так, чтобы цвет был красным целиком? И неярким. А то прозовут Снегирем, не избавишься потом.

Рэйчел коротко и скупо улыбнулась, забирая у него шлем. Кивнула:

— Я займусь этим вопросом. И... — она плотно закрыла динамик ладонью, — Барри, у меня личная просьба, если позволите.

— Да?

— Если увидите на улице женщину с яркими синими глазами, невысокую, с широкими скулами, с темными волосами, на правой щеке небольшой шрам, — Рэйчел показала расположение, — приведите ее сюда. Она может быть очень плохо одета.

— Плохо одета, синие глаза, небольшой шрам на правой щеке... Она захочет пойти сюда? И как мне следует к ней обращаться? — Барри подумал, что теперь, когда на улице холодает, волосы и скулы могут быть ориентиром куда хуже, чем в теплое время года, а уж плохая одежда сейчас и вовсе не ориентир.

— Ее зовут Хартли, Хартли Ратауэй. Мы друг друга терпеть не могли, — Рэйчел вздохнула. — Она была главным инженером и той еще злобной сучкой, но я боюсь, что сейчас ей не найти работу.

Главный инженер — женщина? Неудивительно, что ускоритель взорвался!

Рэйчел будто прочитала что-то по его лицу — она замкнулась сильнее и отложила шлем в сторону, так, чтобы динамик все еще был перекрыт.

— Она прислала письмо. Но я не буду обсуждать его здесь, — она взглядом указала на шлем.

Барри кивнул и уже отработанным жестом подхватил ее на руки, вынося наверх, к обгоревшим конструкциям, где даже голубей не водилось.

— Думаю, тут никто не подслушает, — чуть-чуть рисуясь, заявил он.

Рэйчел стояла с каменным лицом, впившись в искореженное ограждение.

— Прости. Я пытаюсь удержать обед, — проговорила она, наконец. — Не делай так больше без предупреждения.

— Извини.

— Так вот, письмо. Она утверждает, что доктор Уэллс уволил ее за то, что она пыталась заблокировать пуск атомного ускорителя, найдя ошибки проектирования, и у нее есть документы, подтверждающие этот факт.

— Выглядит как логичное заявление, если не считать, что это запоздало на почти год, и к тому же исходит от уволенной работницы. С другой стороны, ускоритель действительно взорвался. Она говорила о таком раньше? — Барри пытался представить себе женщину, в такое время потерявшую такую работу... Бедняжке можно было посочувствовать, но главный инженер? В голове не укладывалось. Весь комплекс СтарЛабс выглядел, если подумать, довольно странно. Например, Барри не отказался бы узнать, где доктор Уэллс заработал состояние, которое нужно для таких опытов, и на сколько этого состояния еще хватит. Богачом Эдвард не выглядел, но по факту им был: только очень богатые люди могут позволить себе такие проекты. Прожекты.

Если бы он не был богат, то уже разорился бы, поддерживая руины и последних не сбежавших от него ученых. Как понял Барри по обрывкам разговоров, эти дамы получали зарплату без малейших задержек, то есть СтарЛабс оставался лучшим предприятием города, если не считать, что взорвался. И все это — без дайма бюджетных денег.

— Она говорила, но так... в своем стиле. Мне показалось, что будь что-то серьезное, доктор бы не позволил запускать атомный ускоритель. В этот раз следовало ее послушать, — Рэйчел глянула назад, на выбитую взрывом часть крыши. Здесь до сих пор валялись обломки чего-то черного и довольно неприятного на вид.

— Я попробую ее найти, — Барри кивнул, — если у вас где-нибудь сохранилась фотография, будет легче.

— Поищи в участке. Она была великой любительницей покутить и устроить небольшой дебош, — Рэйчел вдруг улыбнулась, грустно и как-то восхищенно. — Мелкие нарушения, но много. Ее должны были сфотографировать.

Барри даже вспомнил: еще до того, как случился этот эпизод с молнией, он видел, как какая-то суфражистка, что ли, отжигала в участке, пока ей пытались объяснить ее права и обязанности — в частности, молчать.

— Хорошо. Вернуть тебя обратно?

— Пожалуйста, — Рэйчел обхватила себя руками и зажмурилась. — Да, так почти не тошнит, — заключила она, встав на ноги в лаборатории. — Еще я изменила крепления шлема, теперь его не так-то легко стянуть или срезать, кожа армирована.

Она показала, как работают скрытые защелки, и Барри сначала сам потратил целую минуту, пытаясь разобраться, где нажать и куда повернуть.

— Люблю головоломки, — заключил он, стянув шлем и молниеносно облачившись в костюм. — Он так и будет краснеть?

— Несильно, — Рэйчел улыбнулась, — и будь осторожен. Ты сильный, но не неуязвимый.

***  
Барри успел прогуляться с сестрой и Эдвардом — доктором Уэллсом, все же неловко было даже в мыслях обращаться к нему как к ровеснику — ровно две минуты.

— Я перехватила сообщение в полицию, — Кейтлин выглядела обеспокоенной. — В районе улицы Лонги творится странное — пальба, вспышки света без видимого источника.

— Я проверю! — Барри отбежал, вернулся. — Возле какого дома?

— Тридцатый дом, но вспышки дальше, возле двадцать второго или двадцать седьмого.

Даже уже привычно было — наверное, как привычно пожарным бежать с баграми и рукавами в машину, садиться, ждать огненного шторма, куда нужно соваться... и все равно Барри внутренне сжимался, заставляя паникера в себе заткнуться усилием воли. Он — суперчеловек, мета-человек, он должен справиться и защитить остальных людей от угрозы. Может быть, защитить другого мета-человека даже.

На бегу он сообразил, что мог бы не терять секунд, не спрашивать, а попросту пробежать всю улицу самостоятельно. Вокруг взмывали и застывали в воздухе осенние листья, Барри бежал в неподвижном, замершем дожде, растекающемся по стеклам очков и тут же испаряющемся.

На улице Лонги и правда сверкало. Барри ускорился еще немного и с ошеломлением понял, что даже вспышка разрастается едва-едва, как в замедленной съемке, грозя ударить в скорчившегося на земле ребенка.

Быстрее бежать уже не получалось, но Барри успевал — подхватить его, рвануться вперед, чтобы молния ударила за спиной. Небольшое тело оказалось каким-то странно тяжелым, и те доли секунды, что потребовались на попытки сдвинуть его, Барри затормозил.

Молния мгновенно закончила свой путь, обжигая руки, а за спиной что-то защелкало, как магний во вспышке, осыпая его мелкими какими-то деталями, железками, стягивающимися друг с другом в сеть.

Кое-какие из них были достаточно острыми, чтобы даже сквозь слой кожи ощутить их уколы.

— Это ловушка, — пробормотал Барри, искренне надеясь, что микрофон еще работает. Равномерный шелест в наушнике говорил, что обратная связь точно все, но даже если ему что-то говорят, то сейчас он не услышит.

— Все, берем его и вперед! — рявкнул командный голос. — Быстро. Где мешок на голову?!

Барри успел увидеть седоватого мрачного мужчину в неловко сидящей гражданской куртке не по сезону, и все окутала темнота.

Его швырнули куда-то на металл. В машину. Тело было спеленуто очень плотно и надежно, и, главное, любая попытка двигаться приводила к тому, что сетка стягивалась. В паре мест она уже разрезала костюм.

— Мистер Флэш, лучше бы вам не дергаться, — проговорил тот же голос. — Я подозреваю, что ваши раны заживают быстро, и это будет очень неприятное ощущение — вросшая в кожу проволока. Как вросший волос, только хуже.

Барри молчал. Он, если честно, слабо представлял, что нужно делать в ситуации, когда тебя похищают. Он вообще обязан был спасать людей из таких ситуаций, а не сам ждать спасения! Все было неправильно, и только потому, что бросился очертя голову, не оценив ситуацию, а ведь мог бы... наверное. Что до вопросов — задавать их сейчас было довольно глупым занятием. Что захотят — расскажут сами в ультимативном порядке, что не захотят — не ответят все равно. Для простых бандитов это было слишком хорошо организовано. Для частных лиц типа того же доктора — слишком нагло. Оставалось предположить, что это либо какой-то преступный синдикат, либо... гхм. Либо иностранные шпионы. Думать о том, что так с ним могли поступить спецслужбы родной страны, казалось слишком неуютно.

Он обнаружил, что может вибрировать рукой изолированно, так, чтобы сетка при этом не сжималась, и сосредоточенно дрожал. Кажется, металл начал разбалтываться, когда ему на руку больно наступили ботинком.

— Куда побежал, а? Сиди на месте. Я с тобой еще не поговорил.

Давление на ладонь исчезло, но пальцы еще ныли.

— Кто вы такие? — не выдержал он. — Что вам от меня нужно?

— Вопросы здесь задаю я, юноша. Кто вы такой?

Теперь ботинок ткнул его в ребра, несильно, предупреждающе.

Предсказуемо. Барри сжался, приготовившись к тому, что будет больно — ну чисто потому, что такие, насколько он знал, всегда сначала обрабатывают добычу и только потом начинают спрашивать, предлагать... как мясо перед обжаркой сначала отбивают. Для мягкости.

Его втащили, заставляя идти, куда-то в помещение — изменилась поверхность под ногами. За спиной со стонущим скрипом захлопнулась дверь. Потом под ногами оказалась лестница, дополнительно усложняя движение — вслепую он шел с трудом, да еще и постоянно резался о сетку.

— Зафиксировать, — приказал тот же зычный голос.

Сетку срезали, но только частично, закрепив на запястьях наручники. Ублюдки хорошо подготовились!

Барри почувствовал, как приковывают ноги, и только потом сдернули с лица мешок.

— Так-так-так. Давай-ка посмотрим, какая бабочка попалась в паутину.

Тот же седовласый мужчина уже сменил куртку на обезличенный китель. Он дернул шлем — и с удивлением хмыкнул, когда не смог его снять.

Вот тут Барри про себя поблагодарил Рэйчел за новейшую модификацию. Почему-то страшно не хотелось демонстрировать лицо этим... кем бы они ни были. В конце концов, если они ухитрились украсть Флэша, то с Джо, Айрис или отцом у них вообще сложностей не возникнет, а это будет практически неизбежно, если пытки не помогут. Внутри что-то испуганно сжалось: хорошо читать про Муция Сцеволу и прочих героев, которых не сломить. Плохо оказаться на их месте самому. Как было больно, когда сломалась кость в руке во время драки с Мардоном-младшим, Барри помнил отлично и освежать воспоминания не жаждал. Но, похоже, выбора ему не оставили: таким манером к светлому будущему и приятному выбору не тянут.

— Ну что ж, — офицер оставил попытки раскрыть ему лицо. — Говорить ты умеешь, да. Давай поговорим. Кто ты такой?

— Я Флэш.

— А зовут тебя как?

— Меня зовут Флэш.

Оcтрая боль вспыхнула где-то в подреберье и начала затухать, неприятно вибрируя.

— Идиота не строй. Как тебя звали до того, как начали звать Флэшем? Поверь, парень, тебе лучше меня не злить, потому что тебе очень не понравится, что я с тобой буду делать в гневе. Ты думаешь, тебе сейчас больно? Нет, дружок... тебе сейчас очень-очень хорошо. Больно тебе будет, если продолжишь выдрючиваться.

— Меня всегда звали Флэшем, — тихо ответил Барри, надеясь, что выглядит уже сломленным.

Снова острая боль. Его усиленное тело все равно не справлялось.

— Ладно-ладно, — хмыкнул офицер, — остынь. Повисишь тут, а мы пока поинтересуемся, что думает доктор Уэллс про приключения своей лабораторной мышки.

Док не сможет отбиться от этих молодчиков, даже со всей своей командой — что он сделает против армии?

***  
В дверь очень неприятно постучали — резким двойным стуком.

— Кейтлин, прячь наработки и Айрис, — приказал Уэллс ровным тихим тоном, — Айрис, спрятаться в ваших интересах. Это проблемы.

К счастью, девушка не стала упрямиться, помчавшись за Кейтлин. Далеко пойдет. Умная.

— Генерал Эйлинг, — сказал Уэллс громче, — входите, дверь не заперта.

Створка двери грохнула об стену, и внутрь ввалился Эйлинг — привычно большой, мрачный и уверенный, что все ему должны, ибо он — и есть Америка.

— Доктор Уэллс. Мы тут поймали вашу зверушку. Пройдемте на опознание.

— Зачем же сразу зверушку, мои сотрудники достаточно умны для своих должностей, — проговорил он, колеблясь между вариантом «хрупкий инвалид мееееееедленно выполняет волю тирана» и соображением, что если Барри сейчас в неприятностях, то лишние минуты в руках вояк действительно лишние. — Собственно, генерал, а на каком основании вы его задерживаете?

— Кого задерживаем? Мы едем на опознание, — Эйлинг схватил его коляску за ручку и повлек вперед, толкая как тележку в супермаркете. — Посмотрите — ваш, не ваш, дальше разберемся.

Барри мертв? Нет, прошлое не могло так измениться.

А что, если могло? Последнее, что сказал Барри — «это лов...» — ловушка, вероятно. Черт, вшить бы ему датчик GPS! Да только спутников еще и в проекте нет.

— Не то, чтобы я утверждал, что это мой сотрудник, имейте ввиду, — доктор мягко улыбнулся, тщательно контролируя губы. Оскал был бы явно лишним. — Просто я хотел бы знать, что именно совершил тот несчастный, оказавшийся под вашей опекой. Если вы меня на этот счет проинформируете, я вам буду очень признателен и, возможно, больше склонен к сотрудничеству... генерал. Армия вроде бы не хватает людей просто так с улицы, безо всякой вины и повода, нет?

— Ну, мы иногда выполняем и такие функции. Кстати, как там тот сбрендивший вояка, который отравил мэрию? Я надеюсь, вы решили его маленькую проблему и уже окончательно?

— Армия не запрашивала данных по нему. Но можем разобраться с мистером Ядовитым Газом позднее. Вы собираетесь отвечать на мои вопросы?

— Даже не думаю, доктор Уэллс, даже не думаю.

Поездка прошла в напряженном молчании. У ебаного Эйлинга лицо было как у кота, только что хрустевшего костями мыши. Уэллс молчал, медленно, в мыслях оценивая варианты. Если Барри мертв, следует разобраться с тем, чтобы его влияние на историю хоть как-то восстановить.

В конце концов, можно надеть его костюм. Ужасный вариант и всего лишь на несколько пробежек, но будущее по крайней мере будет существовать.

То будущее, которое хотя бы относительно напоминает знакомое. То, где Вторая Мировая, например, не начнется в следующем году. Про себя Уэллс решил, что черт с ним, минимальным воздействием на историю, и если Барри жив, то генерала придется устранить чисто из практических соображений... а если нет, то из эмоциональных — подала голос нерациональная его часть. Зарвался. Слишком сильно мешает. Посягнул на чужое...

Барри, в конце концов, под его опекой, и если умрет, то от его рук.

Перед машиной сверкнула желтая полоса в алых молниях, потом замерла — и Уэллс долгие доли мгновения смотрел в собственные глаза, скрытые за очками, не дыша. Он ускорился, сам того не заметив — машина двигалась, просто очень медленно.

Другой Реверс-Флэш метнулся по дороге в сторону города. Не узнал? Видимо, да.

Беда была в том, что Уэллс совершенно такого не помнил, и это могло быть его будущим. А могло и не быть.

Это следовало обдумать и, возможно, начертить схему. Вот тут доктор пожалел о том, что спидфорс — в том числе такой, как у него — консервирует, своего рода, клетки организма, и даже внешние следы старения активное использование Скорости стирает. Если бы признаки возраста были неизменными — можно было бы четко сказать, что эта версия не была им самим и никогда не будет. Если бы... «Великое "может быть"», — хмыкнул он про себя.

Машина остановилась у старой военной базы, и генерал потащил коляску вниз. Уэллса сейчас откровенно раздражал его маскарад, очень хотелось встать, ускориться и в спиде посмотреть, что тут на самом деле происходит.

Внизу обычно располагались морги.

Очень хотелось поскандалить, предъявить обвинения в похищении, сделать еще что-нибудь столь же... затрудняющее жизнь окружающих. Впрочем, ждать доктор умел. Если чему и научился за эти годы — так это именно терпению. В том числе — выжидать, пока противник допустит оплошность, а потом еще одну, которая не даст оправиться после поражения. «Самоуверенный болван не успеет даже пожалеть о своей ошибке», — пообещал он себе. Терпение и внимательность. Он запоминал дорогу, обращая внимание на самые незначительные мелочи... например, на чуть оплавленную, еле заметную полоску на полу. Именно такую, какую он сам оставлял при ускорении через предметы.

Когда-нибудь Барри научится использовать резонанс. И ходить по воде, как чертов Иисус. Сбивать пламя бегом. Он должен прожить еще минимум год!

Уэллс старательно отгонял мысли, что будет, если нет. Потом. Вычерчивать план — потом. А пока они приближаются к моргу.

— Волнуетесь, док? Что-то неразговорчивый вы сегодня.

— Я размышляю.

— Ну что ж, вот тут и поразмышляйте в приятной компании, — генерал перетащил кресло через порожек, сильно тряхнув. Потом удалился.

У стены, растянутый, как на дыбе, висел Барри. Он поднял голову, когда Уэллс оказался рядом, глядя сквозь очки сохранившейся маски.

— Есть хорошая идея, вылезти из этого железа, — голос у Барри звучал вполне бодро. — Только вот я тут слегка зафиксирован и не уверен, что без ключей смогу освободиться.

— Сможешь, — Уэллс вздохнул, прикрыл глаза. — Тебе нужно двигаться очень быстро. Не думай, что при этом происходит. Просто вибрируй, стараясь выйти вперед.

Не говорить лишнего. Пусть генерал (почти наверняка комната прослушивается) думает, что они оба свихнулись, и ситуация под контролем вояк.

Придется открыться, хоть и частично. Барри весь превратился в размытое пятно, отчаянно дергаясь в оковах, и Уэллс коротким, давно привычным усилием воли вышвырнул себя в спид.

— Ты должен двигаться так быстро, как можешь, — проговорил он, не останавливая скоростной вибрации. В воздухе замерли пылинки. — Ты — сама скорость, Барри. Почувствуй ее. Стань ею. Не пытайся расшатать металл, просто двигайся... еще... быстрее. Не останавливай себя сам — и ничто не сможет остановить тебя или замедлить... ничто. Теперь шагай вперед. Я потом объясню тебе механизм, просто поверь мне — ты можешь отсюда выйти... прямо сквозь металл. Всего лишь сделай один шаг — но быстрее, чем когда-либо в жизни. Давай. Прямо сейчас.

Флэш посмотрел на него — настоящий Флэш, будто сошедший со старой черно-белой фотографии, светлый провал лица под черным шлемом, золотая, пятнами облезшая молния на груди. «Настоящий золотой спидстер, создание рук твоих».

Флэш шагнул вперед, запястья легко прошли сквозь металл, и на миг показалось: сейчас он ударит. Но Барри подхватил его и понесся вперед, уверенно проскочив сквозь дверь.

Они мчались мимо мертвых людей, Уэллс успевал заметить их. Мертвые солдаты повсюду. Заблудившийся во времени Реверс-Флэш расчистил им дорогу способом высочайшей эффективности. Не Уэллс, это точно — такой амок был для него неприемлемым.

Мимо машины, где снаружи обвис генерал Эйлинг с ножом во лбу. Выпавшая из его руки рация что-то протяжно хрипела на высокой частоте, но некому было вызвать подкрепление. По дороге домой, мимо замерших людей — Уэллс так давно не ощущал спидфорс так долго!

Он смотрел назад и видел, как медленно вспухает за городом взрыв. Прямо там, где была база.

Это могло означать проблемы — и это, и невесть откуда взявшийся Реверс — но пока Уэллс хотел только передышки.


	4. Chapter 4

Айрис исписала уже треть блокнота.

— Никаких имен, — напомнил ей Барри, обнял и чмокнул в щеку, — и прячь его от Эдди. Он не одобряет твоих увлечений, а я не одобряю Эдди.

— Он хороший, — Айрис улыбнулась как-то нервозно, — просто боится за меня.

— И я боюсь. Не раскрывай настоящее имя, прошу. Позже ты сможешь собрать всю славу, но пока слишком беспокойно.

Когда дверь за Айрис закрылась, Барри рухнул на диван.

Эобард следил за взаимодействием Флэша с Айрис и с удивлявшим его самого одобрением понимал: обычные отношения сиблингов, не более. Вот ему-то какое дело, спит будущий герой со своей приемной сестрой или нет? Поборником морали доктор не был даже в самые плохие времена.

— Там старая база взорвалась, — заметила Кейтлин. — Ваша работа?

— В определенном смысле, — Уэллс кивнул. — Отдыхай. Завтра к нам может нагрянуть обыск, спрячь все подозрительное.

— А меня вы куда спрячете? — простонал Барри, не шевелясь.

Уэллс поманил его за собой, направляясь в свои помещения. Кое-что следовало закончить сегодня.

— А тебя, дорогой друг, мы прятать не будем. Чего это нам прятать судмедэксперта, проходящего курс лечения и оказывающего консультационные услуги? Мы ж не, гм, бандиты какие, людей не похищаем... — в отсеке Уэллса первая комната выполняла функцию кабинета, и все поверхности, исключая разве что кушетку, были усыпаны бумагами с формулами и чертежами.

Тут тоже стояло несколько широких диванов — Уэллс любил работать с комфортом. Сейчас здесь было самое удачное место, чтобы разорвать эту некстати появившуюся нелепую связь. Барри Аллен никуда от него не денется, но и смотреть с таким лицом не должен. Уэллс размышлял, как лучше его оттолкнуть, и не находил удачных слов.

«Я тебе не отец и не воспитатель?»

Неуместно. Очевидно. Заподозрит что-нибудь.

«Постарайся держаться от меня подальше» — претило ему самому, намекая, что он трус. В любом случае, после сегодняшнего инцидента это было глуповатым требованием.

Странное дело, но он — ядовитый, ехидный и никогда не лезущий за словом в карман — не знал, как именно в данном случае стоит выразиться. Может, потому, что ситуация сложилась уж больно неоднозначная.

Прикосновение к плечу едва не заставило его подскочить. Мягкие, размеренные массажные движения по сведенным мышцам.

— Тебя так перекосило, — пробормотал Барри. — Извини, если что. Не больно?

— Нет. Спасибо. Я все пытаюсь понять, почему нам помогают... и почему помогают так странно. И... у тебя, наверняка, как и у меня, куча вопросов. Ответы на них я не обещаю, кстати. Я не всезнающий господь бог, хотя и не отказался бы.

— Я просто не понимаю, зачем генералу... это же был генерал?.. Я видел его на каком-то смотре, еще когда у нас было дело об убийстве рядовым официанта. Так вот — зачем ему меня похищать? Точнее, не меня, а Флэша. И кто поубивал всех этих людей? Я нет, но тогда кто? И они были убиты так странно, я уже видел такое раньше... Это тот желтый, да? Но он же ненавидит меня, почему теперь спас? Может быть, он спасал не меня?

Ладони все так же проходили по плечам. Снова и снова. Он явно где-то учился лечебному массажу, и получалось вполне пристойно. Настолько удачно, что Уэллс придумал наконец удачные слова.

Он поймал Барри за руку, заставляя остановиться, и подтянул к себе.

— Барри... — Уэллс улыбнулся как-то криво, — генерал больше уже не играет никакой роли. Ни он, ни его банда. И поверь, я не буду надевать траур и скорбеть — более того, я бы сказал, можно радоваться... но ему и это слишком много чести. Однако, я все же не против отпраздновать в твоей компании. — Он совершенно расчетливо, с показным эффектом скользнул ладонью по шлему юноши. — Можно тебя поцеловать?..

Да, сейчас. Сейчас отскочит и будет держать дистанцию всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Уэллс повернулся и едва не утонул в совершенно безумном взгляде — зрачки стали огромными, с тонкими голубыми полосками радужки, дыхание сорвалось. Барри быстро двинулся и коснулся губами его губ, неловким суховатым, но совершенно однозначным поцелуем.

Неожиданно. Непредвиденно. Уэллс давно уже забыл, как это — получать сюрпризы... И к тому же, определенно, это нарушало планы и заботливо продуманное будущее. «И черт с ним», — решил внезапно он. Барри, как и все золотые спидстеры, действительно был чертовым разрушителем всех его надежд. Просто, в отличие от остальных, с этим Флэшем все было куда интереснее.

Других спидстеров он пока не целовал. Это был первый раз — медленный, очень осторожный. Казалось, что кто-то из них сейчас все-таки сорвется и закричит: «Да что происходит!».

Сухие обветренные губы, слабый привкус пыли, едва ощутимая дрожь. Медленная, очень медленная ласка, с каждым прикосновением чуть-чуть глубже, показывая, как надо, приоткрывая губы и получая ответные ошеломленные касания.

Он и сам словно потерялся в этом поцелуе — как будто впервые... Голова даже закружилась, когда тело вспомнило, что вообще-то люди, даже мета-люди, обычно нуждаются в дыхании. Заторможенно ворочались мысли о том, что все идет туда же, куда и карьера главного зла реальности... И плевать было, честно. Больше всего сейчас хотелось обнимать этого глупого мальчишку, целовать и никуда не отпускать.

— Эдвард, ты в порядке? — Барри так выдохнул старое, первое имя, что внутри что-то дернулось.

— Все отлично, — Уэллс прикрыл глаза, — все просто потрясающе.

Он развернулся, и встал, осторожно помогая себе руками. На Барри очень удобно оказалось опираться — он почти не дышал, только вибрировал немного этой особой спидстерской дрожью.

И утянуть его за собой было — ну, всяко не завоеванием и не коварным планом, а просто острой, неожиданной потребностью касаться плеч, талии, лица и ощущать, что к тебе льнут и тыкаются в тебя лицом, доверчиво подставляя шею и голову, доверяя безоговорочно. Даже стояк не мешал — воспринимался чем-то отдельным, не имеющим значения.

— Я не отдам тебя никому, — неожиданно проговорил Уэллс. — Ни армии, ни Айрис... никому.

Он ощутил дрожь и не услышал ответа. Наверное, это было зря и неуместно, и… да неважно, он снова поцеловал чуть припухшие губы, отвлекая от любых мыслей.

Потом, все потом.

Он шагнул к дивану, прикидывая, поместятся ли они, и что будет со спиной после сна на мягком. Ладони Барри очень неуверенно скользнули по его пояснице и ниже, вопрос сна резко стал неактуальным.

— Я не знаю, что делать, — прошептал тот отчаянно.

— Расслабься, я знаю.

Он знал, действительно, но все это было каким-то сухим академическим знанием, как формула тринитротолуола, а Барри был живым, теплым и ошеломительно настоящим. И, к тому же, очень чувствительным — он завелся от простых и почти невинных касаний. Как первая любовь, так же нелепо, трогательно и восхитительно. И до дрожи боязно оттолкнуть чем-то партнера — единственного в целом мире.

На диван они свалились в обнимку, судорожно целуясь, как будто этого было достаточно — касаться губ, скул по краю шлема, веснушек на носу, переплетать пальцы, и спина в кои-то веки не беспокоила. Уэллс дернул застежку шлема, но та не поддалась.

Барри сам принялся возиться с ней; почему-то казалось важным видеть его лицо. Видеть его, а не супергероя без страха и упрека. Они тискались, как подростки, и это было чудесно, как никогда раньше. Никогда раньше Эд не задыхался так от счастья, что можно — нужно! — обнимать самого важного для себя человека... во всех смыслах самого важного.

Он почти не думал, едва успевая фиксировать чувства, осознавая, что влип. Так влип, как никогда раньше, хуже даже, чем со сломанной спиной. И спрятался от этих мыслей в новом поцелуе, зарываясь в растрепанные волосы.

Фактически, с точки зрения двадцать первого столетия, это и сексом-то не было. А вот для Эобарда — Уэллса — Эда, Эдварда, как горячо шептал Барри — для него это было даже большим, чем секс, более интимным, чем контакт гениталий. Сердце прыгало и рвалось из груди, и дыхание сбивалось, причем синхронно у обоих.

Снова зарыться в волосы, накрыть губы, коснуться языком и пережить еще раз эту восхитительную вибрацию. Барри просто колотило от этих поцелуев, а уж когда Уэллс едва ощутимо прикусил кожу над воротником, Барри застонал в голос.

Чувствительный... и, кроме того, он существовал на одной волне с Эдом. В одном мире — между ними не было отчуждения, не было вечного этого «он другой» — они оба принадлежали к одному виду и оба хотели друг друга со всей страстью внезапно вспыхнувшего желания.

— Душ, — Уэллс буквально заставил себя оторваться от постели. — Чистой одежды здесь нет, только несколько халатов.

— Помочь? — Барри начал подниматься. — За грязный костюм Рэйчел меня убьет.

— Ей необязательно знать. — Уэллс улыбнулся и провел ладонью по затянутой в кожу спине Барри, потом обнял, притягивая его к себе. — Пойдем. Если хочешь, сполосну тебя — наверняка костюм липнет к телу.

Вокруг растянулась черно-золотая молния. Два вздоха — и Барри предстал в черном халате, босой и растрепанный.

— Лучше я тебе помогу, — он протянул руку, — а костюм завтра очищу.

— В душе разберемся, кто кому помогает, — хорошее настроение прыгало внутри усталого тела, как пузырьки шампанского. — И... спасибо. Я не думал, что это все взаимно.

— Я тоже.

В душе неловкость стала почти невыносимой, потому что Уэллс понял — сил больше нет. Хотелось еще немного касаться, ощупывать, обласкивать, но тело говорило решительное «хватит».

— Все завтра, — решил он, поймав ладонь Барри, поцеловал в середину, — сейчас спать. Ты тоже устал.

Тот даже не возражал, но в постели подгреб под себя вполне определенно, ткнулся в плечо лбом... так и засопел, словно выключенный.

Уэллс закрыл глаза, думая, что не уснет, но его разбудило солнце, бьющее в лицо.

Он судорожно дернулся, понимая, что спина уже угрожающе ноет, что на нем лежит что-то тяжелое.

Груз на занемевшем плече душераздирающе зевнул прямо в ухо и подтянул его к груди, не просыпаясь.

Сразу стало ясно, что не так уж и ноет все. Дурацкую улыбку Уэллс попытался стереть с лица, но не получилось. Так и лежал, боясь пошевелиться, только ноги чуть согнул, чтоб совсем уж весь день не быть разваливающимся инвалидом. Потом через плотную завесу обалдения пришло понимание: с этим можно как-то жить дальше. Нужно. Ну, если Флэш все же с утра не рванет куда подальше, но, кажется, это вариантом не было.

Отвлек Барри от вопросов, ничего не скажешь. Все планы требовали пересмотра с учетом этой вспышки, даже если она разовая.

А если нет, то есть еще почти два года, чтобы что-то решить.

Все же нельзя было оставаться так надолго. Кажется, он запер дверь, но...

Уэллс успел вывернуться из хватки и пересесть в кресло, когда громко хлопнула капсула пневмопочты.

Кейтлин без подробностей сообщила, что засекли еще одного мета-человека, и она опасается новой ловушки.

По логике вещей, так быстро после предыдущей попытки ловушку подстроить вряд ли смогли бы — но генерал мог быть не единственным желающим получить чудо-существо в свое распоряжение.

Ужасно не хватало мобильных телефонов: созвониться с Кейтлин сейчас было бы самым простым решением, но — что уж поделаешь.

— Барри, подъем. Мне очень жаль, но сегодня у нас снова полевой тест твоих способностей.

Долгие секунды Барри пытался разобраться, где у него руки и ноги, и как они работают. И это сонное копошение было самым омерзительно милым зрелищем в жизни Уэллса.

— Утро? Я же опоздаю!

— Сегодня суббота, расслабься. Но у нас новый мета-человек или новая приманка. Тебе нужно быть очень осторожным. И очень быстрым.

Говорить что-то еще не пришлось, зато пришлось посочувствовать парню, вынужденному надевать влажный, только что замытый кожаный костюм. Уэллс подумал мимолетно, что вот у Бэтмена наверняка костюмов не один и не два, учитывая, через что этим костюмам приходится пройти. Он отметил у себя в блокноте, что есть смысл создать дубликат одежды и для Флэша. Микрофон и наушники в шлеме работали, и это было замечательно: выпускать Флэша без связи было еще более чревато, учитывая вчерашнее.

Барри, уходя на спид, мазнул по его плечу ладонью и исчез.

Следовало все хорошенько обдумать, но Уэллс откладывал и откладывал это планирование, слушая шорохи в эфире.

Спина, к счастью, только ныла предупреждающе, а не разрывалась от боли.

— Я переоделся в гражданское, — передал Барри. — Здесь уйма полиции, использую служебное положение.

Вспомнились старые, архивные комиксы про Супермена. Те самые, которые, может быть, выйдут в будущем — с Кларком Кентом, разрывающим на груди рубашку, чтобы продемонстрировать фирменную букву S.

— Хорошо, держи в курсе происходящего. Какие признаки мета-человека наблюдаются?

— Здесь запихнули в трубу пожилую женщину. Мне приходится отбегать, чтобы поговорить с вами, так что не пугайтесь, если я молчу, мне неудобно доставать шлем каждый раз. Тело засунули ногами вперед, — Барри задумчиво хмыкнул. — Для такого нужна нечеловеческая сила.

— Я знаю район, это дешевые меблирашки, вторая линия от берега, у порта, — Кейтлин подошла к расстеленной карте, показала. — Тут снимают жилье самые бедные, а сейчас, наверное, и самые злобные.

— Барри, стой, пожалуйста, — доктор потер переносицу. — Одно из двух: или у нас здесь есть большой любитель Эдгара По, или поблизости ошивается громадная обезьяна. И, кажется, я даже представляю, что это за обезьяна, и откуда она взялась. Если я прав, это даже не взаимоисключающие вещи... Тут тебе лучше отступить, потому что я лично не знаю, сколько у тебя будет восстанавливаться сломанная шея, и получится ли при этом выжить. Честно говоря, это серьезный противник.

— Хорошо, — ответил Барри, — я оставил место преступления на Джо, теперь снова в костюме, связь ровная.

Уэллс представил, как это выглядит — мгновенно подбегающий и незаметно растворяющийся в воздухе криминалист, хмыкнул. Мир без мобильных камер!

После очередной паузы Барри снова вышел на связь.

— Доктор, то есть речь идет о животном, совсем как в той истории про убийство на улице Морг? Обезьяна прячется в доме?

— Скорее всего, уже нет. Я не уверен, зачем это было сделано, но видишь ли... в мои предыдущие визиты на базу там, помимо прочего, содержалась молодая горилла. И на ней, точнее, на нем, ставились опыты по усилению мозговой активности. Я указал им, что ставить эксперименты такого рода на очень сильном и быстром животном затея неразумная, но это военные. Были. О мертвых либо хорошо, либо, как у нас сейчас, ничего. Короче говоря, велики шансы, что это именно та самая горилла — больше в городе крупным обезьянам взяться неоткуда... и учитывая точное совпадение с текстом, я боюсь, что этой гориллой управляет кто-то, как минимум знакомый с творчеством По. Фактически, Барри, я бы предположил, что это не просто очень умная обезьяна. Это очень умная, дьявольски хитрая и чертовски сильная обезьяна, не склонная доверять людям.

— Понял вас. Попробую что-нибудь сделать. А не могла эта тварь сбежать из Готэмского зоопарка?

— Насколько я знаю, у них содержатся только верветки, им не под силу запихнуть взрослого человека в трубу.

Барри откровенно вздохнул, а Уэллс продолжил:

— Если это хоть как-то поможет ситуации: самца зовут мистер Гродд или просто Гродд... и еще раз повторяю, это очень умная и хитрая бестия. Я не уверен, насколько, и не стал бы ставить верхнюю планку. Это значит, что он может быть настолько же умен, как и человек, например. Не исключаю такого варианта. — Уэллс досадливо нахмурился. Пожалуй, сталкиваться с Гроддом сейчас Барри еще не готов: хитрая, сильная, весьма быстрая тварь с зачатками телепатии, а если не повезет, то и со вполне развитыми способностями. И при этом вряд ли Горилла Гродд был доволен своими условиями содержания.

Надо бы сказать Барри и про телепатию, но тогда возникнет слишком много вопросов, откуда Уэллс это узнал.

Нет. Справится. Или приказать возвращаться?

— Вижу силуэт, — проговорил Барри, — не выключаю связь.

Уэллсу оставалось только представить, что именно там происходит — он и так слишком часто использовал оставшиеся силы. По звукам вокруг он понимал, что Барри взбежал наверх, к самой крыше. И что он там, кажется, не один.

***  
Ветер завывал в прорехах потолка. Барри мог бы отметить, что сюда его привели характерные черные отпечатки, следы угля, разгружавшегося неподалеку, но на самом деле это была скорее интуиция. Самое большое из заброшенных зданий города — старая мельница.

Он не видел силуэтов, но что-то слышал — как будто странное поскрипывание и шорох.

— Я знаю, что ты здесь, — сказал Барри негромко, — я пришел не для того, чтобы тебя арестовать.

Послышалось что-то вроде уханья — и Барри мог поклясться, что в этом звуке слышался интерес. Или он все придумал, и животное просто пряталось безо всякой задней мысли? Он по-прежнему не видел «собеседника», но ощущение чужого взгляда его не покидало. Конечно, это не было доказательством. Переходить в скоростной режим? Или подождать, чтобы не пугать, возможно, и без того напуганное животное? Не говоря о том, что здесь могла находиться не только горилла, но и, например, тот, кто животное направлял... Решения, решения.

— Я думаю, мы могли бы поговорить?

На этот раз уханье точно было издевательским и напоминало смех.

— Доктор Уэллс сказал, что с вами можно поговорить, — сослался Барри на чужой авторитет.

От звука заледенела кровь: разъяренное уханье, какой-то высокий, злой свист. Мгновения не прошло, как на балку напротив спрыгнула огромная обезьяна, и здание явственно заскрипело.

— Уэллс! Как он смеет подсылать ко мне кого-то! — голос был совершенно точно нечеловеческим.

Барри аж отступил, готовый в любую секунду войти в замедляющий время виток скорости.

— Эй, эй, мы хорошие парни! Что док сделал тебе? Ну, то есть, у вас же с ним не было прямых стычек, верно? Это ведь не ты ему случайно спину покалечил? — воображаемая картина молодого Уэллса, сражающегося с гигантским приматом, точно была навеяна комиксами, но, если честно, совсем уж неправдоподобной не выглядела. — Между прочим, он, как и ты, пострадал от военных!..

— Да прямо!

Горилла прыгнула вперед, и Барри едва успел выйти в спид, дернувшись назад. Он оббежал замедленного монстра и встал на дальней балке.

— Правда! Они поймали меня, хотели сделать то же, что и с тобой. Ты слышал, что база взорвалась?

Гродд медленно обернулся, опираясь на костяшки пальцев.

— Тааак. Это я знаю. Я даже слышал, что кого-то привезли в тот день, так что, может, ты и не врешь... насчет этого. — Он снова прыгнул, и даже в спиде Барри видел медленное движение замершего в воздухе животного: видимо, в реальности обезьяна двигалась очень, очень быстро. Правда, протянутая рука оканчивалась не кулаком — скорее, Гродд пытался схватить, а не ударить.

— Хей, хей, хватит пока! Я тебе не враг! Но если будешь нападать, я тоже обозлюсь!

— Я хочу рассмотреть тебя поближе, — лживым добрым тоном проговорил Гродд.

— Смотри со стороны. Не надо меня щупать, — Барри прикинул, куда двигаться, и с замиранием понял, что двумя прыжками Гродд почти загнал его в угол. У него очень длинные руки и наверняка блестящая реакция, можно и не успеть проскользнуть, если бежать по балке. — Слушай, я правда не хочу тебе ничего плохого. Я знаю, что ты убил квартирную хозяйку, и это единственное, что можно предъявить тебе в качестве обвинения.

— Вранье! — Гродд оглушительно заревел, демонстрируя клыки. Большие, желтые и почему-то довольно острые. — Я не убиваю то, что не ем! — он соскочил с балки и плюхнулся задницей на пол, ударил ладонями по сохранившимся плиткам. — Вы все всегда врете! Говорите ласково, а потом тыкаете шприцом или током. Я не пойду больше в клетку! Я не хочу больше в клетку! Я хочу уехать отсюда и найти своих!.. — Он еще немного постучал об пол, затем медленно успокоился. — Твой доктор мог забрать меня оттуда и не забрал. Слушай, шустрень... Ты не такой, как остальные — на тебе тоже опыты ставили?

— В каком-то смысле, — Барри тоже спустился и широко развел руки. — И никто не говорит о клетке! Если ты утверждаешь, что не убивал, я поверю тебе. В городе много странных людей, как я. Но там была земля отсюда, с этих улиц. Я поэтому и пришел. Может быть, ты что-то видел?

Он сделал очень осторожный, медленный шаг вперед, оставляя руки открытыми.

— Стой там, не подходи. Мне от тебя беспокойно, — проворчал Гродд и сам встал, принялся ходить, нелепо вихляя задом. — Может, и видел. Какая мне выгода тебе что-то рассказывать?

— Док собирает всех, кто может помочь. Дает кров, жилье, работу. Мне тоже! — Барри следил за ним, поворачиваясь на месте. — Всем необычным, с кем можно договориться. Если ты что-то видел, то мы найдем того, кто тебя подставляет. И никаких клеток, никаких исследований!

— Так... Он, значит, хочет стать главным самцом в стае? Он, покалеченный слабак? Хух. Хухухух... Нет уж, я хочу свою собственную стаю. Чтобы все меня уважали, приносили еду и слушались моих команд, а не чтобы мне говорили, что делать! Никто мне больше не будет командовать, ясно? — он коротко рыкнул и махнул рукой, дробя толстенный обломок упавшей балки. — Надоело. Я не глупее этих дохлых идиотов, это уж точно. И если вы меня попробуете обмануть, я... найду, что сделать в ответ. Но я хочу посмотреть, что вы можете мне дать. Может быть, я даже какое-то время буду вашей стаей командовать, если это не слишком хлопотно. — Он вздохнул, потом снова сел. — Ладно. Я хочу кофе, много. И поесть. Для начала можешь мне принести это, и тогда я подумаю, помогать вам, жалким мартышкам, или нет.

Барри едва удержал смешок.

— С молоком или без? Сахар добавить? — он прикинул, можно ли стащить кофе в ближайшем баре. Денег с собой не было, но потом, Барри пообещал себе, можно забежать и оставить оплату и чаевые.

— Сахар. С сахаром. Без молока! — Гродд погрозил пальцем и в этом виде замер, пока Барри мчался по улицам. Заскочить в кафе, где работала Айрис, улыбнуться ей на бегу — сводная сестра писала что-то, спрятавшись за дальним столиком — забрать сувенирную огромную чашку, кофейник и сахарницу. Чуть-чуть притормозив — девушка напротив начала широко раскрывать глаза — Барри написал записку: «Деньги и посуду верну через полчаса, простите, срочное государственное дело требует кофе».

Стащив из сахарницы пару кусочков, остальное он поставил на поднос и свежий пирог с прилавка прихватил — еще теплый, только-только нарезанный на ломти.

Гродд одобрительно проворчал, понюхав принесенное.

— Шустрый ты. Ешь, вот этот кусок. Я хочу убедиться, что здесь нет отравы. И из чашки отпей.

Барри с наслаждением откусил пирог, облизнулся от сахарной пудры и счастливо вздохнул.

— Я ешо не жавтракал, — сказал он Гродду и откусил еще кусок. Кофе у Айрис варили божественный, и Барри пожалел, что не захватил вторую чашку. Отличный завтрак — в руинах, с мудрой гориллой и с кофе.

Гродд принялся уминать остальной пирог, облизывая пальцы.

— Сойдет, — наконец сообщил он, — но вообще я люблю соленые орехи, яблоки и салат. И не вздумай этих шуточек про бананы, я тебе их запихну куда найду... и шутки, и бананы. — Он забрал чашку и отхлебнул из нее, двигая ноздрями. — Да. Я подумал и я еще подумаю, но если твой доктор действительно не намерен сажать меня в клетку и тыкать всяким — тогда ладно, я не злюсь на него. Он наверняка считает себя самым умным, хух!.. — Странно было наблюдать человеческий жест в исполнении животного: Гродд держал чашку и дул на жидкость, чтоб остудить ее. — Может, он и впрямь неглуп для человека. Посмотрим.

— Знаешь, где находится СтарЛабс? Я сбегаю, скажу доктору, чтобы тебя ждали, а ты придешь. Можешь зайти со стороны, где был взрыв, — Барри улыбнулся, — там безопасно. Осмотришься, решишь, хочешь ты внутрь или нет. Я могу проводить, но вот донести — никак.

— Ты меня не поднимешь, — согласился Гродд, задумчиво допивая кофе. — И вообще я не люблю двигаться, когда не управляю движением. Плохие воспоминания. ...Зайду, посмотрю, — он вздохнул и потянулся за последним ломтем пирога.

— Ту маленькую самку убил здоровяк с металлической кожей, я его спугнул, но она была уже мертвая. Можешь мне не верить. Я сначала думал, что он искусственный, как статуя, но он двигался. Придурок какой-то.

— Я поищу его, — кивнул Барри, — спасибо.

Он ускорился, вновь пробегая по замершим улицам, влетел в рабочий зал СтарЛабс:

— Отличная работа, — Уэллс хлопнул пару раз в ладоши.

Кейтлин покусывала губу и хмурилась.

— Не уверена, что это хорошая идея, доктор Уэллс. Это же горилла. Он же очень сильный.

— Гродд не дурак, и если он действительно захочет работать с нами — это очень серьезный плюс... но я понимаю ваши опасения, Кейтлин, — Уэллс кивнул и передал Барри пять долларов из бумажника. — Как и любой из наших новых сотрудников, это существо опасно, но если судить по сказанному — он вполне себя контролирует.

— Эй, у меня есть свои! — Барри даже в руки не взял деньги. — Я сейчас вернусь.

Он двинулся, уходя в спид. Рука Эдварда замерла. Предложение дать денег было почему-то по-настоящему обидным. Барри все еще мог заплатить за кофе и пирог! У него, в конце концов, была работа и зарплата!

Он добежал до полицейского управления, влетев в лабораторию по стене, переоделся, вынул несколько купюр и умчался к Айрис.

Глаза ослепило вспышками, Барри пролетел мимо фотографов, оставил деньги, выхватил яблочный пирог и стремительно написал прямо в блокноте ближайшего корреспондента: «Посуду верну чуть позже. Спасибо за сотрудничество!»

Гродд появился, когда все уже были в сборе. Чернущий, массивный, просто-таки воплощение животной мощи — он вел себя с достоинством, которое сложно было заподозрить в существе столь отличающихся от человеческих пропорций. Почему-то воспринимать его животным уже не получалось, но и с человеческими мерками подходить к нему не выходило.

Больше всего гориллу заинтересовали Милона с мужем, но он вежливо держался на расстоянии, не позволяя себе резких движений.

— Вы черные. Я никогда не видел черных людей вблизи. Вы еще вырастете или такие и будете?

— Мы уже выросли, — с достоинством ответила Милона, выходя вперед, — люди бывают разных цветов. Приятно познакомиться, — она протянула ему ладонь, и Гродд с очевидным недоумением коснулся ее кончиками могучих пальцев.

— Жаль, я надеялся, что вы просто детеныши горилл, — он вздохнул, снова уселся на пол и выжидательно посмотрел на остальных. — Доктор Уэллс, вам предлагали меня забрать. Вы отказались. Аррр? В смысле, и зачем? Мне не нравилось в той клетке. А теперь вы хотите, чтоб я стал вашей гориллой? Я не хочу быть чьим-то. Я хочу, чтоб вы все были моей стаей и слушались меня, как вожака.

— Стаей мы не будем, — вздохнул Уэллс, — я сочувствую, Гродд, но тут так не получится. Впрочем, если ты разберешься, как устроено наше общество, я с радостью передам тебе власть над Стальной Лигой.

— Кто это? — спросил Гродд подозрительно.

— Герои. Те, кто защищает мета-людей от тех, кто хочет запереть их в клетки и превратить в лабораторных зверей, а также всех — от опасных мета-людей.

Гродд задумчиво поскреб в затылке совершенно человеческим жестом.

— Мне чихать, как это называть, я хочу быть главным. Мне нравится идея защищать, но только тут мы сделаем поправку. Не только мета-людей. Мета-животных тоже. Разумных мета-животных, как я. И я достаточно умный, чтобы понимать, что я не знаю всего на свете, поэтому мне понадобится советник для решений. Может, не один. Может, много. И я хочу учиться. Мне нужна еда и книги. Что вы смотрите? Я умею читать!

— Я все равно не ночую дома после смерти Ронни, — заметила Кейтлин печально, — и у меня большая библиотека. И мой дом недалеко. Если хочешь, оставайся у меня, — она тоже протянула руку к Гродду, и тот и ее коснулся пальцами, — здесь можно пройти по крышам. Только я не пью кофе, и у меня там совсем нет еды.

— Шикарно, — Гродд кивнул, потом снова встал. — Тебя надо кормить? Или ты сама себе добываешь пищу?

— Я сама справляюсь, но спасибо. Я ем здесь, — она кивнула за спину, — но тебе удобнее будет есть у меня, особенно если ты умеешь готовить. Я могу научить.

Барри отчаянно пытался удержать смешок. Это выглядело как опасливые танцы красавицы вокруг чудовища.

— Я могу есть еду сырой, но огня я не боюсь. — Гродд помахал одной рукой в воздухе. — Это может быть интересно. Я не видел, как люди готовят еду, только результаты. Доктор Уэллс, я пока что буду поддерживать вашу Стальную Лигу. Потом, когда узнаю достаточно, я стану ее вожаком. Никаких иголок, никаких клеток, никаких «скушай эту пилюльку». Я сильнее вас всех и почти наверняка я умнее вас всех, просто меньше знаю. Но это временно, — он помолчал, потом ухмыльнулся во все клыки. — Посмотрим, что получится.

— Есть лекарства придется только при болезни. Никто здесь не хочет твоей смерти, Гродд. И добро пожаловать на борт, я уверен, вы с Кейтлин прекрасно сработаетесь.

Ученая пожала плечами, слегка смутившись.

***  
Весь комплекс напоминал огромное кольцо сложной структуры. Шесть этажей плюс обширнейший подвал с несколькими уровнями. Командный центр с огромной картой на столе располагался прямо в центре этого бублика, и Барри до сих пор толком не знал, куда вела половина из тамошних дверей.

Например, та, откуда вышел сержант Гастон. Гас резко отдал честь.

— Заступаю на патруль, — весело бросил он Уэллсу, — только забегу к брату, ему нездоровится, и сразу встану на страже города.

— Будьте осторожны, Гас, — кивнул ему тот дружелюбно.

Барри снова, хотя и отстраненно как-то, удивился этому тону. Он наконец сформулировал, что его так поражало в манере доктора общаться: одинаковость. Эдвард одинаково говорил с Кэйтлин и Рэйчел, с Милоной и ее мужем, с ветераном Гастоном и с детективом Джо, даже с Гроддом — животным и гориллой. И это не было унизительным, как ни странно! Наоборот, казалось, будто доктор ставит себя на одну ступень с собеседником — белый мужчина, обладатель дипломов и степеней, руководитель проекта, светлейшая голова... это льстило даже в чем-то, хотя, конечно, со стороны наблюдать было дико.

Но только на себе Барри ловил странный, глубокий взгляд, какой-то холодновато-задумчивый, оценивающий, будто Эдвард то и дело взвешивал его, и каждый раз находил годным — взгляд теплел, появлялась улыбка, тонкая, едва заметная, скорее на губах, чем в глазах.

Барри понял, что он уже неприлично долго пялится на него, и поспешил отвести взгляд.

— Я загляну к отцу. Надеюсь, он выспался!

Эдвард кивнул, снова начиная листать свой блокнот. Толстый, топорщащийся закладками — иногда Барри просто ненавидел эту штуку. В нее доктор писал новые идеи, напоминания себе и просто схемы, зачастую непонятные... но они определенно оттягивали на себя внимание. То внимание, которое Барри предпочел бы ловить на себе. Хотя, если подумать — днем и на публике их взаимодействие очень отличалось от того, что было вчера наедине... и, пожалуй, это было замечательно. Объявлять о том, что ему неимоверно хорошо от общения с человеком одного с собой пола и чуть ли не вдвое старше... нет, на это Барри пока готов не был.

Хорошо хоть внутри что-то сорвалось такое, что он мог думать про себя «мне нравится Эдвард» и не умирать немедленно от стыда и ужаса.

Нет, ему же нравились девушки! Неоднократно!

Но тут было что-то другое.

— Я проведаю отца, — повторил Барри и рванул с места, будто за ним черти гнались: вперед, мимо застывшей Милоны, направо, направо, вниз по лестнице, где замерла Кейтлин, направо от ячеек, к жилым комнатам.

Он затормозил у самой двери и робко постучал пару раз.

За дверью, кажется, что-то упало.

— Папа, это я, Барри, — на всякий случай решил предупредить он. В конце концов, теперь в комплексе можно было наткнуться на говорящую гориллу... Вряд ли отца можно было упрекнуть за стремление хоть как-то обезопаситься.

— А, Барри, — снова раздался шорох, стук, как будто отец что-то отодвинул. — Заходи, конечно!

Генри Аллен приободрился с последней встречи, постригся, побрился, выспался, но у губ так и застыли эти скорбные морщины.

Он распахнул руки, и Барри шагнул, обнимая его так крепко, как мог.

— Прости, что оставил тебя в одиночестве, — прошептал Барри, — у нас тут пожар в борделе, не поймешь, кого от кого спасать.

— В смысле, буквально? — Генри отстранился чуть, продолжая держать сына за плечи. — Совсем ты у меня вырос, а я все пропустил. Ты хоть береги себя, сынок... Хотя бы чуть-чуть.

— Это шутка, папа. Просто все одновременно, — Барри счел, что рассказывать о военных рано. — Если встретишь в коридорах гориллу, не пугайся, это Гродд, он вполне милый, если с ним не спорить. Я завербовал его сегодня, представляешь?

— С трудом. Ну что же мы на пороге, проходи! Профессор Уэллс приставил ко мне няньку, Милону, знаешь такую?

— Доктор. Он доктор Уэллс, — поправил Барри, — да, и она вольнонаемная. Как только все успевает...

— Ну, я не склонен спорить ни с гориллами, ни с женщинами, — мягко улыбнулся отец, затем все же отстранился, отошел к столику за стаканом чая, глотнул. — Сын, расскажи мне, как ты вообще, ммм.. связался с этой публикой?

Барри отложил шлем, потом выбежал и убрал его за дверь.

— Не хочу, чтобы Кейтлин и остальные нас слушали, — пояснил он ошеломленному отцу, — так получилось, что я и есть Флэш. Я двигаюсь быстрее скорости звука, а доктор Уэллс и остальные помогают мне с этим справиться. Они спасли меня, в общем-то. Джо говорил тебе о коме?

— Он ни разу меня не навещал, — отец замолчал, избегая смотреть в глаза.

В целом, это было вполне объяснимо, и Барри понимал Джо. Но дела это не меняло.

— Меня ударило молнией, пока я работал в лаборатории. Потом еще реактивы разбились, когда меня отшвырнуло на стеллаж. И, короче, я с прошлого рождества валялся в коме и пришел в себя только недавно. Меня лечили здесь, в СтарЛабс, потому что так совпало, что весь этот инцидент случился после взрыва их атомного ускорителя и, с большой вероятностью, в результате этого взрыва... Ну, я имею ввиду, раньше кучу народа било молнией, но никто из них не начинал бегать быстрее звука!

— Это да, — кивнул Генри, — это ты прав. Ты как будто в молнию превращаешься, когда бежишь. Это так интересно. Я подрастерял навыки врача, но ради тебя вспомнил бы их. Или тебе и врач теперь не нужен?

— Разве что от простуды, — Барри ощутил себя до странного неловко. Он сел, скрипнув кожей костюма.

Потом вспомнил, как страшно и больно было страдать от сломанной руки.

— Обезболивающие практически не действуют... зато мне не грозит спиться или стать наркоманом. Я все еще привыкаю ко всем этим особенностям, но их приходится осваивать, как говорится, на бегу. Эд... доктор Уэллс очень мне помогает.

Он прикусил язык, но папа, кажется, не понял оговорки. И слава богу!

— Как дела у вас с Айрис? — отец тактично сменил тему. — Я слышал ее голос пару дней назад, она в курсе?

Барри помолчал, прикусив губу, потом очень осторожно, выбирая слова, попытался сформулировать:

— Знаешь, мы, своего рода, решили остаться в родственных отношениях. Ну, все-таки кома — да такая долгая еще — это серьезно, и было неясно, приду ли я в себя вообще... Айрис красивая и умная девушка, и у нее всегда были и другие поклонники. Сейчас она занимается журналистикой и пишет статьи про СтарЛабс и все эти геройства, и я действительно ей скорее брат, чем жених, плюс денежные вопросы...

— Короче говоря, она тебе отказала? Или... ты ей? — папа смотрел настороженно, подобравшись.

— Ей сделал предложение новый напарник Джо. Смазливый такой и сообразительный, Джо дал добро, — Барри пожал плечами, ощущая внутри почти утихшую, но еще колкую обиду. Захотелось оправдать Айрис. — Она не знала. Я ей так и не сказал, а теперь уже нет смысла. Рушить ее жизнь я не готов.

«Иприт», — вспомнилось ему. «Поостерегись пока и не заводи детей» — тот совет Эдварда. Нужно будет спросить у Гаса, все ли так плохо.

— Сочувствую, сынок, — отец вздохнул и развел руками. — С другой стороны, в мире много чудесных девушек и женщин, гляди в оба, и наверняка для тебя тоже найдется та, которая полюбит тебя всем сердцем. Я вот тоже получал отказ за отказом, пока не встретил твою маму. Я, между прочим, отбил ее у сына судьи, как его... не помню уже, из семейства Дентов. Надо сказать, сначала это казалось почти невыполнимой задачей! — Генри улыбнулся ностальгически, а потом вдруг резко помрачнел. — В общем, не сдавайся.

— Я не сдаюсь, — Барри улыбнулся, — все хорошо. Мне пока не до девушек, с моей новой работой, — он коснулся эмблемы на груди. — Боюсь, меня хорошо понимают только местные, но у Кейтлин траур, а Рэйчел, кажется, ненавидит мужчин вообще, и нас с доктором только терпит. Не переживай.

— Ну, траур не вечно длится, да и суфражизм этот тоже у умной девушки должен пройти со временем, так что, главное, не опускай руки. У тебя все получится, сынок, уж поверь мне, я-то тебя знаю! — Генри снова улыбнулся, теперь уже через силу. — Может даже, лучше, чем ты сам себя знаешь.

Барри выпалил быстрее, чем успел подумать:

— Нет, не знаешь, — он прикусил язык, но было поздно, — папа, мы виделись четырнадцать раз за шестнадцать лет! Прости, но ты действительно не очень-то хорошо меня знаешь. Прости, — он сжался, обхватив себя руками за плечи.

Знал бы отец все о нем — выкинул бы с порога.

Генри очень мягко коснулся его плеча.

— Ты мой сын. Ты сталкиваешься ровно с теми же проблемами, что и я в твоем возрасте. И ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне за советом или поддержкой... и я постараюсь изо всех сил быть для тебя не отцом-уголовником, а просто отцом. Немного, конечно... но я всегда на твоей стороне.

— Спасибо, папа, — Барри обнял его, — прости, что нагрубил, но в твоей юности все-таки не было людей, превращающихся в металл, газ и, бог знает, что еще.

— В моей юности были бабульки времен Конфедерации и рекрутеры в армию, так что тоже те еще люди-гвозди и люди-щелочь, — отец облегченно похлопал его по спине. — И дамы еще носили корсеты. Так что не дрейфь, справимся. Тебе, небось, бежать уже пора, а то ведь опоздаешь на работу? — вдруг перевел он тему.

— Сегодня суббота, — хмыкнул Барри, — но да, мне надо бежать. Я все еще везде опаздываю, где бы я ни был, представляешь? Мне даже супер-скорость не помогает!

— Дело не в супер-скорости. Дело в твоей голове, — улыбнулся Генри. — Беги. Я не заскучаю, тут есть радио.

***  
...Сегодня Эд привел его к бассейну, где плескалась черная, как смоль, вода: в электрическом свете она выглядела словно покрытой пленочкой.

— Исходно, — сказал доктор, — этот бассейн должен был охлаждать рабочее тело, чтобы ничего не перегрелось и не рвануло. Но, как сам понимаешь, это уже неактуально. Вода чистая и очень холодная, поскольку берется из подземных скважин, а там, сам понимаешь, не жара.

Действительно, у Барри даже сквозь перчатку пальцы ощутили прохладу, когда он опустил руку в бассейн, да и в помещении было не теплее, чем на улице.

— Тренировка будет заключаться в том, чтобы научиться перемещаться по воде без посторонней помощи. Не в воде, а по ней. Согласно моим расчетам, твоей скорости должно хватить, чтобы не прорывать пленку поверхностного натяжения. Вперед. От бортика до бортика и обратно.

— Я могу тут утонуть?

— Не можешь. Я тебя вытащу, — голос Уэллса звучал очень уверенно, — беги. Ни о чем не думай.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я все это могу? — Барри улыбнулся, но доктор смотрел на него очень ровным, ледяным взглядом.

Потом все же ответил, медленно, словно в раздумьях:

— Я верю в логику, Барри. В нее, в законы физики и в собственные наблюдения. Я не предлагаю тебе уподобиться Иисусу: ходить по воде ты не будешь. Ты будешь по ней бегать, очень-очень быстро.... — после некоторой паузы он добавил, как будто нехотя, — в тебя я тоже верю.

— Я попробую, — Барри хотел коснуться его плеча, но остановил себя. Что-то не так с доком. Почему он такой мрачный?

Одного движения ноги хватило, чтобы мир замер. Все вокруг замерло, и Эдвард своим тяжелым холодным взглядом сверлил пустоту.

Барри пробежал к бассейну и мгновенно ухнул в холодную воду по плечи.

— Попробуй еще раз, — Уэллс повернулся к нему, — давай, не сдавайся.

Барри пробовал. Пробовал снова и снова, и снова, и снова.

Он падал на воду лицом и уходил с головой, он дважды врезался в стену, он поскользнулся на поверхности и улетел в сторону. И вот на этот раз не поднялся.

— Барри, ты в порядке? — лицо доктора Уэллса появилось над ним, — если устал, лучше передохнуть и продолжить. У тебя получается не так плохо.

— Я полежу немного, — выдохнул он, — со мной порядок, просто как-то...

Ему выдали плитку шоколада и критиковать не стали. Вместо этого Уэллс направил коляску вокруг бассейна, объезжая препятствия.

Он двигался довольно уверенно, Барри прикрыл глаза на мгновение, думая вылезти из промокшего костюма.

Всплеск и слабый крик заставили его взвиться, сразу с пола выходя в спид. Эдвард замер под поверхностью воды, уходя все глубже и глубже.

Конечно, тяжелая коляска тянула на дно... додумать он не успевал, ускорившись настолько, что выдернуть Эдварда оказалось делом даже не долей секунд. Из спида они вылетели у противоположной стенки, и доктор неловко улыбнулся, откашлявшись.

— Колесо на мокром повело, — пояснил он. — Но между прочим, у тебя все получилось.

— Что?

— Ты бежал по воде, несмотря на то, что нес двойной вес, — Эдвард отряхнулся, промокший, но наконец-то довольный. Через секунду его взгляд снова заледенел, — теперь повтори, я хочу, чтобы ты умел делать это по желанию, а не только в экстренной ситуации.

Он принялся стягивать мокрый пиджак, а Барри просто разрывался между желанием посмотреть, стеснительностью и необходимостью все-таки выполнить задание. В конце концов он все же отвел взгляд и начал брать разбег. Теперь, когда он помнил это ощущение и эту конкретную скорость — все выглядело гораздо проще. Вода поддерживала его, как упругое желе или даже матрас на пружинах. Он и сам не заметил, как вместо бортика перешел на поверхность жидкости и теперь наматывал круги уже на ней.

Уэллс все еще был в движении, не успев снять костюм. Брызги из-под ног взлетали в воздух, грозя всем каскадом ледяной воды, как только Барри выйдет из спида, и он вылетел на бортик, сбивая брызги поднятым ветром — воздух сдвигался вслед за ним.

— Хорошо, что ты меня не слышишь, Эдвард, — проговорил он вслух, зная уже, что слова на такой скорости не различить — что-то с тобой не так, ты ведь это знаешь? — Он на мгновение замер, снял мокрый пиджак сам и закинул его на инвалидное кресло. — Я знаю, что иногда ты можешь ходить, и даже без опоры. Что иногда ты на меня смотришь как на врага, так, что душа леденеет. Ты что-то скрываешь. Ты умеешь предугадывать будущее? Или что-то еще? Я уверен, что ты как-то манипулируешь временем, твои оговорки, привычки, даже манера одеваться... — Он всмотрелся в лицо доктора: показалось или нет, что выражение чуть изменилось? Нет, определенно показалось. — И при всем этом ты не отступаешь ни перед чем. Интересно, ты вообще ошибаешься, или Ратауэй была права насчет тех чертежей, и ускоритель строился для того, чтобы взорваться?

На этот раз определенно что-то изменилось — диаметр зрачка? Или угол взмаха ресниц?

Но размышляя вслух, Барри затормозил, и волны с грохотом ударились о воздух, окатывая обоих мелкой и почему-то теплой капелью.

Эдвард хмыкнул, поймав в лицо пригоршню таких брызг.

— Вижу, получилось. Пока, наверное, хватит, но в дальнейшем тебе стоит тренироваться в этом — может оказаться полезным. Скажем, если тебя кто-нибудь попробует взорвать — от гранаты и тому подобной взрывчатки лучше избавляться где-нибудь подальше от твердой земли. То же самое я скажу насчет гашения инерции — по моим расчетам, если тебе нужно упасть с высоты, например, то лучше делать это в воду, если по каким-то причинам не удалось сбросить скорость в падении.

— Я тоже знаю физику, — Барри шевельнул рукой, останавливая себя в движении — и Эдвард сам поймал его ладонь, притянул ближе, — но вот это необязательно, — добавил он шепотом.

Та же улыбка — чуть заметная, холодноватая, едва-едва отражающаяся в глазах.

— Необязательно, — так же негромко ответил ему Эдвард, — но там, где не видят и не слышат, можно. — Он держал пальцы Барри в своей ладони, не сжимая, не вялым расслабленным пожатием, а как-то так, что сердце заходилось. — Я не стесняюсь быть с тобой, и если ты решишь, что окружающим стоит об этом знать — то я поддержу это решение. Но сам информировать всех о наших встречах не стану. Когда в окна летят кирпичи — это... неудобно. Не смертельно, по большей части, но неудобно.

— Ты все-таки такой... необычный, — Барри вздохнул. — Здесь, конечно, никто не видит. Но у меня в ботинках два литра ледяной воды.

— Ты помнишь, где мой кабинет, — Уэллс поднялся, опираясь на его руку, — а лучше — двигаемся в мой отсек. Там есть сухая одежда. Третья дверь от кабинета в сторону центра.

Прогулка под руку, вот что это было. Они шли — медленно, Барри притормаживал под осторожные короткие шаги Эдварда — долго, добрую четверть часа потратив на путь, который перед этим преодолели за считанные минуты.

И ведь это наверняка была идея Уэллса — никаких лестниц в комплексе, только спиральные коридоры.

«Он и строил это все под себя, — пришла в голову мысль. — Уникальный — и заменить его не получится, как бы кто ни хотел. И людей подбирает под себя точно так же — точнее, даже не подбирает. Создает для них будущее — строго персональное, для конкретного человека.»

Стало до боли неловко за свои подозрения. Хорошо, что Эдвард не слышал. Барри бережно довел его до дверей, осмотрелся внутри — невероятно спартанская обстановка. И правда — отсек, как на боевом корабле или в тюрьме. Ничего лишнего — широченная постель, стол, большое окно.

В кабинете нашелся, кроме сухой одежды, даже плед — после холодных ванн самое то, чтобы согреться, если не считать выпивки... а ее считать Барри было уже бессмысленно. Доктор закрыл дверь на ключ и сел рядом на постель. Помолчал... Потом неожиданно погладил Барри сквозь ткань по спине.

— Пусти, я тоже хочу погреться. И, если хочешь, только согреванием это и останется.

Барри молча поднял край пледа, пуская его внутрь, и коротко обнял. Его начало потряхивать, как будто било током.

— Не знаю, что тут можно сказать, — шепнул он еле слышно, — просто не знаю, что делать. Никогда не думал... — он тяжело вздохнул, прижался к шее Эдварда, к теплой мягкой коже, погладил, будто пытаясь создать портрет, поверить.

Они сидели, укутавшись в плед и обнимаясь — невинно, как братья. Только ощущалось это почему-то совсем-совсем не невинно, почти в дрожь бросало.

— Если хочешь, я могу почитать стихи или сделать другую такую же глупость, которая переведет практичность в романтику, — неожиданно проговорил Эдвард. — Я не очень знаю, как ухаживать, если честно, но мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты перестал так нервничать. Меня тянет к тебе, и я тоже... беспокоюсь. Просто умею контролировать лицо.

— Я до сих пор был уверен, что в четырнадцать неожиданный... отклик в душе был случайным, — прошептал ему Барри, — но, кажется...

Он судорожно сжал узкую сухую ладонь, уже не такую холодную, сделал вдох, чувствуя слабый аромат какого-то незнакомого парфюма, очень холодного, свежего и не американского.

А он-то думал, что знает не только все виды следов от пуль всех распространенных калибров, но и все ароматы! Эдвард постоянно оказывался тем, чего он не знал, и сам будто ускользал, даже сейчас, зажатый в объятиях.

Странный и непонятный... и все же самый будоражащий из всех, кого Барри знал. Даже Айрис его так не заводила. Как магия какая-то... впрочем, со всеми недавними происшествиями Барри остерегался теперь использовать это слово. А грешить такими вещами на науку — для этого он слишком уважал научный прогресс. Оставалось сидеть, молча млеть и чувствовать этот аромат, пытаясь понять, что же он напоминает.

Что-то свежее, неожиданное для мужчины — лемонграсс? Гвоздика? Слабый-слабый оттенок аромата: невозможно было остановиться и перестать вдыхать, даже когда он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, тихий судорожный стон.

Это даже не было любовью, скорее потребностью быть рядом, бояться хоть словом, хоть жестом или вздохом разбить хрупкую скорлупку момента уединенности. Все вокруг перестало иметь значение.

Миг за мигом растягивались, как в спиде, бесконечно долго. Все более откровенные касания, все более горячее дыхание.

Сказку разбил мерзкий дребезг звонка.

Уэллс мгновенно отстранился и будто ушел за какое-то прозрачное стекло, оставаясь рядом.

— Это экстренный телефон. На него звонят только в случае серьезных проблем.

Пара мгновений, пока они соприкасались лбами; потом Уэллс встал, окончательно разрывая контакт, и снял трубку телефона; уселся на стол, как мальчишка.

— Доктор... слушаю... в каком смысле?

Барри ускорился, погоняв вокруг с костюмом до тех пор, пока тот не просох, и быстро облачаясь. Кожа слегка покоробилась после воды и стала еще краснее.

— Что-то случилось?

Уэллс кивнул, смотря куда-то сквозь стены, очень спокойный и собранный.

— Да, я понял. Спасибо за предупреждение. У нас все будет в порядке, обещаю, детектив Уэст. Да, Барри здесь. Конечно.

Он передал трубку Барри, и тот услышал голос приемного отца:

— Барри, бери свою задницу и неси ее в лабораторию. Тут нам сверху подсунули задачку, не сотрешь, и нужна экспертиза по пальчикам, найденным на орудии убийства. Срочно... но можешь кофе попить по дороге.

— Что-то с Айрис? Я сейчас буду, отвлеки там всех!

Барри отдал трубку, коротко ткнулся в щеку Уэллса на прощение и без единого слова рванул, на бегу натягивая шлем. Если что-то случилось с Айрис, пока он тут прохлаждается!..

На это Джо намекал или нет, Барри не понял. Однако, когда увидел, что Айрис перед кофейней заталкивают в черную стильную машину двое парней (федоры, у одного шрам на широкой морде, бугрящиеся характерными выступами костюмы, разве что томмиганов нет для полного образа Больших Нехороших Парней) — возблагодарил Бога, что не опоздал хотя бы на этот раз. ...Нет, опоздал, конечно, но не критически серьезно. В замершем состоянии времени он был способен исправить все в мгновение ока. Естественно, первым делом следовало убрать сестру из поля деятельности: это еще счастье, что никто не вцепился ей в одежду, просто пихали сопротивляющуюся девушку в салон кадиллака. Застывшую в странной позе Айрис Барри просто оставил на плоской крышу ателье напротив — мало ли, гангстеры все же начнут пальбу: совсем незачем девушке ловить шальную пулю. И обзор, опять же, замечательный.

Бандиты так и стояли, как застывшие фигуры из детской игры. Это было ужасно нелепо, и стоило, наверное, добавить абсурда в ситуацию. Барри ухмыльнулся и осмотрел «сцену» повторно. Его внимание привлекли манекены в витрине.

Сдернуть федоры, пиджаки, натянуть на одного поверх рубашки синее платье, на второго — красное, поставить друг к другу в позу танца.

Это, конечно, выдавало Айрис с головой. Но если за ней уже приехали — кто-то уже знает! Следовало быстро донести ее до участка.

Но сначала Барри забежал на крышу ателье и встал рядом с Айрис.

— Вот так, — пробормотал он, когда все задвигалось.

В ситуации девушка разобралась почти мгновенно, разве что вцепилась в руку Барри, как утопающий.

— Ты чудо, — пробормотала она, глядя на ошарашенных бандитов.

Орали они так, что аж здесь слышались ругательства. Один из них выхватил пистолет и начал оглядываться, не сообразив пока посмотреть выше.

— Наверное, юной девушке не следует слушать это безобразие, — Барри улыбнулся. — Позволите доставить вас в безопасное место?

— Позволяю, — Айрис придвинулась ближе.

Нести ее на руках, а не в охапке, как манекен, было гораздо удобнее.

В участке Барри, естественно, светить костюм Флэша не стал, просто посадил Айрис на стул перед Джо и сбежал в лабораторию.

Суббота там или нет, большинство детективов работали. К счастью, у Джо был свой закуток — «кабинет» за выслугу лет и соответствующую мизантропию.

— Как новости? — Барри спустился, поправляя галстук.

Капитан выглянул из кабинета, с подозрением осмотрелся.

— Вы не слышали? Странный звук, вроде порыва ветра. О, Айрис, дорогая, приятно тебя здесь увидеть!

Девушка смущенно ему помахала.

— Это я зашла, — пояснила она, — вот дверь и хлопнула.

— А-аа.

Капитан скрылся у себя, хватая трубку звеневшего телефона, а Барри повернулся к Джо.

— Ты очень вовремя позвонил, — сказал он тихо.

— Да, меня пытались похитить какие-то негодяи, — прошептала Айрис.

Джо уронил чашку, и Барри ее поймал, вернув в руку.

Потом он набросал на листе бумаги примерные очертания морд под шляпами, и номер автомобиля: в конце концов, если бы он это не запомнил, да еще в такой экспозиции — какой из него был бы эксперт?

— Ребята Большого Луи, — с уверенностью сообщил Джо, — либо у него совсем шарики за ролики заехали, либо кто-то где-то серьезно сел в лужу, либо я даже не знаю, что и думать. В последнее время, впрочем, вся эта дрянь бурлит как-то особенно активно.

— Я могу его навестить, — негромко сказал Барри. — Кстати, где Эдди?

— Дома спит, я его выгнал, — Джо потер висок. — Чего им вообще нужно от тебя, Айрис?

— Они считают, что я как-то связана с Флэшем. Говорили, что я девчонка Флэша, — Айрис улыбнулась, — что, конечно же, неправда. Я не говорила, пап, но я писала в газеты заметки, анонимно, конечно. Но мои реальные данные были только у редактора...

Джо только ладонью лицо прикрыл.

— Девочка, девочка моя, ну... Ну нельзя же так! Боже, ну естественно, он тебя выдал по первому щелчку пальцев, как только от Большого Луи пришли спросить, кто да что. У редактора, в конце концов, тоже жена и дети. Я поговорю с ним на эту тему, хотя поздно уже, конечно. Просто имей ввиду, криминальная журналистика именно поэтому и опасна! Боже... Ну что, дома тебя запирать, что ли? — он бросил короткий взгляд на Барри и хмыкнул. — Ну да, не поможет. Ладно, я что-нибудь придумаю. А пока что просто постарайся не выходить одна из дому, пока не станет понятно, кому и что стукнуло в голову.

— Эдди звал к нему переехать. У него еще сестра и мама, я буду под присмотром, ничего неприличного!

— Ох. Все равно это... — Джо стиснул виски. — Ладно. Он по крайней мере сможет провожать тебя на работу.

— Простите, что вмешиваюсь в вашу идиллию, — сказал Барри, — но у нас еще и убийство на улице Морг не расследовано.

Джо показал глазами на Айрис. Та детским жестом вцепилась в стол, показывая, что никуда не уйдет.

— У нас еще и свои неприятности, сынок, — хмуро пробормотал Джо, снимая папку с самого верха стопки срочных дел. — Так что поднимай свою картотеку отпечатков и ищи вот эти пальчики, очень энергично... но не слишком торопясь. Капитан будет демонстративно на тебя орать, что ты копаешься, как черепаха, но к сердцу не бери, имитируй бурную деятельность, что мол, ночей не спишь, работаешь в три смены... Потом премию выпишет, если хотя бы два дня провозишься вместо обычных своих пары часов.

— А можно я посмотрю быстро, а отчитаюсь утром вторника?

— Главное, не опаздывай. Но и не торопись, — Джо покачал головой.

В папке были данные по отпечаткам, довольно плохим, смазанным. Место взятия — заброшенная военная база. Надо же, Барри думал, там все сгорело. Военные печати, особо секретно, и еще одна незнакомая печать — какой-то Фонд Защиты и Охраны.

— А это что за компания? — показал на эмблему Барри.

Джо посмотрел на Айрис. Потом взглянул еще раз, долго и внимательно.

Она с тоской потупилась:

— Принесу вам кофе.

— Внутренние игрища, — наконец проворчал Джо, когда они остались хотя бы в относительном уединении. — Я не очень знаю, что это за шишки. Но капитан рычит с утра так, будто его по очереди кусали за, гм, все подряд все крысы этого города... Так что, я бы сказал, это те ребята, которые задают вопросы сами и никогда на них не отвечают. Ну, знаешь, что-то вроде государственной безопасности или каких-нибудь бюро по борьбе с тем, о чем простым гражданам знать не полагается. И если они такие крутые парни, то могли бы и без нашей помощи обойтись, раз до того четко дали понять, что нам там делать нечего. А теперь им внезапно потребовалась помощь. Мы торопимся им помочь, разумеется.

— Понял. Что еще, Джо? Ты говорил, что кто-то зашевелился.

— В Готэме неладно. После убийства Уэйнов там постоянно творится безумие какое-то. Появляются преступники. Говорят, их из города выжимает какой-то ненормальный.

— А описание ненормального есть?

— Только прозвище. Его зовут Пингвин, представляешь? — Джо взъерошил свой седеющий ежик. — Зоопарк какой-то. Потому что там еще и какая-то Кошка завелась. Осталось завести мышку!

Барри только головой покачал. Судя по тому, что говорил Эдвард, будет только хуже. Интересно, это клички или в самом деле настоящие животные, как Гродд? Он бы не удивился уже и такому варианту.

— Значит, у нас тут гастролеры или даже эмигранты преступного мира воду мутят. Как будто без них проблем мало. Но я все про то происшествие с дымоходом: Флэш допросил свидетеля убийства, из тех, что в суд свидетельствовать не придут точно. Он говорит, что убивал старушку человек, мужчина, больше всего похожий на покрытую металлом статую. Может, какой-нибудь циркач в зеркальном трико или что-то наподобие?

— Может быть. Но сила там сумасшедшая, нам пришлось разбирать кладку, чтобы ее вытащить. Я поднял записи, домовладелица вела их довольно небрежно, но последний жилец оказался записан. Тони Вудворд, помнишь такого?

Барри недоуменно покачал головой.

— Ну слава богу. В тринадцать он был твоим худшим кошмаром. Помнишь, такой здоровый хулиган-переросток?

Барри пришлось напрячь память. Школьные беды давно ушли куда-то в подвал памяти. Да, был такой. Тони, светловолосый, на голову выше, задирающий только тех, кто слабее. Барри от него в основном убегал, а потом Джо как-то узнал о проблемах приемного сына и сделал так, что Тони отстал насовсем.

— Что ты ему тогда сказал?

— Взял на экскурсию в Железные высоты, — Джо пожал плечами, — по договоренности с его родителями. Рассказал, куда попадают хулиганы по достижении возраста ответственности.

— Похоже, помогло, — Барри попробовал представить, что вот тот самый придурок запихивает даму ногами в дымоход... брр.

— Да нет, не помогло, на самом деле. Туда он и загремел спустя несколько лет, как раз на двадцатилетие. И должен был бы сидеть еще несколько лет, потому что по совокупности у него получилась десяточка... но вот понимаешь, какое дело — умер, вот уже больше полугода как. Тоже в тот злополучный декабрь. А потом я слышу от соседа напротив, что «тот грубый паренек, который жил у миссис Смит, вчера заходил». Я бы сказал, показалось деду. Но вроде бы старик и не слепой, и из ума не выжил.

— Как именно умер?

— Судя по его делу, свалился в котел с расплавом, когда работал на сталеплавильном заводе. То ли пытался бежать, то ли свои же расправились, расследование не обнаружило.

— Вот у него и спросим, — Барри поднялся, потом снова сел, взял чашку, катая ее между ладоней, помялся, не зная, как попытаться помирить отца и Джо.

Джо покосился на него.

— Сынок, когда человек падает в чан с жидкой сталью, спросить у него что-то потом можно разве что с помощью спиритической доски или какого-нибудь медиума, и то не факт. А это не наши методы. Или ты думаешь, что этот паразит все же сбежал, столкнув кого-то еще?

— Или так, да. Но меня тревожит новость о его железной коже. Что, если он упал аккурат в день взрыва атомного ускорителя?

Джо задумчиво покивал, подошел к окну, глядя на город. Потом вздохнул, переложил документы у себя на столе...

— И Мардоны эти еще. Тоже покойники, оба. Так что давай, спрашивай. Может, и впрямь что получится.

— Я вернулась, — громко сказала Айрис. — Секретная часть окончена. Кто хочет пончиков?


	5. Chapter 5

Барри неторопливо спустился в архив. Он подумал, что нужно попросить Эдварда сделать ему выносной микрофон. Впрочем, раз там проверка, то все оборудование наверняка отключили.

Звать доктора по имени оказалось так легко. Что-то внутри, панически бившееся, утихло, и осталось только ровное принятие: ему нравится мужчина. Ничего страшного. Страшно, но не настолько, как казалось.

Барри улыбнулся сам себе, касаясь ладонью щеки.

Мистера Росса, хранителя архива, не было по случаю субботы. Или его тоже уволили — Барри заметил, что фотография его жены и детей исчезла со столика.

Естественно, все подряд отпечатки проверять Барри не стал — на это и недели не хватило бы. А вот если идти от системы классификации — это был совсем другой разговор. Плюс к тому его предшественник оставил замечательный реестр отпечатков — титанический талмуд, сводящий все отпечатки, взятые в Централ-сити за все время применения дактилоскопического метода, в единую систему по петлям и прочим признакам. Его-то Барри и вытащил на стол под лампу и принялся искать совпадения.

Он, конечно, вышел в спид: листал бережно, чтобы не повредить страницы, но все равно следовало изучить каждый разворот, перевернуть, снова сверить, и для него это занимало ужасно много времени.

Отпечаток правой руки, часть ладони, четкий мизинец и безымянный с забавной аномалией — линии будто сердечко образовали. Средний и указательный смазаны, отпечатка большого пальца нет.

Ну где же ты, таинственный избавитель...

Попался!

Отпечаток в деле был не очень похож — на нем видна была средняя часть ладони, сильно смазанные большой и указательный пальцы, зато безымянный оставил тот же самый след с тем же самым завитком.

— Так, дружище, и где ты засветился? — Барри посмотрел номер дела и быстро вытащил папку.

Дата и адрес сказали ему достаточно.

Двенадцатое апреля тысяча девятьсот четырнадцатого года, Ниагара стрит, дом номер шестнадцать. Дом Алленов.

Вот это было внезапно. Вряд ли стоило ждать, что отпечаток принадлежит кому-то из пациентов отца, или самим Алленам, но на всякий случай это Барри тоже проверил. Вот мамины отпечатки, вот отцовские и отпечатки самого Барри — небольшие, даже на первый взгляд не совпадающие... «Отпечаток снят с косяка кухонной двери, субстанция — кровь». Ого! Но ведь это улика, причем даже не косвенная, а та, что могла бы освободить его отца от всех этих лет тюремного заключения! Как же так…

Время регистрации отпечатка было тоже в знаковый день, день судебного заседания. Подпись — детектив Марксон, погибший недавно напарник Джо. Неужели он нашел улики так поздно? Почему так вообще получилось?

Другая мысль заставила Барри вылететь из спида, он ударился плечом о шкаф. Тот же отпечаток! Кровь — кровь жертвы! Убийца точно находится в Централ-сити!

Он ошеломленно потер плечо. Во-первых, это означало, что отцу можно больше не таиться, есть доказательства его невиновности. Во-вторых... Во-вторых, убийца — спидстер, как и Барри. Только с помощью скорости можно было так эффективно устроить очистку базы, да и силуэт этот... или все же эти?

А может быть, все-таки нет? Просто подготовленная команда очень тренированных солдат?

Только вот зачем им Нора Аллен, учительница в обычной школе?!

Нет, проще было поверить в мета-человека, появившегося до атомного ускорителя. Или больше, чем одного мета-человека. Например, один манипулирует временем, второй — скоростью...

Барри судорожно потер лоб, пытаясь найти ответы. Как же так?

— Джо, я нашел совпадение, — сказал он, добежав до кабинета отчима.

— Имя?

— Нет. Но дело. Это убийца моей мамы.

Джо нахмурился и принялся перелистывать притащенную папку.

— Так-так... Странно, потому что я этого не видел. Скажи-ка, с этим никто не мог за прошед... ах ты ж сукин ты сын! Извини, Барри, я не в твой адрес это.

Он встал, походил по кабинету.

— Похоже, я все-таки должен очень сильно извиниться перед твоим отцом, дружище.

— Почему Марксон это сделал?

Джо покрутил головой, всем видом показывая — не знает. Потом замер.

— Знаешь, он ведь умер у меня на руках. Клайд Мардон прострелил ему шею. Он сказал «я просто защищал тебя». Я думал, это о том, что он пытался заслонить... нет, нет, так нелепо...

— Тут его подпись, — Барри показал папку, — он знал и молчал все эти годы.

Джо покачал головой, потом запустил пятерню в шевелюру.

— Так глупо. И из-за этой глупости столько... наворотили. С этим можно будет рассчитывать на оправдание для твоего старика, и, видимо, правильнее всего этим будет заняться мне. Ты, Барри, тоже... извини. Кажется, это тот самый случай, когда полиция, как это... м-да. Черт. И ведь знал, что концы с концами не сходятся, но решил, что это из-за дружбы чутье сбоит.

— Возобновляй расследование. Если получится, вытребуем помилование, и тогда он вернется.

— Ты ведь его прячешь? — уточнил Джо.

— Эд... доктор Уэллс прячет. У него целый жилой этаж. Там тихо и спокойно, Генри пока отъедается и много спит. Хочешь, я закину тебя к нему? Меня тревожит, что там за проверяющие в субботу появились.

***  
Спидфорс казался теперь таким же необходимым и привычным свойством, как дыхание. Барри мчался мимо замерших людей, лавировал по дороге, никого не толкая, забрал с лотка падающее яблоко — все равно его спишут — и на ходу попробовал откусить, удерживая Джо, как манекен, одной рукой.

Потом он чуть не врезался в рабочих, кладущих свежий асфальт на Шестой авеню, и решил с едой обождать; а еще стоило принести что-нибудь Эдварду. Цветы — это будет глупо, наверное, но если принести запонки... А док вообще носит запонки? Кажется, нет. А если просто сладких пончиков? Только потом, руки уже заняты.

Барри влетел по спиральному коридору к центру и ошеломленно замер, чудом не вылетая из спидфорса.

Замершая композиция была более чем выразительна. Двое проверяющих оказались неплохо вооружены для аудиторов, и один держал пистолет у виска Уэллса, а второй целился в Рэйчел, которая тоже направила в его сторону какую-то странную пушку. Кейтлин пыталась увернуться. К девушкам довольно быстро двигались пули.

Джо он поставил за дверью, памятуя, опять же, о рикошетах. Пули отловил и перенаправил в стену — хотя они оказались исключительно горячими и тяжелыми, долго их касаться было неприятно. Пистолет от виска дока аккуратно отвел и забрал в итоге, от греха подальше, хотя пальцы пришлось отгибать очень осторожно. Отрывать их в планы Барри не входило, да и ломать — пока — тоже. Со вторым стволом, внушительным томмиганом, он решил не выделываться, а просто нацелить его, не вынимая из рук владельца, владельцу же в ногу.

Он уже начинал задыхаться, так что последним движением оттащил дока вместе с его коляской в сторону и вышел из спида.

Пули впились в стены, заорал один из бандитов, Рэйчел от воздушной волны споткнулась, начала падать и одновременно нажала на курок, окатывая Кейтлин чем-то белым.

Барри снова кинулся вперед, но оттаскивать было поздно — Кейтлин замерла с очень удивленным и испуганным лицом, уже наполовину окутанная искристым белым лучом.

Искристым белым и ОЧЕНЬ ХОЛОДНЫМ лучом. Холоднее вчерашней воды, холоднее льда... Наверное, холоднее даже смерти. Барри выдернул Кейтлин из этой белизны — но она уже выглядела так, будто ее вырезали из куска льда.

Рэйчел грохнулась на пол, ее пистолет отлетел и развалился на две части.

— Что я наделала... Кейт! Кейт! — она кинулась к подруге. — ...Положи ее, руки обморозишь! Немедленно!

Своевременное предупреждение — Барри осознал, что пальцев он не чувствует, и быстро пристроил девушку на пол.

— Вы, ублюдки, стойте на месте, — крикнул он растерянным бандитам. — Кто вы вообще такие? Чего вас принесло в субботу вечером?!

Один из бандитов уже катался по полу, зажимая руками рану, второй баюкал кисть руки. Низкорослый и, очевидно, исполнявший роль мозгового центра, он отступил к дверям — и наткнулся аккурат на пушку Джо.

— Эй, эй, вы нас неправильно поняли! — пробормотал он. — Хорошо, я признаю, мы ошибались на ваш счет.

— Вы от Большого Луи? — спросил доктор Уэллс очень ровно.

Барри оглянулся на него — док уже занялся Кейтлин, что-то осторожно на ней прощупывая. Их следовало прикрыть. Не бойцы.

— Босс говорит, что крыши больше нет, — буркнул крупный, — и генерал все, так что платить будете нам.

— Я никому не плачу, — терпеливо и спокойно ответил Уэллс.

Мелкий пнул более крупного.

— Тихо, придурок. Доктор, вы совершаете ошибку. У вас, конечно, полно всяких техничных штучек, но ни одна из них вас не спасет, когда вы спите. И баб ваших тоже. Так что лучше давайте, включайте свою золотую голову и думайте ею. Мистеру Луиджи не нужно все, что у вас есть, но хотя бы кое-что придется заплатить. За защиту, знаете. Тогда вас никто не тронет, и вот таких случаев тоже не будет. И если мы с вами договоримся, как взрослые люди, то все будут довольны. А если нет... знаете, есть много неприятностей, которые могут случиться. И этот ваш Флэш вас не спасет.

— Да ладно, — хмыкнул Барри. — Не спасу? Я вообще-то знаю, где сидит ваш босс. Давайте наведаемся к нему и поговорим, кто кому будет платить? — он скрестил руки на груди, осклабившись максимально неприятным образом. — И что он будет делать, когда поставки нелегальной выпивки от дона Фальконе внезапно прекратятся, тоже обсудим. Я могу и в Готэм сбегать, и в Сиэтл, и в Метрополис.

Доктор проверял у Кейтлин пульс и зрачок и вроде бы не отвлекался... но явно слушал внимательно.

— Флэш, ты вовремя. Господа, вы не привыкли выслушивать собеседников, но я все же договорю. Большой Луи может прийти сам, и мы подробно обговорим с ним все, что нас интересует в вопросах сотрудничества. Вы же двое, при всей вашей вредоносности, в роли переговорщиков очень плохо выглядите. Если вы решили, что вашу адскую машинку в переговорной я не заметил, то это вы зря. Она уже обезврежена, так что этот козырь можете оставить при себе. А если уважаемый босс мафии хочет таким немудреным способом попросить о помощи... Это делается не так.

Флэш почувствовал, как покрывается под костюмом холодным потом. Адская машинка? Кажется, за СтарЛабс решили взяться серьезно.

— Генерал же все, — пробормотал большой.

— Я никогда ему не платил, — повторил доктор Уэллс спокойно. — Ни одна сила в городе не смогла подмять меня в двадцатых, никто не подомнет меня в тридцатых. Но я открыт для переговоров, поэтому вы оба уйдете сейчас, и все закончится лишь простреленной ногой. Цену за то, что из-за вас тяжело ранена моя сотрудница, я назначу потом. Об этом тоже передайте Большому Луи. Пусть молится своей деве Марии, чтобы Кейтлин осталась жива.

Джо молчал, хмурился и делал вид, что он тут вроде как ни при чем. В конце концов, когда вымогателей отвели за ворота появившийся Николай и Гастон, Барри проводил Джо к отцу и решил, что лучше оставить их наедине. Поговорить тем явно было о чем, и посторонний только мешал бы. Потом пришлось помогать укладывать Кейтлин на койку — такую же, как занимал недавно сам Барри. Хотелось надеяться, что эта травма закончится так же благополучно, но, если честно, тут сложно было строить хоть какие-то прогнозы.

— Я займусь, — Рэйчел сжала его руку. — Это целиком моя вина.

Уэллс подобрался незаметно, и Барри вздрогнул от его голоса за спиной.

— Вопрос несанкционированного конструирования оружия мы обсудим позже, Рэйчел. Это была крупная ошибка, и счастье, что эта пушка не попала в руки врагам.

Девушка тяжело вздохнула. Ее руки так и мелькали, подключая к Кейтлин провода и датчики.

Прошло уже несколько минут, а мисс Сноу так и не начала оттаивать.

Барри сделал еще шаг назад.

— Что-нибудь еще? — спросил он тихо.

— Гас привел кого-то. Я хочу посмотреть, и потом, надеюсь, больше ничего не будет. Нужно решать вопрос со связью, я звал тебя раз десять, но ты где-то забыл шлем, — в голосе Эдварда не было укора, несмотря на форму. Просто ровное замечание.

Укор Барри себе и сам обеспечил, представив, каково это было — ждать спасения, пока он вот так... и ведь не скажешь, что ерундой занимался, но все-таки!

— Док, действительно, нужна возможность, чтобы связь была и вне шлема. Я понимаю, что прошу экспериментальную технологию, но ведь ты же смог сделать вот эти штуковины! Или хотя бы какую-нибудь, не знаю... кольцо вибрирующее на палец, что ли...

Он не понял, почему Уэллс захмыкал, явно пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

— На палец, конечно.

— Ну да.

— Я сделаю кое-что получше, если Гас не ошибается. Пойдем, посмотрим нового рекрута.

***  
Мужчина, сидящий рядом с Гастоном, выглядел подозрительным, заросшим и нервным.

— Не говорите громко, — шепотом попросил Гас. — Это его бесит.

— Еще как бесит! — так же шепотом заорал мужчина. — Куда ты меня привел! Это что, детский сад? Это кто такой? Чудак из газет?!

Барри вспомнил, что он все еще в костюме.

— Так уж сложилось, — развел руками он, понизив голос до такого же шепота. — Доктор Уэллс собирает команду, которую называет «Стальной Лигой», и мы тут все эээ... чудики. В смысле, со способностями, которых у обычных людей нет.

— Ну вот вроде того, что я показывал, — сказал Гас и убедительно развеял руку в почти невидимый сейчас газ, но сразу его собрал, даже глаза не защипало.

— А, вот это как. Ты вроде как бегаешь? А ты, значит, наставник всей этой богадельни, — мужчина подошел и присел перед Уэллсом на корточки, став удивительно похожим на Гродда манерой низко опускать плечи и свешивать руки плетьми. — Руку я не пожму, поломатый я. Дантон Вайт меня звать. И если ты вытащишь из моих ушей эти сраные голоса, я буду прямо очень даже счастлив.

— Попробуем, — доктор тоже почти шептал, — но для этого мне понадобится выяснить, что за голоса, и как вы их слышите. Возможно, если это то, что я думаю, вам достаточно будет научиться регулировать громкость, своего рода. Ну или в крайнем случае, всегда можно использовать достижения химии для этого, если все совсем плохо. Дантон, вам есть где жить в городе, или вы предпочтете переселиться на время обследования сюда? Комплекс мрачноват, и с отоплением иногда перебои, но зато все бесплатно.

— Это-то отлично. И тут голоса потише!

— Комплекс экранирован. Вам стоит отдохнуть, для этого можете отсидеться в камере, она не будет заперта, а завтра мы все обсудим, — Уэллс коротко улыбнулся. — Попросите Милону принести ужин, она займется. Только одно правило, Дантон. В этих стенах все равны — я, вы и остальные сотрудники СтарЛабз. Ни возраст, ни состояние здоровья, ни раса, ни пол не должны послужить основанием для унижения.

— Типа никого не дразнить и не подзуживать?

— Типа, — Уэллс опять улыбнулся, — и не оскорблять словом или действием. Зарплату обсудим завтра, я теперь не так богат, как прежде, но компенсацию за время и экспериментальный риск предоставлю.

Дантон каким-то неуверенным, резким жестом поднял руку и коснулся ладони доктора Уэллса своей, скрюченной. Гас повел его в сторону тюремных камер, приговаривая, что ему док то же самое говорит, мол, просто не приставать тут ни к кому, и порядок. Барри тихонько хмыкнул.

Барри с Эдвардом остались наедине. И как-то сразу навалилась усталость за весь этот бесконечный день, атаки и тайны прошлого...

— Тебе нужно в душ, — мягко произнес доктор. — И мне тоже.

— Да, нужно, — Барри покатил его кресло. — Мне остаться в... другом отсеке?

— Ко мне, — приказал Эдвард, — у меня есть душ и одежда, не забыл?

И еще кровать достаточной ширины. Можно было бы спросить, зачем он поставил себе двуспальную на одного, но Барри постеснялся.

— Я мигом, — Барри хмыкнул смущенно. Все-таки это безумие длилось всего три дня, он просто не привык!

И краснеть до корней волос при мысли, что сейчас разденется, не привык тоже. Он принялся выкладывать вещи, которые приспособился уже носить под костюмом — пистолет, о котором постоянно забывал, значок, документы, бумажник. Последний он уронил, поднялся — и замер в неудобной позе. От падения бумажник раскрылся, и на фотографии, где всегда были только обнимающиеся мама и папа, счастливая мама держала в руках сверток. Ребенка. Сестру Барри.

Что за черт... Он моргнул, надеясь, что просто неудачно упал свет — и действительно, больше никакого свертка не было, только папа с мамой. Барри помнил эту фотографию — она всегда находилась в бумажнике у отца, а потом перешла к нему. Там даже близко похожего ничего не было, он мог поклясться. Между тем он отлично помнил сестру-которой-не-было: и что зовут ее Элли, как бабушку, и что она любит пончики с сахарной пудрой, и что умеет готовить, потому что ей приходится делать это, приходя из школы... Самая обычная девочка с косичками — их ей заплетал и Барри, и отец, потому что мать пропала, когда малышке было чуть больше года. Самая обычная девочка, которой не могло быть в принципе — потому что Нора Аллен никуда не пропадала, черт подери! Она была убита в своем доме за... где-то за семь месяцев до рождения дочери. Эти две реальности словно накладывались в памяти, и в одной из них у Барри была сестра, а в другой — он сходил с ума, пытаясь убедить себя, что все в порядке. Гнилая мистика, право слово.

— Все в порядке? — Эдвард коснулся его плеча. — Ты смотришь в бумажник так, как будто оттуда пропали все деньги.

Барри судорожно хмыкнул, выпрямляясь.

— Все то же... не могу я это галлюцинациями назвать! Вроде видений. Все то же самое, про сестру. Я не понимаю... Ее же точно не было, я уверен!

— Айрис? — уточнил доктор. — Или то, про что ты говорил раньше? Я тогда не уточнял, но это, наверное, была ошибка. Пошли, будешь мыться и расскажешь на ходу, о чем речь. Если, конечно, не стесняешься, иначе я подожду снаружи.

— Стесняюсь, но оказаться с ней наедине голым хуже, чем с тобой, — Барри тряхнул головой. — Хотя что бы она тут забыла... Я рассказывал про видения, помнишь? Они начались после сна, до того, как меня отлупасил Желтый спидстер. Видения, что отец работает при полицейском участке врачом, а сестра встречает нас обоих с работы, чтобы не засиживались. Родная сестра, не Айрис. Это так странно! Если верить этой иллюзорной памяти, она младше меня, четырнадцать лет, учится в школе, и... — Барри понял, что его голос дрожит, и прервался, пытаясь вздохнуть.

Он забрался в под душ и включил воду, чуть ежась от ощущения холодных капель на разогретой коже.

— И это значит, что в иллюзорной памяти твоя мать как минимум прожила еще сколько-то после того нападения, чтобы успеть дать жизнь твоей сестре, — Эдвард протянул ему бутыль с чем-то желтовато-бледным и негромко охнул, когда поймал на руку струйку воды. — Хей, ты не застудишься так? Или закалка превыше всего?

— Что? — Барри обернулся. — Обычная вода, осень же. Скоро зима.

Вместо ответа Эдвард поднялся, опираясь на стену, и повернул неприметный кран на трубе. Через пару секунд вода откровенно потеплела, становясь почти горячей.

Барри ощутил себя... странно. О такой возможности он просто не знал и не интересовался, для чего тот кран, но... черт. Это делало жизнь проще.

— Спасибо. Я не знал. А...

— Мыло. Жидкое, его в душе использовать проще.

Запах из-под пробки оказался тот самый, приятный, свежий и неяркий.

— Я думал, это парфюм.

— Не привык использовать парфюм, — Эдвард улыбался, легко и спокойно смотря на него, и это постепенно убирало смущение.

Будь у Барри возможность вымыться в ускоренном режиме, он бы точно ей воспользовался, но приходилось двигаться с обычной скоростью, промывая волосы под этой непривычной горячей водой, смывая пот.

Пожалуй, это было приятно. Как в детстве, купаться дома и не мерзнуть... Он привык уже, что гигиена — это быстро, холодно и скорее оздоровляет, чем реально радует тело, потому что в доме Джо колонка была сломана уже который год и ремонту не подлежала: на это нужны были деньги, и немалые, так что вопросы стирки решала прачка, а душ закалял тело. У других и того не было.

А мыло с запахом... Он раньше сказал бы, что это подходит разве что какой-нибудь французской куртизанке, но сейчас язык не поворачивался ляпнуть такое, тем паче что пенилась субстанция гораздо лучше обычного. Барри задумался, что, пожалуй, вот еще одно примечательное качество Эдварда: делать мир вокруг удобным для себя, не считаясь с затратами. Может, именно потому, что ему и без того приходится преодолевать кучу сложностей?

— Хочешь, помогу? — предложил он осторожно.

Эдвард кивнул и шагнул к нему под струи горячей воды, легко и непринужденно принимая помощь.

— Можешь трогать спину, но вот нажимать нежелательно, — сказал он, поворачиваясь.

От его плеча до лопатки и ниже, на поясницу тянулись сглаженные шрамы. Барри подумал, что надо бы сделать запрос по больнице, где-то же он лечился! И шрамы такие странные — Барри не был судмедэкспертом, конечно, но кое-что в травмах и оставляемых ими особых приметах понимал; а сейчас не мог предположить, что оставило эти шрамы. Очень ровные, будто кожа была попросту срезана целиком довольно широкими полосами. Пытали его, что ли?

Впору и впрямь верить в мистику, предполагая, что Эд свалился с какой-нибудь гребаной Луны. ...Или просто крылья обрезанные — но это уж было бы совсем богохульством, такое предположить. Барри растирал эти плечи и невольно поражался тому, как хочется прижаться, обнять и не дышать, стоя в этой теплой и чистой кабинке вдвоем.

— Отнести тебя потом в постель?

Судя по голосу, Эд улыбался.

— Ты, конечно, стал значительно крепче и обзавелся неплохой мускулатурой, но я все же не полный инвалид. Так что спасибо за предложение, но дойду сам, тут недалеко.

— Я не хотел обидеть.

— Я знаю.

Эдвард повернулся под его руками. Он действительно улыбался, какой-то незнакомой улыбкой — не той почти печальной, которая то и дело появлялась на его лице, нет. Улыбка отражалась в глазах, и только сейчас Барри понял, что они не серые, а голубые, просто очень тонкого оттенка, как зимнее небо.

Даже так, стоя, Эд еле дотягивал макушкой ему до мочки уха — и все-таки Барри ощущал себя под этим взглядом щуплым подростком.

— Давай вытираться и сразу в постель. Не хочу, чтобы ты подхватил простуду. Глупо будет, если великолепного Флэша свалит банальный грипп... Особенно глупо, если учесть, что лекарства на тебя не подействуют.

— Я надеюсь, что грипп меня тоже не возьмет, — Барри смыл с его щеки мыльный потек и понял, что глупо улыбается. — Пойдем.

Он одергивал себя, стараясь не помогать, не трогать лишний раз, не обидеть своим желанием коснуться кожи, от которого в голове будто плыло и плавилось что-то.

Вдвоем они добрались до кровати, даже почти не прикасаясь друг к другу, но дрожащие от напряжения, как электроды.

— Я еще в прошлый раз хотел спросить и забыл, — Барри почему-то шептал. — Почему постель такая большая. Для... кого-то еще?

Постель была еще и жесткая. В прошлый раз он был слишком занят мыслями, а на этот раз ощутил, что сидит как будто на обтянутой тканью доске.

— Для меня и моей спины, — фыркнул Эд с каким-то весельем. — Я брезгливый лентяй и не могу заставить себя делать упражнения на полу, так что пришлось это учитывать. — Он коснулся губами виска Барри так естественно, как это делал в детстве отец... только чувствовалось это совсем иначе.

— Не ревнуй. До тебя здесь спал только я и никого больше.

— Я не в том смысле! Просто... — Барри развел руками, пряча всю меру облегчения.

Сквозь окно виднелись отсветы на крышах и отражения барж в воде залива. Уже стемнело, и казалось, что в комплексе, в городе, в мире больше никого нет. Только они вдвоем под слабым теплым светом настенной лампы.

Эдвард потянул за шнур, и сверху на окно надвинулась темная матовая панель.

— Не люблю, когда солнце поутру бьет в глаза, — пояснил он.

На стене свисали и несколько других шнуров, наверняка управляющих чем-то еще в этой комнате. Бумаги и несколько книг на столе: новый налоговый кодекс, что-то про менеджмент, книга на немецком, которого Барри не знал. В прошлый раз он почти не заметил обстановку, а теперь будто впитывал ее, рассматривая, примеряя к своим знаниям об Эдварде.

— Ты читаешь на немецком? — спросил он, поворачиваясь.

Эдвард с улыбкой кивнул.

Он сидел на кровати, одетый всего лишь в одно полотенце на бедрах, и Барри казалось, что сейчас сердце выскочит из груди. Оно колотилось где-то в горле, и было совершенно непонятно, куда девать руки, и никакой спидфорс тут помочь не мог, увы. Краска медленно, но верно заливала его от шеи к ушам, и скулам было жарко.

— Знаешь, ты ведь действительно за несколько месяцев раскачался. Когда я тебя впервые увидел, ты был куда менее... габаритным, — неожиданно произнес доктор. — Рост тот же самый, но мускулатура намного крепче. Даже плечи стали шире.

Барри кивнул, не зная, как реагировать на слова, а тем более на руку, коснувшуюся живота. Он сам невольно отмечал, что без одежды Эдвард не выглядит хлипким. Он был крепким, поджарым, как бегун. Почему-то Барри каждый раз этому удивлялся. Что силе его ног, что теперь, вновь открывая, что весь он сухощавый, горячий и твердый. Касания перерастали в ласку как будто сами собой, без его участия — погладить плечо, скользнуть по шее, зарыться в волосы, притянуть к себе, глядя в будто потемневшие, совсем синие глаза, и тогда уже поцеловать, не жмурясь, ни о чем не думая.

Зная каким-то глубинным чутьем: безопасно. Не высмеют, не оттолкнут, не раскритикуют... Почему-то это просто не воспринималось как возможность. Обниматься, даже просто касаться другого — от этого сбоило дыхание и дрожали руки и ноги, как после марафона.

— Хей, Эдвард... давай ляжем, а то я... я... — он не находил слов, просто как будто стал вдвое глупее разом.

Вместо ответа Эд потянул его на себя, роняя и одновременно обнимая, проглаживая по спине. В его движениях была какая-то легкая неуверенность, он как будто сам не знал, что делать, и от этой неуверенности всезнающего доктора Уэллса вдруг сердце защемило нежностью.

Не то чтобы Барри сам лучше знал, что делать, что будет лучше — он просто гладил, скользя по гладкому боку к бедру, чуть-чуть сдвигая каждый раз полотенце, но не смея совсем убрать его.

В конце концов его просто уложили рядом и принялись целовать — лицо, шею, грудь. Это не было молчаливым безумием, но Барри даже под угрозой расстрела не помнил, о чем они говорили — как называли друг друга, и о чем смеялись, тихо, как будто боясь, что их услышат.

Голова шла кругом от шепота Эда, что он красивый, самый быстрый, самый лучший золотой спидстер в истории, а потом от стонов, потому что до кое-чего Барри все же додумался сам и теперь медленно двигал рукой по его члену, не прекращая поцелуев. Второй рукой он переплел пальцы с пальцами Эда и старался хотя бы не сжимать. Его то и дело била дрожь, и тогда стоны становились совсем уж нестерпимо-горячими.

...Потрясающе — буквально, потому что их обоих то и дело потряхивало, как от электричества. Во всяком случае, это было невероятным напряжением, и даже, кажется, то и дело приходилось осаживать себя, не выпадать в скоростное замирание мира — это было бы нечестным. Впрочем, и так было слишком хорошо, то и дело хотелось остановиться, выдохнуть, но... не получалось.

Только двигаться, тереться, обнимать снова и снова, а потом смять губы жестким, откровенным поцелуем, от которого окончательно снесло тормоза, и мир все-таки немножечко замер на долгое мгновение, пока по телу вновь будто молния не проскочила, заставляя кончить.

И потом лежать, прижавшись, в объятиях, просто дыша в унисон и чувствуя чужое сердцебиение рядом — так же близко, как и свое собственное. Барри даже не знал, что так бывает, когда существуешь, дышишь, и счастливее тебя нет никого на всем свете.

Эд медленно поднял руку, погладил его по щеке и снова поцеловал — благодарно, почти целомудренно, лишь слегка приоткрыв губы. Потом вытерся и решительно стянул с Барри и так перекрутившееся и сползшее полотенце, накрыл их обоих покрывалом.

— Отдыхай, — приказал он, — все. На сегодня больше никаких приключений.

Честно говоря, никаких приключений сегодня быть и не могло — Барри ощущал себя крайне счастливым телом без мышц и костей, а также сил хоть как-то двигаться. Титаническим усилием он все же сумел снова обнять Эдварда, ткнуться ему лицом куда-то в плечо и на этом просто обмякнуть окончательно. Что бы там ни было дальше, сейчас он был счастлив и засыпал, обнимая, пожалуй что, самого близкого человека.

***  
Барри проснулся от странных шевелений рядом. Спина слегка ныла, он как будто на земле проспал всю ночь. Несколько секунд он мучительно вспоминал, что происходит, где он, что вчера было.

Движения не прекращались. Он приоткрыл один глаз, нащупывая себя в пространстве — на самом краю широкой постели Эдварда.

Прямо рядом с его лицом оказалась чужие стопы. Барри широко открыл глаза, изучая картину в целом: стопы скользнули вверх, и он встретился взглядом с Эдвардом, стоящим на плечах. вверх ногами.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал его тот дружелюбно. — Извини, без разминки весь день насмарку.

Фантасмагорическая сцена потихоньку укладывалась в мозгу — до этого самым простым решением было просто закрыть глаза и решить, что все еще спишь.

— Эд... зачем ты это делаешь? Ты готовишься в гимнасты, или... или что? — Барри запустил руку в шевелюру, пытаясь сообразить, зачем человеку с больной спиной вот так ее доламывать.

— Это отлично тренирует тело, — пояснил Эдвард, оставаясь все в той же позе. — Основная нагрузка на плечи и широчайшую мышцу спины, саламба сарвангасана. Именно то, что нужно при больной пояснице. Мышечный корсет удерживает позвоночник и не дает смещаться позвоночным дискам. К счастью, я занимался йогой до того, как переехал сюда, иначе так и остался бы в коляске. Можешь присоединяться, если хочешь, тебе тоже стоит заняться сознательным развитием мускулатуры.

— Хочешь сказать, вот такое стояние вверх тормашками помогает? — Барри сел и потянулся за трусами. — Окей, я тебе верю, но разве кровь в голову в такой позе не ударит?

Он хотел было сказать что-то про инсульт, но прикусил язык. В конце концов, доктор здесь не он, и, видимо, Эдвард знает, что делает.

— Попробуй сам, — предложил Эдвард весело. Дыхание у него не сбилось, он даже не покраснел, так что поза, наверное, была довольно простой, только для больной спины необычной.

Барри пожал плечами, но все же, немного одевшись, попробовал. Лег на спину, руки вытянул вдоль тела и поднял ноги. Сначала под углом, потом вертикально вверх. Затем вдохнул, поднял таз и закинул ноги за голову. Они еще не дотянулись до постели, он начал их поднимать и наткнулся на окрик:

— Назад! Сначала поставь носки. Выпрями руки. Сильнее выпрями. Так, подожди, я выйду из позы и покажу, а то шею повредишь, это будет невосполнимая потеря.

Это было чертовски неудобно — отнюдь не из-за смущения, а вполне себе физически неудобно, мышцы и сухожилия протестовали против подобного обращения. «Теперь, — мелькнула мысль, — понятно, отчего Эдвард такой жилистый и выносливый». Краем уха Барри когда-то слышал про йогу, но откровенно говоря, на чудотворную гимнастику индийских браминов это ни разу не походило. Эти движения — или, точнее, их отсутствие, потому что следовало замереть в кажущейся простой позе, — больше напоминали какую-то пыточную практику, чем оздоровительный комплекс. Но что верно, то верно: мышцы действительно разрабатывались, по всей видимости.

Эдвард прихватил его за лодыжки и медленно потянул вниз и назад, пока ноги не коснулись наконец постели, и не стало легче.

— Теперь разверни плечи, чтобы опираться на лопатки, — он что-то сделал с плечом Барри так, что тот едва не застонал от боли, — осторожнее, не переноси вес на шею. Вот так.

Снова поднять ноги вертикально показалось великим облегчением, но через минуту Барри начало клонить то вправо, то влево.

— Выходи из позы, — Эд похлопал его по спине, — а то уже горбишься. Ничего, регулярная практика — и сможешь стоять хоть по часу. Я подумаю, где бы найти тренера, тебе нужна растяжка и работа над реакцией.

— Точно? Это как-то не очень похоже... — Барри после этого упражнения ощущал себя как после изнуряющего заплыва минут на тридцать или чего-то столь же утомительного. — Я имею ввиду, тебе виднее, конечно, но я как-то... оххх... не представляю, чем это может помочь!

Он рухнул на постель, потихоньку приходя в себя.

— Мне точно нужно тренировать именно эти мышцы?

— Тебе нужно тренировать все мышцы, — Эдвард сел рядом, он-то уставшим не выглядел. — Пока нам всем везло, и враги почти не пытались избить тебя физически, но рано или поздно найдется кто-то, кто будет быстрее в реакциях или окажется профессиональным бойцом, и тогда даже спидфорса может оказаться недостаточно. Тебе нужно владеть телом так же хорошо, как спидфорсом.

Эд коротко поцеловал его в висок, сбив с унылых мыслей.

— В теле человека более шестисот мышц, и некоторые из них, например, сжимают задницу, а некоторые управляют движением ушей, — Барри снова сел и с некоторым уважением потрогал плотную, твердую спину Эдварда. — Думаю, все-таки тренировать нужно не совсем уж все мышцы без исключения, но насчет растяжки ты прав, конечно. Мне не понравилось быть боксерской грушей для того желтого парня.

— Ну, движениями ушей управляют рудиментарные мышцы, а тут работает спина. Поверь, ты будешь очень мне благодарен всего через пару лет тренировок, когда какой-нибудь удар драчуна пролетит мимо, и даже спидфорс не придется задействовать. Но не сегодня. Хочешь есть? — Эдвард поймал его руку, снова улыбаясь той странной теплой улыбкой, которая больше отражалась в глазах. — Сегодня, я надеюсь, воскресенье у нас никто не отнимет.

— У нас в классе один парень запросто шевелил ушами, — Барри улыбнулся в ответ, коснувшись ладонью руки Эда. — И да, хочу. Могу приготовить завтрак на двоих, если не боишься моих талантов по этой части.

— Приготовь. Я закончу разминку и присоединюсь. Кухня за белой дверью.

Эд лег на живот, как-то особенно выпрямившись, и весь погрузился в свою гимнастику, теперь выгибаясь, как атакующая кобра, с совершенно серьезным и даже мрачным лицом.

Это действительно было странным, интимным и непонятным, и Барри сбежал на кухню. Обдумывать кучу новой информации было проще в одиночестве.

Двадцать минут (в них уместилось приготовление яичницы, тостов и кофе) спустя он решил, что отталкивающего в этом все же ничего нет. И возможно, если доктор так уверенно говорит о пользе этих упражнений, следует хотя бы попробовать их в роли зарядки: не повредит уж точно.

Барри мог бы поклясться, что никогда не видел таких инвалидов. Найти бы грань, где это были тренировки — а где сама личность Эда. Доктор явно не знал, зачем люди придумали тормоза...

Даже в этой кухне все явно было рассчитано до миллиметра, и вдруг до Барри дошло, когда он дотянулся до тарелок, не делая шага в сторону от плиты, что они ведь с Эдом очень похожи, даже внешне. Да, разница в возрасте, да, больная спина, а еще Эд немного ниже, но все-таки до чего похожи! Будто кузены.

Может быть, когда-нибудь он действительно станет похожим на своего... парня. Осознание, что он может назвать Эда своим, пришло внезапно, как удар в лоб. Это было чертовски приятно и в то же время напрягало: хотелось соответствовать. И Барри отлично понимал, что пока что не дотягивает — даже со спидфорсом — до той планки, которую поставил сам себе. Он не хотел, чтобы их партнерство выглядело так, как выглядят обычно пары с такой разницей в возрасте: молодой глупый цветочек и старый похотливый козел... Даже если назвать Эда похотливым козлом было нельзя никак, собственную роль цветочка тоже хотелось как-нибудь обойти.

Через миг догнало — никто не должен узнать. Отец будет очень расстроен, Джо в ярости. Айрис, может, и обрадуется, что он не преследует ее, требуя бросить Эдди, а может, тоже откажется от сводного брата после такого признания.

Рядом с Эдвардом он как будто оказывался в другой реальности, но за порогом все еще была привычная Америка.

И не хватит никакой скорости, чтобы сбежать от нее.

Да уж, задачка. Честно говоря, про «таких» людей Барри знал очень немного, кроме факта, что они вообще есть. Обнаружить, что сам именно «такой» — было довольно странно, волнующе... но в общем, живут же люди с этим. Люди и с проказой живут, и с туберкулезом, и даже вон, с поломанной спиной — а уж тяга к собственному полу по сравнению и вовсе не то, на что следует жаловаться. Но и демонстрировать всем подряд тоже лишнее.

Дверь легонько стукнула о косяк, и Эдвард, уже полностью одетый и с влажным полотенцем на шее, вошел в кухню.

— Все готово, — Барри улыбнулся ему, осторожно взвешивая внутри это чувство — все нормально.

Он чувствовал себя немного испуганным, довольно счастливым, но совершенно не находил внутри горечи стыда.

Знал, что нужно стыдиться... и не получалось. Стыдиться того, что с тобой умнейший человек, заботливый друг и нежный любовник — с чего бы это?

— Спасибо. Пахнет отлично, — Эд показал ему большой палец и тоже сел за столик с другой стороны. — Я думал о твоем вопросе насчет гарнитуры, и у меня есть пара идей, как это технически воплотить. Загвоздка только в источнике питания, и я ужасно не хочу полагаться на радиоактивные элементы, но пока ничего другого просто в голову не лезет.

— Гарнитуры? — Барри озадаченно нахмурился. — Ты о чем? И почему радий нельзя использовать, отличный же вариант?

— Он опасен в долгосрочной перспективе. Ты разве не слышал о скандале с корпорацией «Радиум» в Нью Джерси?

Барри покачал головой.

— Слышал, там было множество отравлений, они судились, но без подробностей.

— Их работниц убил радий. Поэтому нет, мы не будем использовать радиоактивные элементы, вы все мне дороги, — Эд накрыл его руку своей. — Я решу проблему, так или иначе. Я хочу, чтобы ты оставался на связи все время, когда выходишь за пределы СтарЛабс. Не сочти это слежкой, я настрою твою гарнитуру, мобильную рацию то есть, так, чтобы ты мог отключать прием или передачу.

— Это не слежка, что ты...

Барри прочел краткую молитву перед завтраком и приступил к еде. Некоторое время царило молчание, потом, когда первый утренний голод был утолен, пришло время очередных вопросов.

— Слушай, а реально такую связь нашим полицейским тоже устроить? Очень неудобно, когда где-то ограбление, через пару улиц должен быть патруль, а связаться с ним возможности нет. Может, хотя бы в машины как-то провести рации? И опять же, я быстрый и ловкий, конечно, но если полиция будет знать, где что происходит, думаю, будет попроще как-то…

— Это слиш... — Эдвард замялся, хмыкнул, — хотя какая уж теперь разница. Я запатентую и выведу в обращение, почему бы и нет. Хорошее дело. Мне нужно будет поработать, чтобы создать подходящие механизмы, и ты получишь первый прототип. И ты замечательный, — добавил он спокойно.

— Это кто еще тут замечательный, — Барри улыбнулся. Кофе отчетливо пах ванилью, и это тоже было странно... и приятно. — Кэп будет наверняка в восторге от таких технологий, он прогрессивный старик.

— Гас большой молодец. Хорошо, что удалось его сохранить, — задумчиво кивнул Эдвард, — казнить такие кадры было бы немыслимым расточительством. Надеюсь, до Рождества наша Лига пополнится еще на пару рекрутов.

Он доел и поставил чашку не в раковину, а в шкаф, к большому недоумению Барри. Туда же отправилась и вторая чашка, и обе тарелки.

— Я не люблю тратить время на такую скуку, — объяснил Эдвард, — автоматика вымоет.

Барри только головой покачал. Вот это тоже было одним из свойств Эдварда, отличавшим его от всех остальных: больше всего доктор ценил не деньги и не вещи, а время... и людей.

Нет, так-то, эмпирически, Барри соглашался с максимой, что деньги заработать можно новые, а время (и близких) не вернуть — но чтобы доводить этот принцип до таких бытовых моментов? Эдвард действительно был уникумом, и это суждение не являлось результатом любовного дурмана.

— Я имел ввиду нашего капитана, полицейского, но Гас тоже наверняка обрадуется такой возможности быстрой связи.

Он потер переносицу и сам удивился, насколько естественно перенял этот жест.

— Слушай, еще вопрос. Ты что-нибудь знаешь про Фонд Защиты и Охраны? Они вроде бы имеют какое-то отношение к расследованию того нападения на военную базу... Может, ты слышал что-то про них?

— Не слышал, только какие-то отголоски. Интересно, что они защищают и кого охраняют, — доктор поднялся. — Как ты, готов продолжить тренировки? Я хочу узнать, как продвигается лечение Кейтлин. Надеюсь, вчерашняя ошибка не станет трагедией. Потерять ее было бы просто недопустимо.

Вот теперь Барри стало стыдно. Он совершенно забыл, что вчера произошло с мисс Сноу.

— Конечно. Она заботилась обо мне все то время, пока я был в коме... Хотелось бы мне, чтобы ее собственная проблема со здоровьем решилась бы так же здорово. — Он покачал головой и встал. — Может, Гас, как бывший сержант, сможет меня потренировать в рукопашном бою?

— Уверен, что сможет, — Эдвард два шага сделал почти как здоровый, а потом его повело, и только удачно подвернувшийся дверной косяк не дал упасть. Он сквозь зубы застонал и упрямо вцепился в стену, самостоятельно дойдя до инвалидного кресла.

Барри едва удержался от того, чтобы поймать, поддержать... но он уже знал Эда достаточно, чтобы не соваться с ненужной помощью: раны на гордости ощущаются не лучше, чем синяки от падений.

Вместо этого он проводил его до палаты Кейтлин, планируя потом идти искать сержанта. В конце концов, рукопашный бой действительно важнее, чем стрельба, когда ты двигаешься быстрее пули...

Заходить Барри не собирался, памятуя, что он пострадавшей не родственник, и что врачебные осмотры бывают... скажем, более интимными, чем стоит демонстрировать публике. Но через открытую дверь увидел все тот же неестественно-белоснежный оттенок кожи пострадавшей и сидящую у ее постели Рейчел.

Под глазами у нее залегли глубокие тени, Рэйчел смотрела в никуда, опустив плечи, и выглядела совершенно отчаявшейся. Барри тихо ушел.

***  
Дантон и Гас нашлись в одной из странных комнат, больше всего похожих на учебные аудитории. Барри даже не представлял, зачем такие в комплексе — разве что Эд планировал потом набирать студентов на практику.

— Привет, — махнул Гас, делая руку прозрачной. Дантон хмыкнул:

— Что, пацан, проснулся?

Памятуя про его сложности с громкими звуками, Барри только приветственно помахал рукой. Потом кивнул сержанту.

— Док сказал, что можно вас попросить о тренировках. Рукопашный бой, такое все... Не затруднит?

Гас фыркнул и ответил таким же полушепотом:

— Парень, лучше учись стрелять. Драка хороша после боя в баре, а в серьезных стычках обычно либо винтовка решает, либо штык, на худой конец.

— У меня есть служебный пистолет, но по нему надо отчитываться, и я из него еще ни разу не стрелял, — Барри уже без особого труда говорил громким шепотом.

— Да ладно тебе путать парня, пусть учится и в челюсть дать, — заспорил с ним Дантон. — Слышь, малец, ты боишься, если перед мордой рукой махнуть?

Барри покачал головой — вроде бы нет. Впрочем, ему давно не махали перед лицом.

— Вот. Если он такой шустрый, ему как раз стрельба и незачем, а нужно знать, как и чем винтить здоровых парней с пушками. Так что давай, дружище, от роли инструктора не отвертишься, — Дантон засмеялся чуть перхающим смехом. — Новобранец, смирно!

Барри выпрямился под смех солдат. Они наперебой командовали: живот втянуть, спину прямо, грудь колесом, да не горбись, плечи поднять, подбородок не ронять, не шататься...

— Ты чего свистишь? — спросил вдруг Дантон подозрительно.

— Я?!

— Он не свистит, — Гастон оглянулся

.

— Кто-то свистит. Мерзко так свистит!

Барри усомнился, что этот «свист» представляет собой галлюцинацию или что-то безобидно-обыденное, и потому на всякий случай уточнил, откуда исходит звук. Дантон поморщился, отнимая ладони от ушей.

— Оно вроде как повсюду... но сильнее с той стороны, кажись, — и махнул в сторону главного зала.

Барри пошел, разглядывая каждый угол. Здешние неровные, подчиненные общей спиральной структуре стены то и дело бросали странные тени. Казалось, в них кто-то прячется.

— Правее, — скомандовал Дантон, — вот направо. Еще правее!

Барри обнаружил дверь, открыл. Теперь он тоже услышал что-то вроде свиста — хотя, быть может, это было всего лишь галлюцинация. Приятный, веселый, завораживающий звук...

Барри ускорился, заставляя мир замереть и затихнуть.

Все равно что-то мутное было на картинке вокруг, как будто туман какой-то, только видный не глазами, а... ну вот на фотографиях так иногда бывает, смотришь, видишь череп, а там две молоденькие дамы в шляпках на самом деле.

...Дама оказалась одна, совсем не молоденькая и без шляпки, но заметить ее получилось только после долгого разглядывания.

Она стояла за спиной Николая, замершего в странноватой позе, и прижимала к губам странного вида флейту. Барри немедленно ее отобрал, отбежал подальше и только тогда вышел из спида.

Плохо одетая женщина, черные волосы, шрам на щеке...

— Тебя зовут Хартли Ратэвей? — спросил он.

Она сначала даже не поняла, куда делся инструмент, и опустила взгляд, потом как-то окрысилась, выставив мелкие зубки.

— Чейто сразу? Ну да, я Хартли... Где Уэллс?

Это было очень грубо. Барри редко общался с рыночными торговками, но интонации были те самые.

— Он занят. Как ты вошла?

Николай схватился за голову, застонал, отходя в сторону. Как оказалось – чтобы ударить. Барри едва успел ускориться, выхватывая Хартли из-под зловещего разряда, и все-таки зацепило, ногу свело судорогой, он вылетел из спида, прокатившись по полу.

— Все под контролем, — проорал он оттуда, — не надо ее убивать!

Он даже не знал, что Николай может вот так швыряться... ну, молниями не молниями, но всяко электричеством. Буквально электродугой.

Флейта — больше она походила на саксофон с какой-то приделанной коробкой, если честно — снова зазвенела, и Барри понял, что дамочка ее выдернула у него из руки, вот только теперь он вяз в этих звуках, как муха в патоке.

Он попытался ускориться, но не мог, ноги не слушались, голова плыла. У стены скорчился Дантон, зажимая уши, Гас превратился, но висел почти невидимым облаком и дрожал.

Огромный, мощный Николай тоже дрожал, пытаясь сдвинуться с места. Хартли поднялась, усиливая звук, направляя его на Гаса — его букально отшвырнуло к стене. Барри безучастно наблюдал, подавленный этими звуками, превращенный в сплошной слух. Хартли спокойно шла мимо них. Огромная дуга ослепительной яркости прошила воздух откуда-то из коридора, ударив по металлу флейты, и Хартли с криком выронила ее, шарахнулась в сторону, упала. Из коридора приближалась черная окутанная молниями фигура немыслимой жути и мощности.

В какой-то момент он решил, что кажется, все: пахло чем-то отвратительно горелым и еще грозовой свежестью, и, по уму, следовало немедленно спасать людей и разбираться уже потом... Но еще до того, как он сумел войти в скоростной режим, Николай бросился встречу жуткой фигуре и обхватил ее, как борец, за талию.

— Мия, Мия, ну хватит, все, все уже! Детка моя, ну прости, я честно не хотел! Не знаю, что на меня нашло!

— Потаскун ты, — пробурчала фигура голосом Милоны и влепила ему сияющий щелбан так, что Николая шарахнуло. — От родной жены, которой в верности клялся, за посторонней стервой бегать… Ладно, прощаю.

Искры медленно гасли, оставляя только негритянку с молодыми яркими глазами.

— Милона, — Хартли выпрямилась, — я не думала, что тебе удалось пережить взрыв.

Негритянка уперла руки в бока.

— Миз Хартли. Какого блядского хрена? Это мой мужик, и ни одна белая дамочка не будет водить его за собой, как барашка на поводке! А ну извольте сказать, чего вы тут забыли, и быстро! Пардону прошу, джентльмены, мы с этой мамзелью давненько в ссоре, но таких подлостей она себе раньше не позволяла.

— Мне просто нужно было войти! Я совершенно не претендую на вашего мужа, я вообще по девочкам, — Хартли подняла руки, — и мне нужно поговорить с Уэллсом, а почтового ящика на этих руинах нет. Он вообще еще жив?

Барри забрал ее флейту и на этот раз держал крепко, чтобы точно не потерять.

— Гас, посмотри за ней, пожалуйста. Я сейчас узнаю, что с этим всем делать.

Эдвард как раз пытался пропихнуть какую-то тонкую трубку в нос замороженной Кейтлин. Барри вышел из спида снаружи палаты, чтобы его не отвлекать, и тогда уж кашлянул.

— Док, там пришла ваша бывшая сотрудница.

— Чудес... какая? — Барри впервые увидел на лице Эдварда что-то, напоминающее страх. — Барри, скажи, что это мисс Ратауэй, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Потому что иначе я попрошу тебя помочь мне отсюда выбраться куда угодно.

— Это Хартли Ратауэй, но она опасна и пыталась контролировать меня. Довольно успешно, к слову. Но сейчас за ней смотрит Милона, а инструмент я отобрал, — Барри показал флейту, — и она выглядела так, как будто торопится. Подкинуть тебя побыстрее? А то я не уверен, вдруг у нее еще есть туча крыс.

— Я бы не исключал такой возможности. Но, судя по всему, она очень хочет предъявить мне пару-другую сотен претензий, так что пока остерегаться нашествия я бы не стал. Ключевое слово «пока». Кстати, дай посмотреть, что за инструмент.

Барри с явно расслабившимся Эдвардом направились в центральный зал. Грохота не было слышно, и запах паленого тоже развеялся, так что вроде бы ожидать продолжения конфликта не стоило.

Барри не переходил в спид — не так уж тут было далеко — но катил коляску так быстро, как мог. Все стояли почти в тех же позах, как и были, разве что Дантон поднялся, болезненно потирая уши.

Хартли преобразилась в один миг. С ее лица исчезло просительно-злобное выражение мигрантки, она выпрямилась, сощурилась и сразу стала напоминать настоящего ученого после неудачного эксперимента по внедрению в уличную среду.

— Доктор Уэллс, — она шагнула вперед, даже интонации изменились, — у меня есть неоспоримые данные, что Рональд Рэймонд выжил после взрыва реактора.

Эдвард даже глазом не повел.

— Хартли, вам не идет роль филантропа, так что давайте как деловые люди: сколько, чего, на какой срок, за что и так далее. Мы слишком хорошо друг друга знаем, чтобы полагаться на этикет.

— Я хочу работу, — прямо ответила Хартли, — во-первых, без меня тут все развалилось, во-вторых, на дворе кризис. Я хочу обратно свою комнату и прежний оклад. Взамен я сообщу, где в последний раз видела Ронни. Помогать договориться с ним я не буду, он сейчас какой-то нервный.

Она скрестила руки на груди, глядя по-мужски прямо и нагло. Барри начинал понимать, за что ее не любили.

Уэллс хмыкнул и отзеркалил ее позу.

— Хартли, я не буду спорить, ваш вклад в общее дело неоценим. Ваши новообретенные способности будут еще более... ценными для нас всех. Но дело в том, что я не в состоянии обеспечить вашу лояльность. А обнаружить, что вы промыли мозги Рэйчел или тому же Барри, например — простите, я не могу себе позволить. Поэтому давайте так: первый же ваш проект будет по нейтрализации вашей флейты и ее, скажем, побочных эффектов. Естественно, это будет означать, что принцип работы вы тоже сообщаете. Годится?

Хартли покачала головой.

— Давайте-ка придумаем другой вариант. Мне не нравится мысль, что вы — лично вы — будете меня контролировать. И у меня есть кое-какие данные, которые защищают меня в случае отказа.

— Отлично, я всегда знал, что вы умная и предусмотрительная особа. И как умная предусмотрительная особа, полагаю, вы согласитесь: держать у себя в лаборатории безо всякого контроля того, кто может и хочет руководить любой ценой, но не разделяет ваши ценности — довольно странно. Хартли, я уважаю ваш разум, но ваши моральные ценности, простите, четко гласят, что на своих условиях вы тут станете боссом самое позднее к Рождеству, а все остальные будут послушно, гм, плясать под вашу дудку. Не хотите сдавать данные по нейтрализации вашего оружия — окей, тогда будьте добры сообразить, как от него защищаться остальным сотрудникам СтарЛабс.

Эдвард поднял руку, привлекая внимание Милоны.

— Миссис Уинстон, давно у вас способности к электрокинезу?

Милона почему-то потупилась.

— Я же не во вред, — пробормотала она неловко, — и не убивала никого, так, пугнуть.

— Это у нас обоих, — вмешался Николай, — ее током вдарило, когда все пошло взрываться, я оттаскивал, ну и приложило.

— Когда я просил отключить ток? — уточнил Эдвард. — Ничего страшного, друзья. Я вас ни в чем не обвиняю, но в случае, если ваши способности изменятся или расширятся — прошу, дайте знать.

Ратауэй ухмылялась. Она стояла все это время, потом в конце концов подтащила стул от стола переговоров и села перед доктором, сцепила руки на колене.

— Окей, похоже, тут даже веселее, чем я помню. А где прочие дамы? Сноу, эта ваша индианка, и как ее... ммм... Она еще так мило увлекалась вами, доктор. Неужто вы ее тоже отшили?

Уэллс нахмурился и вцепился в колесо коляски.

— Хартли, я отлично помню вашу острейшую риторику, давайте сейчас не будем состязаться, у кого язык более ядовитый. Мисс Сноу пострадала в ходе испытаний нового охладителя. Рэйчел только недавно я уговорил лечь поспать после ночного бдения. Что до мисс Эверари, то я не хочу о ней ничего слышать ни от вас, ни от кого другого. У нас в команде, как вы видите, появились новые участники, и к ним я ожидаю столь же уважительного отношения, как и ко всем остальным... без исключения. Вы согласны на мое предложение, или займемся шантажом и контрмерами?

Хартли громко хмыкнула.

— Хорошо. Я не умею управлять людьми иначе, чем с флейтой, так что можете ее забрать, а потом разберемся. Главное, что я сейчас хочу — душ. Горячий душ. Я готова за него убить, и это не фигура речи.

Уэллс кивнул и протянул ей руку, как мужчине. Хартли лихо ее пожала.

Милона подозрительно смерила взглядом женщину и выступила вперед.

— Доктор Уэллс, при всем нашем к вам уважении... Не сочтите за грубость, но ежели она опять начнет моего муженька или меня лапать или своей дудкой дудеть на нас, я ж не сдержусь. Я женщина простая, у нас в Оклахоме за такое по морде били и за волосы таскали.

— Я учту, — хмыкнул Уэллс, — Милона, тебе совершенно не обязательно использовать подобную лексику. Но как хочешь, в любом случае, я очень на тебя рассчитываю, и твои способности будут очень уместны. Благодарю за спасение дня.

Милона коротко и как-то хищно ему кивнула, сузив глаза.

— Тогда идите за мной, миз Ратауэй, — негритянка развернулась и направилась к двери, — я вам выдам полотенца, простыней, там, мыла и всего такого, а то ваша комната пустой стоит, никто в ней не жил... — судя по всему, она хотела добавить что-то, но сдержалась. Потом, в дверях уже, обратилась к мужу.

— Нико, сокол ясный, брысь на пост! Небось к нам сейчас заходи кто хочешь, бери что хочешь... Вечером поговорим.

Барри проводил взглядом Хартли, уходящую вполне мирно. Этот удивительный талант доктора сводить конфликты на нет его попросту поражал. Эдвард как будто находил какой-то ключ, поворачивал его — и взрывоопасная ситуация кончалась миром. И как он это делал?

Доктор словно обмяк в своем кресле.

— Барри, — проворчал он негромко, — и вы, господа... запомните эти минуты. Это был наш последний момент мира и спокойствия, если я хоть как-то разбираюсь в людях. Самое позднее завтра кто-нибудь непременно будет обижен или оскорблен тем, как мисс Крысолов обходится с окружающим миром и людьми вокруг. Она не специально, просто такой характер. Сам таким был, потому прошу отнестись снисходительно.

Барри коротко коснулся его плеча, и Эдвард накрыл ладонь своей, на миг задержав пальцы, так тепло и близко.


	6. Chapter 6

Грохот в командном центре, как про себя называл Барри зал с картой, заставил его примчаться с надкушенным бутербродом в руке.

— Где Кейтлин?! — орал Гродд. — Почему она не явилась и не отвечает на мой зов!

Он стучал по полу ладонями — но по сравнению с тем, что Барри видел раньше, это было скорее беспокойство, чем злость или бешенство. Так, по привычке озвучивал.

Эдвард въехал в помещение, отстав всего на полминуты.

— Гродд, спокойнее. Во-первых, Кейтлин не обязана никуда являться, она не дух и не призрак и, надеюсь, еще долго ими не будет. Во-вторых, она серьезно пострадала и сейчас уж точно никому ни на какой зов ответить не может. У тебя у самого все в порядке?

— У Гродда все в порядке. Что с Кейтлин? Кто посмел ей навредить? — взгляд у Гродда оказался весьма пронизывающий, и Барри не понял, чем он заслужил такое подозрительное изучение.

— Несчастный случай, — Уэллс подъехал ближе. — Если хочешь, можешь ее проведать. Боюсь, она еще какое-то время проведет на больничной койке. Я чрезвычайно надеюсь, что мои расчеты верны, и по итогам мисс Сноу нас не покинет. Было бы невероятно жаль. Она большой талант.

Гродд оглядел их очень тяжелым взглядом и сел на пол.

— Да, хочу проведать. Я ее ждал всю ночь, боялся, что кто-то обидел…

— Этот инцидент, — повторил Уэллс очень четко, — случайность, и никто в ней не виноват, кроме тех, кто уже получил наказание.

— Я хочу знать!

— Вчера приходили люди Большого Луи. Местный гангстер. Помельче, чем дон Фальконе, покрупнее, чем рядовые торговцы нелегальными развлечениями, но тем не менее, очень многих в городе он держит за самое ценное место… За кошелек, позволяя в наши неспокойные времена уходить от налогов или легализовывать подозрительный доход. Большой Луи давно хочет наложить лапу на СтарЛабс, но у него это не получалось раньше и не получится впредь. Его головорезы попытались атаковать нас вчера под вечер, — Уэллс переплел пальцы, — благодаря вмешательству Барри все остались живы, но, увы, мисс Сноу попала под выстрел мисс Циско. В этом нет ничьей вины, мисс Циско пыталась защитить нас всех.

Гродд задумчиво почесал голову, хмуро пробурчал что-то...

— Несчастный случай, значит. А что с этими, которые атаковали? И что будет с Кейтлин, как... Какой прогноз? Что-то сделать можно?

Барри не мог привыкнуть, как ровно тот порой говорил. Он вмешался, чувствуя, что должен хоть как-то снять ношу работы с Эдварда — в конце концов, все отдыхали в воскресенье!

— Бандиты отправились обратно к Большому Луи, передать предупреждение, и поверь, им было достаточно больно. Прогнозов пока нет, я правильно понимаю?

— Только ждать, — кивнул доктор Уэллс.

Некоторое время Гродд сопел, вздыхал, потом поднялся и направился к двери.

— Хочу ее увидеть, — твердо заявил он. — Вы, люди, не умеете сидеть с больными. Напихаете лекарствами, и все. Я посижу рядом.

— Конечно, я провожу, — Уэллс поехал вперед, вращая колеса руками.

***  
Гродд обосновался в палате Кейтлин, и, проходя мимо, Барри постоянно слышал какой-то негромкий речитатив: дверь была открыта, на всякий случай, но ни разу гориллу не поймали за чем-то неподобающим. Максимум — он читал даме вслух какие-то научные журналы, перемежая тексты собственными рассуждениями. Даже Рейчел в конце концов смирилась с его присутствием и оставляла подругу на попечение столь необычной сиделки.

Так что к моменту появления Большого Луи жизнь шла своим чередом: Дантон и Уэллс разбирались со связью и «голосами», Гас и Барри патрулировали улицы.

Они все как раз испытывали новые рации, которые Эдвард собрал буквально прошлой ночью: проснувшись часа в три, Барри обнаружил, что постель остыла, а в соседней комнате мерцает яркий свет.

К утру у них были четыре невероятно миниатюрные, всего лишь в две ладони, передающие системы, как-то связанные с Дантоном, и еще круги под глазами доктора Уэллса.

Но его голос звучал как обычно, ничуть не сонно:

— Здравствуйте, месье Луиджи. Вы без приглашения, как всегда?

Микрофон был отличный и улавливал даже самые слабые шумы: вряд ли «мсье Луиджи» был достаточно любезен, чтобы говорить в непосредственной близости от прибора, однако Барри четко слышал его голос.

— Доктор, вы меня обижаете. Сами же приглашали. Или мои дуболомы опять что-то напутали?

— По правде сказать, я ждал встречи в вашем прекрасном ресторане. Жаль, что травма мешает мне вести светскую жизнь, как раньше. К счастью, я недавно внедрил новую систему оповещения, но в дальнейшем воздержитесь от визитов без предварительной договоренности — охрана комплекса иногда работает удручающе хорошо. И присаживайтесь, что же. Простите, что не встаю.

Барри находился на противоположном конце корпуса, но слышал все великолепно, как и Гастон. Перед тем они долго выясняли, кто из них дышит в микрофон и от кого «наводки», но сейчас в результате и связь в шлеме, и «рации» работали идеально.

— Док, помощь нужна? — подал голос сержант. — Я тут недалеко, могу подойти, если что.

— Все в порядке, — ответил Уэллс, — это мирная беседа.

— Что это у вас, телефон? — удивился Луиджи.

— Лучше. Впрочем, обо всем по порядку.

Барри прислушивался, не рискуя выйти наружу или слишком приближаться. Договоренность бы тут не помешала: если по его неловкому вмешательству начнется война группировок, Джо точно не будет рад. И спасти всех посторонних не удастся.

Оставалось слушать и надеяться, что в случае чего удастся среагировать вовремя. Большой Луи никогда не был идиотом. Жадность до денег, жадность до власти, аморальность, как у любого криминального босса — это ему можно было поставить в вину. Глупость — нет. Вот и сейчас гангстер помолчал, кашлянул негромко…

— Доктор, мне нужны ваши разработки. И ваши парнишки мне тоже нужны. Так что я вас все равно не мытьем, так катаньем подомну под себя. Вы все играете в игрушки свои, изобретаете что-то... Поверьте, то, что я делаю — я делаю для общего блага, — он помолчал, кашлянул снова, завозился.

— Подробнее, пожалуйста, — Эд словно о вкусе кофе рассуждал и наверняка улыбался. Барри мог поспорить, что вот эта самая его улыбка Большому Луи ничего хорошего не обещала.

Что-то мелькнуло на краю поля зрения, и Барри похлопали по плечу.

— Привет, — сказал приятный мужской голос. — Ты зря сюда пришел.

Вышибающий дух удар кинул его на землю, а когда Барри вскочил и ускорился, то вокруг никого не обнаружил. Он оглянулся — никого. Из окна на него с интересом смотрела девчушка лет пяти. Вряд ли она могла его так огреть.

На серой улице ничего больше не наблюдалось, но стоило Барри расслабиться на миг, по плечу постучали.

Новый удар отшвырнул Барри в стену. Он заметил что-то впереди, кинулся, но не успел — в переулке никого не было.

— Доктор Уэллс, у меня мета-человек, не могу определить способности, — заговорил Барри в рацию и в этот раз отбил удар. — Он очень быстрый и куда-то прячется.

— Извините, Луиджи. Флэш, быстрее тебя?

— Я уверен, что смогу его поймать, если успею до его перехода во... что-то, не пойму, куда он пропадает.

— Вокруг светло, темно? — Уэллс, судя по звукам, побарабанил пальцами. — Стой на свету. Я понимаю, это выглядит дурацким советом, но подозреваю, что дело не в скорости. Вряд ли это человек-невидимка.

— Светло. Тут светло.

Барри остановился, изучая переулок. Укрытий тут было даже слишком много — темные окна заброшенного и поросшего мхом здания справа, гора ящиков из-под фруктов в рост человека, провал двери, скрытый за ними. Не туда ли устремился нападавший? Барри сделал шаг вперед, пытаясь рассмотреть что-нибудь во тьме.

Ему деликатно постучали по плечу:

— Я здесь, — сказал тот же голос за миг до удара в лицо.

— Стой на свету, — повторил Уэллс, — в лучах света. И лучше всего в спидфорсе. Если он тот, про кого я думаю, то обычным способом ты этого человека не найдешь... и скорее всего, он не станет играть за Стальную лигу. Впрочем, он не психопат и не безумец. Флэш?

— Я тут, — простонал Барри. — И я все еще его не вижу!

Он вышел в спидфорс, заметив какое-то ускользающее пятно. Тени! Как только Эдвард догадался? Силуэт, который никто не отбрасывал, медленно исчезал под ящиками.

Барри рванулся к выходу из переулка, но у стены заброшенного дома намеренно замедлился — и на этот раз увидел, как темное пятно разрастается в фигуру. Теневик двигался дьявольски быстро! Барри увернулся от его удара, сам попытался врезать, но фигура вновь растворилась с издевательским хохотом.

Сейчас использовать рацию было бессмысленно, оставалось надеяться только на себя. Он отступил в проулок, ища, где посветлее — высокие кровли и узкое пространство не давали так уж много места солнцу.

Быстрое движение справа — и Барри заслонился предплечьем, и принял чужой кулак по касательной, на этот раз не попавшись. Две тренировки с Гасом не прошли даром: он по крайней мере успевал защитить себя, хотя не успевал ударить.

— Какой сообразительный. Это тебе подсказывают? — пробормотали над головой, и рука высунулась из тени старой вывески.

Барри поймал запястье и рванул в спид, вытаскивая нападающего целиком.

И вот тут уже было просто выскочить под полуденные лучи солнца из-под нависших крыш, таща за собой невысокого парня в цилиндре и с тростью — очень шустрого парня в цилиндре и с тростью. Он ухитрялся двигаться даже в спидфорсе — замедленно, правда, но все равно заметно, по сравнению с остальным.

Барри слишком поздно понял, что сам он тоже отбрасывает тень. Одно касание — и тип испарился, уходя куда-то в свое пространство.

Барри вновь замер, оглядываясь. Здание университета было совсем недалеко, и блеск солнца на его роскошной стеклянной крыше навел на отличную мысль.

— Флэш, как слышно? — Уэллс постучал по микрофону. — Ты в порядке?

— В полном. Док, мне нужна камера без единого темного пятнышка через десять минут!

Барри, не дожидаясь ответа, пробежался мимо тени от печной трубы, и Теневик не удержался от соблазна, вновь попытавшись ударить.

Это было похоже на танец или скорее даже на какую-то детскую игру — три шага вперед, один назад, на черное не наступать, в спид слишком надолго не вылетать, в нормальном режиме тоже не задерживаться. Вот только побои болели совсем не по-детски. Барри поймал два удара в живот, едва не лишился глаза, кровь из носа уже подсохла на скорости, но дышать было тяжело. Он заманивал Теневика к университету, кружил, как будто сам был приманкой, почти даже не давал сдачи — пусть думает, что Флэш измотан.

— Ненадолго же тебя хватило, — голос раздался прямо из-под ног, и Барри в спиде метнулся в строго рассчитанную точку, недалеко от глубокой тени на стене.

И снова противник попался на тот же самый прием: чтобы ударить, ему нужно было материализоваться, а на это требовалось какое-то время... то время, которое Барри ему выделил на своих условиях. Схватить за локоть, развернуться, перехватывая противника как в греко-римской борьбе — и рвануть вверх прямо по стене, избегая окон.

От скорости звенело стекло, пара форточек брызнули замершими осколками, и Барри взлетел через карниз наверх, по толстому зеленоватому стеклу, ярко блестевшему в ноябрьском полудне.

Ни единой тени достаточного размера тут не было, и Барри наконец-то с наслаждением врезал Теневику, едва не переломав о его челюсть пальцы.

— Неглупо, — проворчал тот, потирая подбородок, — но самонадеянно. Думаешь, самый умный, малыш? — он каким-то чудом не потерял трость и сейчас опирался на нее — нелепый в своем цилиндре, словно из девятнадцатого века... Еще и в плаще.

Барри не позволил втянуть себя в дискуссию, а вновь вышел в спид, содрав с этого типа и шляпу, и плащ, а трость откинув далеко в сторону — та вонзилась в стекло, как в воду.

— Оу, дружище, ты такой страстный... — захихикал тот, но Барри отчетливо уловил в этом нотку растерянности. — Но я не по этим делам!

Теневик отступал, нанося удары, но явно ход сражения поменялся не в его пользу.

— Еще немного, и придется, — хмыкнул Барри, не подпуская его к карнизу, загоняя в самый центр стеклянной плоскости. — Лучше сдавайся, сотрясение мозга в тюрьме плохо лечат.

У этого парня даже рубашка была какая-то ветхозаветная, с кружевным краем, как будто выкопанная из самого глубокого ящика дедовского шкафа.

— В тюрьму? — Теневик захохотал, но потом подавился смехом, словив хук в солнечное сплетение. — О да, отправь же меня в тюрьму! Я хочу посмотреть... на каком основании...

Он был неплохим бойцом. Сопоставимым с уровнем Флэша сейчас, пожалуй. И когда Барри наконец его вырубил, то с удивлением понял: ноги и руки дрожат.

Уже не уточняя ничего по связи, он подобрал плащ и шляпу, выдернул трость, обрушив элемент окна, и забрал Теневика, внимательно следя, чтобы тот не очнулся.

Так быстро он, кажется, еще ни разу не бегал, добравшись до СтарЛабс раньше, чем в университете долетели до земли осколки стекла.

Замерший Большой Луи остался за спиной, а спиральный коридор привел Барри к ячейкам, где Николай использовал разряд с ладони, чтобы заварить крепление стальной блестящей пластины.

Недостаточно блестящей! Барри уронил Теневика внутрь, подхватил другую металлическую пластину и до сияния натер все уже закрепленные блоки.

Дыхание вдруг кончилось, и остаточным торможением его мотнуло в сторону. Только чудом удалось сохранить равновесие.

— Нужен еще источник света, — пропыхтел он, прислонившись к стене. Как-то этот бой вымотал его. — Такой, чтоб горел долго, и этот живчик не мог бы его вывернуть или повредить иначе... Наверное, даже лучше два, чтобы можно было лампочки менять?

— Два. Поставлю, — кивнул Николай. — Беги, отдыхай. Этот уже никуда не денется.

Прозвучало довольно зловеще.

Впрочем, Барри был совсем не против перевести дыхание и заодно убедиться, что Эдвард в порядке.

***  
Оставив свою «добычу» на попечении Николая, Барри задумался. Стоило ли соваться на переговоры Уэллса и Большого Луи или проще было бы слушать по включенному переговорнику? В конце концов, первый вариант показался привлекательнее. Полицейский на переговорах с преступным боссом — что может быть более правильным, а? Почему-то внутренний голос произносил это с интонациям Эдварда.

Луиджи как раз упрямо требовал от доктора все же принять его защиту, зная уже, что проигрывает: Барри видел на его мрачном, озлобленном лице это понимание.

— Простите, что прерываю, — Барри улыбнулся, — я только чтобы сказать доктору Уэллсу, что птичка в клетке. Точнее, в нашем варианте злобный перемещающийся через тень тип в клетке. Я его вижу впервые, кстати. Интересная личность.

— О, — Уэллс соединил кончики пальцев, не выпуская мафиози из прицела взгляда. Барри не хотел бы ощутить на себе такой взгляд: он раньше не предполагал, что выражение «с чего тебя начинать разделывать» может выглядеть столь обыденно. — Полагаю, наш гость хотел бы взглянуть на то, как содержатся такие вот «мальчики», которые не согласны работать в одной команде с нами. Полиция, кстати, согласна, что эти меры прискорбны, но неизбежны. Так что, Луиджи, давайте пока приостановим наши зашедшие в тупик переговоры. Флэш, будь добр, сопровождай нас в этой экскурсии.

— С удовольствием, — Барри взялся было за его кресло, но Эдвард одним движением показал — не надо — и покатил его сам.

— Проблема содержания подобных субъектов, — заговорил он лекторским тоном, — в том, что они чрезвычайно быстро учатся владению талантами. Уверен, еще пару месяцев назад этот Мрак был самым обычным человеком. Но теперь он возгордился, решив, что ему все можно. Я предполагаю, что ограбление девятнадцатого сентября, где погибли трое охранников, провел именно он; характерная черта была — разбитые лампы. Задумайтесь, Луиджи — что будет, если ваш, к примеру, казначей обнаружит, что может проходить сквозь стены и возвращаться незамеченным?

Луиджи молчал, но судя по его позе и напряженным плечам, все представлял очень хорошо.

— Или даже не он сам, а допустим, его юная фаворитка... Или сын. Или любой другой близкий, которому он доверяет. Есть также и другие интересные таланты — если вы, допустим, перегнули палку в отношении их носителя, будет очень интересно, но к тому же мучительно неприятно. Я умею обращаться с такими людьми. Вы — нет.

Итальянец сунул руки в карманы.

— Вы говорите очень сладко, мистер Уэллс. Но вы сами очень-очень уязвимы. Простите меня, Флэш, но вы не можете охранять всех круглосуточно. Не сочтите, что я угрожаю, но...

— Вы угрожаете, Луиджи, — вклинился доктор все с той же улыбкой. — Не надо так. Я отлично понимаю, что вы могущественный краймлорд, это знают почти все в городе. Но поверьте мне, вам гораздо выгоднее мое хорошее отношение, чем деньги. Гораздо выгоднее просить о помощи друга, чем пытаться вымогать деньги у человека, спокойно избавившегося от предыдущего вымогателя. Вы же знаете, генерал Эйлинг не понимал доводов разума. Мир его праху.

— Его убил какой-то шустрик, может, даже и этот, — не поверил Луиджи, — или это был ваш приказ?

— В некотором смысле. Я не мафиози, поймите меня правильно. Меня интересует наука, но я очень не люблю, когда мне мешают ей заниматься.

Спокойный, ровный голос резанул, как ножом. Барри мотнул головой, избавляясь от иллюзии — казалось, что Эдвард сейчас держит Луиджи на мушке. Он не успел додумать мысль — коридор перед ними перегородила могучая туша.

— Кейтлин шевелится, — озабоченно сказал Гродд.

На пару секунд Уэллс замер, потом кивнул.

— Господа, я вынужден вас оставить. Флэш, Гродд, пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о нашем госте, покажите ему камеры задержания и не давайте заскучать. Вероятно, я скоро вернусь, — он двинулся было в сторону медцентра, затем остановился. — Гродд, у тебя лед на плече намерз.

Гродд открыл рот, но вместо слов отчаянно заревел и подпрыгнул к потолку, завертелся на месте, счищая лед со спины.

Кейтлин медленно шла по коридору, бело-синяя, промерзшая, похожая на призрака. Она подняла руки, и снежный заряд ударил в то место, где стояла коляска Эдварда, но Барри успел раньше.

— Кейт! Кейт, это мы! — заорал он, предусмотрительно от всех отбежав. — Успокойся, мы не враги!

Еще один сгусток холода ударил в угол коридора, покрывая его инеем и кристалликами льда.

«Кажется, нахождение в "морозной коме" плохо повлияло то ли на характер Кейтлин, то ли на ее мозг», — решил Барри, уворачиваясь в спиде от очередного чертовски холодного выстрела. Похоже, Кейтлин не пользовалась для этого никакими приспособлениями, просто вытягивала вперед пальцы, и с них срывались крохотные иголочки мороза. В помещении резко похолодало.

Краем глаза Барри заметил, что итальянец потянулся за оружием в наплечную кобуру.

Что хуже, Кейтлин тоже заметила этот жест, направив в его сторону настоящий ледяной шар. Барри едва успел выхватить Луиджи из области поражения и закинуть его к стене.

— Хватит! — зарычал Гродд. — Хватит!

Он прекратил счищать лед, намерзший на косматую шерсть, и попер вперед, прямо на Кейтлин, а когда та подняла руки — прыгнул.

Он не рычал, не скалил зубы, как это обычно делают разозленные гориллы — просто выбил пистолет из руки мафиози и по инерции пронесся мимо, хватая Кейтлин за талию. Барри замедленно наблюдал, как Гродд с какой-то даже грацией скачет по коридору, встряхивая Кейтлин, как куклу; а потом спрыгивает через перила минус второго этажа в общий зал... нет, не спрыгивает. Он повис над полом в десятке метров и вытянул другую руку с зажатой в ней Кейтлин, приподнимая девушку чуть не к лампам на потолке и продолжая покачивать — не давая сосредоточиться. Судя по негромкому ворчанию, медленно покрывающий его руку лед был достаточно болезненным.

Из-за спины раздался крик Рэйчел:

— Кейтлин Сноу, хватит! Я сейчас позову твоего жениха!

Заряд льда вспыхнул на руке девушки — и медленно стек на пол.

— Рональд? — голос Кейтлин хрипел и дрожал, как запись на старой пластинке. — Он же у-умер. Отстал от меня наконец. Не надо Ронни... откуда Ронни, — бормотала она испуганно и потерянно.

Гродд перелез через перила обратно и уложил Кейтлин на руки, как невесту.

— Его здесь нет, не бойся. Все хорошо, уххх... все хорошо. Ты пришла в себя. Все в порядке... — он неожиданно рыкнул на подбежавшую к нему Рэйчел, но потом позволил ей подойти ближе и осмотреть Кейт.

Барри задумчиво отметил, что индианка одета в одну ночную рубашку, и на щеке у нее след от помады ровно того оттенка, который предпочитала Хартли Ратауэй. Потом решил, что это не его головная боль, и мимолетно посочувствовал тому нелепому «вождю»: похоже, с внуками папаша Большой Медведь пролетел по полной программе.

Хартли — тоже в ночной рубашке — держалась поодаль и сжимала в руках что-то вроде свистка.

— Боже, где я? Гродд? Голова болит, — Кейтлин судорожно зевнула во весь рот, — я что, на работу проспала?

— Нет, не проспала, — Эдвард прохромал к ней, не очень уверенно переступая без трости, и благодарно оперся на руку Барри, — ты попала под выстрел экспериментальной пушки, помнишь? Месье Луиджи, ведь именно ваши люди спровоцировали этот выстрел.

Тот с некоторым смущением поднял с пола пистолет и спрятал обратно в кобуру.

— Возможно, — проворчал он негромко. — Возможно. Похоже, в последнее время девушки вообще представляют собой угрозу для бизнеса, так что прошу меня извинить. Доктор Уэллс, и часто у вас... такое?

Он обвел рукой панораму, не уточняя, что именно имеет ввиду: гориллу, полуголых дам или иней на стенах.

— У нас, в Централ-сити, теперь это постоянно, — ответил ему доктор Уэллс.

Рация ожила, разродившись какими-то кашляющими звуками.

«Я Газ, как слышно. Газ, как слышно?»

— Слышу тебя, что стряслось?

«Нападение на полицейский участок, и тут бардак!»

Уэллс очень выразительно посмотрел на мафиози, и тот замотал головой.

— Это не мои молодчики, я еще не сошел с ума!

Барри тронул доктора за плечо.

— Сбегать разобраться?

Тот снова помолчал пару очень долгих секунд, потом кивнул.

— Надеюсь, ничего серьезного. Я этого не предвидел.

Барри вымотался еще в бою с Теневиком, и теперь чувствовал, что дыхания не хватает. Он пытался бежать так быстро, как обычно, но не мог, не справлялся: слишком устал.

Он выудил доллар и аккуратно, не выходя из спида, обменял его на еще не надкушенный хот-дог буквально изо рта прохожего. Ничего, парень купит новый.

Шоколад, который док регулярно пихал ему в карман, и который столь же регулярно плавился от тепла тела и скорости, Барри слопал уже давно, и сейчас не отказался бы от хорошего обеда на пять блюд, а то и больше... но обстоятельства явно не способствовали.

У полицейского участка наблюдался какой-то кипеш. Во всяком случае, две перевернутые машины явно демонстрировали серьезность ситуации, и дымок из окна второго этажа тоже выглядел совсем нехорошо. Ну и крики, разумеется.

— Флэш! Флэш! — закричал какой-то подросток, как только Барри вышел из спида.

Из-под ног ушла земля, перевернуло, как в аттракционе.

— И что ты можешь? — высокий надменный голос раздался как раз из окна. — Знаменитый Флэш, надо же!

Отсюда Барри хорошо видел и разрушения вокруг участка, и общую панораму... и наглую белобрысую рожу в окне. Судя по всему, этот «факир» специализировался на дистанционном перемещении предметов: протянутая в направлении Барри рука четко говорила, кто тут развлекается неположенными вещами. Спидфорс в данной ситуации оказался вполне себе решением, и вырваться из не такой уж и сильной невидимой хватки получилось довольно легко. А потом — забраться по стене в окно и осторожненько поднять эту самую протянутую руку к лицу парня, а потом чуточку надавить. Слегка. Последнюю неделю именно это «слегка» Барри отрабатывал на тренировках в СтарЛабс: не хотелось повторить историю с младшим Погодным Волшебником и сломанными костями.

Внутри нашлась еще девчушка лет пятнадцати в невероятно короткой юбке, с голыми плечами и торчащими сквозь сетчатые чулки коленками.

Она очень неприятным жестом набирала воздух в грудь, так что и ей Барри легко-легко нажал на живот.

Он огляделся — и взглядом наткнулся на ошеломленную Айрис с пистолетом в руке.

Она стояла над почти-мужем — у Эдди из плеча текла кровь.

Пройдясь по зданию — распахнутые двери, разгромленные комнаты, прячущиеся полицейские с оружием наизготовку — Барри обнаружил еще парочку юношей-подростков, которым здесь явно было не место. Оба, как и блондин в окне, отлично одеты, набриолиненны, в шикарных модных ботинках. Один выламывал тяжеленную дверь в кабинет капитана — голыми руками. Второй зачем-то тыкал себе в руку ножом и ухмылялся совершенно идиотским образом группе из трех детективов, прикованных наручниками к решетке на окне.

В спидфорсе очень удобно оказалось попросту брать молодняк за шкирку и оттаскивать в камеру, где никого не было.

В соседней слева, забившись в угол, мирно дремал бездомный, проспавший весь переполох, а справа замерли в крике еще двое хорошо одетых парней.

Картинка потихоньку вырисовывалась, но Барри предпочел проверить все еще раз, а потом выйти из спида и помочь Айрис с Эдди. «Все же не везло этому детективу на службе, как ни крути. То по башке схлопочет, то поранится, то невеста окажется совсем не такой куколкой, как представлялось», — с мрачным удовлетворением думал Барри, бинтуя будущему зятю плечо.

— Ты меня спасла! — прочувствованно говорил Эдди и пытался поймать руку Айрис. Та все еще была в глубоком шоке и уворачивалась.

Джо в компании капитана прихромал к набитой камере. Белобрысый поднял было руку, но под взглядом Барри быстро опустил.

— Да вы хотя бы знаете, кто мой отец? — надменно проговорил юнец. Одна щека у него была заметно краснее другой.

— Ты — Джозеф, сын Сэмюэля Томсона, банкира, — Барри сделал шаг вперед, говоря замедленным зловещим голосом. — А это — Лорел Лэнс-младшая, дочь Фредерика Лэнса, сенатора. Мне называть остальные имена?

Джозеф сделал полшага назад под его взглядом, и это было довольно забавное зрелище.

— В-вы... не посмеете, — парнишка еще хорохорился, но капитан подошел поближе и осклабился нехорошо.

— Нет, приятель, мы — как раз посмеем. Потому что нападений на участок не позволяют себе даже отпетые бандиты, знаешь ли. Такой наглости я давненько не видел.

— Способности довольно опасные, — задумчиво сказал Барри. — Если потребуется, вы будете изолированы от общества тем способом, который позволит вас удержать.

Он сделал шаг назад и перешел в спид. Через мгновение вышел, держа в руках чашечку кофе и пончик.

— Я никуда не спешу, — добавил он тем же тоном, — а в супертюрьме еще много свободных камер.

Все обстояло именно так, как он и полагал. Группа золотой молодежи, считая, что им не указ ни полиция, ни закон, решила как следует повеселиться. Праздник вышел на улицу до того, как закончилось контрабандное спиртное. Дразнить полицейских, вероятно, не стоило, но детишки были подогреты алкоголем, и когда двоих из них загребли в участок, остальные решили, что это нестерпимое оскорбление статусу, деньгам и связям их родителей. Новообретенные способности тоже ударили в голову, и понеслось. Барри подумал, что в городе пора открывать курсы обращения со способностями. И что можно сделать грозную статую Флэша, а самому сбежать на отдых. Или даже вырезать силуэт из картона и раскрасить... Барри усмехнулся. В конце концов, он уточнил у Джо, справятся ли с этой золотой молодежью полицейские, и тот с некоторым сомнением предположил, что да.

— Вызывай меня, если что-то случится, — кивнул Барри.

Он еще раз глянул на Айрис — сестра выглядела уже немного пришедшей в себя. В кого она стреляла, интересно? Промахнулась?

Барри взлетел наверх через улицу и переоделся, решив, что на сегодня хватит.

Промокший от беготни костюм точно требовал внимания Рэйчел, сам он не мог справиться с чисткой. До СтарЛабс стоило прогуляться не спеша. Подумать. Что-то застряло в голове, какой-то обрывок мысли, какое-то странное недоумение дня.

Барри поправил сумку и повернулся к двери.

— Привет, — сказал ему чисто выбритый Генри Аллен, — уже уходишь?

— Да, — ответил Барри растерянно, — а что?

— Нет-нет, ничего, — папа, который должен был оставаться в СтарЛабс, грустно улыбнулся, — Джо сказал, что ты забрал дело Норы. Нашел что-нибудь?

— Отпечатки... Подожди, я покажу.

Все еще в глубоком недоумении Барри вернулся к столу, раскрыл дело и онемел. Дело было о пропаже Норы Аллен. И не от тысяча девятьсот четырнадцатого, а от тысяча девятьсот шестнадцатого года. Всего несколько страниц: протокол осмотра помещения, опрос Генри Аллена, первым вернувшегося домой, фотографии кровавого следа от пальцев на косяке, общий план и крупный.

Знакомый отпечаток с сердцевидным завитком.

Барри захлопнул папку и обмер — отца не было.

Он снова открыл дело.

Убийство Норы Аллен. Тысяча девятьсот четырнадцатый год.

Может, спидфорс все же вызывает галлюцинации при длительном использовании, решил он с долей неуверенности.

Папка больше никаких фокусов не вытворяла, и даже упоминания об Элли Аллен в ней больше не было. Мистика какая-то.

Барри отложил документы и встал. Определенно, он хотел чего-нибудь съесть, желательно, горячего. И побольше.

Он медленно вышел, что-то ответив Джо, перекинувшись парой слов с капитаном и не запомнив ни единого ответа. На улице уже стемнело, и он шагал, переходя из одной лужицы света в другую, спрятав руки в карманах — похолодало.

Потянуло сладким запахом, и Барри купил дюжину пончиков, слушая краем уха, как снова и снова рассказывала полная дама за стойкой, как к ней забежало вот это вот шустрое, и денег дало, между прочим, идеально ровно, а значит, пошарило в кассе!

— А вдруг обкрадет! — она всплеснула руками, — Что я делать-то буду?

— Обратитесь в полицию, — предложил Барри, разламывая пончик.

— А они-то что сделать могут, он ухх — и сдрыснет!

Вмешался крупный мужчина с длинным интеллигентным лицом и бледно-прозрачными глазами:

— В целом, это разумное замечание. Сейчас Флэш приносит пользу, но что, если он захочет денег? Или известности?

— Нормальные-то личики не прячут! — горячо поддержала его дама.

Барри ушел, не желая дальше это выслушивать. Теперь он уже спешил — и все еще двигался невообразимо медленно. Под последними опадающими листьями, мимо бегущих куда-то конторских служащих, спешащих отдохнуть перед рабочим днем, мимо прогуливающихся пар, романтично державшихся за руки, мимо семей, идущих, наверное, на какие-то свои семейные торжества... Все быстрее и быстрее, пока мир не замер вдруг, а здание СтарЛабс оказалось напротив, и рядом, и вокруг.

Взбежав по спиральному коридору, Барри остановился — и только тогда почуял аромат.

— Барри? — скрип паркета под колесами инвалидного кресла показался каким-то очень... знакомым, что ли. — Я зову тебя, зову, а ты не откликаешься. Батарейка разрядилась?

— Батарейка? Да, наверное, — Барри протянул пакет с пончиками. — У вас тут весело, я чую?

Эд улыбнулся и коснулся его запястья, забирая пакет, и на этот раз позволил себя везти, не стал хвататься за колеса. Что-то будто бы укрепилось между ними, и Барри чувствовал эту связь теперь так сильно, как ни разу раньше.

— Пицца! — закричала ему Рэйчел, размахивая куском. — Иди скорее!

Все собрались вокруг огромного стола с картой, накрыв его импровизированной скатертью: Гас с Дантоном сидели чуть в стороне, Рэйчел оказалась прямо напротив Хартли, Кейтлин пристроилась возле Гродда, Милона и Николай окопались за дальним краем стола, но все же сидели вместе с остальными. И Генри, побрившийся, выпрямившийся и от этого помолодевший лет на десять минимум, тоже сидел с ними и тоже махнул ему, приглашая к столу.

Барри чувствовал в этом кругу света, что внутри что-то оттаивает. Здесь и сейчас было абсолютно неважно, что про него говорили там, снаружи.

Он сел между Эдвардом и Хартли. Кейтлин улыбалась и вовсе не выглядела замороженной, хотя от ее пальцев по кусочку пиццы бежали морозные дорожки. Она объедала только теплые части, а холодные складывала рядом, и их как бы незаметно утаскивал Гродд.

Иммигрантская еда бедняков оказалась чертовски вкусной: в меру острой, с разнообразной начинкой и соусом, от которого оторваться было крайне тяжело. А еще рядом сидел Эдвард, и все здесь реагировали на это нормально. Только Хартли, потянувшись за кувшином то ли морса, то ли красного вина, подмигнула.

***  
Понимание догнало Барри уже в постели. Он зашевелился, отстранившись немного от Эдварда, сел, сонно моргая.

— Что-то случилось? — Эд успел задремать и сейчас душераздирающе зевнул.

— Напомни, в каком ограблении участвовал Мрак?

— Нападение на казино «Искра», странные разбитые фонари, — ответил Эдвард, не задумываясь.

Барри кивнул и лег обратно, слушая его тихое, ровное дыхание. Он вспомнил недавнее ограбление этого казино — документы для Джо, оформленные в спиде. «Искру» вообще грабили раз в сезон как по расписанию — уж больно в злачном районе она располагались. И фонари там действительно были разбиты, уже четыре года как.

Он, конечно, собирался уточнить завтра у владельцев: мало ли, были какие-то новые и снова разбитые стекла, или что-то наподобие... но зная тамошних хозяев, можно было четко сказать: если бы им побили новые фонари, об этом на следующий же день судачил бы весь Централ-сити, а то и до Готэма докатилось бы. Что-то было... не так. По капельке, понемногу, незначительные детали, но в целом этих деталей было слишком много, чтобы спускать на тормозах.

Барри уже привык, что доктор Уэллс не ошибался в мелочах… но как было тогда понимать эту оплошность?

***  
Странная работа Барри оставалась все такой же насыщенной. Предсказание доктора Уэллса сбылось, новые мета-люди появлялись едва ли не каждый день. И если большинство из них все же оказывались безобидны, то некоторые мгновенно использовали новые возможности не во благо.

Кого-то Барри удавалось уговорить просто не высовываться, вроде девчонки, научившейся угадывать номера на костях каждые три броска; кого-то приходилось ловить и сажать в обычную тюрьму, вроде того воришки, который ловко подсвечивал себе рабочее место кончиками пальцев. К Стальной лиге захотела присоединиться Шона по прозвищу Пик-А-Бу, но тут уже доктор Уэллс возмутился и потребовал сидеть тихо следующие два года, а приходить не раньше двадцати одного.

Он пояснил Барри — можно быть сколько угодно совершеннолетним в восемнадцать, можно отлично понимать, что делаешь, даже в двенадцать... Но Лиге нужны взрослые люди и не нужна ответственность за подростков.

Гродд периодически сидел рядом на тренировках — то ли читая что-то, то ли слушая профессора. Иногда он задавал вопросы — как тогда, когда Дантон пришел в сопровождении Гаса, мрачный и подавленный.

— Блядские медики, — негромко пожаловался связист, — и блядские легавые! Извини, Флэш, но у нас, кажется, проблемы. Детектив Уэст нас поймал, когда Гас водил меня к врачу, и велел передать... вот, — он протянул записку скрюченной ладонью.

— Да вообще денек так себе, — пробурчал Гастон, снимая куртку. — Доктор, может, хоть у вас есть знакомые, чтоб могли Дэну руки починить не за миллион?

Барри заглянул за плечо Эду, тоже читая.

«Уважаемый доктор Уэллс. Капитан едва не оторвал мне голову, узнав, что опасный преступник по кличке Ядовитый Газ свободно бродил по улицам. Мы передали мистера Пайсона под обещание беречь публику от него, а не выпускать на поруки! Сегодня буду проводить разъяснительную работу. Д.У.»

— Клиника для особых людей, — задумчиво проговорил Гродд, — и для мета-животных. Дорого?

— Дорого, — кивнул Эд, — очень дорого. Но я думал о чем-то подобном. Если нам повезет, кто-нибудь из мета-людей будет иметь определенные исцеляющие факторы, направленные не только на собственный организм. Да и без того... Я не медик, но Кейтлин что-то говорила про твою руку, Дантон. Попробуй обратиться к ней еще раз.

— Есть к тому же доктор Аллен, — Гродд задумчиво почесывал затылок. — Даже когда его освободят, работу ему будет нелегко найти, люди не любят тех, кто сидел за решеткой. Но я не знаю, медицина — это не убыточный бизнес? Исследования точно убыточные: ученые постоянно кричат о нехватке денег.

Уэллс покачал головой, осторожно ощупывая ладонь Дантона: так, будто та была сделана из хрупкого мела.

— Во-первых, окупиться такой проект должен не сразу, но обязательно. Даже самые крутые и твердые парни болеют и калечатся. Во-вторых, исследования и медицина очень разные вещи, ты сам убедился. И, в-третьих, на полноценную клинику сейчас у нас просто не хватит времени и сил. Но как сторонний проект и приработок для Лиги это выглядит разумным вложением.

Дантон морщился, но терпел ощупывание. Его пальцы на правой руке все были покрыты шрамами, но сохранившаяся между рубцовой тканью здоровая кожа сохранила чувствительность. Поражение нервов, обеспеченное действием отравляющих веществ, сна на земле и двух лет недоедания. Восстановить, может, и получится — по наблюдениям, большинство мета-людей обладали чем-то вроде спонтанной способности к исцелению... но уж точно не быстро.

Барри вспомнил свои последние выходы в сопровождении Гаса: туда, где видели Рона (по словам Хартли), и в особняк Большого Луиджи. На первом месте не нашли ничего, но по спине то и дело пробегала этакая волна дрожи: мурашки словно дорожку между лопаток протаптывали. А вот второй раз был и вовсе... угнетающий. Судя по всему, Централ-сити ждала очередная война банд: тела краймлорда они не нашли, но крови было очень много, и комната в особняке, обставленная с безвкусным шиком, была разгромлена так, будто по столам и шкафам молотом колотили.

Присутствие Гаса успокаивало — сказывались вечные наставления и истории Джо, который четко вбил в голову приемному сыну: герои ходят с напарником, или лежат тихо и спят вечным сном.

Теперь получалось, геройским делом придется заниматься одному.

— Я поговорю с Джо. Ты нам нужен, — Барри хлопнул Гаса по плечу. — Все будет хорошо.

— Нет, не будет, — заявил Джо от дверей. — Барри, я очень уважаю твою тягу защищать друзей, но не в этот раз.

Гас под ладонью как будто стал нематериальнее. Дантон злобно глянул, но ничего не сказал.

Детектив бросил на стол газету, поверх положил шляпу и сел без приглашения. Все, кто бывал в СтарЛабс частенько, уже привыкли, что строгое соблюдение этикета считалось тут скорее недостатком, чем наоборот.

— Мэр визжал, как недорезанная свинья, когда говорил с кэпом, — Джо поморщился и ущипнул себя за переносицу, пытаясь сбросить усталость. — Он орал, что по улицам спокойно расхаживают преступники, убившие десяток человек, не стесняясь полиции... Плюс еще эти богатенькие детишки с их папашами... Короче, старина Синг в глубокой заднице и сидеть там один отказывается.

Он раскрыл папку, что до того держал подмышкой, и принялся перебирать фотографии оттуда, словно тасуя их.

— Доктор Уэллс, поглядите-ка вот сюда.

Сначала Барри решил, что это кадры с войны, но слишком уж хорошие и четкие...

Девушка, будто обугленная — вся покрытая черными волдырями. Изуродованный мужчина с закатившимися глазами. Другой мужчина — этого Барри вдруг узнал. Сенатор Пим!

— Это иприт, — Джо растянул фотографии, как карточную колоду, — и самое обидное, что мэра не задело. Уже пятеро покойников, а семеро выживших в таком состоянии, что просят их добить.

Гастон эти фотографии видел отлично. Он словно бы и хотел оторвать взгляд, а не выходило. Дантон взял часть из рук доктора. Потом криво усмехнулся.

— Прискорбно, конечно. Но подозреваю, бравая полиция предпочла бы, чтобы мы все сдохли с голоду тихо и незаметно.

— Мы вас не разгоняли, — качнул головой Джо. — И так-то мы тоже далеко не шикуем. Попади ты, Гас, по мэру, и я бы сам не кидался обвинениями. Но секретарша? Охранник? Фотограф? Они-то чем провинились?

Гас молчал, смотря на снимки.

Уэллс негромко кашлянул.

— Насколько мои изучения этого феномена позволяют говорить, в газообразном виде мистер Пайсон не мог контролировать поражающий фактор... на тот момент. Случившееся, безусловно, трагедия. Никаких «но» быть не может. Однако, боюсь, ветераны были не меньшими жертвами, и предъявлять обвинения им или одному Гастону... нерационально. Отчаяние плохо дружит со здравым смыслом.

— Дело не в отчаянии, а в том, что в общем-то мэр прав. Не дело преступнику разгуливать по улицам города.

— Он прав, — глухо сказал Гастон. — В этом он прав. Пусть сам справляется с тварями из глубин преисподней.

Гас бросил фотографии на стол и вышел, Дантон через миг поспешил за ним. Джо собрал материалы обратно в папку с непроницаемым лицом.

Барри не знал, что сказать. Ощущалось все очень отвратно: когда вроде бы правы обе стороны, и каждая не безупречна в моральном плане.

— Я действительно не подумал об этом, — наконец выдавил Барри с трудом.

— Нужно разбираться, — Джо покачал головой, — чтобы все приняли, что преступник и убийца теперь герой и защитник, нужно что-то больше слов, нужны дела.

— Нужна пресса, — пробормотал Уэллс в явной задумчивости.

— Кстати о прессе, — Джо развернул газету к ним, — у меня есть вопросы, но это ерунда. А вот что не ерунда, так это вот, последний номер газеты. Сейчас весь город будет задавать вопросы, и молитесь, чтобы они звучали как «кто такая эта Айрис Уэст» и «имеет ли право какая-то официантка критиковать ученого».

Барри непроизвольно сглотнул, увидев заголовок. «Полет разума: профессор Уэллс и его большие игрушки». Это почему-то звучало очень пошло, хотя указать, что именно не нравится, Барри затруднялся. Просто... интуиция подсказывала холодком по спине, и навыки Кейтлин были тут ни при чем.

Они уперлись в текст взглядами одновременно с Эдвардом и примерно одновременно выругались.

— Откуда у Айрис эти материалы? Почему она это выложила под своим именем? — Эдвард сцепил пальцы. — Барри, будь добр, приведи Хартли, немедленно.

***  
Хартли уставилась на газету с таким видом, как будто та содержала не то объедки, не то фотографию украденных у нее бриллиантов. Потом таким же диким взглядом посмотрела на Уэллса.

— Я. Этого. Не делала.

— Это твои данные, Хартли, — Уэллс сцепил пальцы. — Я хочу знать, как они попали к мисс Уэст. Предполагай. Излагай свою версию, почему через четырнадцать дней после решения наших разногласий этот материал видит свет.

— Это правда? — спросил Джо. — Вы знали, что ускоритель взорвется?

— Я рассматривал такую вероятность, — Уэллс почему-то не отводил взгляда от Барри, затем ткнул в подзаголовок «пророк или каратель». — Но вот это — чистой воды инсинуация, основанная на незнании предмета. Взорваться... Так взорваться ускоритель не должен был.

— Нужно что-то делать, — Барри отчаянно сжал виски. — Иначе тут скоро будет стоять толпа с вилами!

— А вторая толпа — у моего дома, — поддержал Джо. — Хорошо, что Айрис переехала к Эдди, я с такими новостями даже рад, что она не спросила меня! Док, вы делаете много хорошего для города и для Барри, но это, извините, дамы, абсолютная задница.

— Это не я сделала, — твердо сказала Хартли наконец, — но это определенно кто-то, кто грабанул мой тайник. И у меня очень немного кандидатур, на самом деле. Правда, ни одна из них вам не понравится.

— Озвучивай, — приказал Уэллс таким неожиданно жутким тоном, что Барри стало не по себе.

Хартли, впрочем, не отреагировала, глубоко задумавшись и касаясь костяшек пальцев. Потом начала насвистывать, и тревога немного рассосалась.

— Прекрати, — рявкнул Уэллс.

Хартли замолчала, затем глубоко вздохнула.

— Так. Кандидат номер один — дорогой Ронни. Впрочем, на него я бы не поставила, он теперь слишком вспыльчивый, до газеты бы навряд ли что донес. И совершенно непонятно, как это связано с вашей хронисткой, тут я пасую. Второй кандидат — кто-то, кто очень и очень жаждет лишить доктора поддержки публики. И собственных ученых. Кто-то, для кого убитая репутация светила науки не проблема, а преимущество.

Она скривила губы, как будто раскусила что-то горькое.

— И кстати сказать, кто не брезгует ничем, чтобы добраться до цели — ни кражей, ни подлогом, ни скандалами, все годится. Харрисон, у вас есть другие враги, подходящие под это описание?

— У меня достаточно врагов, — Уэллс помолчал, — но да. Это слишком характерный почерк. Я думал, она все же переключилась на другого несчастного.

— Может, переключилась, сожрала и вернулась к любимой цели, — Хартли пожала плечами.

— Так, так, так, — Барри поднял руки, — это о ком вы? Я чувствую себя на заседании масонов!

— Маленький грязный секрет больших лабораторий, — с каким-то непонятным смешком протянула Крысолов, — и самый страшный кошмар отважного доктора.

— Не очень маленький и зачастую чисто вымытый, но от этого не легче, — пробурчал Уэллс. — Барри, это очень неприятная история. У меня была, или есть, знаешь ли, этакая сумасшедшая поклонница. Она... я ее вынужден был уволить после того, как обнаружил в очень неподобающем виде в очень неудобной ситуации, но мисс Эверари не оставила мысль о том, что я в нее влюблен, жажду ее прелестей духовно и физически, и все такое. Это... скажем, эта дама доставила мне больше проблем, чем весь департамент налогов.

— То есть объяснить ей, что ее не хотят и не любят... — Барри ошарашенно глядел то на газету, но на Хартли, то на Эдварда. Сумасшедшая поклонница... вот ведь номер.

Уэллс только головой покачал.

— Я ее не бил и не калечил. Все остальные способы, что смог придумать, я испробовал, и, судя по всему, результата нет. Ратауэй, остается вопрос связи с мисс Уэст. Где вы прятали ваши... гм... бумаги?

— В заброшенном здании напротив редакции, — проговорила Хартли медленно и задумчиво. — Я думала, меня никто не заметил, и я соблюдала все правила безопасности...

— ...если она тоже не мета-человек, — вмешался Барри, — например, невидимка.

Джо покачал головой.

— Дамы и господа, вы излишне накручиваете сложностей вокруг простого факта. Сначала документы были через дорогу от редакции, а потом они в ней оказались.

Уэллс хлопнул в ладоши.

— Да. Мы усложняем. Но если есть малейший шанс, что она мета-человек, привлекать внимание и выдавать, что мы что-то подозреваем, крайне опасно. Барри, проще всего будет изучить вопрос тебе, у меня сохранилось ее досье.


	7. Chapter 7

Пробежка до нужного дома заняла совсем немного времени. Барри не стал сразу заходить по осыпающимся ступеням, сначала замер в стороне, рассматривая, что происходит вокруг.

Улица расширялась в небольшой сквер. Не центр города, конечно. Но и не совсем уж окраины. Просто сравнительно тихий район: ближайший бар через два квартала, и про притоны здесь Барри не было известно. По правой стороне сновали работники «Централ-сити Дейли-Газетт»: мужчины в клетчатых пиджаках с тяжелыми фотоаппаратами на шеях. Группка курильщиков на ступенях постоянно перетасовывалась — один докурил, махнул остальным, надел шляпу, другой подошел… Барри ускорился, двигаясь мимо курильщиков и замерших в воздухе дымных струек.

Слева царило беззвучное запустение — заброшенный дом, здание-близнец редакции, слишком дорогой для реконструкции, зиял выбитыми окнами. На подоконниках второго этажа пробивалась трава, и даже вырос небольшой каштан. Колонны, поддерживающие карниз, облупились, и ступени уходили в зловещую полутьму. И вообще — два года назад тут рухнула крыша. Тогда же дискуссии о реставрации перешли в дискуссии о сносе, да так и затихли. Входные двери оказались сорваны, и Барри мог бы поклясться, что недавно. Во всяком случае, царапины на сиротливо торчащих петлях выглядели свежими, и выбоина на косяке не успела потемнеть.

Кто здесь может быть? Барри вбежал по лестнице, не замедляясь. Точно, второй этаж, темная фигура в дверях!

Он притормозил буквально на мгновение, чтобы понять, кто это, и зацепился за что-то ногой.

В спиде сложно было понять, реальный человек это стоит или фальшивка, похожая на человека: в этом Барри убедился еще во время инцидента с Эйлингом. Сейчас подозрения тоже возникли поздновато: сверху обрушилась расправленная крепкая сеть, утяжеленная какими-то железками. Очень острыми железками!

Барри успел подпрыгнуть вверх, повис на балконном выступе, так что сеть не накрыла его с головой, а только зацепилась за ноги.

— Шустрый какой, — раздался мужской грубый голос.

По пальцам прилетело болезненным пинком, и Барри упал, окончательно запутав ноги в сети.

— Что происходит, Флэш? — раздался голос Уэллса.

— Тут ловушка!

Это начинало входить в привычку — и очень дурную привычку. Барри рванулся, выпадая в спасительный спид — и взвыл, ощущая, как режут кожу костюма и его собственную остро заточенные крючья.

На скорости он поспешил, то ругаясь, то стеная, выдрать их прямо с кусками мяса, благо тело быстро восстанавливалось.

А потом, распрямляясь, будто на столб натолкнулся.

— Какие вы все одинаковые, — фыркнул Тони Вудворд собственной персоной. С давних школьных дней он раскачал широченные плечи и огромные руки, буквально поймав Барри в тиски, — всегда мечетесь, как ошпаренные.

— Флэш? Флэш, ответь, — настойчиво требовал Уэллс, рация хрипела и шумела.

Ее Барри приспособился крепить «в нагрудный карман» для лучшей слышимости. Свой кругляш он оставил на подзарядку и решил идти без него, с обычным устройством. А вот сейчас, когда Тони сдернул рацию без особых усилий, то решение показалось непредусмотрительным.

Одежда Вудворта выглядела снятой с пугала, и сам он смотрелся изрядно потрепанным, но самоуверенности это ему не убавляло.

— Харе трепаться с кем-то, когда я с тобой разговариваю.

— Ты не разговариваешь, ты меня бьешь. И я не понимаю, что происходит, — Барри дернулся в хватке, которая почти сломала ему кости предплечья. — Кто ты вообще такой?!

— Что, скажешь, ты просто так тут шарился? — Тони осклабился. В его рту не хватало зубов, ко всему прочему, но — странное дело — он ничем не пах. Совершенно ничем, хотя должен был бы вонять.

— Хаа... разговорчивый живчик! Ничего, скоро заткнешься. Думаешь, ты лучше меня? Думаешь, ты весь такой известный, и тебе все с рук сойдет? Так вот в газетах обо мне будут писать, ясно? Я знаю, как таких как ты, убивать. Научился!

— Других спидстеров нет, — заспорил Барри.

— Теперь-то нет, — гнусно хмыкнул Тони, — а то был такой красный идиот с желтой молнией. Чертов педик думал, что он лучше меня!

Барри оттолкнулся от пола, переходя в спидфорс, и заставил руку вибрировать. Однако Тони мгновенно стал будто статуя.

Обычно люди ощущались по-другому: твердые, не двигающиеся... но не покрытые же металлом! Кожа и одежда Тони словно слились в единое серое целое, и, боже святый, каким же он оказался тяжеленным — ни согнуть его руку в спидфорсе, ни оттолкнуть замершее тело Вудворта не получалось. Словно статуя целиком из чугуна! Высвободиться из хватки старого недоброго знакомого не удавалось.

Барри не мог долго оставаться в спиде на одном месте и замедлился прежде, чем сообразил, что нужно начинать резонанс.

— Кстати, меня тут зовут Железным Хулиганом. Мне нравится это имя, — сообщил Тони. — Лучше, чем Быстрый Лузер, правда?

Он ударил Барри локтем, отшвырнув на пол, и прежде, чем тот смог вдохнуть, наступил на ногу под коленной чашечкой — всем своим чертовым весом. Кость сломалась, даже слабый треск был слышен.

Теперь и резонанс выпал из списка возможностей — а учитывая, что думать сейчас Барри мог только о том, как же больно его несчастной ноге — перспективы и вовсе намечались мрачные донельзя.

— Я тебя угроблю прямо перед сраным участком, чтоб все видели! Понял, да? И если кто-то будет пытаться что-то сделать мне, его я тоже убью!

Ни о чем толком думать не получалось от боли.Только моргающая зеленая лампа на рации в кармане Тони что-то означала. Что-то важное.

— Зачем так далеко меня тащить? — спросил Барри, сдерживая вопль.

Тони ткнул его под колено, заставив скорчиться и застонать.

— Что, хочешь в газету? Ха-ха. А она говорила, что ты не любишь известность. Давай-ка, покажи лицо.

— Кто «она»?

— Не твое дело! — Тони врезал ему по голове, и только шлем спас Барри от сотрясения мозга. Металлический человек наклонился, пытаясь содрать маску напрямую, но защелки Рэйчел держали прочно.

В какой-то момент Барри испугался скорее за шейные позвонки — трясли и дергали его, как куклу. Боль словно копьем пробивала от колена вверх, а стопа совсем не чувствовалась. Вот это, пожалуй, было страшнее всего: если сустав не восстановится, то бегать Барри не сможет, и тогда... все. Ну, это если представить, что он как-то выкрутится из этой убийственной ситуации, а пока способов он не видел. Разве что заболтать этого стального гада?

— Эй, хулиган, — обратился он и едва не откусил себе язык от рывка.

— Железный Хулиган! Это мой титул главы города!

— Большой Луи уже в курсе?

— Большого Луи уже черти в задницу вилами тыкают, — осклабился Тони мерзко. — Не слыхал, как я его особнячок распотрошил?

— И что, вообще никого не боишься? Совсем никого? Ни полиции, ни мэра… оу, извини, мэра я и сам не боюсь... аргх! — еще один рывок заставил Барри подумать, что нога просто отрывается ко всем чертям. — А что ты собираешься делать, когда тебя признают главным? Деньги потребуешь? Тюрьму разнесешь? Тебе с такими способностями может и в Нью-Йорке найтись место потепле... ее…

— Может, и найдется, — фыркнул Тони, — а, может, и что интереснее. Говорят, все желтые блестяшки отнимут у людей, да запрут в Форт-Ноксе или где-то там. Прямо под меня, да?

— Как дракон на золоте, — согласился Барри. Он чувствовал, что вырубается.

Его тащили, как на старой картинке в книге сказок огр носил мешок с детишками, перекинув через плечо. Боль отдавалась при каждом шаге мерзким дробным ощущением, казалось, прямо в мозг.

— Или не убивать тебя, а оторвать ноги да оставить при себе для примера, что бывает с теми, кто против меня идет, — задумчиво пробормотал Тони, словно про себя. — Нет, слишком много мороки.

— Что ты сделал с другим спидстером? — Барри продолжал говорить, чтоб не терять сознание.

— Да то ж самое. Дурак орал, что ему тут не место, что он из будущего, представляешь? И мол, я не могу его убить! Кормит крыс теперь.

— И меня туда же отнесешь, как убьешь? — вопрос был дурацкий, но верить в собственную смерть не получалось, хоть убей. — Ты же наверняка убил не одного его. Ты ведь куда-то девал тела, чтоб их не нашли?

Некстати – или, наоборот, очень кстати, — вспомнился первый разговор с Гроддом. Тело в дымоходе, которое, как утверждала горилла, туда запихал мужик вроде статуи...

— А то ж! Ты никогда не дотумкаешь, умник! Читал небось книжку, как обезьяна впихнула в дымоход бабу ногами вперед? Вот я так тоже могу.

Голос у Тони звучал как-то надтреснуто, восторженно и чуть-чуть истерично.

Каждый его шаг тяжело бухал по асфальту, и Барри не удивился бы, оставляй такая походочка ямы на дороге. Впрочем, сейчас его это не волновало.

Барри еще раз попытался ускориться, колено отчаянно заболело. Тони пронес его через сквер, раздались крики, прямо в лицо ударила вспышка.

— Снимайте! Снимайте! Меня зовут Железный Хулиган, и я теперь новый босс!

Барри чуть покачивало: еле заметно, но терзающая ногу боль не давала пропустить даже такое небольшое движение. И, кажется, это что-то значило, но никак не получалось сформулировать.

Потом, наконец, дошло.

Железный Хулиган все равно дышал.

Гас. Только бы Гас пришел! Барри мог только надеяться, что помощь в пути.

Он еще пытался брыкаться, отвлекая внимание на себя, и судорожно шарил взглядом по перевернутым лицам репортеров, жаждущих сделать лучший кадр.

Из-за их спин выглядывала невысокая брюнетка со странным выражением лица. Через пару секунд она развернулась и ушла.

Тони встал в эффектную позу, делая паузу для съемки. Естественно, «добычу» с плеча не сбрасывал — и Барри крутануло. На глаза попался торчавший в стороне мужик в шляпе, выглядевший странно знакомым.

Работяга… нет, не вспомнить. Барри в отчаянии врезал по спине Железного, потом еще раз, еще, стараясь выйти в спид.

Мир вокруг перевернулся, по спине ударил асфальт, ребра хрустнули под нажатием ноги.

— Смерть героя! — выкрикнул Тони самодовольно.

С такой перспективы Барри потребовалось минуты полторы, чтобы опознать Гастона, и в этот момент надежда возродилась, как феникс из пепла.

— Все живые дышат, — крикнул он и сам удивился, насколько этот крик напоминал стон. — Железный или нет, он дышит, Газ!

Вовремя — воздуха перестало хватать, и Барри закашлялся.

— Убери ногу, — негромко попросил Гас, выходя вперед. Он все так же прятал лицо под шляпой, да еще и закрыл платком.

Все равно его узнали, кинулись врассыпную, щелкая камерами со стороны. Гастон медленно подошел, и Тони попытался ему врезать, но кулак бесплодно прошел сквозь облако.

«Битва несокрушимой скалы и неостановимого ветра... то есть потока газа», — решил Барри, медленно отползая в сторону и стараясь не привлекать внимания. В его костюме это, конечно, было той еще задачкой, но вот именно сейчас все были заняты, и на его долю (он надеялся!) праздных зевак не осталось.

В стороне он со стоном вправил на место коленную чашечку, попытался составить правильно обломки, но тут в глазах потемнело. Барри с усилием тряхнул головой.

— Слабое место героя, — выкрикнул Железный Хулиган, потрясая, как марионеткой, грузным седовласым журналистом, которого держал за шею. Глаза того выкатились из орбит, лицо побагровело, он бессильно царапал стальную кожу.

— Видит бог, я этого не хотел, — пробормотал Гастон. — Я не герой, парень, я солдат.

Он двинулся вперед, расплылся облаком, и прозрачный парящий газ окружил голову Тони.

Ноздри и рот у него раздулись, из ушей потекла кровь, живот вдруг начал расти, и заложник грохнулся на землю, выпущенный из слабеющей руки.

Камеры вспыхивали магнием, ослепляя, репортеры кружили, как злые пчелы вокруг быка, снимая во всех ракурсах раздутый изнутри металл лица с отпечатками невидимых ладоней на щеках.

Глаза Тони закатились, он начал заваливаться назад и гулко стукнулся о мостовую, уже потеряв свою опухлость. Гастон преобразовался в человека и с комичным сожалением оттянул рубашку на боку.

— Пол-меня выдышал, — пожаловался он.

— Господин Ядовитый Газ, можно назвать вас Газовым Солдатом в публикации? — прохрипел недодушенный заложник, судорожно черкая в блокноте. — Газовый Солдат спасает город и героя Флэша от Железного Хулигана!

Барри уже видел знакомую небольшую машинку доктора — видимо, Гас приехал именно на ней. Самого Уэллса не было, и, пожалуй, в другое время Барри решил бы, что это и к лучшему... но сейчас осколки кости слишком болезненно соприкасались внутри ноги, и медицинская помощь была бы очень кстати.

— Газ, — он приподнялся, пережил вспышку магния прямо в глаза, — поможешь встать?

— Даже лучше, — хмыкнул Гастон и добавил шепотом, — смотри, как я умею!

Он вновь стал призрачным и поднял Барри, как на мягкой подушке, в воздух, метра на три. Барри онемел и попробовал вцепиться в него всеми силами, но облако проходило между пальцев и вообще непонятно как его держало — а потом еще и понесло вперед.

— Там твой папа уже разложил инструменты и готовит гипс, — сообщило облако весело. — Сейчас домчишься как на поезде!

Даже боль начала утихать. Барри грешным делом понадеялся, что работает та самая бешеная спидстерская регенерация — может, и гипс не понадобился бы. И все было хорошо до того момента, как на пороге лабораторий их встретила чуть ли не подпрыгивающая Кейтлин.

— Что с доктором Уэллсом? — спросила она, распарывая и без того пострадавшую кожаную штанину. — Почему он не отвечает?

— Я видел его машину, там пусто, — Барри ошеломленно оглянулся на собравшегося обратно в человека Гаса.

— Он выехал? Зачем?! Я же сказал, что разберусь!

— Ты не отвечал, и Барри тоже, доктор заявил, что должен сам проверить и не позволил ехать мне, — Рэйчел ощупала его ногу. — Ого, смещение. Мистер Аллен!

— Бегу, бегу, сейчас поставим на место! — отец примчался с ведерком гипсового раствора, заляпанный, как маляр. — Сейчас, дай я тоже прощупаю.

Кейтлин ставила кость на место, когда зазвонил телефон, и Барри через пелену отчаянной боли понял только, что Рэйчел говорит с Джо, и тот просил «забрать мусор».

— Хулиган жив? — удивленно присвистнул Гас. — Дантон, присмотри тут, я полетел!

Как и Барри, он довольно быстро осваивался со своими возможностями — так, будто они были врожденными, и пользоваться ими было естественно. Судя по остальным мета-людям, так оно и было — понимание способностей приходило пусть не сразу, но довольно быстро.

— Все, кость на месте, — Кейтлин выдохнула. — Мистер Аллен, займетесь гипсом?

— Мне понадобится ваша помощь, мисс Сноу, — Генри обмакнул бинт в раствор, — и, если это не будет слишком нагло, не могли бы вы использовать ваши способности для обезболивания?

Кейтлин кивнула, и от ее ладоней растеклось холодящее онемение. Барри почти расслабился, позволяя фиксировать обломки кости, когда дверь в «командный центр» хлопнула, впуская очень злого индейского вождя.

Он явно не собирался вступать в дискуссии и выглядел очень воинственным — внезапно томагавк перестал выглядеть такой уж смешной деталью костюма.

— Я пришел забрать свою дочь. Это мое право, как вождя и как отца, и даже не пробуйте меня остановить.

— Папа, я работаю, — Рэйчел сделала шаг назад. — Ты что, с ума сошел?

— Я? Нет! Это тебя испортили тут! — он кинул в воздух несколько фотографий и прежде, чем кто-то успел среагировать, пропал, вынырнув рядом с Рэйчел.

Он схватил ее за волосы, дернул вниз, заставив упасть, и снова исчез, уже вместе с ней.

Одна из фотографий приземлилась на еще не до конца застывший гипс, и Барри вынужден был признать: снимал если и не профессионал, то хотя бы хорошо чувствующий красоту фотограф. Рейчел и Хартли сидели за столиком, держались за руки, и выглядели абсолютно счастливыми. Он даже, кажется, узнал помещение: это было небольшое кафе возле СтарЛабс.

И в таком ракурсе фотография была абсолютно непристойна. Кейтлин сорвала ее с гипса, всмотрелась и помрачнела.

— Хартли поднимет ор до небес.

— Я ее позову? — предложил Генри.

— Закончите с гипсом. Я позову сама, попозже.

Было совершенно очевидно, что по крайней мере один человек в семье Рейчел мета-талантами обладает. И где его теперь искать? С умением перемещаться в пространстве, причем не одному, а с компанией... Барри тут же представил, насколько тяжело будет ловить и изолировать этого мета-человека, и его слегка затошнило. Впрочем, возможно, это были последствия сотрясения мозга.

— Так, я сейчас, — он отстранил отца, как только тот наложил последний слой бинта, и закрутил ладонью, создавая поток воздуха.

Гипс высох за пару минут с таким обветриванием, но холодовая анестезия прошла. Барри поднялся, опираясь на здоровую ногу, и Кейтлин молча подтолкнула к нему костыли.

***  
Последнее, что он увидел перед обмороком — лицо мисс Эверари, появившееся за окном машины, и тряпку в ее руке.

Хлороформ. Хорошо, что он вообще выжил: для того, чтобы его вырубить, нужна была такая доза, что обычного человека она, скорее всего, убила бы. Голова сильно болела, и Уэллс лежал неподвижно, не открывая глаз, прислушиваясь, что происходит. Он сделал заметку на будущее: наркоз все-таки действует на спидстеров, хотя и не всякий. Вероятно, дело в дозировке.

Комнатка оказалась крохотной, только с кроватью и столиком, даже окна не было. Оставалось надеяться, что стены не слишком толстые, потому что на щиколотке обнаружился самый настоящий наручник, вторым кольцом обхвативший ножку кровати.

Уэллс успел подумать, что вообще-то это не проблема, когда дверь открылась.

— Как твоя голова? — заботливо спросила мисс Эверари, которую он в уме именовал не иначе как Психованная Сталкерша. — Все в порядке?

Она выглядела так, будто все шесть прошедших лет в перерывах между работой в каменоломне ее непрерывно кто-то жевал — выступающие скулы, синяки под глазами, обветренные губы... Зато одета была в белое летнее платье под жакетом и длинные белые перчатки.

В ее руках был поднос с обедом ресторанной аккуратности.

«Абсолютно свихнувшаяся, — вынес свой вердикт Уэллс. — Полностью и безоговорочно, и хорошо, если только на игре в куколки».

— Мисс Эверари. Я думаю, вы нарушаете все границы, и официально заявляю: со мной так нельзя.

— О, ну конечно же, нельзя, — согласилась она, — нельзя загонять себя так. Я же говорила, эти нагрузки тебя до добра не доведут, — она покачала головой, — Харрисон, инвалидное кресло, серьезно? Тебе нужен отдых, лечение и забота, а не тот кошмар, который ты себе устроил. Давай, покушай, — она села напротив, протянула ему поднос, — не артачься. Я знаю, как тебе лучше. Я же люблю тебя, очень люблю, Харрисон Уэллс.

К подносу Уэллс не притронулся.

— Я еще раз повторяю, мисс Эверари. Мне безразлично, любите или нет, но со мной так поступать нельзя. Ни вам, ни кому другому мне хлороформ совать в лицо и приковывать к кровати я не позволяю. Я против такого обращения. Настоятельно советую вам это вот, — он указал на цепочку, — открыть и извиниться. Также не стоит задерживать меня здесь. Это квалифицируется как похищение.

В милом выражении лица мисс Эверари произошла некоторая зловещая перемена – оно будто замерзло, а потом треснуло, открывая холодный взгляд.

— Не вынуждай меня, — пробормотала она тихо. — Я и так слишком много для тебя делаю, Харрисон. Просто не зли меня, и все будет прекрасно. Все будет прекрасно, — она словно натянула на себя новую маску и мило улыбнулась.

— Я очень в этом сомневаюсь, — Уэллс покачал головой, но далее настаивать не стал. Похоже, и без того не слишком здоровая психика окончательно пошатнулась. — Итак, что вы, мисс Эверари, планируете делать далее?

Она пересела немного ближе, смущенно улыбнулась, показывая зубы. Уэллс предпочел бы не видеть этой улыбки.

— Для начала ты поешь, — она скользнула ладонью по его колену, — а потом я сделаю тебе лечебный массаж. Я специально тренировалась!

— В прошлый раз вы угостили меня хорошей порцией хлороформа. Думаю, я воздержусь, — Уэллс покачал головой. — Мисс Эверари... вы совершаете ошибку.

Он примерился, можно ли ударить. Где она держит ключи — в кармане, на поясе? Ключ должен быть довольно большой, кандалы крупные. Он так внимательно ее разглядывал, что Сталкерша села поближе, зардевшись.

Очень удачно. Уэллс напомнил себе, что еще каких-то шестнадцать лет назад его совершенно не смутило бы убийство женщины, не то что пощечина. Он ударил ее снизу вверх, наотмашь, так, чтобы Эверари упала направо, на постель, и быстро забрался в карман. Ключ был там, его металлическую гладкую поверхность он чувствовал кончиками пальцев!

Эверари дернулась, ключ упал обратно в ее карман, а она грохнулась на пол, уползая спиной вперед к двери.

Потерла ладонью скулу, выдохнула...

— Хорошо. Я буду терпелива и постараюсь показать, как я люблю тебя. Я твоя единственная, и никуда ты не денешься от меня. Я знаю, мы оба будем счастливы, когда ты наконец перестанешь артачиться. Вот увидишь. Но сначала может быть немного неприятно — просто ты меня вынуждаешь.

Она поднялась и вышла за дверь. Уэллс попытался начать вибрировать, чтобы выйти в спид, но тело не слушалось после хлороформа. Он снова и снова пытался заставить руку ускориться, но добивался только слабой дрожи.

— Мне очень жаль, — Эверари вернулась, сжимая огромную кувалду. Она тащила инструмент с видимым усилием, в глазах ее горел фанатичный огонь.

— Боже, только не Мизери, — пробормотал Уэллс мрачно. — Я не готов стать прообразом.

— Я уверена, нищета нам с тобой не грозит, — Эверари вздохнула, переводя дух, потом прислонила кувалду к кровати. — Пойми... Я люблю тебя. И ты тоже меня любишь, просто боишься себе в этом признаться. Я понимаю и принимаю все: твою страсть к работе, твоих баб, твои безумные проекты — я готова быть с тобой в горе и в радости, но все же ты только мой. Я рожу тебе детей, мальчика и девочку, а если не получится, то будем пробовать еще. И мы оба будем счастливы. У нас будет идеальная семья, обязательно!

Она с усилием подняла кувалду, замахиваясь. Уэллс дернулся в сторону, пытаясь откатиться вбок, но блокированная нога оказалась все равно слишком близко, попав под удар кувалды. От ошеломительной боли он заорал так, что горло заболело.

— Ну что ты, что ты, потерпи немного, — Эверари снова замахнулась кувалдой. — У нас все будет хорошо!

Вторую ногу Уэллс поднял и врезал ею в плечо Сталкерше, отшвырнув ту к стене. Он прерывисто дышал, пытаясь как-то пережить эту боль.

Чертова психованная сучка!.. Она реально решила оставить его без ноги.

Мозг от ужаса работал на повышенных скоростях... и от ужаса же зациклился на том, что эта дрянь сейчас его навсегда искалечит или даже убьет. Думать о чем-то другом катастрофически не выходило. Удалось только извернуться и перехватить ее за руку, блокируя удар.

— Ты идиотка! Немедленно принеси морфина или любого другого болеутоляющего, если не хочешь, чтобы я тут скончался от шока!

— Бедный, — она прижалась к нему лбом, — бедный, бедный Харрисон, мне так жаль! Это для твоего же... — она вдруг отстранилась, глядя на него круглыми глазами. — Ты необычный!

Естественно, он терпеть мог, не в первый раз с ним похожее случалось, но даже мгновение передышки было драгоценным. Он еле смог сосредоточиться на словах своей мучительницы.

— Ты это только сейчас поняла и сожалеешь о своих действиях? Или намерена ждать, пока я загнусь от боли?

Сталкерша обхватила его обеими руками, улыбаясь, и по их телам прошло что-то вроде разряда.

— Я умею одалживать способности, — прошептала она. — Я не знала, что ты настолько чудесный! Ты ведь умеешь ускоряться, да? Я сейчас.

— Осторож...

Грохот заглушил его слова. Переход в спид без опыта, в маленькой комнате...

— Эверари? Ты меня слышишь? — Уэллс шевельнулся, но боль в ноге заставила его замереть. Он видел только красное пятно на двери, с этого ракурса даже тела было не видно. Сталкерша наверняка думала, что откроет дверь в спиде.

Это было ровно то, чего он боялся, когда кидался за Барри в первый раз. Ровно то самое: неопытный обладатель дара скорости не в состоянии с ним справиться самостоятельно и наносит себе... травмы. Он старался думать о том, что ебанутая Сталкерша все же жива, просто разбила нос и оглушена столкновением. К сожалению, он сам производил при дыхании слишком много шума, чтобы можно было понять, дышит ли свихнувшаяся девица. Оказаться прикованным к кровати во всех смыслах — с раздробленной костью и наручниками — в компании трупа... Нет. Нет-нет-нет.

— Эверари?!

Он снова попытался шевельнуться и на этот раз ненадолго отключился. Приходя в себя, он попытался не паниковать. Барри будет его искать, уже ищет. Барри в порядке. В порядке!

Проблема была в другом. Как-то следовало дать знать о своем местонахождении... а пиджак, со все еще работающей кнопочной рацией висел на вешалке в углу. С тем же успехом он мог находиться в другой галактике, вероятно. Уэллс постарался замереть, чтобы боль не терзала так безжалостно, и прикинуть: рукоятка кувалды при очень удачном стечении обстоятельств могла послужить для того, чтобы подтянуть к себе злосчастный пиджак. Очень удачное стечение обстоятельств включало в себя отсутствие обмороков и возможность пользоваться хотя бы одной ногой для опоры.

Как назло разболелась спина. Глаза слезились от боли, и сразу захотелось пить и наведаться в туалет одновременно.

— Это просто иллюзии, — пробормотал Уэллс.

Он тщательно выстроил тело так, чтобы вернуть контроль и отсечь проблемную зону. Мышцы закрепляли сломанную ногу неподвижно, но при этом боль усиливалась.

Теперь спина. Руки. Шестнадцать лет он занимался йогой каждый день, должна была быть от этого польза!

Чего ему стоило это упражнение, он потом старался не вспоминать — никогда. Он ломал кости раньше, и позвоночник тоже доставлял ему кучу проблем, но адские ощущения этих нескольких минут можно было определить только одним образом: никогда больше. Никогда. Больше. Кровать оказалась слишком тяжелой для того, чтобы тащить ее за собой. Оставалось стоять на одной ноге, и тянуться кувалдой через всю комнату, надеясь, что все получится с первого раза. Ему потребовалось четыре попытки, и на последней он уже хныкал и всхлипывал, как ребенок, совершенно не стыдясь этого. В конце концов, лежащей со сломанной шеей Сталкерши уже точно можно было не стесняться.

Рукоять наконец-то попала в карман, плотная ткань пиджака затрещала, выдерживая давление. Он все дергал, дергал и дергал, пока воротник не оборвался. Теперь следовало тащить пиджак к кровати — медленно, осторожно. Уэллс выругался, снова всхлипнул от боли и изменил позу, чтобы дотянуться до воротника. Пришлось лечь и больно вывернуть ладонь.

Ткань выскользнула из пальцев. Уэллс до крови прокусил язык, заставляя себя снова повторить попытку — неторопливо, тщательно, пока оборванный воротник не попадет в щепоть.

Из такой позы даже одежда показалась тяжелой. Он тянул, долго и трудно, опасаясь разжать пальцы от боли. Перехватил второй рукой, дернул — и пиджак наконец был у него в руках. Нащупав маленькую таблетку-рацию, он сжал ее края:

— Барри! Барри, слышишь меня?!

— Сержант Гастон, док, — донеслось очень четко, хотя и негромко: батарейка почти разрядилась. — Где вы есть? Район поисков мы локализовали, но Дантон не может сказать точнее, куда слать ребят?

Пресвятой Эдисон, если бы Уэллс верил в бога, он бы сейчас вознес благодарственную молитву. Вместо этого он просто выдохнул и обвел глазами помещение.

— Я не знаю точно. Окон нет, комната небольшая, я не могу выйти. Тут... все довольно сложно. Меня приковали к кровати, и я не могу д-дотянуться до ключа.

— Так, говорите, Дантон машет руками и что-то вычисляет!

— Эд, ты в порядке? — взволнованный голос Барри прозвучал еще лучше. — Я не могу искать, у меня нога сломана, но Хулиган нейтрализован, ты слышишь?

— Я... не сомневался в этом! — Уэллс попытался устроиться поудобнее. — Барри, это очень хорошая новость. Нейтрализован... как именно?

— Гас умеет превращаться в воздух! Надул его изнутри, как воздушный шар, и вырубил! А ты как, тебя только приковали или что-то еще? Почему сразу не сообщил?

Уэллс почувствовал, что отрубается. Комната плавала вокруг, особенно это кровавое пятно на двери.

— Не очень, если честно. Тут... — он попытался дышать ровно, не отключаться, но тело, при всей йоге и прочем, четко давало понять: к такому его не готовили. — Тут труп. Женщина. Я ее не убивал, хотя очень хотел.

— А ты сам?

— Она сломала мне ногу.

Уэллс еще раз продышался, ускользающим сознанием понимая, что надо говорить, надо давать Дантону источник, хоть как-то звучать!

Когда дверь хлопнула, он почти отключился от облегчения. Нашли!

— Все хорошо, я тут, — Барри схватил его за руку, — я тут, сейчас тебя вытащим.

— Ключ... в кармане, — Уэллс мучительно тряхнул головой. — У нее ключ.

Гас с Далтоном стояли в дверях и что-то кому-то поясняли, закрывая собой проем. Барри проскакал на костылях к телу и обшарил карманы. Уэллс еще удивился немного, мол, как же так, добрый и наивный юноша спокойно обшаривает труп без особых эмоций, потом вспомнил про работу криминалистом. Он осознавал, что то и дело норовит потерять сознание, и держался усилием воли.

— Она, Сталкерша... встречалась с другими мета-людьми, — пробормотал Уэллс, стараясь не терять нить размышлений. — Она могла их опознать по прикосновению.

— Она была мета-человеком? Ускорялась? Как я?

— Да. Ускорялась и... распознавала по прикосновению, — соврал Уэллс и вспомнил о необходимости притворяться. — Мне нужен морфин.

— Сейчас, — Барри коснулся его щеки, — сейчас, все будет.

Обезболивающие, конечно, не действовали, но он помнил, что нельзя себя выдавать.

Это было... м-да, это было лучше, чем полчаса назад, решил Уэллс, вцепившись в руку Барри. Гастон нес их «на воздушной подушке», обоих, и ногой можно было не двигать — боль потихоньку отступала. В СтарЛабс есть врач, даже двое, им можно будет доверить сложить покореженную конечность. Все будет хорошо. Вот только наплывающая темнота — Уэллс не сразу опознал, что это не симптомы болевого шока, а просто недостаток энергии.

— Барри, у тебя есть шоколад? — спросил он серьезно и поразился, не услышав смешка.

Его личный золотой спидстер на миг размазался и выдал ему плитку из кармана. Специально ускорился, несмотря на свой гипс. Боль, видимо, подломила что-то внутри, Уэллс одновременно ощущал привычный скепсис и тряскую слезливую сентиментальность.

Доктор принял плитку и болезненно улыбнулся.

— Извини, в такие моменты меня пробивает на сладкое со страшной силой. Личная особенность...

Он медленно, по дольке жевал шоколад и пытался представить, как скрыть тот факт, что кости будут срастаться значительно быстрее нормы — при том, что у Барри похожая травма.

— Это тебя Железный Хулиган приложил?

— Да, ударил по голени и большеберцовую кость сломал, и малоберцовая треснула, и коленную чашечку выбил, сволочь. Она у меня больше всего болит, — пожаловался Барри. — Хорошо, что теперь он надежно упакован. И я очень против договоров с ним!

— Судя по тому, что я слышал, он тоже против договоров с нами, так что Железный Хулиган в состав Стальной лиги не войдет... марка металла не та, очевидно.

Он задержал ладонь Барри в своей.

— Спасибо. Это очень странно, знать, что тебя выручают, но оно все... упрощает жизнь. Безумно приятно.

Барри улыбался ему, как-то испуганно — а, возможно, это все-таки были эффекты близкого обморока, отступившего не так уж далеко.

— Прилетели! — объявил Гас. — Николай?

— Я тут! — охранник подхватил Уэллса, помогая Барри нести его без тряски, — Милону-то не видели? Куда они все запропастились так надолго?

— Ищут Рэйчел, — ответил Барри. — Они мне сообщали, что почти нашли ее.

— Что значит... ищут? — Уэллс вцепился в плечо Николая. — Она куда-то пропала? Что случилось?

— Ее отец мета-человек. Телепортируется, мы пока не поняли, как, но сквозь стены он прошел, как нож сквозь масло, — Барри качнул головой. — Я не успел его остановить. Хартли в ярости, Кейтлин присматривает, чтобы она того отца не убила. Милона помогает искать, говорит, что у нее есть какие-то зацепки, хотя в старой квартире вождя пусто.

— Естественно. Содержание похищенного человека по самому очевидному адресу — большая глупость... если этот адрес не имеет тайников, — даже боль чуточку отступила, когда мозгу подкинули кажущейся нерешаемой задачку. — Барри, поправь меня, но это выглядит странным совпадением — два похищения в одно и то же время.

— Очень странно, — согласился Барри, — особенно то, что у Матунаангд, Матуаган... как его зовут-то...

— В первый раз было правильно, — заметил Дантон, — Матунаангд, Сражающийся.

— Так вот, у этого драчуна были фотографии Хартли и Рэйчел, их делал кто-то телепортирующийся, Хартли кричала, что с того ракурса их никто не мог сфотографировать незаметно, если бы пытался подойти.

— Или кто-то, кто умеет делать незаметные снимки. Кто-то, имеющий доступ к газетчикам.

Доктор потер переносицу, медленно выдохнул...

— Мисс Эверари была отличной, компетентной и очень дружелюбной секретаршей. Меня не оставляет мысль, что вокруг этого всего слишком много следов прессы, и если окажется, что у почтеннейшего редактора пропал кто-то из штата, я не удивлюсь ни на секунду.

— Она работала секретарем, — кивнул Барри, — мы проверили. Папа, у нас еще пациент со сломанной ногой! И резкий недостаток костылей!

— Я займусь, — Генри помог переложить Уэллса на постель. — Нужен рентген, я сейчас дам обезболивающее, с костылями не торопись, ближайшие несколько дней с таким переломом нужно лежать в постели.

— Просто-таки неделя... сломанной ноги, — сквозь зубы пошутил Уэллс. — Астрологи предсказали увеличение количества травм, — он фыркнул, скрывая стон боли. Потом некоторое время молчал и тяжело дышал, пока мистер Аллен ставил кости на место, а после снова заговорил:

— Барри, я не исключаю мысль о том, что папенька Рэйчел и Железный Хулиган были не единственными, кого покойница использовала в своих целях. У нас по-прежнему где-то есть Огненный Шторм, со способностями, которые мне представляются... ужасающими.

Барри сел на кровать рядом и взял его за руку.

— Доктор, обезболивающее будет лишним, пожалуй, я уже одну порцию получил из аптечки Дантона, – сказал Уэллс.

— Ну там было всего ничего, — заспорил Дантон. — Вам-то чего страдать лишнего? Если есть лекарство, как отказываться-то!

— Тормози, — Гас поймал друга за плечо. — Сами разберутся, что колоть, что есть.

Барри с некоторым недоумением посмотрел на ногу, свернутую на сторону, которую очень осторожно ощупывал Генри.

— Эд, ты уверен? Это будет очень больно.

— Я знаю, дружище. Я знаю. — Он вспомнил те жуткие первые часы после вываливания из спида в тысяча девятьсот четырнадцатом году, когда в спине гадко хрустело, и боль то заставляла думать о самоубийстве, то исчезала вовсе — и это было гораздо страшнее. — Мне просто не хотелось бы отъехать в страну вечной охоты от избытка препарата.

— Я с тобой, — Барри молча принял его аргументы и сильнее сжал руку, — держись.

— Обойдусь без рентгена, — заявил вдруг Генри. — Я и так чувствую, что надломлен сустав и порваны связки, сейчас верну его на место, и суставная сумка будет держать. Не уверен, что с костями плюсны, я бы на вашем месте после фиксации отправился в нормальную больницу, чтобы там, при необходимости, сделали операцию.

— Били по щиколотке, вряд ли плюсна пострадала серьезно, — выдохнул Уэллс и задышал в каком-то странном ритме. — Давайте, док, если осколков нет, то все будет хорошо. Барри, мы с тобой будем тем еще кадавром с двумя здоровыми ногами на дво...их.

Он издал сорванный, сиплый писк вместо настоящего крика, медленно отплывая куда-то в серую мглу.

Лицо Барри — без маски, открытое — расплывалось перед глазами. Какие-то обрывочные, странные ощущения — вспышка боли, тошнота, неожиданная крепатура в пальцах.

— ...реломаешь себе еще и руку! — Барри выдохнул, добавил ровнее: — Расслабься. Пожалуйста.

— Люди... очень... хрупкие... — выдохнул он в ритме дыхания, пытаясь хоть как-то заставить мышцы повиноваться и чуть ослабить хватку на запястье Барри, чтобы действительно хотя бы верхние конечности у обоих были целы. — Доктор, я не т-тороплю, но... вы уже заканчиваете или только начали?

— Все, сустав на месте, сейчас пройдет, — лживо успокоил Генри и снова сделал что-то мучительно болезненное. Уэллс прокусил губу насквозь, и Барри заботливо вытер кровь.

— Вот теперь точно все, — с надеждой сказал он, оглядываясь через плечо.

Нога теперь болела уныло, ровно, поверхностно, а не в глубине.

— Да, похоже, травма менее серьезна, чем казалась. Я бы сказал, там глубокая трещина, и заживать будет неприятно, но в целом могло быть гораздо хуже. Стоит все же глянуть рентгеновский снимок, эта новая технология просто чудо что такое! Я еще помню, как нас учили определять повреждения наощупь, дедовским методом. — Генри улыбался, болтал и отчаянно старался не смотреть в ту сторону, где его сын держал за руку его пациента. Хороший специалист, сделал вывод Уэллс сквозь тошнотворное колыхание в голове. Не стоит отпускать…

Потом Генри вообще повернулся спиной, начиная фиксировать ногу гипсовым бинтом, а Барри наконец-то прижался, лбом ко лбу, совершенно целомудренно и совершенно непристойно, потому что в таком ракурсе в его глаза смотреть было мучением. Медленным и сладким.

Уэллс напомнил себе, что у него шок. А значит, можно позволить еще чуть-чуть.

Они были вдвоем — Барри и Уэллс, доктора Генри можно было не считать, и на какой-то краткий момент все стало абсолютно неважно. Поцелуй оказался просто необходим. Короткий, украденный, он словно бы знаменовал избавление от кошмара.

— Все будет хорошо, — шепнул Барри, — спи. Я обо всем позабочусь.

Уэллс только на миг прикрыл глаза и сам не понял, что отключился.

***  
Осознание крутости Эдварда пришло к Барри в тот момент, когда он попытался пересечь улицу на костылях, спеша к машине Джо.

— Ничего себе! — Айрис высунулась из окна. — Как тебя приложило! Садись быстрее!

Джо коротко кивнул, открывая дверь, помогая ему забраться и уложить костыли.

— Что у вас случилось? — спросил он. — Выглядит как какая-то спецоперация.

— Оно и есть... — Барри взвесил возможные последствия разглашения, затем вздохнул, понимая, что этой его семьи тоже все касается. — Тот материал Айрис, который совсем не ее, помните? Настоящий автор статьи так поступать больше не будет. Но она подговорила кучу народа нам гадить, и в результате мисс Циско похитил отец.

— Отец того автора?

— Нет, отец Рэйчел, — Барри еще раз вздохнул, — теперь мы пытаемся ее отыскать. Но пока безуспешно, по всем известным адресам ее нет.

Он растер занемевшее плечо — с непривычки у него ломило все мышцы — и подумал, что, возможно, костыли с перехватом под руки не такая уж и дикая идея. Во всяком случае, опираться на локти может быть удобнее, чем на подмышки.

— Проблема в том, что ммм... мистер Циско тоже очень особенный человек. Со способностями.

— Мета-человек, — кивнула Айрис, — я поняла. А что он умеет делать?

— Телепортироваться, причем со всем, что держит в руках, включая людей.

— Криминальный авторитет будет, — пробормотал Джо, — или грабитель.

— А если нам всем здорово не повезет, то этот кадр ударится в политику и начнет требовать возрождения индейских народов с наведением террора, как у русских, дури там хватит, — Барри криво ухмыльнулся, представляя этот несмешной балаган. Реально — не смешно. — В общем, я еще не знаю, как мы его будем ловить, учитывая, что я временно вне игры.

— А если он без сознания, он может телепортироваться? — спросила Айрис. — Это жестоко, но если он опасный псих…

— Не думаю. Иначе у нас каждую ночь было бы хаотическое перемещение индейских вождей в пространстве, — Барри задумался.

Да, с Гасом Уэллс придумал вариант, к тому же экс-сержант оказался вполне вменяемым человеком. Что делать с еще более «летучим» существом... впрочем, это была дележка шкуры еще не убитого зверя, и Барри просто положился на мысль, что Эдвард что-нибудь придумает и на этот раз. Следовало для начала «Большого Медведя» добыть.

Они приехали к изнывающей Кейтлин как раз вовремя — Милона вернулась.

— Вроде поняла, где она, — сказала негритянка, — Рэйчел держат вот там вот, в подвале, — указала она в сторону улицы Бриджуэй, идущей вдоль железнодорожных путей. Все постройки на ней были типовые, одинаково закопченные, — но дом не знаю. Надобно проверить все.

Барри с сомнением глянул на чернокожую исследовательницу-уборщицу. Та интерпретировала его взгляд совершенно правильно и пожала плечами.

— Люди болтают. И люди смотрят. Все люди, не только белые. И если слушать, что люди болтают, то запросто можно узнать, что где-то по соседству поселился или там снял комнату чудик в перьях, выряженный как пугало. С владельцами я не говорила, кто я такая, чтоб мне отвечали богатые люди... — ирония в ее словах ощущалась прямо на вкус, — но кроме владельцев, есть бедные девушки, старые кошелки, которые не прочь почесать языком, еще куча народа, которые убирают мусор и чистят трубы, и детишки. На них вообще никто не обращает внимания, даже если хотят что-то скрыть.

— Милона, ты богиня, — серьезно сказала Кэйтлин, — богиня грома, молнии и социальных контактов. Давайте разделимся, здесь всего шесть домов, и я знаю этот район, подвалы есть только со второго по шестой, в первом нет.

Барри эта мысль показалась не такой уж мудрой.

— Безопаснее группой. Кто знает, не захочет ли этот тип телепортировать свой кулак кому-нибудь в грудь.

— И топор у него не бутафорский, — поддержала Милона его предложение. — Кстати сказать, как мы этого живчика держать-то будем? Я б лично очень не хотела бы обнаружить, что он с моей рукой куда-то сдернул, вроде того.

Негритянка подняла действительно важную тему, и у Барри ответа на этот вопрос как-то не находилось. Зато Кейтлин пошевелила пальцами, раздувая над ладонью облако белого тумана.

— Я не пробовала раньше целиком человека заморозить, но с кроликом и курицей получилось отлично. Мистер Циско может телепортироваться, но, полагаю, холод должен его хотя бы замедлить. Кстати, если из ледяной ловушки выскочить ему не получится, то он умрет, вероятнее всего.

— Я отвернусь, — пробормотал Джо, — если что, это случайная смерть при задержании. Хотя, если честно, мисс Сноу, количество случайных смертей при задержании меня начинает тревожить.

— Хулиган выжил, — Барри поднял ладони. — Мы постараемся обойтись без жертв, но, если что, мне вы все дороже этого психопата.

— Та же история и здесь, — Джо сунул руки в карманы и нахохлился. — Просто поймите и вы меня: герои героями, злодеи злодеями, а трупы, причем такие, которые оканчиваются висяками, это лишний повод пнуть полицию и в прессе, и в финансировании. А мы и так не жируем, что бы про нас не думали. Барри, думаешь, чего на тебя все парни в участке крысятся, будто ты им в суп плюнул? Они уверены, что ты весь типа такой зацелованный в попку любимчик босса. Почти год отсутствовал, не уволен и даже полставки получаешь, появляясь на полчаса в день. Они, конечно, не правы, но их тоже можно понять, времена такие. И тут еще вся эта дрянь с психически свихнувшимися злодеями. Так что вы это... внимательнее, ладно? Полиция типа на вашей стороне, но за каждое тело с признаками насильственной смерти или как там в отчетах — нам еще отчитываться. В Централ-сити и так обстановка почти хуже всех... спасибо, боже, что есть Готэм.

Барри хмыкнул. Да, в Готэме было куда хуже. Там творилось что-то совершенно зловещее, будто со смертью Уэйнов оборвался рулежный трос: чуть ли не каждую неделю новости приходили одна гаже другой.

А вот что на него бурчат, Барри не заметил. Вот это да. А еще гордился наблюдательностью!

— Вперед, — скомандовала Кейтлин, — начнем со второго дома.

Когда-то этот ряд построек был красив, изящен даже, но потом мимо проложили железную дорогу, и вся улица пришла в упадок. Первые три дома попадали под самые жирные, плотные клубы дыма локомотивов, и когда-то светлый камень совершенно почернел, жильцы съехали от шума и копоти, и обитаемыми выглядели только последние четыре строения.

Барри прохромал вперед, опираясь на костыли, и внимательно изучил присыпанный листьями порог. Нога человека не ступала выше второй ступени.

Насчет того, как к нему относятся в полиции, он решил сейчас не думать — не самое срочное. А вот внимательность стоило удвоить, да. Но даже самый внимательный взгляд признаков жизни крупнее кошки в первых двух домах не обнаружил бы. Шум, сажа и возможность жить где-то еще, похоже, даже бездомных отвращали от мысли здесь переночевать. Во втором доме в подвале обнаружилась детская постройка из коробок, ящиков и веток, полуразвалившаяся и с кострищем внутри. Никого.

В третьем жили только на втором этаже, там в окнах виднелись чистые белые занавески, которые так странно выделялись на фоне почти черной стены.

Здесь дверь в подвал была распахнута, внутри — какие-то шкафы. Четвертый дом. В подвале обнаружилась небольшая скобяная лавка, и Барри едва смог уйти без мешочка гвоздей — так их пытался продать сухощавый старик с нависшими белыми бровями.

— Мне вот эти маленькие, — услышал Барри за спиной и оглянулся.

Кэйтлин очень неловко улыбнулась, платя старику.

— Этот тип с перьями в следующем доме, — прошамкал старик.

Барри даже не удивился. В конце концов, он действительно пока что не был детективом, а некоторые вещи узнать из учебников было нельзя. Например, что маленькая денежка иногда дает большую помощь. Он только уточнил:

— Почему вы думаете, что он нас интересует?

Старик ухмыльнулся и показал большим пальцем на Милону.

Негритянка присела в подобии книксена, и это было очень забавно.

— Спасибо, — от души сказал Барри, — вы помогаете спасти человека.

По крайней мере Рэйчел точно пока была обычным человеком.

Выйдя на улицу, они все внимательно осмотрели последний, пятый дом. Жилой. Местами даже ухоженный, но все равно обветшавший, он не слишком выделялся из общего ряда. Барри попытался представить, где именно может находиться Рейчел, за какой из стен. Общая схема здания была достаточно типовой: лестница, коридоры, каморки…

Вход в подвал должен был быть слева, дома были построены зеркально один к другому.

— Осторожно, — напомнил он, — нам нужно спуститься вниз и забрать ее, это основная задача. Нейтрализация Циско-старшего — побочная.

— Лучше всего его вообще не видеть и не встречать, но на это надежды маловато, — проворчал Джо и достал пистолет. — Я здесь как полицейский, вы — отряд поддержки, если что. Барри, ты со своей ногой вообще вперед не суйся.

Барри отступил назад, пропуская их, и встретился взглядом с умоляющими глазами Айрис. Та держалась как настоящая журналистка — слилась с местностью и не мешала событиям происходить, прячась за Джо, чтобы тот, не дай бог, не вспомнил о ней и не отослал в машину.

— Не надо, — шепнул он, — держись рядом со мной. Это опасно.

Барри с Айрис остались в автомобиле и переговаривались о чем-то, но ни один потом не мог вспомнить, о чем конкретно. Только когда в дверях показались женщины, ведущие Рейчел, и Джо, прикрывающий отход сзади, напряжение снизилось.

Рация ожила.

— Веду нашего вождя, — проговорила Хартли напряженно. — Он не телепортируется, идет ногами. Вы там скоро?

— Рэйчел садится в машину, — ответил ей Барри, — она выглядит нормально.

— Вы ее нашли?! — голос Хартли сорвался на скрежет.

— Да, все в порядке, — признаков шока и побоев Барри не видел. Рэйчел даже улыбнулась им с Айрис, садясь в машину.

Барри вылез, уступая место водителя Джо. Милона села вперед, даже не думая спрашивать, и вдруг Барри не хватило места.

— Кстати, — Рэйчел выглянула в окно, — Барри, а почему ты не говорил о своей сестре, она же тоже спидстер и такая милая!

— Я не спидстер, — испугалась Айрис, — я все время тут была!

— Да нет, другая, родная сестра, — Рэйчел нахмурилась, — голубоглазая, да и внешнее сходство, зовут Элли... она открыла мне дверь. Где она?

Джо перегнулся через сиденье и потрогал лоб девушки.

— Мисс Циско, у моего приемного сына нет никаких родных сестер. Поверьте, я бы знал, когда брал его на воспитание.

Барри едва это слышал. «Сестра, зовут Элли». Не такое уж и сходство... голубые глаза, как у Норы. Любит петь, бегает спринтерские дистанции быстрее всех в школе, еще недавно была маленькой вредной девчонкой, но за время учебы Барри в Метрополисе вдруг выросла, стала серьезной и почти взрослой, и папа переживает, что она с кем-то встречается, но Элли отнекивается и хитро улыбается, а Барри ее прикрывает, потому что сестра тоже спидстер и бегает как метеор, даже быстрее, чем он...

— Объект входит в зону видимости, — Хартли нервничала, — увозите оттуда Рэйчел, чего вы застряли!

...Это было жутковато, помнить сразу две версии реальности: ту, где есть сестра, отец никогда не был осужден за смерть матери, и дар скорости дан не только ему — и вторую реальность, где Нора мертва, а не пропала, где нет никакой сестры, и где... гребаный вождь идет по улице прямо на них!

Кейтлин высунулась из широкого окна форда и быстрее, чем кто-то успел среагировать, дала залп льда с обеих ладоней.

— Надеюсь, это его затормозит, а не превратит в ледяного телепортатора, — пробормотала она, поводя руками, так, что белое облако все разрасталось. Воздух вокруг стал заметно суше.

Хартли подбежала к машине, влезла в окно по пояс, поперек Айрис, и влепила Рэйчел ошеломительный поцелуй, никого не стесняясь.

— Поедем в два этапа, — заключил Джо, — сначала я отвезу мисс Сноу, мисс Циско и остальных дам. Барри, посторожи, я скоро вернусь, и тогда уж доставим эту ледышку.

— Я хочу остаться, — сказала Кейтлин, — я смогу поддерживать его в замороженном состоянии.

— Не думаю, что это нужно, — покачал головой Барри, — у Джо мощная малышка, домчит вас вмиг, а потом и мы приедем.

— Оставаться здесь одному плохая идея, — покачала головой Милона. — Или пусть миз Кейтлин останется, или я сейчас вылезу, но со сломанной ногой чужак здесь просто легкие деньги.

Рация заскрипела и захрипела приемом.

— А чего это вы, собственно, страдаете? — спросил Дантон. — Попросить о помощи корону уроните? К вам Гас уже летит, заберет всех. А будете упрямиться, то вместе с машиной!

— Не, с короной все нормально, — Барри хмыкнул и улыбнулся, представив себе этот полет, — просто мы еще не привыкли к тому, что есть куча альтернативных возможностей.


	8. Chapter 8

Барри впрыгал в главный зал и свалился на диван — не то чтоб мешком, но устало. Костыли выматывали не хуже марафонов.

— Скоро Рождество, — сказал Эдвард, махнув ему рукой. — Уже придумал, где отмечаешь?

Последние три дня прошли как в тумане. Барри метался между работой и СтарЛабс, непрерывно цапаясь с детективами и ничего не успевая, и только сейчас понял — Рождество послезавтра! А он даже подарки не купил!

Зато сдал тот злосчастный отчет шефу полиции, получил разгон на словах и чуть больше денег сверх оклада: премию. Не так много, как хотелось, но хоть что-то.

— Не знаю еще, — он почесал в затылке, задумываясь над альтернативами. — А вы все как и что? Ну, то есть я имею ввиду СтарЛабс... Ты сам, девушки, Уинстоны, остальная Стальная лига?

— Мы празднуем здесь, уже традиционно, — Эдвард улыбался. — Можете присоединиться — и ты, и Генри, и Джо с Айрис пригласи. Раньше у нас было больше людей, так что места на всех хватит.

— Барри, ты не забываешь плащ? — озабоченно проговорил Генри, выходя в общий зал. — Я читал, что бури совершенно безобразны в этом году.

— В Канзасе страшные пылевые штормы, — согласился Эдвард. — Есть риск, что они зацепят и наш регион.

Барри только головой покачал: вдобавок к проблемам с экономикой, погода и природа тоже вносили свои правки в происходящее, и назвать уходящий год легким не рискнул бы даже самый закоренелый оптимист. Грабежи, пожары, бури, мета-люди всех сортов... Полиция сбивалась с ног, обыватели затягивали пояса.

— Я хотел бы встречать Рождество здесь, если никто не против, — Генри бледно улыбнулся. — Тем паче, что идти мне, по большому счету, некуда. Я все еще в поисках работы и, боюсь, до нового года вряд ли что найду.

Барри прохромал к нему, опираясь на стену, обнял и чмокнул в щеку. Отец выглядел намного лучше, но все еще грустил о своих потерянных годах, и Барри задумался, чем бы его порадовать. Ничего в голову не лезло, как назло, и пришлось эту мысль пока отложить.

Хорошо хоть нога уже не болела! Гипс мешал, но была надежда вскоре с ним расстаться.

Барри посмотрел на Эдварда, изучающего карту с новыми всплесками активности мета-людей. Аккуратный серый костюм, галстук, ворох газетных вырезок вокруг — Эдвард снимал их с карты, как бабочек, внимательно изучал, близоруко поднося к самому носу, и бережно прикалывал обратно. Вся карта была усеяна этими метками.

Они все искали Огненного Шторма, проявляющегося то тут, то там и оставляющего выжженные руины. Уже шестеро пали его жертвами: трое бездомных, двое мигрантов и рыбак.

Айрис сидела рядом и вырезала из газет очередные упоминания новых «прорывов». Рядом лежал ее неизменный блокнот.

Если честно, теперь, когда вопрос свадьбы больше между ними не стоял, Барри общаться с девушкой стало гораздо легче. Как будто вернулись те времена детства, когда они оба были просто товарищами по играм: исчезли появившиеся неловкость и смущение. Айрис по-прежнему была его названой сестрой, а он сам — ее приемным братом, и насколько же это все упрощало, даже и не описать было.

Эдвард наконец отложил заметки и встал — снова на тех же самых костылях.

— Генри, по моим выкладкам, гипс вашему сыну уже можно снимать. Ускоренная регенерация и хорошее питание должны были срастить кость за это время.

— Хорошая новость, — Генри кивнул, — проверим на рентген-аппарате?

— Не забывайте защиту, Рэйчел сказала, что вам не нравится свинцовый плащ, но поверьте, злокачественное образование на коже понравится вам намного меньше.

Барри качнул головой, не веря ушам — папа вписался в местную немного безумную реальность, как деталька от паззла на свое место.

Может, и не надо ему искать другую работу...

Надо сказать, что снятый гипс улучшил и координацию, и настроение. Нога ощущала себя на свободе гораздо приятнее — и Генри все никак не мог поверить, что все уже в порядке, и не надо «для верности» оставить неуклюжую конструкцию на месте еще хотя бы пару дней. Прощупывание своими руками, впрочем, его убедило: пациент был бодр, весел и боли не испытывал.

— Так, теперь вас, доктор Уэллс, — Генри сделал забавный жест, как швейцар. — Посмотрим, как чувствует себя ваша плюсна и особенно суставная сумка.

— Не думаю, что это необходимо, — Эдвард сделал шаг назад и улыбнулся как-то натянуто, — вряд ли в моей ноге что-то изменилось за три дня.

— Давайте-давайте, вы же не хотите остаться без ноги, если я пропущу нагноение надкостницы!

— Лучше проверить, — согласилась Кейтлин, сидевшая за операторским пультом рентгеновского аппарата, похожая на злодейку в плотных очках, свинцовом фартуке и перчатках с крагами. — Давайте, доктор Уэллс, я сделаю снимок, пока платформа опущена так удобно.

— Иди, иди, — Уэллс снял фартук с самого Барри и выгнал его за дверь. — Нечего тут облучаться.

Из-за двери некоторое время слышались неразборчивые голоса, затем Эдвард вышел, недовольно стуча костылями.

— Все. Хватит с меня на сегодня медицины, пошли отсюда.

— Но гипс и правда можно снимать! — крикнул Генри ему вслед, растерянный и расстроенный.

Барри последовал за Уэллсом в глубоком недоумении. Он видел тот перелом, Генри снял контрольные снимки в первый же день! Не могло все срастись за три дня!

— Хочу сладкого, кофе и под одеяло... — пожаловался Уэллс неожиданно, потом улыбнулся. — Совсем старый стал, на ходу рассыпаюсь. Давненько я так паршиво себя не чувствовал — примерно со школы.

— У тебя еще есть дела на сегодня? — уточнил Барри, и как только Эдвард отрицательно качнул головой, ускорился.

Входить в спид после трехдневного перерыва было невероятным наслаждением — воздух вдруг стал плотным, Эдвард еще поворачивался, только очень медленно, и, казалось, проследил за ним глазами, но иллюзия тут же исчезла. Его можно было легко подхватить на руки и промчаться по коридорам вверх, до его «отсека», а потом еще принести какао, молока и электрический кипятильник. Миг подумав, Барри сбегал еще и за свежими круассанами, которые Уэллс обожал.

Любовь к сладкому их объединяла не хуже всего остального. Барри даже не стеснялся проявлять эту недостойную настоящего мужчины страсть — в обществе Эдварда это даже не получалось считать пороком.

В его обществе можно было почти все, как будто вокруг само время искажалось, подменяясь чем-то из фантазий, из волшебства, какого-то дивного мира всеобщего равенства, где не было места предрассудкам и ненависти.

Замечтавшись, Барри примчался в «отсек» по стене, влетел в окно и оказался рядом с Эдвардом быстрее, чем тот успел что-то сделать.

— Отдых, — провозгласил Барри, — объявляю этот понедельник днем субботним.

Эдвард улыбнулся ему и с осторожностью сел на постель, пристраивая спину поудобнее.

— Твоя скорость не перестает восхищать, Барри.

Потом он заметил принесенное и покачал головой с улыбкой.

— Ты просто меня балуешь. Хотел бы я, чтобы мой подарок тебе понравился.

Барри поднял бровь: он вроде бы давно перестал быть ребенком, так что подарки на рождество для него, в общем, остались в прошлом. Потом вспомнил, что Эдвард в последнее время возился с верстаком больше обычного. Что-то из таких же чудесных штучек, на которые он был горазд? Может, оружие? Любопытство было, пожалуй, не меньше, чем в детстве.

Он сам еще не думал о подарке. Потом, еще три дня.

— Я уверен, что понравится, — Барри сел рядом и после некоторой внутренней борьбы обнял Эда и поцеловал в уголок рта. Уши и щеки горели от неловкости, хотя казалось бы...

Эд тоже выглядел чуть смущенным, но явно и не возражал и после первого поцелуя перехватил инициативу. Потом обхватил лицо Барри ладонями и уставился этим своим странным, словно бы оценивающим взглядом.

— Я боюсь, что все-таки ошибаюсь на твой счет. Но я чертовски готов рискнуть и быть с тобой рядом весь остаток времени, что нам отмерен. Это вроде как признание в любви, имей ввиду.

Барри чувствовал себя самым нелепым влюбленным идиотом на свете и для начала просто вцепился в его запястья, чтобы не провалиться от волнения под землю.

— И я тебя, — выдохнул он, — очень.

Эдвард замялся, потом начал говорить негромко:

— Когда Эверари меня похитила, я был почти уверен, что это финиш... конец. Она говорила о любви, а я был четко уверен — она хочет обладания. Власти. Если я когда-нибудь съеду с катушек и захочу владеть тобой... просто беги, а лучше устрой мне маленькую эвтаназию, ладно?

— Ты не съедешь, — убежденно ответил Барри и снова поцеловал его в уголок рта, — но если что — я тебя вытащу и не брошу.

Сердце в груди ощущалось огромным и тяжелым и билось через раз.

И снова их поцелуй перестал быть робким — Эдвард отвечал на касания и снова вел, требовательно и властно... но Барри чувствовал уже за этим фасадом какую-то мягкость. Нежность, которую обычно он проявлял разве что к хрупким деталям механизмов.

Рубашка Барри полетела на пол, он сам запутался в пуговицах Эда и едва не оторвал одну, замер, судорожно дыша, и снова коснулся губ, медленно скользя. Застежка поддалась, и он обнял все так же медленно, остро ощущая гладкость кожи, выпуклости шрамов, почти экстатически наслаждаясь его реальностью.

Плавно, мучительно неторопливо — и вовсе не из-за запретности или какой-то там порочности, это не имело здесь никакого значения. Просто из боязни нарушить волшебство близости.

Просто гладить его уже было удовольствием, а уж опустить голову, коснуться плеча, потом шеи и провести ладонью вверх по скуле — Барри чувствовал, что дрожит всем телом.

— Ляжешь? — предложил Эд хриплым, сорванным голосом, — хочу сделать тебе еще лучше.

— Даже не представляю, что для этого нужно сделать, и так волшебно, — Барри хотел целоваться дальше, но сопротивляться мягкому нажиму не было ни сил, ни желания. Тем более, что его продолжали гладить, и он расслабился, позволил себя уложить. С кучей подушек было совсем не так жестко и даже удобно; а уж то, что делал Эд... Скажем так, Барри, как криминалист, видел всякое — в том числе отпечатки помады на мужских телах. Но он никогда не предполагал, что некоторые прикосновения возможны добровольно. Оказалось, ошибался.

Барри зажмурился, открыл глаза, длинно, судорожно выдохнул, и это прозвучало таким жалобным стоном, что он прижал руку ко рту, ошалело наблюдая, как длинные пальцы поглаживают его член. От напряжения живот почти болел, но все-таки первым шло острое, ошеломительное наслаждение.

Вот такого он определенно не ожидал. Совсем, вообще! Неожиданно и почти до боли в кайф — и страшно, что Эдвард остановится, и страшно, что он НЕ остановится, но невероятно приятно при этом. Такого поцелуя он даже представить себе не мог.

Он судорожно двинул бедрами, и Эд прижал его к постели.

Его руки дрожали спидстерской дрожью, расплываясь в воздухе.

Плечи, руки... Барри завороженно смотрел на то, как Эдвард ласкает его, и сам чуть расплывался в воздухе в ответ. Скорость не давала оторвать взгляд.

Время вокруг замерло, кажется, и сколько бы ни прошло минут, Барри не запомнил их. Губы Эдварда то плотно сжимали, то едва касались, кончик языка скользил по чувствительному краю головки, и все мысли выбивало то и дело новыми вспышками наслаждения, от которых он почти финишировал, но все-таки держался из последних сил.

Хотелось сделать такое же для Эдварда и еще немножко умереть от блаженства, но самое важное — кончить и не раствориться до конца, помнить что-то важное. Что-то очень... очень важное.

Он выгнулся, потеряв над собой контроль, и почувствовал, как выплескивается толчками, весь дрожа.

Мгновения судорожного мощного, почти болезненного оргазма, и Барри упал на постель, тяжело дыша и не рискуя смотреть вниз. Ему почему-то казалось, что теперь ему просто обязаны дать оплеуху.

Вместо этого Эдвард осторожно перелег поудобнее и обнял его за талию. Спрятал лицо на плече. Потом глухо проговорил, чуть невнятно:

— Никогда не пробовал раньше такого.

— Я тоже, — Барри обнял его, растрепал волосы, — это потрясающе. Я сейчас приду в себя, — он куснул губу, представив, как это будет. Как теперь уже он будет целовать поджарый живот, скользнет языком возле ямки пупка, пройдется к выступающим косточкам, у которых зачем-то вспомнил латинское название — crista iliaca, гребень подвздошной кости.

Барри уже чувствовал себя так хорошо, как никогда в жизни, и боялся немного, что дальше не может стать еще лучше, потому что куда уж? Он чуть-чуть сполз, чтобы увидеть лицо Эда, поймал его за подбородок и медленно, долго поцеловал.

***  
К утру Барри успел изучить новый вкус, который предпочел бы не изучать — природа могла бы сделать сперму и сладкой! Еще он успел выспаться, несколько раз вздрогнуть от иллюзии звонящего телефона и выползти ранним утром в душ, а затем в общий зал, где еще никого не было. Кажется, спать он тоже начинал ускоренно и явно опережал в этом всех остальных — Эд оставался в постели, а потом все равно принимался за свои упражнения; других старлабовцев тоже не было видно.

Барри быстро изучил карту с наколотыми вырезками из газет и задумался о подарках. Денег у него было не то чтобы много... Мелькнувшую озорную мысль ограбить банк он решительно отмел.

На восемь с половиной долларов следовало купить подарки Эдварду, отцу, Элли, Айрис с Джо и еще неплохо бы что-нибудь остальным из Стальной лиги.

...Нет, что-то не сходилось — причем даже не количество долларов. В конце концов Барри плюнул и решил разбираться со встающими проблемами по мере очередности.

Для начала он вспомнил, что купил и уже упаковал для сестры невероятные ролики, за которые и отвалил четверть суммы. Еще он отчетливо воссоздал в памяти, как ходил к капитану, но тот сказал, что премии никому не положены, и ему самому очень жаль, но иди ты к черту, Барри Аллен, ты все равно на работе не появляешься, молись, чтобы не сократили и тебя.

Проблема была в том, что вчера он точно к кэпу не ходил, а весь вечер провел с Эдом самым приятным образом… и премию получил. Он открыл кошелек, пересчитал — восемь долларов и двадцать два цента ровно. Закрыл глаза. В кошельке было шесть с мелочью. Снова открыл. Восемь. Безумие.

Удивительное избирательное безумие. Он плюнул и зашел в новенький супермаркет «Сэйфвей», где можно было не общаться с продавцами лишний раз, а цены казались пониже. Джо все еще с недоверием относился к идее продавать рядом мясо и сапоги, но у Барри уже не было времени оббегать весь город. Ха.

Удобно — да еще и открыто допоздна. По нынешним временам шиковать не получалось все равно, так что Барри купил отцу галстук — не сказать, чтоб такой уж роскошный, но запонки уж точно вылезали за лимит возможностей. Шоколадки девушкам и Милоне. Шейные платки Гасу и прочим парням, да и Джо тоже вряд ли будет против. Симпатичная камера по приличной цене для Айрис; Барри трусливо отмел мысли, как он будет покупать фотоматериалы. Главное, что камера есть, а с расходниками они что-нибудь придумают. В итоге в кошельке осталось два бакса и двадцать семь центов, из которых доллары были плавающими — он одновременно помнил, что имел их и не имел. В результате, плюнув, Барри купил почти на все семь унций отличного кофе, избавившись от раздражающего парадокса. Идея насчет подарка Эду появилась сама собой, когда он увидел на витрине коробку с игрой «Лестницы и змеи». Неординарная и уж точно не практичная... Но во всяком случае, ему подошло бы, по мнению Барри.

Он купил и ее и отправился в участок, нагруженный пакетами. Теперь, когда в кошельке осталось ровно два цента, он перестал волноваться по поводу несовпадения, как будто что-то было хоть чуть-чуть правильно в безумном раздваивающемся мире.

— Купите газету! — крикнул встрепанный мальчишка на перекрестке. — Страшная буря! Разрушен весь Канзас! Погодные герои спасают города! Интересно же, ну возьмите!

Канзас... Нет, на газету не хватало ровно трех центов, а в участке наверняка найдется экземпляр, так что Барри прошел мимо. Навряд ли, опять же, совсем-то уж весь Канзас разрушен, благо там и рушить-то, по его мнению, было особо нечего. Но вот погодные герои — это было что-то новенькое.

Неужели это Мардоны? Хорошо же на них повлияла последняя история, если так!

В зале было на треть меньше народу, чем он привык видеть, и пара детективов даже кивнула ему коротко. Удивительное дело.

Он ответил приветственным жестом, проходя в лабораторию, и ухватил газету мизинцем, забирая к себе. Никто не возразил.

Что-то новенькое. Перед Рождеством все исполненны добра?

Скорее, как показала сводка новостей, чересчур погружены в работу. Общий и без того мрачный фон криминальных сводок сейчас бодро катился куда-то к чертям. Смерть Большого Луи, конечно, была не самым значимым событием года, но сейчас банды грызлись друг с другом не на шутку, гастролеры пытались урвать кусок послаще, а мэр... ну, от этого и в лучшие годы не видели ничего хорошего.

Что еще хуже — поток гангстеров-беженцев из Готэма не прекращался. Там сцепился какой-то новый герой и вознесшийся Пингвин, да так, что сбылась страшилка их колледжского преподавателя: «польются реки крови».

В Централ-сити им такого было не надо.

Барри открыл страницу с метеорологическими сводками. Шторма двигались на северо-восток через Великие Равнины и грозили все же добраться и до них, сдув по дороге Вашингтон и четверть Канады. Разрушение почв, пылевая эрозия, миграция усиливается...

И впрямь, что ли, последние дни настают... Не хотелось в такое верить.

Барри достал лист бумаги и принялся размечать стрелками и надписями. Стоило все-таки разобраться с тем, что назойливо грызло изнутри — и, возможно, задать вопросы. Но перед тем, как вопросы задавать, их следовало хотя бы продумать.

«Очень умный».

«Обладает массой научных и иных знаний».

«Игнорирует общественную мораль и чужое мнение».

«Хорошо развит физически».

«Обладает сильнейшей регенерацией, но проблемы со спиной этим не лечатся».

«Многое знает о мета-людях».

«Репутация не соответствует истине».

«Иногда в речи очень странные ошибки».

Он подумал, что совершает предательство. С другой стороны, узнать лучше близкого — разве это не правильное поведение? К тому же... Барри задумчиво почесал висок карандашом. Ему казалось, смутно и подспудно, что Эду нужна помощь. И он не может попросить по какой-то загадочной личной причине.

«Многое знает о спидфорсе и о моих способностях. Больше, чем я сам».

«Источник финансирования СтарЛабс? Сказал, что рождественскую премию выплатит, как только встанет и избавится от гипса».

«Очень уважает женщин и цветных, в том числе цветных женщин, ведет себя с ними как с равными, будто сегрегацию уже отменили».

«Имеет некоторые взаимоотношения с военными».

Разумно, учитывая взрыв СтарЛабс.

«Плевать хотел на требования мафии». Над этим пунктом Барри задумался, затем дописал снизу буквами помельче: «Не страдает от последствий отказа».

После длинной и весьма тяжелой паузы карандаш нехотя нацарапал на бумаге: «Проявляет признаки спидстера».

Та сладкая дрожь, мягкая размазанность в воздухе, будто на фотографии... Он не хотел бы признавать, нет. Но доктор Уэллс, похоже, был все-таки спидстером, пусть и со сломанной спиной. Дружески настроенным, быть может... из другого мира, пришла вдруг мысль. Из мира, где техника совсем крохотная, а женщины, да еще лесбиянки свободно работают главными инженерами больших опасных предприятий.

Странный, должно быть, мир. Впрочем, все это теории, мало чем подтвержденные — а притягивать факты к умозаключениям дело не очень здравое. Лучше наоборот.

Барри посидел, катая карандаш по столу.

«Очень хорошо умеет отводить внимание», появилась наконец надпись, и затем — «Возможно, имеет связи с существом, способным на массовое убийство».

Он еще немного подумал и дописал: «Желтый?».

Разбитое окно в его лаборатории все еще было заколочено фанерными листами, лишая вида на город, но Барри все равно посмотрел в ту сторону, где впервые увидел Желтого. Опасный и странный тип. Несомненно, убийца. Имеет что-то личное к Барри. Узнать бы точно, его отпечатки были на базе или нет...

В дверь постучали.

— Барри, — Джо махнул ему рукой, — помнишь дело генерала? Тут активно интересуются его продвижением.

За ним следом вошел мужчина в строгом костюме, больше всего похожий на адвоката.

— Агент Ламент, — представился он и протянул руку для пожатия.

В нем было что-то странное — Барри моргнул, пытаясь убедить себя, что беседует с мужчиной, а не с женщиной в мужском костюме. Впрочем, голос был мужской, просто что-то эдакое в лице… видимо, строение костей черепа сбивало с толку — у агента было необычно красивое «арийское» лицо, казалось, принадлежавшее андрогину.

— Барри Аллен. Ваше дело... да, я нашел одно совпадение, но оно довольно странное. Сомневаюсь, что поможет.

— Внимательно слушаю вас.

Только со второго взгляда стало заметно, что мужчина, вероятно, вряд ли спал последние пару дней. А может, и больше — прищуренные глаза заметно налились кровью, и общий тонус о бодрости даже не намекал.

— Для начала я сам хотел бы задать пару вопросов, если не возражаете. Видите ли... у меня личный интерес в этом вопросе. — Барри достал папку с делом об убийстве Норы Аллен и выложил ее на стол.

— Я не уполномочен отвечать на любого рода вопросы, — агент нахмурился еще сильнее и потер лоб. — Извините, инструкция.

— Но все-таки, вдруг вы сможете найти лазейку, — Барри повернул дело к нему, — Нора Аллен. Убита ударом ножа в грудь. Тот же отпечаток, что и у покойного генерала.

Агент вскинул на него взгляд, всмотрелся внимательно и как-то жутко, потом начал читать. Он, видимо, владел скорочтением, так как буквально проглатывал страницу за страницей.

Потом, закончив, поднял взгляд на Барри.

— Если честно, я бы посоветовал вам отстраниться от этого дела. Родственники потерпевших так же неуместны в расследовании, как и за операционным столом... во всяком случае, это мое мнение. Но, очевидно, вы не прислушаетесь. Задавайте вопросы, и, возможно, частным путем я смогу ответить на какие-нибудь из них... в обмен на кофе. Черный, крепкий, двойной.

— Я принесу, — спохватился Джо и быстро вышел.

Барри не был так уверен, что хочет оставаться с агентом наедине, но выбора не было — теперь минут двадцать никто их не потревожит.

— Я не собираюсь отступать, — Барри покачал головой, — и могу справиться с чувствами. В конце концов, я хочу поймать ублюдка... — Барри помолчал секунду. — Только, мне кажется, удержать его Железные Высоты не смогут.

— С некоторой долей вероятности, — хмуро кивнул агент. — Но для начала, я сомневаюсь, что полиция сумеет его хотя бы поймать. Не в укор вам, но, похоже, не вашего полета птица, судя по некоторым деталям.

— А чьего? — Барри надеялся, что выглядит беззаботно. — Вы думаете, его будет ловить этот герой, Флэш?

Уши, судя по волне жара, покраснели.

— Нет. Ловить его будет Фонд, — название прозвучало очень увесисто.

Молчание и запах пыли, казалось, давили на плечи.

— Я хотел бы спросить у него, за что она погибла. Почему... так. Именно наш дом, именно моя мать... Она была обычной учительницей, ни в каких темных делах не замешанной... Я хочу спросить у него, почему. Знаю, что не поможет. Просто хочу знать.

— Естественная реакция, — кивнул агент Ламент, — я понимаю. Соболезную вашему горю, — его речь была совершенно бесстрастна, как будто он читал с листа положенные слова. — Фонду может пригодиться ваша помощь. У вас есть предположения, как выглядит объект, и на что он похож? Возможно, вы отмечали некие особенности в следах от его повреждений?

Барри подтянул к себе папку и раскрыл ее на фотографиях вещдоков. Указал пальцем на почти незаметные следы у рукояти ножа — на фотографии они сливались с общим тоном.

— Подплавленные полосы здесь. Я предполагаю, что убийца был очень, очень быстрым. Настолько быстрым, что при движении в его руках нагревались предметы. Есть... косвенные... не очень надежные свидетельства, что одет убийца в желтое. Примерно как описывают Флэша, только наоборот: желтый костюм, красная отделка. Неприятный низкий голос, искаженный. Я бы сказал, что он не только очень быстрый, но еще и очень прочный, и быстро регенерирует... по некоторым признакам; я не стоял у его постели с капельницей, знаете ли.

Агент кивал, слушая его.

— Желтый спидстер, — пробормотал он, — он появился раньше, чем этот безумный всплеск мета-людей?

Видимо, Айрис уже заразила всех этим термином. Она пару раз использовала его в статьях. Барри взглянул в холодные синие глаза агента и подумал, что Айрис надо бы обезопасить, но совершенно непонятно, как.

— Предположительно, да. — Барри сжал пальцами переносицу. — Если учесть совпадения отпечатков пальцев, то — да, с некоторой гарантией. Я допускаю, что это был один и тот же человек до появления сверхспособностей и после их появления, но отпечатки одни и те же. И, насколько я могу судить из личной встречи, одной перчатки на руке у этой птички не хватает. Собственно, откуда и взялись отпечатки. Почему за все это время он не сделал себе новую, я не знаю. Может, не в состоянии. Может, религия запрещает. Может, лень.

— Значит, желтый костюм без одной перчатки, появился до воздействия... — кивнул агент задумчиво. — Я понял, — он помолчал, изучая лицо Барри. — Знаете, у меня нет на это компетенции, но я все же рискну. У нас катастрофа. Некое событие вызвало появление множества людей с самыми удивительными способностями, да вы и сами... в курсе.

Он как будто хотел сказать «замешаны», но не стал. После короткой паузы агент продолжил:

— Будь их два-три, мы отловили бы их без проблем, создали комфортные безопасные условия, защищая объекты от людей и людей от объектов. Но то, что происходит — какой-то конец света. Мы стараемся сосредоточиться хотя бы на самых потенциально опасных. Ваш Реверс-Флэш определенно входит в их число, на его счету пока наибольшее количество погибших. Причем погибших Фонда, а у нас и так-то здесь скудновато с кадрами. Мне не помешает ваша активная помощь в поиске мета-людей, или объектов, особенно опасных. Мы не будем ловить тех, у кого моча в полночь перекрашивается в фиолетовый, вы же понимаете.

Пару лет назад Барри с радостью рассказал бы о том, как классно доктор Уэллс обустроил все для поиска и нейтрализации этих самых... талантов. Пару лет назад, подумал он тут же, эта ситуация, когда ему пришлось бы решать такие вещи — в принципе была бы невозможна. Никак вообще. Он не знал бы о мета-людях, и никаких агентов с красивыми усталыми лицами в Централ-сити не было.

— Я понимаю вас. Это... действительно чертовски напрягает, когда вокруг полно шизиков с суперсилами.

— Именно так. Они опасны для всех — и для себя, и для окружающих. Многие из них страдают. От многих из них умирают люди, — Ламент сжал кулаки, хотя его речь оставалась бесстрастной, — только вчера мы выявили девочку, частично проходящую сквозь стены: она застревала в случае, когда для строительства был использован железобетон. Чудо, что мы успели ее спасти. К сожалению, я перекинут сюда недавно, после инцидента с генералом Эйлингом, и только начал изучать особенности Централ-сити. Я буду рад, если вы станете сотрудничать, — повторил он.

— Думаю, это окажется выгодное нам обоим сотрудничество, — кивнул Барри. — Я очень недолго имел дела с генералом и не могу сказать, что его методы приводили меня в восторг, или что я хотел бы узнать его лучше... но полагаю, он вел себя так, как считал нужным. Мир его праху.

— Да, Эйлинг был не лучшим нашим сотрудником. Записи вел беспорядочно, самоуправствовал. Боюсь, данные по двум месяцам, предшествующим инциденту, полностью утеряны. Мы подозреваем, что как минимум три крупных животных, подвергавшихся исследованиям, сбежали: горилла, аллигатор и орел. Последний был найден мертвым, но первые два на свободе и, возможно, живы.

Барри представил себе аллигатора с интеллектом Гродда, и ему стало не по себе. Впрочем, сдавать гориллу на продолжение опытов он совсем не жаждал. Пусть самомнение у этого гиганта было куда больше него самого, но ничего плохого, по большому счету, Гродд не делал... и возвращаться в прежний статус объекта исследований явно не хотел.

— Будем надеяться, что все закончится лучше, чем обычно, — пробормотал он негромко. — Интересно, что могло быть общего у школьной учительницы и агента вашего фонда, что ими заинтересовался один и тот же мета-человек.

— Мы узнаем, — сообщил агент. Помолчал. — Есть одно устройство, оно поможет вам связаться со мной в любое время без промедления. Никто не должен знать.

Он покопался в кармане и протянул круглый маленький передатчик, точно такой же, какой Барри отдал Айрис. Тот после паузы взял его, перевернул и заметил небольшое клеймо. На передатчике Уэллса оно отсутствовало, здесь же отлично читалась изящная литера.

— Что это? — Барри взял лупу, всматриваясь в завитки вязи.

— Фабрика, — ответил агент, — наш самый большой источник аномальных объектов.

— Знак определенно не F, скорее очень сильно переплетенные две L, или L и С... — Барри задумался. — Никогда не видел такого клейма. Где вы его нашли? Когда?

— Вы видели подобное? — мгновенно зацепился агент.

— Разобрал похожую, — отговорился Барри, — но без клейма. К сожалению, пока я болел, ее выкинули, как хлам. Странная вещь.

— Может быть, именно это и было связью между Норой Аллен и всем остальным. Постарайтесь вспомнить, где и при каких обстоятельствах вы нашли похожий механизм? — Ламент выпрямился, провел рукой по лицу. — Это может быть важно.

— На крыше напротив. Я видел там быструю желтую размытую фигуру и нашел разбитую машинку, — сымпровизировал Барри. — Я поэтому и описать смог. А вот это название – Реверс-Флэш — откуда оно?

— На крыше напротив... — медленно произнес Ламент. — Вы сами сообщили, что схема костюма у вашего незнакомца — точная инверсированная копия костюма Флэша. Таким образом, назвать его Реверс-Флэшем выглядит разумно. Мне не нравится термин «Инверс-Флэш», я не люблю вывернутых наизнанку людей.

— Спасибо за объяснение, — кивнул Барри. — Да, это окно еще было в порядке, — добавил он торопливо. — Можете зайти на крышу, но я там был, больше следов нет. Мне жаль. Как работает это устройство?

— Сожмите стороны и получите доступ к связи. Сожмите еще раз, и доступ исчезнет, — пояснил агент.

Дверь хлопнула, впуская Джо с чашками. Агент перешел на какие-то легкие, неважные темы, а потом и вовсе ушел, оставив карточку с именем, без логотипов и подробностей про место работы.

Джо дождался, пока тот уйдет, но выходить не торопился. Только когда стало ясно, что агент уж точно их не подслушает, он хмыкнул.

— Барри, выброси к чертям эту бумажку и забудь как страшный сон все, что этот мудила тебе наплел. Советую даже не как отец, а как старший товарищ-полицейский.

— Расскажи, что ты знаешь, — Барри убрал визитку в задний карман. — Я впервые слышу толком про этот Фонд, — он передразнил манеру агента выделять это слово.

— Зайдем к капитану, — предложил Джо. — Он знает больше меня и донесет мысль убедительнее.

Капитан Синг выглядел совершенно вымотанным. Он тупо смотрел в какой-то отчет, не моргая, и дернулся от покашливания Джо.

— Детективы, — кивнул он. — Что, спровадили пиявку?

— Ну, вроде как... — Барри протянул собственный стаканчик с кофе начальнику: он-то выспался, а вот капитан явно сидел осоловелый и сонный. — Можно узнать, сэр, что с этими ребятками не так? Я, гм... ну, вроде как не могу ткнуть пальцем, что конкретно, но интуиция подсказывает нехорошее.

— А то ж... — капитан выхлебал кофе огромным глотком, не обжегшись даже, и выдохнул с удовлетворением, — Фонд этот довольно мерзкое место. Я интересовался ими, пока мне не напомнили, что любопытство не только кошку убило, но и многих-многих офицеров. Они вроде как ФБР, но по специальным поручениям, связанным с ненормальностями. Взорвалась старушка — они тут как тут, станок начинает клепать себе подобных и баррикадируется в цеху — вот и они, пожар в роддоме, выживает один младенец — и он исчезает в их лапах. От них никто не возвращается. Любопытные исчезают или забывают все, что имело отношение к делу. По слухам, кладбище у этой конторы больше, чем площадь Невады, и меня бесит, что теперь они плотно окопаются в Централ-сити.

— Я бы сказал, что у них сейчас дел невпроворот, чтобы еще тут толком копать... Но вы лучше о них знаете, — Барри повел плечом, словно переживая заново разговор.

— Аллен, мой тебе совет, — шеф встал, прошелся и отставил стаканчик на полку, — если эти ребятки начнут до тебя докапываться — делай вид, что идиот. Ничего не знаешь, ничего не помнишь, ничего не понимаешь толком и вообще курить выходил, пока все происходило. Целее будешь.

— А что случалось с теми, кто соглашался на их предложения? — уточнил Барри.

— Обычно исчезали. Или умирали. Или как генерал Эйлинг и его ребятки — пожраны неведомой дрянью. Они верят, что удерживают силы, которых не понимают, но кто знает, какие силы удерживают их.

Барри вышел слегка подавленным. Фонда им еще не хватало!

...И все-таки он не выкинул металлическую таблетку со странными литерами. Желтый спидстер, убийца Норы Аллен и многих других людей, навряд ли был полиции по зубам. Если честно, Барри сомневался даже в возможностях Стальной лиги — а значит, неплохо было бы иметь запасной вариант на случай чего.

***  
Ветер чувствовался уже в участке — к вечеру щиты на окне ощутимо дребезжали. Барри задумчиво прохаживался по отделу хранения улик, изучая стеллажи, но хорошо слышал эти хлопки наверху и мельком подумал, что надо бы перенести документы сюда. Буря ожидалась такая, какие бывают раз в сто лет, к тому же, как он уяснил из радиобубнежа у капитана, дожди шли какие-то странные: то с песком, то с сажей, то вообще обжигающие. По пути циклона находились «Кожевенные Фермы» Миллеров, так что Барри всерьез опасался, не зальет ли его чердак слабым раствором дубильных кислот, зачерпнутых из этих зловещих резервуаров.

Взгляд упал на груду улик, собранных для дальнейшей утилизации. Чуть присыпанный старыми архивными бумагами, в стороне поблескивал очень небольшой швейцарский армейский нож. Барри присел, вытащил его — и с удивлением обнаружил, что вместо лезвий там были отмычки всех видов и типов. Он оглянулся и незаметно положил его в карман — внезапная идея его по-настоящему обрадовала. Эду понравится такая игрушка больше, чем «Лестницы и Змеи».

В конце концов, будь у Эдварда отмычки на момент похищения, все прошло бы гораздо менее болезненно... вероятно. Может, и нет, но все равно вещица выглядела профессиональным инструментом и уж всяко была уникальным подарком. И еще — кофе. Уэллс пил его литрами и при том спал сном праведника.

Барри подумал, что, как спидстер, Эд мог и не ощущать действие кофе. Но ведь лекарства он, кажется, применял... или нет? Что он применял, кроме своей странной гимнастики?

Трудно вспомнить. Удивительно, каким скрытным мог быть человек, с которым вроде бы делишь постель и приключения. От мысли о постели Барри неожиданно для себя смутился, и ускорился, чтобы не возиться слишком долго. Все бумаги отправились либо в ящики, либо в мусор, пакеты он сложил в новенький мешок для трупов, в котором еще ни единого трупа не побывало, туда же закинул отмычки и помчался по лестнице вниз, через дополнительный выход, чтобы не сдувать бумаги на столах оставшихся детективов ветром от своего движения.

На улице творилось что-то совсем уж... невероятное. Как будто какое-то извержение закрыло пол-неба пепельным пологом, и постепенно эта мгла наползала на город. Словно бы медленно, но обычный человек вряд ли ушел бы от этого края сердитой темноты даже и на велосипеде: это Барри понял, когда увидел постепенно скрывающиеся за пеленой дома вдали. Похоже, буря будет здесь очень-очень скоро.

И, похоже, она будет мощнее, чем ожидали. Барри повидал разные бури, особенно когда был летом в Канзасе, но такой не видел даже в тамошних бескрайних степях.

Он поднажал, опережая ветер, мимо согнутых в знаки вопроса горожан, спасающих лица от пыли и мелкого сора, мимо женщины, пытающейся поймать зонтик — Барри вернул вещицу ей, предварительно закрыв, чтобы не сдуло вместе с хозяйкой, — мимо полного мужчины, с негодованием смотрящего на поломанные спицы собственного зонта, и дальше, по спиральному коридору вверх, в СтарЛабс, где пока было тихо, и только Кейтлин рассматривала карту.

Барри закинул вещи к себе и вернулся — подарки он завернет позже.

— Буря, — сказал он, останавливаясь напротив стола с картой, — жутчайшая.

— Тут не слышно, — негромко проговорила Кейтлин. — Стены слишком толстые.

Она вздохнула как-то неуверенно, потом все же обратилась к Барри, как будто что-то для себя решила.

— Я, наверное, некоторое время не смогу выходить на работу. Посижу дома, благо теперь это безопасно. Я... я сделала одну большую ошибку и пока боюсь встречаться с последствиями.

— Что-то случилось? Может быть, я смогу помочь? — Барри подошел к ней ближе. Она отступила.

Потом, подумав, повела его за собой, в медицинское крыло. Там, с постоянным охлаждением, находился и монумент индейского вождя, едва заметный сквозь заиндевевший лед.

— Он не очнется, — тихо сказала Кейтлин. — Я проверила, потом проверили Николай и Милона. Он не испускает обычных для живого, пусть даже замерзшего человека электрических волн. Как только лед стает... — она закрыла лицо ладонями.

Барри помолчал, совершенно точно не зная, что сказать. Потом коснулся ее плеча.

— Я думаю, стоит поддерживать лед. Хотя бы для сохранности тела.

— Это делает техника. Я здесь не нужна, — Кейтлин проговорила это как-то особенно безнадежно.

— Нужна, — не согласился Барри, — но мысль сделать передышку мне нравится. Отдохни пока. Я скажу доктору Уэллсу, и мы подумаем, как бы сообщить Рэйчел. Она же не знает?

Кейтлин покачала головой и быстро, не прощаясь, ушла.

Барри такого не ожидал. И что же им делать с покойным телепортирующимся особо опасным индейским вождем? Нужно было спросить Эдварда, и в любом случае стоило сообщить ему о буре.

— Доктор, вы где? — спросил Барри в рацию.

— Скоро вернусь, — бодро отозвался Эдвард после короткого треска, — погода кошмарная.

— Ты что, на улице?!

— Я уже почти в СтарЛабс. И у меня есть некоторые наблюдения, дождись меня в командном зале.

К моменту возвращения Эдварда, бодро вкатившегося по коридору на своей «уличной» коляске с мотором, ветер усилился настолько, что даже тут его было слышно. Эд насквозь промок, волосы висели сосульками, в складках плаща на коленях плескались лужицы воды, но улыбка была такая, что сердце распухало до боли в ребрах.

— Привет, Барри, — сказал он весело. — Ты видел молнии?

— Не очень, от пыли мало что было видно... только по краям зарницы, — хотелось подойти и обнять. — А ты-то куда поскакал в такую погоду? Небось все по домам разбегаются уже... Хоть удалось сделать намеченное?

— Нужно было закончить срочное дело и отобрать мешочек золота у лепрекона, — Эд беспечно махнул рукой и сам к нему подъехал, взял ладонь Барри в свою и чуть потерся об нее щекой таким удивительно интимным и близким жестом. — Нужно что-то делать с этой тучей. Я прикинул, что бушевать будет не меньше трех суток, то есть Централ-сити может попросту смыть в океан. Но меня очень радуют эти молнии — возможно, у нас будет подкрепление. Хочешь еще немного поработать? Кстати, где Кейтлин? Я думал, она дежурит ночью.

— С ней... не все ладно, но жива и здорова, — вкратце попытался намекнуть на ситуацию Барри. — А что со штормом? Я понимаю, что это дедушка всех штормов, но, думаешь, все действительно настолько серьезно, что может начать ломать дома?

Ладонь все еще ощущала тепло чужой щеки, и казалось удивительным, что никакой щетины не чувствовалось.

— Все настолько серьезно, что он может даже снять крышу со СтарЛабс. Я наблюдал за ним уже некоторое время, но надеялся, что он рассыплется у Сандпойнта или Готэма... но он только набирает силу. Если Кейтлин отдыхает, координировать буду я. Доверишься? — он подмигнул, и это было так странно — говорить о подобном в общем зале, пусть сейчас и пустом.

— Доверюсь, конечно. Когда я тебе не доверял? — Барри, только проговорив это, вспомнил тот лист бумаги на столе. Куда он там делся... Наверняка вместе со всем остальным попал в мешок. Надо будет выбросить.

Он не удержался и растрепал влажные волосы Эдварда.

— Я ничего не боюсь, когда ты за пультом управления.

— Беги. Ориентируйся на молнии. Сначала найди всех, кто прилетел вместе со штормом. В лучшем случае это наши Погодные Волшебники, в самом лучшем — еще одна любопытная личность, о которой я пока мало что знаю, кроме того, что он — или она! — отлично управляется со штормом, — Эд буквально за секунду перешел в рабочий модус и уже не поддразнивал, а говорил ровно и прямо. — Прежде всего, с ними всеми нужно договориться, вам следует объединить усилия. Потом мне понадобятся отчеты по давлению в разных точках города. Я скажу, как вам расположиться, чтобы разрушить зону пониженного давления.

— Ты и метеорологию знаешь? — восхитился Барри мимолетно. — Как же нам с тобой повезло!

Он переоделся, старательно проверяя каждую складку костюма и тщательно выравнивая рукава. Старался не думать, что выходить наружу, когда там бушует стихия — очень плохая идея. В конце концов, даже со сверхскоростью он смог справиться с одним торнадо, а тут... да, даже отсюда уже было слышно завывание ветра.

Снаружи погода превратилась в настоящий кошмар. Барри на бегу закинул девчушку, которая замерла, повиснув на ручке зонтика, в руки ее почти поймавшей матери, и хмыкнул. Кажется, тот новый мультик про Микки довольно опасен!

Молнии сверкали в огромном подбрюшье тучи как минимум в трех местах — двойные слева и одиночные справа. Барри решил начать с одиночных.

Он бежал быстро, но ветер усилился настолько, что даже в спиде воздух двигался вместе с ветками, песком, пылью. Капли летели горизонтально.

По идее, следовало бежать еще быстрее — но простое уравнение «больше скорость — короче время бега» говорило, что силы следует сохранять по максимуму. Если пользоваться спортивными терминами — не спринт, а марафон. Да еще периодически приходилось замедляться и слушать, что говорят остальные — это выбивало из ритма.

Барри промчался вверх по дому, в котором уже выбивало стекла, осколок надрезал кожу на рукаве и умчался дальше. Пришлось потратить еще чуть-чуть времени, оттаскивая женщину, замершую под градом осколков и уже немного порезанную — дуреха жаждала полюбоваться грозой! «Хорошо, что жива осталась», — подумал Барри.

...Но все же огромная, окутанная молниями светлая фигура приближалась. Она висела прямо рядом с радиовышкой, так что пришлось бежать еще и по металлической конструкции с риском поймать десяток тысяч ампер, а то и поболее. Взлетев наверх, Барри всмотрелся, пытаясь различить лицо сквозь кокон молний.

Женщина, похожая на богиню грома, с золотой кожей и эпикантусом. Кореянка или китаянка? Знает ли она вообще английский?

— Эй! Эй, мисс! — заорал Барри, выходя из спида и мгновенно промокая до костей. — Э-эй, вы меня слышите?!

Та медленно обернулась, разглядывая его сияющими — буквально! — глазами. Потом склонилась в поклоне. Свист ветра и грохот грома не давал толком ответить, но видимо, его вопль дама услышала и кивнула, подтверждая, что понимает.

— Нам нужно работать вместе! — крикнул Барри еще громче. — Спускайтесь, пожалуйста! Нам нужно найти еще двоих, и мы сможем погасить ту бурю!

Заряд дождя ударил в лицо так, что он едва не захлебнулся. Рация захрипела, но пока держалась, хотя Барри не был уверен, что это надолго.

Лицо щипало, губы жгло — дождь был каким-то ну совершенно недружелюбным.

Как будто еще и песка набросало туда, и теперь вся эта дрянь летела со страшной силой во все стороны, в основном — в лицо. Вот тут Барри порадовался, что очки оказались ударопрочными — выглядящие довольно страшненько стекла сейчас позволяли ему нормально смотреть, не щурясь. К сожалению, нос так прикрыть было невозможно.

Азиатка снова кивнула и спланировала чуть ниже, где-то на уровень второго этажа. Кажется, ее полет каким-то образом зависел от положения рук. На секунду показалось интересным, кто эта дама была в обычной жизни. Прачка? Кухарка? Разносчица еды? Впрочем, сейчас этот вопрос был совсем неактуален, и Барри переключился на более важные вещи. Например, переместиться туда, где у мэрии в новенький громоотвод молнии били так, будто собирались расплавить здание.

Кирпич под ногами — прекрасный, не проводящий ток кирпич! — немного успокоил. Барри смиренно протянул азиатке руку для пожатия, и женщина с некоторым сомнением на лице коснулась его ладони очень горячей рукой.

— Ты Флэш, — сказала она тихо, но голос легко перекрыл раскаты грома. — Мое имя Шазам. Я читала о тебе в газетах.

На секунду все застыло, а потом Барри ощутил мощный поток энергии, пронизывающий его тело — и это было чертовски больно! Мышцы сами бросили его в противоположную сторону от азиатки, и тут же разряд прекратился. Впрочем, судороги по всему телу еще какое-то время ощущались.

— Приношу извинения! — Шазам вскинула руки к лицу. — Я еще не привыкла! Вы живы?

Она попыталась помочь ему встать, но Барри сам подскочил, ощущая, как трясутся ноги.

— Наверное, лучше пока трогать только заземляющие опоры, — предложил он так миролюбиво, как мог после разряда током, — доктор Уэллс, меня слышно?

«Сс....хщн...сно! Слышно! Что случилось?!»

— Мне прилетел разряд, но в целом я в порядке. Отправляемся к Мардонам!

— Да, их видели где-то на западе города... Барри, осторожнее, сила ветра такая, что уже, судя по звукам, скоро полетят кирпичи и сорванные листы жести. Ты крут, но от удара по затылку это не спасает.

— Понял, отправляемся на запад, — Барри махнул Шазам. — Я быстро бегаю, так что догоняй! У дока есть план!

Он ускорился и с некоторым удивлением понял, что китаянка почти не отстает. Все же скорее она была китаянкой, что-то в строении лица подсказывало, хотя Барри уже подзабыл особенности азиатских черепов: в Централ-сити не было китайского квартала, а немногочисленные азиаты предпочитали уезжать в Метрополис, где к их услугам была мощная диаспора.

Улицы уже совершенно опустели. Дождь казался все более обжигающим, но пока по-настоящему не вредил, хотя костюм наверняка испортится после эдакой дубильной камеры. Рэйчел будет ругаться.

Впрочем, подумал он, пускай. С учетом семейных обстоятельств Рэйчел, пусть она лучше ругается.

...Западная часть города встретила его еще более неласково: видимость упала почти до нуля, и потоки воды стали отчетливо напоминать водопад.

За спиной оставались высокие грязные волны, которые обрушатся потом на дома, так что это было даже хорошо, что Шазам летела.

Вихрь едва не отшвырнул Барри назад. Ветер был настолько плотный, что ему пришлось буквально проталкиваться через искаженный сжатый воздух, чтобы забраться к Мардонам в центр их личной бури.

— Марк! Клайд! — Барри с трудом перекрикивал шум, замедлившись. — Эй, вы меня слышите? У меня есть план!

— Мы тебя помним! — им в ответ тоже приходилось орать. Теперь движения братьев были еще более синхронными. — Это не наша работа, мы пытаемся остановить это!.. Мы здесь, чтобы помочь!.. Хотим в вашу Лигу!..

Старший взмахом ладони расширил «око бури», и стало потише. Ветер еще выл, но уже можно было не догадываться о словах, а четко их слышать.

— Типа... жест доброй воли, все такое. Что за план?

— Нужно повысить давление, и, кстати, пусти ее, а то она вломится силой, — Барри указал на Шазам. — Мне кажется, она сможет. Суть идеи — создать область повышенного давления так, чтобы разрушить шторм. Нам нужны манометры, я буду координировать, потому что у меня есть связь с доктором Уэллсом, — он поднял рацию, — доктор, меня слышно?

— ...Хллсссышу четко и ясно, — отозвался Эд.

— Хотел бы и я так сказать, — фыркнул Барри, — но слышим.

— Создать что? — спросил младший из Мардонов, пока старший пропускал через бешено вращающийся воздух покрытую разрядами китаянку. — Говори проще, мы типа не ученые, мы по другой части. Надувать ветер, насыпать снегу — это можем, шторм вот сделать как хотим... Только вот тут чето сложно для нас двоих, не справляемся, слишком много всего!

Барри задумался на пару секунд.

— Представьте толстый пузырь. Если его просто давить, то он будет прогибаться, но не лопнет, — Барри сделал купол из ладони и ткнул снизу пальцем, — а если вкручиваться в него в слабом месте изнутри — бамс! Вам нужно делать вихри, которые гасят основной ветер, вихри, крутящиеся в другую сторону, противоположно бури. Уэллс, я правильно понимаю твою идею?

— Идеально! Вы все должны находиться на одинаковом расстоянии от глаза бури, эдаким кольцом вокруг центра, и в итоге должен получиться покой, отсутствие ветра, как поняли?

— Получить покой, — повторил Марк и сделал из ладони «стакан», покрутил в нем пальцем. — Вроде допер. Это как ложкой гасить, да?

— Да! Но только не ложкой! — Барри хлопнул в ладоши, — Шазам, ты умеешь летать, может, мы обойдемся без манометра. Взлети и посмотри, где центр бури, и куда он двигается. Справишься?

Китаянка кивнула и начала подниматься. Она оказалась уже на одном уровне с крышами домов, когда невероятно мощный разряд пролетел в нее от громоотвода. Барри ускорился, и оглушительная волна грома все длилась и длилась, пока он мчался по стене вверх, чтобы успеть поймать падающую фигуру.

На руках у него лежал ребенок в слишком большой одежде: лет семи, не больше.

Тот же узкий разрез глаз, та же смугло-золотистая кожа — но никаких признаков разрядов, и зажмуренные глаза не светятся. Просто маленький азиат... и похоже, мальчик. Размышлять о странности этого всего времени не было — буря продолжала грохотать, а таинственные китайчата без сознания уж точно с ней не помогали справиться. Да и тело следовало уложить куда-нибудь, где оно будет в безопасности.

— Дай ее мне, — крикнул Клайд. — Мы пойдем ограбим магазин манометров, я правильно понял?

— Именно так! — Барри протянул ему ребенка и рацию. — Отчитывайтесь Уэллсу напрямую, я сейчас!

Он видел фигуру в желтом, неуклонно двигающуюся к нему, все ближе и ближе. Канареечный бегун был в спиде, а Барри никак не мог закончить движение, чтобы тоже выйти в суперскорость, поэтому первый удар он не смог отразить. Чудо, что хоть ребенок остался на руках у Клайда, а не полетел вниз.

Реверс-Флэш, вспомнилось данное Ламентом имя. Бешеный убийца с военной базы... Может, это его рук дело все — буря, грязища эта? Нет, вряд ли. Искушение приписать ему все пороки мира было очень сильным, но все-таки здравый смысл говорил, что суперскорость к управлению погодой имеет очень малое отношение.

Неважно. Сейчас тот тип вполне уверенно бил, стараясь зашвырнуть Барри подальше.

— Какого черта ты делаешь? — замедленный голос в шуме бури звучал особенно зловеще. — Почему ты их не убил? Ты же все испортишь!

На этот раз Барри не позволил вмазать себе так уж сильно — он увернулся, как учил Гас, вышел из-под удара и сам двинул снизу вверх, ломая врагу нос. На миг он видел красные очки совсем близко и даже смог разглядеть, как широко распахнулись глаза у Реверса от удивления и боли, всего на долю мгновения.

Они разлетелись в разные стороны под жгучим дождем, и залп ветра едва не скинул Барри с крыши.

Он удержал равновесие, хоть и пришлось опираться рукой — а когда поднял голову, то увидел сразу два желтых силуэта. Оба двигались на него, один держался за лицо, второй, даже не пытаясь остановить кровь, разгонялся.

Какое-то шестое чувство заставило Барри отскочить по кромке крыши не назад, увеличивая расстояние между собой и внезапно раздвоившимся Реверсом — а наоборот, сокращая дистанцию.

За спиной свистнуло, Барри кинулся в сторону и обнаружил там третьего Реверса.

— Как ты это делаешь? — проорал он, больше чтобы потянуть время, но к его удивлению центральный Реверс начал отвечать.

— Нравится, а? Это миражи скорости, но ты никогда не научишься такие делать, — Реверс задрожал, и через мгновение на крыше стояли четыре фигуры в желтом.

Ветер сорвал металлический лист с облицовки здания рядом, крайнего слева как будто перечеркнуло, но он не упал, а просто растворился в воздухе.

— Отличная способность, — согласился Барри. — Так чего тебе от меня-то нужно? Я просто пытаюсь остановить эту бурю!

— Ты не должен ее останавливать! Ты все делаешь неправильно! — Реверс кинулся на него, и Барри тоже перешел в спид.

Теперь он ощущал себя гораздо увереннее — сказались все те тренировки, которыми ему Уэллс не давал покоя. И удары Реверса по большей части цели не достигали. Впрочем, и сам Барри после первого успеха особо похвастаться ничем не мог.

— Это мой город. Я защищаю его! Я не могу делать это неправильно, слышишь?

— Ты должен был казнить Мардона-младшего, какого черта он жив и в твоей команде! Что у вас тут вообще происходит? Все неправильно! Из-за тебя я тут застрял!

Реверс подловил его и врезал в бок, его копия больно пнула в колено, а третья, к счастью, рассосалась прямо посреди замаха.

Он бил сильно, но со странной неуверенностью, как будто не был готов добивать. Гас научил Барри считывать подобные вещи, и теперь, несмотря на синяки, Барри не мог разозлиться толком. Этот странный тип явно был растерян и нападал как будто по привычке. Как будто не знал, что можно без драки.

— В чем вообще твоя проблема? Ты застрял здесь — откуда, из будущего, из прошлого, из Германии? И вообще, я никого не должен казнить!.. — Барри сделал подсечку, заставляя Реверса плюхнуться в грязь, но и сам вынужден был упасть на одно колено. — Я не палач! Я не такой, как ты!

— Ты гораздо хуже, — Реверс перекатился, сел на него сверху и на мгновение замер в странном двусмысленном положении. — Ты чертов золотой спидстер.

— Ты убийца, вот это — гораздо хуже, — Барри рванулся и ударил лбом в уже и без того пострадавший нос. — Ты, грязный сукин сын... Я молчу про тех армейцев, но ты убивал не только их!

— Чистенький золотой спидстер, — Реверс поймал его руку в захват и ударил лицом в грязную штукатурку; очки треснули. — Самый честный, как всегда!

— Можно быть не самым честным... Но не убивать беззащитных женщин! Нора Аллен... Убита в собственном... доме! — Барри снова рванулся, и, кажется, сустав затрещал — но хватка вроде бы ослабла. — Это сделал ты! Я ненавижу тебя!..

На секунду вновь накатило — как же так, она не была убита, она пропала два года спустя; да нет же, ее нашли на полу в кухне с ножевым ранением!

— Мой отец сел в тюрьму из-за тебя! А теперь... ты обвиняешь меня в своих грехах? — это было глупо и больно, и даже не столько из-за хватки на руке: это совсем не напоминало благородное мщение, такая возня в грязи и выкрикивание обвинений.

— А, ее так звали? Я пытался убить кое-кого другого, — хмыкнул Реверс, и это было так зло, подло и больно, что он смог захватить Барри за горло: тот слишком растерялся. — Я бы и тебя убил, но у тебя другая судьба. Жаль, ваш род не вычистить так просто.

Неожиданно Барри успокоился и ухмыльнулся. Иррационально, как будто снова услышал знакомый голос, чуть монотонный, рассказывающий элементарный путь выхода из ситуации — только, конечно, ничего он не слышал. Просто вообразил себе, что сказал бы в такой ситуации Эдвард.

— Как мило. Значит, это ты светлый рыцарь в желтушном костюме, а я так, мимо пробегал? Проблема в том, что я останусь жить, а ты — не факт. К тому же ты сходишь с ума, а это куда серьезнее. Все еще считаешь себя правым, точно? Сочувствую, старина.

На тот миг, который Реверс переваривал его слова, Барри успел вырваться, ударить и даже отбежать на пару метров. Гром не утихал, буря только разгоралась, а, значит, команде нужна его помощь, его координация. Эду нужна его помощь. Нельзя больше терять время с этим психопатом.

— Ты скоро умрешь, — Реверс осклабился, и даже в полутьме, сквозь сетку трещин в разбитых очках, Барри видел, что он покраснел. Скорее всего, дело было в раздражении от кислотного дождя. — Ты умрешь совсем скоро, и даже косточки не останется, чтобы похоронить, а я наконец-то вернусь домой.

Они сцепились бы еще раз — Барри честно не понимал причин этой враждебности, но хватку на горле ощущал до сих пор: она была не слишком крепкой, но достаточно болезненной. Но как раз в этот момент на импровизированном ринге появились зрители. Сначала в вое ветра послышался бодрый насвистывающий мотивчик: можно было подумать, что показалось, но в итоге пылевые очертания вихря сложились в знакомую фигуру Гаса.

— Эй, — прокричал он, — там внизу эти двое, как их.... Хотят до тебя добраться. А это что за яичница?

— Канарейка, я настаиваю, — крикнул Барри в ответ.

Он примерился захватить Реверса — если повезет, если удастся его скрутить, сколько проблем они избегут! Беда в том, что Реверс отлично догадался об этом намерении, и немедленно растворился, уходя в спид.

— Это еще не конец, — пробормотал Барри себе под нос. — Я все равно тебя поймаю, сволочь.

Буря продолжалась. Гром, молнии, заливающая город стена воды пополам с грязью и какой-то едкой дрянью, ветер, несущий это все почти горизонтально... В какой-то момент Барри набрался наглости и попробовал в спиде бегать по этой взвеси — больше всего по ощущениям это напоминало лестницу из некрепкого желе, покрытую взбитыми сливками: ноги тонули, но быстрый марш-бросок от одной крыши до другой, менее высокой, был вполне возможен, просто крайне утомителен. В итоге он отказался от этой практики, решив, что пусть летает Гастон или, когда придет в себя, мадам Шазам. Ему хватало бега.

Через некоторое время с манометрами — штук двадцать притащили! — появились Погодники, и все стало проще. Доктор координировал происходящее из СтарЛабс, Рейчел и Хартли в полицейском участке занимались оказанием помощи пострадавшим.

Всю ночь и половину дня, почти не отличавшегося от ночи, они мучительно измеряли давление для Уэллса. Барри пытался быть связующим звеном между всеми точками одновременно и чувствовал, что ноги уже ему отказывают. Время как-то странно плыло, будто в ночь подготовки финального проекта, когда Барри учился трое суток напролет, заканчивая все рапорты, только тогда у него больше болела голова, чем ноги.

— Мы должны начать, — приказал изрядно охрипший Уэллс. — Шторм сместился, все отправляйтесь на плато рядом с фермой Джонсонов, Барри, знаешь где это?

Джонсоны, Джонсоны... точно, заброшенная ферма!

— Знаю, — отчитался он, — я всех дотащу.

— Надорвешься, — прогудел Гас в переговорник. — И так уже еле ноги таскаешь. Сгоняй пока до лаборатории, слопай там что-нибудь полезное и подходи на ферму, а я остальных донесу.

Он за все это время стал ужасно разреженным и громадным, как великан: теперь его воздушная форма была четко видима, обтекаемая грязью, и ростом Гастон стал, наверное, с пожарную вышку, а то и больше — да, просвечивал, как призрак, но все же это впечатляло.

Барри радовался, что он на их стороне, каждый раз, когда видел его. И мысль Гаса была разумна, благо тут до СтарЛабс всего ничего.

Разрушенная часть ускорителя заметно развалилась, и по коридору наружу бодро текла грязная вода. В центральном зале Кейтлин прикрывала карту зонтиком, сверху то и дело лилась вода из какого-то технического короба. Наверху, балансируя на плечах Гродда, стоявшего на стремянке, возился Николай, и некая мысль забрезжила у Барри в голове, но исчезла от вида пригоршни шоколадок на столе. Идеально!

Отец замахал руками, потом убежал на кухню и притащил гигантскую сковороду с остывшей картошкой и плотный пакет из вощеной бумаги. Это была очень хорошая идея, потому что в последний раз все ели очень давно, и Барри буквально чувствовал, как выделяется слюна на это простецкое блюдо. Тут хватило бы на четверых, как минимум.

— Вилки, — Генри сунул ему целую пригоршню, обнял, коротко ткнулся губами в щеку. — Будь осторожен, хорошо?

В коридоре заискрило, что-то грохнуло, и вошла Шазам в облаке молний.

— Предлагаю пролететь с использованием моих сил.

— Я вот щас прямо дико извиняюсь, — пропыхтел Николай с потолка. — Думаю тут, думаю, но я помедленней, чем Милона. Если я из тучи съем молнии, вам небось полегче будет?

— Идеально, — пробормотал Барри, удивляясь, как ему это не пришло в голову. — А тебе плохо не будет? Ну, в смысле... это ооочень много электричества. Больше, чем во всем СтарЛабс было, наверное.

Николай только ухмыльнулся, похлопав себя по животу.

...Ощущение полета было тем, к чему Барри никак не мог привыкнуть. Он в жизни не летал ни на самолете, ни на парашюте, ни даже в кабине воздушного шара — а тут за последнее время это становилось более-менее привычным способом перемещения. Как будто будущее внезапно напрыгнуло на настоящее и начало отвоевывать себе местечко побольше.

— Там никто не живет, — инструктировал Эд, — идеальное место для создания противодействия бури. Поторопитесь, самый мощный ветер еще впереди. Вы хорошо справляетесь.

Барри не мог не улыбаться самой глупой влюбленной улыбкой на свете. Канун Рождества подкрадывался все ближе. Странного Рождества, где температура никак не желала упасть ниже нуля, но все же. Барри подумал, что если сразу после бури ударит мороз, разрушения могут оказаться непредсказуемыми.

Впрочем, рано было думать об этом, сначала следовало остановить ветер.

Мардоны и Гас уже были на месте, в самом тихом месте — здесь почти не было ветра. Око бури стояло прямо над ними, и Барри, подняв голову, увидел звездное небо в просвете облаков.

Шазам отпустила их в грязь рядом с полусмытым фермерским домиком, а сама осталась висеть в воздухе.

План был известен, и после краткого перекуса все заняли свои места — Николай в центре, остальные по кругу от него. Барри хмыкнул: впору было чертить пентаграмму и завывать заклинания, чтобы утихомирить разбушевавшуюся стихию.

Вихри, раскручивающиеся в противоположную сторону, с легкостью сдули остатки домишки, они тащили в себе грязь и камни, размокшая глина превращалась в липкую пену, и у Барри было отчетливое ощущение, что уровень земли постепенно проседает. Он сам мчался в этих потоках, помогая направлять и усиливать их, так, чтобы давление в самом центре этой линзы нарастало по мере ослабевания внешнего ветра. Николай, некоторое время просто стоявший посреди, медленно раскинул руки с самым счастливым выражением на угольно-черной физиономии и с неслышным криком — спид съедал звуки, превращая их в невнятный вой — начал втягивать разряды со всех сторон, забирая их прямо на себя, как в бездонную бочку.

Казалось, это длится вечно — Барри притормаживал, выдыхал, снова бежал, Шазам и Мардоны схватились за руки, втроем создавая штормовой фронт; Гаса откинуло, и Барри вылетел из своей протоптанной колеи, чтобы оттащить его подальше.

Сколько времени прошло? В какой-то момент он понял, что облака просветлели, но это мог быть эффект от ангельской фигуры в центре. Николаю, впрочем, очень не хватало огненного меча, белых одежд и всего прочего, а его обычная одежда сгорела еще черт знает когда.

Шатнулся Клайд, Барри выдернул и его, теперь Шазам и Марк держались друг за друга с нелепым видом потерянных детей. Разряды шпарили во все стороны с такой скоростью, что Барри совсем не успевал за ними, ноги и спина буквально разрывались от боли, и только спид, ускоряющий регенерацию, позволял ему еще держаться.

А потом все закончилось. Как-то незаметно: когда Барри понял, что больше не может бежать вообще, никак, нисколько, даже просто переставлять ноги (и еле удержался, чтоб не рухнуть носом в грязь) — он понял, что вокруг светло, и даже дождь уже прекратился. Это пот бежал по лицу, прочерчивая дорожки по грязевой маске на подбородке.

— Мы... справились? — неуверенно пробормотала Шазам. Ее руки тоже дрожали, и не было видно никаких сияющих разрядов.

— Вроде затихло, — пробормотал Марк, оглядываясь, и она, что-то прошептав, медленно осела на землю, на глазах превращаясь из взрослой, пусть и миниатюрной, женщины в маленького мальчика.

— Мне нужно отдохнуть, — сказал он серьезно.

Все плато было разрыто до самого гранитного основания, от фермы и следа не осталось, зато когда-то крутой склон стал весьма пологим. Барри прикинул, что от мэрии Централ-сити досюда, если срезать прямо через залив, он добежит за восемнадцать тысячных секунды, если считать по времени обычного мира. Неплохое место. Нужно будет позвать Эда и показать ему такой вот вид на город.

— Хссртпткр? — спросил неузнаваемый голос из рации.

— Я не слышу.

— Мсрргг ппсс... хстак вот лучше? — голос Эда наконец пробился через помехи. — Я вижу, что вам удалось поднять давление.

— Да, выгляни наружу, тут радуга, — Барри хмыкнул и неожиданно хлопнулся прямо на чуть теплый гранит, понимая, что стоять не может вообще.

Рядом сел Гас — массивный, грузный, определенно набравший вес за эти пару ночей.

— Справились. Таким темпом мне придется новую одежду менять... как перчатки!.. — он хрипло хохотнул и закашлялся. — Черт, в легких опять словно пожар.

— Может быть, ты сумеешь сбрасывать излишки? — предположил Барри. — Ну, превращаться в газ, немного его распылять и снова собираться.

— Не сейчас, — Гас защипнул бок. — Вроде это мышцы получаются, не жир, так что пусть их растут, не жалко.

Барри улыбался, чувствуя только слабый, легкий ветерок. Централ-сити отсюда казался собственной фотографией — черно-серый на фоне белесого зимнего неба. Не было видно ни единого окна: все, похоже, залепило грязью или разбило. Эта буря прошла через множество городов. Интересно, справились ли там? Может, им тоже нужна помощь?

Но не сегодня. Точно — не сегодня.

Если честно, у него было ужасное искушение вот прямо тут растянуться и заснуть. Останавливало только два факта: то, что земля все же холодная, и то, что братьев Мардонов и Шазам — или Шазама? — нужно было сопроводить к Уэллсу. А потом спать. Спать в своей постели... или даже лучше не в своей. Он ухмыльнулся, представляя себе Рождество с Эдвардом. Тихая ночь.

Боже, душ! Там же будет душ! Мысль о горячей чистой воде, льющейся на макушку, поставила Барри на ноги.

— Пора возвращаться, — озвучил он. — Клайд, Марк, добирайтесь своим ходом, я уверен, в СтарЛабс найдется для вас место, а вот насчет Лиги будет решать доктор Уэллс. Шазам, ты сможешь дойти, или тебя отнести?

— Билли, — отозвался мальчик, смотря вверх сонными глазами, — меня зовут Билли. Я дойду сам. Наверное.

— Давай я оттащу, малец, — Николай протянул ему руку.

Он еще немного искрился, но в целом выглядел лоснящимся, сытым, весь блестел, как эбонитовая статуя.

Младший Мардон чуть поежился при словах насчет доктора.

— Я уж предпочел бы наоборот, а то в прошлый раз мне в вашем СтарЛабс не очень понравилось.

— Ваше право, — Барри развел руками. — Будем рады увидеть вас и большой сладкий пирог. Это мне за отбитый кулак, между прочим.

Погодники отправились в сторону дальних ферм, где, наверное, держали запасное жилье, а Гас, Барри и Николай с Билли на руках неторопливо двинулись к СтарЛабс. Все равно на улицах никого не было.

— Айрис и Джо у нас в гостях, — Эдвард прервал едва начавшуюся жутковатую мысль, что никого и не осталось. — Они привели Рэйчел и принесли еду. Поторопитесь.

— Только попробуйте все сожрать! — Барри потряс рацию. — Мы уже почти добрались!


	9. Chapter 9

Барри протер глаза и уставился в потолок, мечтательно улыбаясь. Тепло. Чисто. Спящее тело рядом — Эдвард все еще не проснулся и дышал ровно. Вчера — или когда это было — они оба были настолько уставшими, что после душа вдвоем просто упали в постель и вырубились.

Ужасно не хотелось шевелиться, Барри глянул на тумбочку и обнаружил там плитку шоколада. Лучшие три дольки в его жизни! Дремота совсем слетела, так что Барри тихо-тихо вылез из-под одеяла, чтобы не потревожить Эда.

Спящим он казался таким удивительно молодым. Барри знал, что ему будет пятьдесят через год, но по внешности не дал бы и тридцати пяти. Хотелось погладить его по щеке, поцеловать, но тогда уж Эд точно проснется.

Вместо этого Барри дополз до ванной и после короткой остановки отправился за подарками. Рождество, самое время их дарить!

Запаковать все в газету было самым простым вариантом — но в процессе Барри зачитался репортажем Айрис на первой странице свежего выпуска.

«Стальная лига на страже Централ-сити!» — гласил заголовок огромными буквами. Подробно расписывались свершения героев, ставших грудью на защиту родины, и скромность в их отношении Айрис явно сочла плохой стратегией. Так или иначе, читать про себя было увлекательно донельзя.

Он даже не знал, что та дама, едва не получившая заряд мелкого стекла в лицо, была только что приехавшей в город актрисой, теперь активно благодарившей и обещающей непременно разыскать героя, который спас ей лицо и жизнь.

Барри хмыкнул. Нет уж. Никаких поисков. Он завернул отмычки в этот репортаж, так, чтобы фотография размытой тени на фоне улицы была кстати, закончил с остальными, подписал и вышел в спид, пристраивая подарки под «елкой», небрежно смотанной из какой-то зеленой трубы.

Надо сказать, что там, под «елкой» — нет, серьезно, кто-то заморочился изобразить вполне узнаваемую елку из зеленой трубчатой сетки! — уже лежала пара свертков, и восседал игрушечный котенок с бантиком.

К небольшой горке запечатанных открыток, подписанных каллиграфическим почерком сестры (и сразу же исчезнувших), Барри отнесся смиренно. Рано или поздно сестра у него будет, судя по всему, так что он просто решил не переживать по ерунде и положил ролики рядом, а потом какое-то время еще чувствовал шероховатость газеты, в которую они были завернуты.

...На кухне уже были люди. Уэллс пытался убедить Милону посидеть вместе со всеми, не пытаясь никого обслуживать; Билли тер глаза и пил сок из высокого стакана. Следом за Барри, явно привлеченный запахом оладий, вошел Дантон.

Оладьи жарил сам Уэллс под тоскливым взглядом Милоны, которой, судя по всему, было неловко.

— Может, я помогу? — предложил Барри, проникаясь местным духом.

— Порежь хлеб, — распорядился Уэллс, — и положи его в тостер, он на стене. Потом нажми рычаг.

Милона оттолкнула Барри бедром и взялась за хлеб сама.

— И вот именно так молодые люди учатся, что не обязательно уметь себе готовить, и помирают с голоду перед складом еды, оставаясь в одиночестве, — подняв лопаточку, провозгласил Уэллс. — Милона, мы все знаем, что вы великолепный повар, честное слово. Но что, если перед нами момент гибели великого кулинара в лице Барри?

— Я умею готовить только самые дурацкие блюда, — предупредил Барри честно. — Могу пожарить хлеб с маршмелоу или сосиски. Не очень хорошая еда для утра.

— Кофе! — от дверей закричала Хартли, втащив за собой зевающую Рэйчел. — Мне нужно ведьмино зелье, чтобы разбудить спящую красавицу!

Это было волшебно: утро Рождества и в человеках благоволение. Ну, особенно если их накормить. Тостер выплевывал золотистые ломтики поджаренного хлеба, кофе благоухал, шкворчали оладьи, и хотелось петь от радости. По вечной своей привычке, Барри тут же начал ожидать немедленной гадости от судьбы — чего угодно. Хоть поскользнуться на банановой кожуре, чтобы уравновесить общее пузырящееся внутри хорошее настроение.

Вошедший на кухню Нико эту гадость немедленно предоставил.

— Прошу пардону, что рушу настрой, но у нас тут пленник сбежал. Причем я такого в жизни не видал, хоть убейте.

— Покажи, — Уэллс передал лопатку Милоне. — Хартли, свари кофе, будь добра.

— Это эксплуатация трудящихся, — сказала Хартли.

— Не надо тут твоих красных взглядов! — Рэйчел зевнула, превратив последнее слово во «взгляяяоооуххх», и потерла глаза.

— Я всегда любила красный цвет, — подмигнула ей Хартли, но — удивительное дело! — дальше возражать не стала и принялась наполнять медную турку водой. Барри, как раз закончив с обжаркой хлеба, двинулся следом за Эдом.

В коридорах тянуло холодом и сыростью, и Барри мгновенно замерз. Он обхватил себя руками, глядя, как Уэллс, прихрамывая и опираясь на свои необычные костыли, идет вперед. Хорошо, что ему лучше.

Кстати, гипс Генри за эти пару дней снял, а вчера Барри был так вымотан, что даже не заметил.

Верхний люк в камеру остался нетронут, зато по сварному шву угла ползла странная черная жидкость. Металл совершенно заржавел, Барри протянул к нему ручку, и поверхность алюминиевого колпачка мгновенно подернулась жирной пленкой окислов, поползла, выворачиваясь, искажаясь.

— Не трогайте это руками, — предупредил Барри, теперь внимательно глядя под ноги. Небольшая лужа черной жидкости частично разъела пол. Странная штука. Мрак, как показалось Барри раньше, так не умел. Новая способность?..

— Вот это действительно жутковато, — проронил Эдвард, разглядывая металл. — Проблема в том, что по уму, ржаветь эта марка металла не должна. И уж во всяком случае, не с такой скоростью. Николай, как вы обнаружили, что камера пуста, заглянули?

— Да, я сверху глянул, а там пусто. И следов нет. Лампы все побиты и разъедены. Не стоило его тут оставлять, думается мне так, — пробурчал Николай, — я пару раз слыхал, как он бубнит или стонет.

Эдвард покачал головой, а Барри прошило острым стыдом. Он совершенно забыл про Мрака, закинул его в тюрьму и вычеркнул из памяти!

Прямо как с отцом вышло...

С учетом старых способностей Мрака, это вот управление разложением выглядело и вовсе неприятно. Пугающе. И почему-то казалось, что после такого заключения благостью сбежавший узник вряд ли наполнится... а ждать удара от каждой тени выглядело очень уж сомнительной перспективой.

Эдвард, однако, напуганным не выглядел.

— Знаете что, господа? Шел бы этот злобный ублюдок в задницу. В Рождество за ним гоняться мы уж точно не будем. В любом случае, с его управлением тенями мы вряд ли что-то можем сделать предварительно, а поскольку прямо сейчас он нас не атакует, то, видимо, свалил куда подальше. Будем надеяться, что и не вернется.

— Хорошо бы, чтоб он не стал мстить, — пробормотал Барри, разглядывая искореженную ручку. Металл на глазах коробился и ржавел дальше. Он не стал оставлять ее тут, решив пронаблюдать за трансформацией.

На обратном пути они зашли в медблок, где в торжественной и печальной заморозке сохранялся очень живой на вид отец Рэйчел. Барри вздохнул и мысленно извинился перед ним. Что уж... он нападал и хотел причинить дочери вред.

Но смерти все же не заслужил. Точно так же, как не заслужили ее жертвы Гастона и многие другие. Невеселые мысли на рождество. Тяжелый год — даже если учесть, что большую его часть Барри просто не запомнил.

Эдвард подошел к нему и взял за руку, молча, ничего не говоря; и почему-то от этого стало легче.

— Пойдем, — тихо позвал он.

Николай уже исчез где-то в технических переходах. Они медленно шли по влажному, промозглому коридору, и в какой-то момент Барри просто не выдержал.

— Можно, я тебя дотащу? — он мягко коснулся костыля. — Твоей спине не полезен холод.

— Моей спине не полезен я, — хмыкнул Эд, потом все же кивнул. — Знаешь, это даже странно, но до начала этой истории мне казалось, что бег исключает переноску тяжестей. Ты успешно рушишь этот стереотип.

— Я тут думал, как это происходит, — Барри осторожно обнял его, подхватил костыли одной рукой, а Эда за пояс — другой. — Когда я бегу, образуется что-то вроде защитного поля, в котором я могу дышать и, например, не обгорать. Это поле распространяется только на живых, не на объекты, хотя надо бы еще проверить. Я, конечно, тот еще исследователь, — Барри хмыкнул, — но ты со мной в безопасности.

— Моим наблюдениям это не противоречит, — Эдвард расслабился и даже слегка улыбнулся, оказавшись в воздухе. — Согласно моей теории, это поле подчиняется твоему разуму, и чем более уверенно ты себя чувствуешь в состоянии бега, тем проще тебе контролировать этот... пузырь защиты, назовем его так. С другой стороны, чем выше скорость, тем больше давление, так что ограничение для твоих способностей пока что ставит только твой мозг. Сверхспособности, как мы уже убедились, развиваются... и, вероятно, угасают при определенных условиях.

— Надеюсь, мне не придется проверить, — Барри коснулся его щеки губами, подумав, что Эд, похоже, говорит о себе. Спидстер со сломанной спиной, который может только учить последователей... — Ты мне очень важен, — сказал он негромко и ускорился.

Ему очень хотелось тепла и кофе, а еще выйти из этого прохладного неуютного пространства.

— Ты мне тоже важен, даже не представляешь, насколько, — это Эдвард проговорил уже тогда, когда его поставили на пол в общем зале. Прежде, чем Барри успел ответить, он услышал голос Джо, который как раз объяснял, что у него срочное дело к доктору Аллену.

— Папа еще спит, — Барри махнул ему рукой. — Я сейчас за ним сбегаю.

Короткий холодный ужас провалился куда-то в горло и рассеялся, как только Барри влетел сквозь дверь к отцу, бреющемуся у зеркала. Рука Генри дернулась, и безопасная бритва оставила неглубокий порез на коже.

— Барри, что-то случилось? — он повернулся, весь в пене.

Ни следа черной едкой гадости, разъедающей пространство. Никаких черных брызг.

— Нет, ничего... Тебя хочет Джо видеть, весь официальный, как метрдотель в ресторане. Ну и подарки, я так понимаю, скоро будем разворачивать. От родных, близких и друзей.

Генри покосился на дверь, хмыкнул и закончил с бритьем. Только потом, не разворачиваясь лицом к Барри, спросил негромко:

— Ты это про родных просто так сказал? Или ты тоже ее видишь?

— Вижу. И я дарю ей ролики. Где-то там, — Барри неопределенно повертел рукой в воздухе. — Я тоже не понимаю, что происходит, но она помогла Рэйчел, и, значит, мы не можем все видеть общую иллюзию, правда?

Они оба помолчали, пока Генри надевал рубашку. Потом он шагнул к двери и вдруг остановился.

— Барри, я никогда тебе не говорил раньше, потому что это все, строго говоря, тебя не касалось. Но поскольку сейчас оно принимает вот такой оборот — похоже, это и твое дело тоже. Если бы не то... происшествие... вероятно, у тебя была бы сестра. Или брат. Нора мне сказала об этом за пару дней до смерти, и теперь... я не знаю, что и думать. Групповые галлюцинации науке хоть как-то известны, а вот такой вариант — боюсь, что нет.

«Сестра», — подумал Барри. Пятнадцать лет, но выглядит на все семнадцать, чем нагло пользуется, чтобы пролезть, куда нельзя. Доучивается в школе, ведет дом и не дала отцу спиться, когда сам Барри уехал в колледж, и мистер Аллен-старший вдруг провалился в черную тоску. Умная не по годам. Быстрее, чем Барри.

Может быть, за ней охотится Реверс? Он не сказал, но кто бы сказал...

Нет, тогда, в кабинете — он сказал «Уолли». Или все-таки «Элли»? Да уж, от таких новостей можно потерять голову... главное, чтоб не буквально.

Джо сидел на том самом диванчике, где в свое время Барри в первый раз заснул не один. Он просматривал какие-то бумаги, и при появлении Генри встал.

— Доктор Аллен, вот решение суда о том, что вы были осуждены неверно. Я... уполномочен извиниться перед вами. Это все было большой ошибкой.

Он помолчал и сознался:

— Денежной компенсации не будет, к сожалению.

Генри несколько секунд просто ошалело хлопал глазами.

— Я... я по закону невиновен? А за... побег? — Генри шагнул вперед, схватил бумагу, быстро вчитываясь в скупое постановление суда. — Я что, могу выходить отсюда? Или рано? Или нельзя?

— Полностью оправдан и чист перед законом, — подытожил Джо и взял доктора за плечи. — Если сможешь, прости меня, пожалуйста. Я виноват перед тобой. Я... должен был, наверное, передать дело кому-то еще, но детектив во мне взял верх над другом. Я был неправ.

Генри в ответ его сдавил в объятьях и долго не выпускал. Молчал.

— Браво, — доктор Уэллс негромко зааплодировал, — детектив Уэст, это лучший рождественский подарок на все времена.

Пожалуй, Барри согласился бы с ним. Это было чертовски трогательно.

Котенок, согласно надписи на ленточке, оказался предназначен Айрис, как и красивый блокнот в кожаной обложке с застежкой. Эмблема полицейского управления на этом блокноте была достаточно красноречива: похоже, Джо не возражал против выбранного дочерью занятия. В той же куче ожидающих презентов от анонимных дарителей оказались несколько томов энциклопедии для Гродда, годовая подписка на какой-то британский медицинский журнал для Кейтлин и для нее же — сверток с теплой объемной шалью. Кто-то воспользовался ярлычками для препаратов, чтобы подписать, где чей подарок.

Подарок от Хартли Рэйчел только начала распаковывать, порозовела и унесла к себе, не показывая.

Уинстоны обменялись коробками с бантами, и Николай невинно приколол к дверному косяку булавкой пучок остролиста, после чего его от души чмокнули в нос под этой самой растительностью. Кажется, Милона больше не сердилась на него.

Это все Барри наблюдал, сидя все на том же диванчике в углу и незаметно держа за руку Эдварда.

Свободной рукой Эдвард задумчиво вертел сверток со своим именем, взвешивал его, как будто пытаясь проанализировать состав, не вскрывая.

— Это не бомба, — шепнул Барри. — Откроешь?

Эд подцепил край газеты ногтем, аккуратно оторвал полоску, так, чтобы сохранить фотографию с размытой тенью, и вытряхнул набор отмычек на ладонь. Секунд десять на его лице было написано исключительно недоумение, а потом Эд широко улыбнулся, выщелкнул прочёс, изогнутый на конце, и вполне профессионально принялся его изучать.

Собственный подарок Барри озадачил. Небольшая коробка и... наушники? Прибор выглядел ни на что не похожим — плоская плашка в металлическом корпусе с креплениями. Похоже, это, как и рацию, следовало носить на поясе.

Вместо объяснений Эдвард нажал на кнопку сбоку, провел пальцем по гладкой поверхности за стеклом, и надел наушники на голову Барри. Радио? Или... портативный проигрыватель, скорее, понял он, когда первую совершенно неизвестную ему песню сменила вторая такая же безо всяких пауз.

Мелодичные звуки, тихий женский голос что-то шептал в пульсирующем «космическом» ритме. «В самом центре вечности, — доверительно пела женщина, — в центре вечности, где все души созданы из звезд и никогда не исчезнут, и никогда не умрут, а время пропадет, растворяя страх».

Барри повернулся к Эду. Тот улыбался одними глазами, как раньше не бывало, серьезный и счастливый.

Следующий — и снова совершенно незнакомый! — текст песни пел мужчина. Про отель у дороги, который нельзя покинуть. «Тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят девятый», — проскочило число, и Барри покосился на изучавшего отмычки Уэллса. Тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят девятый год... или даже позднее. Да, пожалуй, сказать об этом напрямую он на месте Эдварда тоже не рискнул бы.

Намек был более чем ясен, и Барри мягко сжал его ладонь, переплел пальцы, откровенно любуясь. Спидстер из будущего, его личное счастливое исключение из всех законов и правил.

Он раз за разом пытался сообразить, как можно все эти факты свести воедино без нарушения фундаментальных принципов физики, в частности принципа последовательности... но не получалось. В конце концов, песни с упоминанием еще не наступившей даты он лично не слышал до сих пор никогда. Что бы ни случилось — случится? — в том шестьдесят девятом году, явно человечество не сподобится уничтожить себя и свою планету до тех пор. И эта версия объясняла кучу странностей Эдварда как нельзя лучше.

Хотелось бы ему самому увидеть это будущее, неожиданно подумал Барри. Вот такое, где можно не бояться взять за руку любимого человека не того пола, и где все хорошо. Может, загадал он, получится дожить до этого момента. В тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят девятом году ему будет всего шестьдесят четыре года.

И так здесь был будто крохотный уголок того будущего, заботливо созданный руками Эдварда. Милона беседовала с Рэйчел, Джо и Генри что-то тихонько обсуждали, Билли упоенно что-то читал, пристроившись в уголке. Не хватало Кейтлин и Гродда, и Барри решил, что обязательно позвонит им.

Айрис еще не пришла, но, скорее всего, будет с минуты на минуту. Гас и Дантон тоже не появлялись пока, но эти могли о себе позаботиться.

Где-то поверх стен СтарЛабс наверняка тихо-тихо падали хлопья снега. Мир на земле, и в человеках благоволение, вспомнил Барри неожиданно. И всем — счастливого Рождества.

***  
Телефонный звонок на экстренный номер поднял Барри гораздо раньше, чем он поднялся бы сам.

Эдварда не было — вышел, наверное. Телефон звонил, и после недолгой борьбы Барри снял трубку с рычага.

— Соединяю, — сказала телефонистка.

После щелчка он услышал голос Эдди Тоуна:

— Доктор Уэллс?

— Он временно недоступен, — растянутым голосом Флэша ответил Барри. — Что-то срочное?

— Ох черт, — Эдди едва не уронил трубку, — а, это ты! Отлично, ты-то мне и нужен! Мы нашли странный труп, нужна срочная консультация доктора Уэллса. По-моему, это по его части.

— Я передам. Где место обнаружения, и в чем странность тела? — интересно, Эдди вообще рассматривал тот факт, что у полиции есть криминалист, или Барри на рабочем месте уже ждет «странность»?

— Остров Лумми, пять километров к югу от Централ-сити, тебе нужен мост от западной оконечности Резервации Лумми. Там тебя встретит полицейский. А что до странности... — Эдди помолчал. — Это другой спидстер. В красном костюме с золотой молнией на груди. Мертв уже месяца три, не меньше, но костюму хоть бы хны. Это не кожа, а какой-то странный искусственный материал. Мы его пока не изучали, ждем Уэллса, наш криминалист взял выходной.

— Принято, скоро буду, — Барри повесил трубку и побежал в комнату за собственным костюмом. Абсолютно кожаным, к счастью — потому что с учетом возможности путешествий во времени увидеть свой собственный труп было в таких обстоятельствах не таким уж абсурдным делом, если подумать. Мысль о том, что где-то лежит и гниет вот это самое твое тело, перекинутое из будущего, скажем... беспокоила.

Стоило глянуть, есть ли Эдвард поблизости, и пробежаться до зловещей находки.

Он заботливо спрятал во внутренний карман вчерашний подарок, потом, подумав, выложил. Вдруг сломается, если начнется заварушка. Он еще не все послушал! Вчера была какая-то смешная песенка в стиле кантри про недовольную кошку, одновременно живую и мертвую, а потом им резко стало не до песен, потому что они остались вдвоем.

Барри коснулся шеи и смущенно улыбнулся. Там уже исчез след от поцелуя, но он помнил, как это было. Чудесный вечер, и ни один посторонний странный труп его не испортил.

Телефон издал какой-то странный звяк, Барри подождал, но звонка так и не последовало. Ну что же.

Уэллс пил кофе, полностью одетый и собранный, изучая карту распределения активности Огненного Шторма. Появилась новая вырезка — Шторма видели недалеко от сталелитейного завода, там он только высушил себе подсобку, прожарив ее изнутри пламенем, и спрятался от бури. Видимо, не любит воду.

— Нация нуждается в тебе, — напыщенно произнес Барри голосом Флэша и расхохотался.

— Отличный злодейский смех, — Эд показал ему большой палец, не отрываясь от карты. — Что-то случилось?

— Полиция нашла труп спидстера. Не мой.

Доктор кашлянул, аккуратно положил ложечку на блюдце, и выпрямился.

— В каком смысле труп спидстера? Он что, продолжает бегать? Я уже ничему не удивлюсь, но это было бы любопытно, полагаю.

Барри покачал головой и помог ему встать.

— Опознали по костюму, тело достаточно несвежее. Наверное, стоит взглянуть, как минимум. Отнести тебя или поедешь на машине?

— Лучше поторопиться. Описание?

— Красный костюм, не кожа, какой-то странный материал, не подверженный разложению, значок золотой, как у меня, больше ничего.

Барри знал Эда уже достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что за выражение вспыхнуло на его лице: приподнятые брови, расширившиеся глаза, дернувшаяся щека. Узнавание. Неприятное узнавание.

— Нужно взглянуть, — решил доктор и протянул руку. — Заскочи за костылями.

Ветерок по сравнению с тем, что было несколько дней назад, казался в лучшем случае легким. Пейзаж навевал желание свалить куда подальше: обломанные ветки, грязь и бардак. Жить здесь Барри явно не захотел бы даже в самых стесненных обстоятельствах: разрушающиеся хибарки выглядели заброшенными, хотя кое-где между ними виднелось и развешенное белье, и играющие дети.

Несмотря на название, жили тут в основном белые. Очень бедные белые.

Офицер Пратт встретил их, где и обещал, покачал головой:

— Доктор Уэллс, вам на костылях будет сложно. Тут рельеф... Рельеф, в общем, — повел он рукой, изображая горки.

— Есть альтернативы? — Эдвард криво улыбнулся и перехватил костыли поудобнее. — Пойдем взглянем на это... тело.

Тело не сильно отличалось от других незахороненных в прохладный сезон тел: умеренное разложение, поеденность животными почти отсутствует... ничего привлекательного. А вот костюм и впрямь был странным: если и не идентичный тому, что Флэш носил сейчас, то явно портной имел в голове очень похожую схему. Барри покосился на доктора, но ничего не сказал.

Решив, что пора явиться в основном виде, Барри унесся в лабораторию, быстро там переоделся и добрался уже обычным порядком, потеряв всего десять минут.

— Что случилось? — спросил он так, будто еще не видел тела. — Кэп сообщил, что я вам позарез нужен.

— О, прекрасно! — Эдди показал ему большой палец. — Посмотри на этого жмура повнимательнее. Что скажешь?

— Он мертв, — Барри хмыкнул, — дайте мне пять минут.

Он обследовал место обнаружения тела — развалившуюся печную трубу. Несколько месяцев она держалась, сохраняя труп вверх ногами, точно так же, как покойную домовладелицу. А вот буря , похоже, доконала сооружение, и кладка разрушилась. Вторичные повреждения от удара об землю оказались довольно незначительными. Этот костюм предполагал маску, а не полный шлем, так что на голове покойника сохранились даже остатки волос в зловеще знакомой прическе — именно такая образовывалась у самого Барри на голове через десять минут после причесывания.

— Белый, не старше тридцати, — Барри нацепил перчатки и осторожно раскрыл челюсти, изучая частично обнажившиеся зубы. — Думаю, причиной смерти послужил перелом шейных позвонков, но лучше выслушать судмедэксперта. В любом случае, странгуляционные полосы выражены ясно, его душили. Материал костюма — впервые вижу, какая-то мягкая резиновая ткань. Очень прочная, — Барри попытался растянуть ее до разрыва и не преуспел. — Вероятно, имеющиеся потертости и повреждения получены в попытке запихать тело в трубу. По совокупности признаков могу предположить, что убийца — наш дорогой Железный Хулиган, я бы его допросил со всем пристрастием. И вот еще... — Барри осторожно принялся ощупывать зубы, потом достал лупу, пытаясь рассмотреть, где кончается пломба и начинается собственно зуб. — Стоматологии такой у нас нет, гарантирую это. Парень не из Америки и, возможно, даже не из Европы. И у меня есть ужасное подозрение, что ответ не «откуда», а «когда», — он посмотрел на Уэллса, встречая полный отчаяния взгляд.

Он что-то знает. Знает и совершенно этому не рад. Третий спидстер? Барри тряхнул головой и вдруг замер в полудвижении. Вихрь вокруг мамы. Желтое и красное.

Этот спидстер был там, рядом с Норой Аллен. Пытался спасти ее.

Или наоборот? Так или иначе, сейчас он уже вряд ли прольет свет на то давнее преступление. Неожиданно вспомнилось: «Я знаю, как таких, как ты, убивать!».

...Точно. Левая голень была перебита, болталась.

— Думаю, ему сломали ногу и потом уже задушили. Место уже отсняли?

— Да, конечно, — кивнул Эдди.

— Все, теперь работа для судмедэксперта, я буду ждать его отчет. Но думаю, преступник уже сидит в тюрьме, где бы она не находилась.

— Я уж надеюсь! — фыркнул детектив. — Мне вообще не нравится, что этот Гастон носится по окрестностям, как ни в чем не бывало!

— Ну, данный труп явно не его рук дело... и к тому же, насколько я понимаю, если бы этот Гастон не останавливал бурю, город могло бы снести к чертям. — Барри перешел к найденным на теле и рядом вещам: миниатюрная коробочка в четверть ладони с расколотым стеклом в верхней части — зеркальце? Носовой платок. Пара прямоугольных тоненьких кусочков чего-то с невнятным тиснением, несколько цифр странным квадратным шрифтом... Их покойный носил в нагрудном кармане. Инициалы — У. Д. Фамилия... Аллен.

Уолли. Не Элли, а Уолли, все-таки его искал Реверс. Но не нашел, Тони успел первым. Чертова дичь тут происходила, вот что!

Из кармана выпал точно такой же проигрыватель с маркировкой надкусанным яблоком, какой подарил вчера Уэллс, только у этого цвет был ярко-синий, с намотанными вокруг наушниками. Надкусанный шоколадный батончик, почти не пострадавший от нескольких месяцев в кармане покойного. Барри развернул этикетку, всмотрелся в маркировку и побледнел. Шоколадку произвели одиннадцатого апреля две тысячи девятнадцатого года.

— Мне не поверят, — тихо и тупо произнес он, потом обвел рукой тело и немногочисленные пожитки. — Я могу написать вот это все в заключении, и мне скажут, что голову надо лечить.

«Или не скажут, если сдать это все в Фонд», — мелькнула крамольная мысль. Две тысячи девятнадцатый год. Не тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят девятый, нет. Срок годности у песен куда дольше, чем у шоколада.

Эдди как раз отошел, и к телу подхромал Уэллс.

— Не включай это в дело, — попросил он тихо. — Это вызовет слишком много проблем.

— Ты знал?

— Что он мертв? Нет, — Уэллс вздохнул. — Что он из... другого года? Да. Увы.

Вместо ответа Барри взял рукой в перчатке одну из карточек и показал на выдавленную фамилию.

— Тезка, по всей видимости? Или ты можешь что-нибудь сказать про него неочевидное?

Уэллс взял у него лупу и карточку, чуть неловко прихватив ее левой рукой. Барри отметил это и сразу забыл — факт провалился куда-то в долговременную память к другим фактам про Эда.

— Цифры восемь и двадцать три — месяц и год окончания действия карточки, — пробормотал Уэллс, — ничего больше полезного тут нет, кроме имени, Уолли Аллен. Это его личные банковские карточки, что-то вроде удостоверения личности и кошелька.

— И ни одной монеты, — удивился Барри, — купюры я тоже не нашел.

— Потому что все деньги тут, — Уэллс качнул маленьким прямоугольником и передал его Барри, вместе с лупой, потом оглянулся на детектива Тоуна. Тот все еще делал вид, что он не с ними и о потусторонней чуши слышать не желает. — Я бы предложил как можно быстрее закрыть дело и уничтожить вещдоки. Этим вещам не место в нынешнем времени. Они опасны.

Уничтожить... Барри вздохнул и ссыпал все вещи в конверт для доказательств. Легкие и хрупкие, эти кусочки шеллака, — шеллака ли? — стекла и металла опасными не выглядели... Но, пожалуй, в данном вопросе он полагался на мнение эксперта.

С другой стороны, он не отказался бы выслушать эксперта, не знакомого с покойным. Того, для кого буква У на карточке не означала «Уолли», а была просто буквой.

Впрочем, потом. Успеется. Он ничего не обещал Эдварду, и, в конце концов, Эд не был полицейским, а Барри был.

— Моя работа здесь закончена, — громко сказал Барри, привлекая внимание детектива Тоуна. — Я поеду в лабораторию, приберетесь тут? Не теряйте кусков трупа!

Детектив фыркнул, кивнул.

В лаборатории как раз ставили новое стекло: во время шторма разбились еще четыре окна в участке, и Синг, видимо, распорядился заменить все разом. Барри, чтобы не мешать, спустился вниз: почти никого из детективов в участке не было, и помещение казалось пустынным. Это отлично подходило под его планы.

Телефонистка соединила его с номером ФСЦП-один-один-два.

— Фонд Защиты и Охраны слушает, — сообщил ему приятный мужской голос.

— Мне нужен агент Ламент.

— Полторы минуты, — трубка зашуршала обо что-то, вокруг заходили, завозились, и ровно через девяносто секунд — Барри зачем-то считал в голове — раздался уже знакомый голос.

— Я рад вас слышать, мистер Аллен. У нас есть тревожные и неприятные новости, требующие вашего срочного внимания. Вы в участке?

— Да, и у меня, по всей видимости, для вас тоже новости, уж не знаю насчет их тревожности, но точно... интересные.

Барри, ожидая Ламента, осторожно отрезал и продегустировал кусочек шоколадки, который был с дальней стороны, под бакелитовой тончайшей пленкой. Очень сладкая и ужасно вкусная конфета буквально растаяла на языке, и Барри с трудом удержался, чтобы не съесть еще кусочек — отпечаток зубов, сохранившийся на поверхности из-за прохлады, был ценной уликой.

Он принялся снимать отпечатки со всех пластинок и карточек подряд, не то чтобы на что-то особенное надеясь. Промаркировав пачку, он принялся их проявлять, пока что рассматривая без лишней тщательности.

Что-то странное заставило его отложить один из узоров. Отпечаток левой ладони, отчетливо видны папиллярные линии от среднего пальца, смазанные — от безымянного. Знакомый уже до боли узор, образующий сердечко. Барри смотрел на него очень долго.

Все же Реверс был тут. Держал какую-то из вещей убитого Уолли — он промаркировал предметы цифробуквенными обозначениями. Так близко! Барри изо всех сил гнал прочь мысль о том, что на карточке с тиснеными символами должен быть еще один набор незнакомых отпечатков. Просто обязан быть: Эд ведь тоже прикасался к пластинке.

Выходит, желтый свою цель нашел... и что дальше? Что ищет Реверс теперь? Или... три месяца назад Уолли был уже мертв, а Барри еще не вышел из комы, а потом желтый снова искал свою цель? Что-то не вписывалось в картину. Что-то было серьезно не так.

Что-то болезненное, огромное и ужасное не складывалось.

— Детектив Аллен? — Ламент постучал по косяку.

— Просто Барри, спасибо. Что у вас за новости? — Барри с радостью ушел от зловещих мыслей.

Вместо ответа агент протянул ему тонкую папку. Медкарта Аркхэмской лечебницы для душевнобольных. На ней была приклеена фотография длиннолицего худого блондина с сильно запавшими, совершенно пустыми глазами. Что-то в нем неуловимо напоминало Уэллса: схожий типаж, схожее строение костей, отметил Барри привычно.

Он перевел взгляд ниже и пару раз моргнул, пытаясь понять, не выкидывает ли его психика вновь какие загадочные кульбиты. Надпись не менялась — напечатанные на плохой машинке, неглубокие, расплывшиеся на рыхлой бумаге буквы все так же складывались в имя: «ХАРРИСОН ТОМАС УЭЛЛС»

Он с силой зажмурился, стиснул переносицу пальцами, потом открыл глаза. Ничего не изменилось. Харрисон Томас Уэллс. Не Эдвард.

— Может, брат? — с надеждой проговорил он.

— Ему приходят переводы каждый месяц. Сумма, немного превышающая затраты на содержание. Со счета Харрисона Томаса Уэллса, которого в Банке Америки узнали по этой фотографии, — Ламент приложил фотографию Эдварда с какого-то мероприятия, обычное его лицо, не узнать невозможно. — А вот служащий Американ Юнион Банка узнал это лицо, — агент постучал по фотографии на обложке, — и знаете, что самое интересное? Последнее движение по счету в Американ Юнион Банке произошло одиннадцатого мая тысяча девятьсот четырнадцатого года. Знакомый год?

Барри пытался совместить это в голове. Два Харрисона Уэллса, один Томас, другой Эдвард, и Эдвард выдает себя за Томаса? При этом он пересылает деньги на содержание... оригинала? Факты вставали в очень стройную версию, непротиворечивую, но крайне болезненную.

— Имя записано со слов пациента, — Ламент печально кивнул. — Документов при нем не было, родственников не нашли и не оповещали, но что-то мне подсказывает, что не очень-то и искали. Интересная история, правда? До того доктор Уэллс — тот, который пациент — жил тихо, скромно, иногда издавался в научных журналах. После четырнадцатого года — ни одной публикации в течение пары лет, а потом — новые статьи, в другом направлении, совершенно другого стиля, очень умные и яркие.

— Интересно, — тупо проронил Барри, бессмысленно тасуя отпечатки с вещей жертвы. — Очень... интересно. Это означает, что доктор Уэллс, мягко говоря, никакой не Уэллс, хотя с большой вероятностью, действительно доктор. Просто не тот. Почему вы вообще начали расследовать его обстоятельства?

— Некий информатор предположил, что доктор Уэллс, тот самый, которого я буду называть Уэллс-два, действующий в настоящее время в СтарЛабс, относится к аномальным существам. Мне очень не нравится термин мета-люди, так что я предпочитаю называть их аномальными существами, по классификации Фонда. Информатор занялся расследованием и нашел вот эти очень странные обстоятельства. При том, что Уэллс-два, вероятно, спидстер и присутствовал при гибели генерала Эйлинга, а также находился в городе во время множества странных происшествий, связанных с участием аномально быстрых людей, мы делаем предположение, что он является неким Флэшем-два, при том, что мы знаем, что Уэллс-два не является Флэшем. Увы, личность Флэша нам все еще неизвестна, — агент Ламент говорил медленно, но совершенно непрерывным вязким потоком.

Барри чувствовал себя муравьем в меду — не выкрутиться, не вырваться.

— А к Флэшу-то какие претензии у этого вашего фонда, — вяло ответил он, пытаясь как-то найти выход, устаканить в голове то, что он знал и раньше, но уж никак не воспринимал в таком вот виде... Уэллс — Реверс? Невозможно. В принципе... логически непротиворечиво... Чудовищно.

— Мы отслеживаем всех аномальных существ, предметы и явления, вне зависимости от их представления о себе как о полезных, но сдерживаем только опасных, — Ламерт помолчал пару секунд, — хотя бы сейчас, когда они на каждом углу. Флэш не находится в наших списках на сдерживание, по крайней мере пока он приносит пользу и не замечен во вреде. В отличие от Флэша-два. Мы разработали несколько систем удержания сверхбыстрого аномального существа, так что сдерживание Уэллса-два не станет для нас проблемой.

— Что можно вменить в вину доктору... Уэллсу-два? — Барри потер глаза, тряхнул головой, встал. — Я довольно неплохо знаю его, но вот это... оно не вписывается в мои представления о нем. Доведение до психушки... Да, он воспользовался состоянием мистера Уэллса-один, но мы даже не знаем, не было ли это совпадением... Черт. Черт! Что вы собираетесь делать с ним?

— В случае, если подтвердится его причастность к массовому убийству, то мы будем его сдерживать, не позволяя совершить подобных преступлений, — Ламерт покачал головой. — Если же нет, то ничего. Кража личности, конечно, незаконна, но на преступление нашего профиля не тянет. Поверьте, нас сейчас, в текущей обстановке невероятного прорыва аномальности, волнуют только действительно опасные преступники. Двадцать шесть сотрудников Фонда были убиты в ту ночь, мистер Аллен... Барри. Я знал троих, кроме генерала, и они были хорошими людьми, в отличие от него. Я передавал похоронки от Фонда их вдовам, — Ламент покачал головой, и Барри вдруг понял, что у него с глазами — зрачки расширены, уголки воспалены, склеры покраснели. Все еще не выспался, живет на кофе.

— М-да. Понимаю. А тут... — взгляд упорно цеплялся за пластинку с отпечатком Реверса. Почему-то совсем не хотелось эту улику сдавать в фонд. — В СтарЛабс произошел побег, вот что. И как искать сбежавшего, там слабо представляют, на самом деле. Мета-человек... объект, как вы говорите, умеет управлять тенями, перемещаться по ним аномальным методом, и... гм... кажется, распад материи тоже входит в навыки этого беглеца.

— О. Можно подробнее? — агент вытащил блокнот, сел напротив. — Управление тенями, перемещение, распад материи... мы регистрировали некоего Теневика, но даже классификацию еще не определили. Как он сбежал?

— Его назвали Мраком. Проел стену камеры, — Барри сделал краткий набросок на свободном листе, — вот примерно так. Какая-то жуткая черная слизь. Перед этим он разъел все контакты у ламп освещения и сделал себе темноту, в СтарЛабс не заметили, потому что были слишком заняты бурей. Куда ушел — неизвестно, как ловить — непонятно. Насколько я знаю, когда его, хм, сдерживал Флэш, Мрак еще не умел делать эту едкую жижу. А! — Барри вытащил и положил на стол ручку. — Распад шел около часа, потом прекратился, а ведь это алюминий, у него сверхплотная пленка окислов!

— Смелый вы человек, мистер Аллен, — Ламент подобрал ручку за нетронутый кончик, и тщательно изучил. — Слушаю, что и как?

Барри потер переносицу, затем начал рассказывать, почти не искажая факты. Скажем, он только свою роль в происходящем оставил в тени; и без того агент на него поглядывал со странным выражением. Наконец недолгий рассказ закончился, и Ламент покосился на кофейную кружку.

— Вся эта группа аномальных объектов под началом доктора якобы-Уэллса меня очень беспокоит. Но сейчас, учитывая их сравнительную безвредность — я не говорю про газового парня, и что больше инцидентов с отравой не было — мы можем закрыть на них глаза... пока что. Хотя, конечно, лучше бы этим джентльменам не затягивать и пойти с Фондом на контакт.

— Хорошо. Да вы и сами можете обратиться к доктору Уэллсу напрямую, — Барри пожал плечами. — Они действительно безобидны, к тому же занимаются тем же, что и вы — содержат особо опасных ребят и, в основном, успешно. Ядовитый Газ ведет себя прилично, остальные тоже вроде как не отмечались в чем-то зловещем.

Барри подумал про погибшего отца Рэйчел. Ну, они пытались.

Ламент покачал головой, однако возражать не стал.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы вы морально готовились помочь нам зах... взять доктора для беседы в Фонде. Если все действительно невинно, это мало что изменит, и если доктор... вменяем, ему, повторяю, ничего не грозит.

— Вы думаете, что он опасен, — Барри смотрел сквозь агента, думая о своем. О том, что Уэллс из будущего. Что он создал СтарБумс, который погубил семнадцать человек. Что на Мрака они ведь так и не нашли толковых доказательств, кроме нападения на Флэша. Что многие странно погибли в городе за эти недели. Действительно многие.

Косвенные доказательства. Теперь он гораздо лучше понимал Джо — тот же грызущий ужас недоверия близкому и ровно противоположное желание закрыть глаза и сказать, что ты знаешь человека, он не мог сделать ничего такого!.. Мог. Наверное. Как криминалист, Барри отлично знал ситуации, когда примерный семьянин и хороший работник оказывался исчадьем ада и маньяком. Сказать, относится это к Эдварду или нет — он не мог. Вера в данном вопросе совершенно ничего не решала.

— Я должен собрать больше доказательств, — сказал он после паузы. — В конце концов, я детектив. На пол-ставки.

— Рад, что вы пришли к разумному решению. Позвольте забрать? — агент поднял ручку, и Барри кивнул. — До встречи. Если что, вы помните, как меня вызвать. Мы на короткой линии, и приедем так быстро, как сможем.

***  
Барри отвлекся от карточек, занявшись более интересным делом — изучением странного проигрывателя с яблоком. Наушники к нему подошли, нажатая кнопка позволила услышать голос.

Приятный мужской голос начал рассказывать про женщину, с которой дружили ангелы. Это была не песня, скорее книга, начавшаяся с середины. По стилю напоминало радиопередачу, каким-то образом сохраненную в этом крохотном кусочке не пойми чего.

Впрочем, это было совсем недолго — буквально пару минут, а потом проигрыватель моргнул и выключился, только надпись осталась на глянцево-зеркальной поверхности, «заряд батареи — 0,2 процента, подключите зарядное устройство». Барри достал зарядное устройство для собственного подарка, размотал шнур и повертел проигрыватель в поисках крохотной щели для соединения. «Интересно», — подумал он, — «это штучное изделие, и тогда как спидстеры ими обзаводились... или же это что-то вроде крохотного патефона, и их выпускали в будущем громадными партиями и продавали любым желающим?»

Но у его провода окончание было в виде небольшой призмы, тут же явно предполагалось вставлять что-то круглое. Не подошло. Жаль. Барри бы дослушал историю про этот город в песках.

Вчера он не смог дозвониться Кейтлин, как, впрочем, почти никому. Телефонную сеть еще не восстановили, так что теперь он поднялся, аккуратно собрал вещдоки, отправил их в стол к Джо и пошел в гости. Стоило хоть как-то проветрить голову.

В дверь он звонил долго, раза четыре, наверное... никто не отозвался, хотя звонок явно работал и трещал очень задорно. И то, что дверь оказалась не заперта, вызвало еще больше подозрений, так что дальше Барри двигался, остро ощущая неправильность происходящего. Он все же достал табельный пистолет: он детектив и полицейский, в конце концов!

Кэйтлин нашлась в обеденной комнате, и Барри с облегчением выдохнул: живая. Невредимая. Да, не одна, но хотя бы живая и здоровая.

— Кто это? — к нему обернулся слегка заросший белый мужчина средних лет.

Гродд сидел чуть в стороне с книгой в руках, и на его гротескной физиономии ясно читалось облегчение — при том, что читать мимику гориллы было не так-то просто. Кейтлин казалась замороженной изнутри.

— Барри Аллен, детектив, — представился он, чуть приукрасив действительность. — С кем имею честь беседовать?

— Здесь все в порядке, детектив. Кейтлин, милая, это твой знакомый? — все было достаточно невинно, и Кейтлин механически кивнула, растянув рот в улыбке… Вот только Барри достаточно хорошо знал ее, чтобы понимать: ничерта тут не в порядке.

— Предполагаю, что вы Рональд. Наслышан, — Барри не стал протягивать ему руку для пожатия. — Кейтлин, я не смог вчера дозвониться, чтобы поздравить с Рождеством. Зайдешь сегодня в лабораторию? Все подарки лежат там, — он чуть неловко улыбнулся, тщательно исследуя пространство взглядом.

Значит, Хартли говорила правду, Ронни жив. Ронни, от упоминания которого Кейтлин бормотала в бреду «он отстал от меня, наконец». Кажется, Барри только что поставил под сомнения свои таланты детектива — надо было спросить Рэйчел, что имелось в виду!

— Да, я Рональд Реймонд, счастливый жених моей прекрасной Кейтлин.

Интуиция верещала, что здесь что-то очень-очень не так, но вот ткнуть пальцем, что именно, Барри не мог. Слишком много пафоса? Не преступление. Зажатая поза и умоляющий взгляд Кейтлин? Ну, как-то не каждый день покойные женихи воскресают, тоже все объяснимо... Барри не понимал, что происходит, и, похоже, Гродд разделял с ним это непонимание.

— Я рад, что вы в порядке, — кивнул Барри. — Позвольте побеседовать с Кейтлин наедине?

В лице Рональда что-то будто переломилось. Из обаятельного, пусть и сильно заросшего мужчины он мгновенно превратился в пещерное чудовище. Может, дело было в кошмарном мрачном, полном ненависти взгляде, в резко опустившихся уголках губ — не как у Эда, а будто в оскале, спрятанном пока.

— Нет, — наконец зло выдавил он. — Она моя... невеста. Я не хочу, чтобы она беседовала наедине с другими мужчинами.

Кейтлин как будто погасла, смотря сквозь Барри.

— Уходи, пожалуйста, — попросила она мертвым дребезжащим голосом, — я праздную Рождество со своим женихом. Гродд, пожалуйста, отправляйся с Барри.

Барри предпочел думать, что это просьба о помощи — оставлять ее наедине с этим странным типом он просто боялся.

Барри судорожно пытался сообразить, что же делать, потом улыбнулся.

— Все бы ничего, но доктор Уэллс хотел бы вас, Кейтлин. Сегодня видеть. Там какие-то сложности с, эээ, ну вы знаете. У задержанного кость так себе срастается... В общем, вы нужны. Если хотите, сходите вдвоем, дело-то должно быть недолгое...

— Оставайся тут, — угрожающе рявкнул Ронни, — я схожу. Поговорю насчет твоего трудоустройства.

— Конечно, милый, — Кейтлин как будто напряглась еще сильнее и совсем окаменела, — сходи. Я приготовлю ужин.

Так дико было видеть ее такой — ошеломленной, пришибленной.

Барри не хотелось выступать в роли разлучника, но творилось явно что-то не то... и Эдвард мог хотя бы определить, что конкретно не то — потому что сам Барри ощущал, что лезть в чужие отношения вот так, наобум — дороже будет. Всем дороже, не только ему самому. А вот то, что с мистером Рональдом возрождение явно сыграло так себе шуточку — это стоило действительно показать специалисту, наверное. Пусть даже тот специалист сам... под большим вопросом.

— Мистер Гродд, — со зловещей услужливостью кивнул Рональд, — проследуйте с нами, будьте любезны.

Гродд смутно заворчал, но поднялся, явно не зная, как противостоять такому странному хамству, спрятанному в слое плотной безупречной вежливости.

— Пойдем, Гродд, — кивнул Барри.

Оставлять Кейтлин одну казалось не так страшно. К тому же Гродд может и отвлечь Ронни, дав возможность использовать рацию.

Это было жутко, такое вот превращение из приятного, пусть чуть странного, джентльмена — в этого... ревнивца? Злобного ублюдка, сказал бы Барри, если бы не был так хорошо воспитан. Странно было другое: Кейтлин, спокойная и смелая, сейчас сидела сжавшись так, будто не могла, в случае чего, убить простым движением руки. Может, Ронни ее шантажировал чем-то, или после смерти отца Рейчел девушка была слишком травмирована?

Барри кивнул ей и вновь поймал полный злой ревности взгляд Ронни, направленный на Кейтлин. Та сжалась под ним и побледнела, как будто ее тошнило.

За дверями Ронни вновь стал милым и обаятельным, расслабился, улыбнулся.

— Вы уж простите, — он нагнал Барри. — Непривычно так вот вернуться домой, а там уже другой живет. Меня-то считали погибшим, да? Я думаю, да. Попробуй узнай такого оборванца, хорошо хоть в Аркхэм не отправили!

— Да, действительно, — Барри кивнул, пытаясь вычеркнуть из памяти то, что только что видел. Не получалось. Он шагал рядом, стараясь не думать о том, какие взгляды кидают на двух юношей в обществе громадной гориллы. Гродд шел рядом молча и нес недочитанную книгу в руке, опираясь только на костяшки пальцев свободной руки.

— Планируете вернуться на прежнее место в СтарЛабс? — попытался продолжить светскую беседу Барри.

— Если СтарБумс еще работает, то почему нет, — беспечно фыркнул Ронни. — А так я инженер, найду работу. Я вообще хотел отдохнуть немного, поспать в постели, обнимая свою невесту, сделать ей предложение по всей форме наконец-то, и чтобы только смерть разлучила нас, и то не факт. Завести десяток детей, как мы давно мечтали!

Барри против воли вспомнил, что последний джентльмен, пытавшийся принудить дам «СтарБумса» размножаться против их воли, кончил весьма плохо. Потом подумал, что, кажется, бестактность Эдварда в отношении деликатных вопросов начинает быть заразной, и не нашел в этом ничего плохого.

— Вообще, работает. Насколько я могу судить, доктор Уэллс не планирует прекращать свои эксперименты из-за одного взрыва, пусть даже очень сильного.

— Да просто разговорчики на улицах вы ж понимаете какие, детектив. Наконец-то вновь увижусь с доктором Уэллсом. Удивительно — почти год его не видел! Я ведь практически жил в СтарЛабс и мою Кейтлин едва не потерял, — Ронни казался сейчас таким искренним, что Барри мог бы ему поверить.

Мог бы, если бы не знал Кейтлин достаточно хорошо. Барри оттолкнулся ногой, как уже умел, и мир замер.

Рация, к счастью, должна была работать.

— Эд, я надеюсь, что ты все-таки спидстер и слышишь меня сейчас, подтверди, пожалуйста. Это очень важно и касается Рональда и Кейтлин. Ответь, если слышишь меня, прием.

Рация кашлянула в знакомой тональности.

— Умничка, Барри. Да, я тебя слышу.

— Рональд вернулся, сейчас идет со мной и Гроддом в СтарЛабс и выглядит он странно. То есть очень странно. Кейтлин ведет себя так, будто он на ее глазах убил котенка. С ним что-то не в порядке, но я не понимаю, что именно. Будьте готовы, если что. И... — Барри помолчал мгновение, за которое Ронни сместился на миллиметр, опуская ногу, — прости, что я догадался. Ты не хотел говорить.

Если Барри не послышалось, то сейчас Эдвард выругался. Более чем грязно выругался — так, как никогда себе не позволял даже во время шторма.

— Барри, это очень-очень гадко. Держись, пожалуйста, подальше от этого человека. Он действительно опасен, чертовски опасен, и я хочу, чтобы ты... дьявол, больше всего мне хочется отослать тебя куда-нибудь в Готэм, на самом деле. Ты понимаешь, насколько все дерьмово, да? Вот... Гродд с тобой? Где вы вообще?

— Мы в двух улицах от СтарЛабс, и он не выглядит таким уж опасным, просто какой-то странный. Ты же знаешь, я тебя не брошу, — Барри с тревогой проследил, как двигается Ронни. — Мы будем на месте через пятнадцать минут, и тут все пялятся на Гродда, нужно что-то с этим тоже делать.

— Барри, это Огненный Шторм, он может снести с лица земли весь этот город. Он нестабилен... проще сказать, психопат. Я думал, он проявится позже... гораздо позже.

Если бы Барри знал Эда хуже, то решил бы, что тот паникует.

— Понял. Если что, готов его утащить подальше, — отрапортовал Барри бодро. — Мне нужно выйти из спида, пока он ничего не заподозрил. Свяжусь позже.

Ронни шагал чуть позади него и как раз смотрел на Гродда, так что странная заминка, скорее всего, осталась им незамеченной. Барри, по крайней мере, очень на это надеялся.


	10. Chapter 10

В лаборатории было уже привычно-светло, чисто и почему-то очень напряженно. Как будто затишье перед бурей. Николай встретил всю группу и проводил их в общий зал, предупредив, что «доктор там с этими уголовничками общается».

Мардоны встретили Барри очень даже дружелюбными взмахами рук.

— Марк, Клайд, это Рональд. Рональд, это Марк и Клайд, наши... возможно, новые коллеги.

— Наши? — Ронни повернулся к нему. — Вы тоже тут работаете, детектив?

— Он оказывает нам необходимые консультации как эксперт, — не моргнув глазом, сообщил Эдвард, и Барри прикусил губу. Он и раньше отлично представлял, с какой легкостью доктор лжет, но в свете нынешних событий... честно, он не знал, что думать.

Ладно. Пока он не был готов об этом размышлять. Эд был ему нужен, и он был нужен Эду, и потенциально опасный Ронни был явно хуже, чем любые возможные разногласия. Знать бы, почему Эд так уверен, что перед ними Огненный Шторм!

— Ааа, — Рональд кивнул, — теперь понятно. И в рамках каких консультаций он ухлестывет за моей невестой, скажите на милость? — он хмыкнул, как бы смягчая обвинение. — Шучу. Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, доктор Уэллс.

— Это не очень уместная шутка, но сейчас речь не о том, — доктор безмятежно улыбнулся. — Рональд, как вы себя чувствуете? Вы отсутствовали около года, и что намерены делать теперь?

— Для начала хочу спросить, нет ли у вас открытых вакансий, — Ронни прошел к столу, кивнул Мардонам, — из этого года я смутно помню большую часть, если честно. Что-то случилось после запуска, а потом я обнаружил себя бомжом, живущим на берегу залива. Это было довольно неприятное открытие. Но я все еще инженер и все еще хочу работать.

— Вакансии у нас есть, — осторожно, словно взвешивая возможности, ответил Уэллс. — Но возможно, вы будете больше заинтересованы в членстве Стальной лиги. Возможно. Это объединение таких же, как вы, переживших взрыв СтарЛабс, так сказать, не без изменений.

— А кто вам сказал про изменения? Я самый обычный, — Ронни отмахнулся и огляделся по сторонам. — Тут у вас пусто стало.

Из коридора вышел зевающий Билли, обряженный в немного великоватый фабричный костюмчик, замер на пороге:

— Ой, я не вовремя, да?

— Билли, посиди тут пока, если не сложно, — Уэллс махнул в сторону диванчика, где сейчас примостились братья Мардоны. — Рональд, просто поверьте мне, что этот взрыв многое изменил во многих из нас. Мир... стал другим.

— Что тут вообще творится? — Ронни огляделся с подозрением. — Что за бандиты и китайчата? Доктор, у вас что, совсем уже можно всем и все?

Он говорил вроде бы с вопросительной интонацией, но с заметной угрозой.

Уэллс сложил руки на груди и склонил голову, разглядывая гостя. Затем чуть кивнул, как будто составив себе мнение.

— Рональд, я хотел бы напомнить вам пару вещей. Когда вы пришли ко мне в первый раз, ища работу, я нанял вас, и каждый. Божий. Месяц. Платил. Вам. Зарплату. Даже тогда, когда все остальные работодатели начали считать это избыточной роскошью. Вы помните, какой договор мы тогда заключили?

Рональд скрестил руки на груди, повторяя позу Уэллса и изучая его сверху вниз.

— Тогда от вас все, кроме баб и китайцев, не разбежались, помнится. И в народе СтарЛабс не звали СтарБумс. Возможно, пришло время пересмотреть наш договор, доктор Уэллс.

— Я так не думаю, Рональд. Те, кто продолжает работать на меня, продолжают получать презренные деньги, женщины это, азиаты или кто бы то ни было еще. Те, кто решил, что с них хватит — ищут работу где-то еще... и это было в нашем с вами контракте. Я всегда держу свои обещания, знаете ли.

Эдвард еле заметно хмурился и теперь сжимал лежащие на коленях костыли так, будто готов был треснуть ими своего бывшего инженера.

— Если вы хотите вернуться, я не буду чинить препятствий. Если вы хотите уйти — я не буду вас задерживать.

— Я предлагаю другой контракт, — Рональд прошел вперед, буквально на один шаг, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы зловеще нависнуть. Барри напрягся, готовясь выходить в спид. — Кто сейчас главный инженер этого бедлама?

Снова пауза, на сей раз длиннее и тяжелее. Потом доктор улыбнулся. Барри уже видел у него эту улыбку однажды.

— Нет, Рональд. В таком ключе мы не будем с вами разговаривать или заключать какие-либо контракты. Это нерационально и...

Вошедшая минутой назад в комнату Хартли слушала молча, но теперь шагнула вперед.

— Доктор, это тот самый мальчишка, который очень хотел занять мое место, но так и не сподобился?

— Это ты мелкая крыса в штанах? — спросил Ронни очень любезным тоном, поворачиваясь к ней. — Кому отсосала, чтобы вернуться?

Барри почувствовал жар. Атмосфера накалялась в самом прямом и буквальном смысле.

— Гродд, Билли, господа Мардоны, я настоятельно советую вам покинуть помещение прямо сейчас, — проговорил Эдвард с какой-то странной интонацией. — Барри, тебя это тоже касается, к сожалению. Хартли...

Остаток фразы утонул во внезапном резком, режущем уши свисте.

Рональд рванулся назад, на ходу окутываясь трещащим пламенем, протянул руки к Уэллсу — но тот исчез.

Только Барри успел заметить, как Эдвард перешел в спид, поднырнул под руку Рональда и ушел куда-то в коридор.

— Ебаный трус! — от рева стены тряслись. Мгновенно полыхнула карта, сгорая вместе со всеми наколотыми вырезками, поток пламени ударил бы в Хартли, но Барри успел выхватить ее из-под огня.

Краем глаза он смог заметить Билли, закрывшегося пологом искр, и беззвучно ревущего Гродда — свист не давал услышать ничего, все нарастая и нарастая адским крещендо. Пришлось тоже перейти в спид, чтобы не оглохнуть — и даже в этом виде огненные змейки ползли по стенам куда быстрее, чем можно было ожидать. Мирные переговоры перешли в побоище куда быстрее, чем можно было предположить.

Погодные Волшебники вдвоем поддерживали какой-то странный переливающийся — водяной? — купол, и отстраненно Барри подумал, что если все будет нагреваться так же стремительно, то быть сваренными для них ничем не лучше получения хрусткой черной корочки.

Помощь Кейтлин бы тут определенно не помешала бы. Восприятие раздвоилось — Барри одновременно кричал сестре уходить, брать Рейчел и лететь к Кейтлин так быстро, как только смогут, и бежал, создавая вокруг Рональда воздушный вихрь. Надо было срочно что-то решать, уходить, уводить всех! А ведь в подвале оставались заключенные, совсем не заслужившие казни!

На такой скорости было неясно, то ли давление воздуха прибивает пламя, то ли наоборот, раздувает его. Начинала гореть рубашка — и Барри не знал, то ли это его собственные усилия, то ли старания чертова Шторма. Он уже примерился было перехватить Рональда за талию и попробовать его отсюда вынести, к чертям или куда получится, но в этот момент в помещении появились новое действующее лицо.

Барри выругался, отпрыгивая едва ли не на потолок — только Реверса ему не хватало! Канареечно-желтый спидстер кинулся — но проскочил мимо, ударив в Ронни и швырнув его в стену.

И снова, и снова — его костюм не загорался.

Кажется, на этот раз он был если и не на стороне Барри, то по крайней мере против его врагов. Задавать вопросы в данный момент казалось несколько неуместным.

Так или иначе, сейчас уже все в комнате пытались бить по явно слетевшему с катушек Рональду, но тот яростно огрызался в ответ. Молнии Билли-Шазам его не особенно задевали, как и прилетавшие из-под купола Погодников разряды; Хартли, обзавевшуюся серьезным ожогом на лице, уже тащил из комнаты Гродд — выглядя в точности как иллюстрация к сказке «Красавица и Чудовище». Если, конечно, не брать в расчет тот факт, что Ратауэй сама, как настоящее чудовище, обозленное и обожженное, рвалась обратно с явным намерением отомстить обидчику.

Барри пытался сообразить, что же делать, когда Рональд направил поток пламени вверх, и потолок через пару секунд не выдержал, осыпаясь горячими глыбами. Барри выдернул Реверса из-под удара, оттащил в дверной проем, вытянул Погодников, заметил Гаса, но тот бодро просочился в сторону сам. Шазам и Милону закрывали их собственные разряды, так что Барри торопливо кинулся в сторону, когда еще один кусок потолка рухнул от вылетающего Огненного Шторма.

— Сними маску, плавится, — потребовал он у Реверса, слишком ошеломленный и уставший для злости. Его собственная частично обгоревшая рубашка оставила быстро заживающие ожоги, в кармане опасно нагрелись наручники.

Нет, все же самое время. Он быстро сдавил чудом не пострадавший приборчик.

Реверс только рукой отмахнулся, показывая на парящего на струях огня Ронни — теперь тот слабо напоминал человека, скорее огненную фигуру, окутанную языками пламени. Шторм удалялся. Уходил? Набирал дистанцию для новой атаки?

— Здесь нужен способ отнимать энергию, — проворчал Реверс чудовищно знакомым голосом. — Способ охлаждать или просто напрямую отбирать... Найди Николая. Он живая черная дыра, и я не про цвет кожи.

— Да вот он уже, — Милона опустилась на землю, — явился, не запылился.

— Так коридор завалило! — Николай развел руками. — А это кто еще?

Реверс потянул маску правой рукой, левой опираясь на стену и оставляя на краске черный след копоти. Барри знал, какой там отпечаток.

Кого увидит, разумеется, он уже представлял, но все равно как будто Железный Хулиган вновь ударил его в живот, так перехватило дыхание.

Реверс. Уэллс. Это ощущалось как предательство. Почему? Почему Реверс именно Эдвард, умный, чертовски притягательный и внимательный к окружающим, а не какой-нибудь мерзкий злодей со стороны? Это было неправильно, знать, что он массовый убийца, но доказательства неопровержимо сходились в точку: да, Эдвард убийца. И как бы Барри не было больно от этого, но убийца обязан сидеть в тюрьме. Обязан, каким бы добрым и чудесным он ни казался в остальное, свободное от убийств время!

Барри покопался в кармане, достал немного оплавленный значок и наручники.

— Доктор Эдвард или Харрисон Уэллс, вы арестованы за убийство двадцати шести сотрудников Фонда Сохранения и Защиты, а также за убийство Норы Аллен. — Барри смешался на мгновение под самым понимающим, самым спокойным взглядом на свете.

Он прошел вперед, каждое мгновение ожидая подвоха, удара, и защелкнул наручники на запястьях, поверх ожога, быстро затягивающегося корочкой. Потом помог Уэллсу сесть в кресло в ужасной мертвой тишине.

Короткий сухой смешок показался кощунством. Окружающие, все еще готовые отражать атаку — в конце концов, если Рональд и сбежал, то сделал это весьма впечатляюще — потихоньку начали обращать внимание на происходящее. Барри чувствовал себя отвратительно.

— Эй, что происходит? — Гастон шагнул к ним. — Что за фигня? Флэш, ты что творишь ваще? Это ж наш док!

— Доктор по имени Харрисон Уэллс — настоящий доктор Уэллс — нашелся в аркхэмской лечебнице для душевнобольных. Он тоже был физиком, — тихо ответил Барри. — Отпечатки пальцев совпали на всех местах преступления, включая место убийства моей матери. Мне очень жаль, Гас, но наш док не совсем наш. И, возможно, вообще не доктор.

— Да ты бредишь, парень! — Гастон поглядывал в пролом, но оттуда ничего не появлялось, и теперь уже все, кроме него, смотрели на Барри с непониманием.

— Я не убивал, — тихо и твердо заявил Эдвард, не пытаясь сопротивляться. — Я не убивал никого из них, несмотря на все возможные доказательства. Я знаю, что произошло, но мне никто не поверит, так что я не вижу смысла оправдываться.

Он глядел прямо, без стыда и смущения, как смотрел бы любой психопат — ни чувства вины, ни сомнений в своей правоте. Так, как будто не было ни нападения на Барри, ни оплавленного ножа в доме Алленов, ни отпечатков — ничего!

— Суд разберется, — тихо ответил Барри. — Я, как детектив, арестую вас, вы можете позвонить адвокату. Я очень прошу всех не делать глупостей, у меня есть спидфорс и пистолет.

Шазам опустилась на землю, оставаясь взрослой и сияющей. Смотрела она с большим недоумением.

— А зачем бить-то было? — удивился Николай. — Доктор, вы ж его здорово отлупили там на крыше.

Эдвард — не Уэллс, как бы там ни было, он не был Уэллсом! — продолжал смотреть.

— Я не делал этого. Я знаю, что вы не поверите, я сам бы не поверил в такой ситуации, и доказательства против меня. И все же я этого не делал. Еще не делал, во всяком случае, — он криво улыбнулся и покачал головой. — Флэш, я учил тебя избавляться от таких наручников, ты же знаешь. Если бы я хотел, я освободился бы в любой момент.

— Поэтому я полагаюсь не только на них, — Барри прикусил губу. Голова раскалывалась от всех этих переживаний, и он сам не понял, как положил в одну из этих скованных рук небольшой переговорник — тот самый, который Уэллс (даже тогда он на самом деле не был Уэллсом!) передал Барри в самом начале их знакомства. «Я этого не делал» — а кто это сделал тогда? Но Эдвард говорил слишком убежденно. Разумеется, он был виновен... Но вся эта история была слишком похожа на то, что случилось с отцом и Джо. Сквозь сдавивший голову обруч думать получалось с трудом, и все, на что Барри хватило — это обеспечить задержанному возможность связи. С адвокатом там, или кем-то еще...

Каким адвокатом, кого он обманывает, зачем? Спидстера не удержать законом и тюрьмой, они говорили об этом раньше. Барри ощущал собственную ложь внутри как ворочающиеся и рвущие когти, и только ждал уже Ламента. Где его носит... Быстрее бы! Быстрее, пока все опаснейшие мета-люди вокруг не пришли в себя. Барри видел это их глубочайшее ошеломление, и только на лице Гаса было написано что-то вроде сочувственного понимания. Он медленно шагнул назад и в сторону, всем видом показывая, что отстраняется.

В разрушенный главный зал начали входить люди — спокойные, деловитые, пусть и одетые совершенно неуместно. Булочница, мясник, два дюжих клерка, старьевщица, продавец ботинок, ночная фея... Ламент шел впереди, подтянутый и аккуратный, замороженный в своей идеальности.

— Рад, что вы приняли правильно решение, мистер Аллен, — он прошел вперед и нацепил на плечи доктора Уэллса что-то вроде кольца, застегнул его впереди и отошел на шаг. — Теперь мистер инкогнито переходит на наше попечение.

— Фонд? Сохранение и защита? — переспросил Эдвард. — Вы же придуманные.

За спокойствием он, кажется, прятал шок. Не ждал, что все вскроется? Он продолжал смотреть на Барри. Так, будто все остальные не имели значения — ни Стальная лига (а ведь он мог обратиться к ним за помощью, подумалось запоздало), ни люди Фонда...

— Я не виновен, — снова повторил он, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться. — Я все еще виноват только в доверии — и не жалею об этом.

— Вперед, — Ламент подтолкнул его, и это будто сорвало гидрант.

Могучая волна шарахнула всех вокруг, Барри почувствовал, как слабеет что-то внутри. Николай прошел вперед и попытался оттолкнуть Ламента:

— А ну не трожь! Какого хера вы тут развели! Грабки убрал, щегол!

Милона положила ему руку на плечо, и Николай словно бы стих сразу и чуть ли не уменьшился в размере.

— Сокол ясный, ну-ка, давай назад. Я уверена, что док разберется без тебя, что и как, или скажет, если наша помощь понадобится. А ты со своей отсидкой не суйся вперед без нужды. Ясно? А вы тут имейте ввиду, что доктора нашего обижать не следует. Он сам кого хошь обидит, а мы подмогнем, если что. — Она уперла руки в бока и обвела всех присутствующих взглядом. — Не похожи вы на полицаев, и я хочу знать, куда вы собираетесь дока Уэллса забрать. Даже если он не Уэллс.

— Мы занимаемся сохранением и защитой всего странного и от всего странного, — охотно пояснил Ламент. — Ваш супруг только что здорово облегчил нам жизнь. Благодарю, — он кивнул Николаю, — без аномальных способностей у окружающих стало намного безопаснее.

— Это временно, — фыркнул Николай. — И если я узнаю, что с доком неладно, мы все придем к вам, и вам не поздоровится, имейте ввиду. Всей Лигой придем, и будем очень, очень злыми. Док, вы там давайте, возвращайтесь.

— Я постараюсь вернуться, — кивнул Уэллс и повернулся к Барри. — Есть второй я. Не знаю, будущий или из другой вселенной. Будь осторожен.

Булочница и клерк взяли его за плечи, подтолкнули к выходу, Ламерт тоже ушел, остался один из тех невзрачных парней — на улице увидишь и мгновенно забудешь.

— Есть кто-нибудь еще, требующий содержания? — спросил он неожиданным густым басом. На его груди, под рубашкой, проступал контур массивного медальона. — Я вижу, здание несколько... — он сделал неловкий жест, подобрал слово, — повреждено.

Барри задумался. Внизу, кроме Железного Хулигана, содержались еще несколько опасных типов, и особенно ему не нравился невидимый и тот, чьи глаза вызывали жутчайшую тошноту. Передать их фонду или не надо?

— Пока вашей помощи достаточно, — заключил Барри. — Я позову, если мы перестанем справляться.

Потом потер виски.

— Я не знаю, по тому типу, который сбежал от нас раньше, есть какие-нибудь новости? Тот, который Теневик... И, может быть, понадобится ваша помощь, если... когда вернется этот псих. Может быть, нет.

Он оборвал себя, потому что уже чувствовал, что оттягивает тот момент, когда ему придется объясняться с остальными.

— Вызывайте прежним способом, — кивнул мужчина и ушел, на ходу теряя отстраненность.

Смертельная тишина грозила вот-вот взорваться криком.

— Барри, ты уверен? — тихо спросила Хартли, на удивление спокойная.

— Я все проверил. Этот костюм был просто последней деталью, — Барри прикрыл глаза.

Хартли вздохнула, потом стукнула кулаком в стену и невнятно выругалась.

— Значит, с этим сучьим сыном Рональдом придется разбираться без доктора. Это будет та еще задачка, я так чувствую.

Локтя Барри коснулась ладонь. Отец подошел так неслышно, что Барри едва не вылетел в спид, и только странная пустота помешала.

— Думаешь, он убил Нору? Сам? — Генри немного трясло, и Барри его понимал. Ему самому безумно хотелось забиться в угол и там выть, пока голос не сорвет.

— Все улики, папа. Его костюм. Отпечаток левой руки. Я все перепроверю, конечно... И я видел двух спидстеров. Одного мы нашли мертвым, второй... вот. Может, случайность. Если он целился во второго, а попал в маму... В спидфорсе такое может быть.

Барри покачал головой, чувствуя, что пытается оправдать то, что оправдать невозможно. Нора Аллен не заслуживала умирать на полу своего дома. Харрисон Уэллс не заслуживал потерять шестнадцать лет жизни в дурдоме. И все странные смерти теперь складывались воедино, и только царапало — почему при встречах Уэллс делал вид, что не знает его? Почему бил, а потом обнимал? Узнать бы...

Все логично складывалось, деталька к детальке, и только голова болела так, будто ее сверлили изнутри. И вот это чертово непонимание. «Есть второй я...» — бред же. Эдвард демонстрировал, что может создавать копии, так что да, был и второй, и третий, и четвертый, а толку-то? Как же оно все гадски-идеально объяснялось, словно сходился какой-то мерзкий пасьянс.

Как будто его подставили... да только некому было подставлять. Кто бы мог? И отпечатки, чертовы отпечатки. Какой шанс был, что убил Уолли?

На нем были обе перчатки, он не оставил бы следов, так что и сравнить нельзя... Но двадцать шесть убитых солдат и тот же способ: вогнанные со всей силой инерции предметы. Один почерк.

Шазам сочувственно похлопала его по плечу. Хартли возилась у стены, вытаскивая остатки карты, и делала вид, что Барри не существует. Казалось, всем было до отчаяния стыдно.

Тишину первым нарушил старший Мардон.

— Мы не договорили с доктором... эээ... кто бы он ни был. Я так понимаю, теперь в этой компании главный ты?

Вот об этом аспекте ситуации Барри уж точно не думал.

Почти одновременно заговорил Гродд, потирая подпаленное плечо:

— Кейтлин сейчас небось одна. И этот горячий парень на свободе.

Барри взял рацию, отброшенную к стене. Вроде бы приборчик пережил падение... Он нажал кнопку, заговорил:

— Рэйчел, как слышно. Где ты?

— Почти добрались, — сквозь скрип и скрежет ответил далекий слабый голос. — Кейтлин со мной, все хорошо. Почему СтарЛабс дымится?!

— Скоро узнаешь, — Барри грустно хмыкнул. — Приходите быстрее, мы в руинах главного зала.

Девушки добрались спустя минут десять, разминувшись с конвоирами из Фонда. Барри не успел даже как следует помучиться угрызениями совести. Да, он ведь поступил правильно! Правильно же…

Он дважды встречался глазами с укоризненным взглядом Гаса, но не знал, что ему ответить. Была разница между теми, кого убил Гас, и теми, кого убил Эдвард.

Убийца... думать о нем как об убийце, злодее, возможно, было смертельно легко. Что-то было в его манере, в поведении, намекающее, что он пройдет сквозь стены и людей, если ему будет нужно.

Просто Барри старался не видеть этого раньше. Или наоборот? Придумывает теперь, чтобы оправдать свой выбор — посадить самого близкого человека не за решетку даже, а дальше, куда-то неизвестно куда?

Приковылял из своего «центра связи» Дантон, оперся о косяк...

— Чет я ни черта не понял, ребятушки. Че с доктором-то? Тем доктором, который не Аллен... Барри, че за хитрый план? Мне типа знать надо, если что... Я его по-прежнему слышу.

— Хорошо. Продолжай слушать, если он позовет на помощь, мы придем. Все очень сложно, — Барри тяжело выдохнул, — но он убил достаточно много людей и, в отличие от Гаса, не жалеет об этом, а до сих пор отрицает. В мире не существует двух людей с одинаковыми отпечатками пальцев, и чтобы они еще были спидстерами — вероятность нулевая. И Уэллс нам врал все это время. Все дерьмо разгребать нам. Для начала — нужно что-то делать с Рональдом. Уэллс знал, что он и есть Огненный Шторм, но почему-то не сказал сразу.

— Для начала, — мрачно проворчала Милона, — нам придется понять, на какие шиши мы будем восстанавливать жилье, и чем платить за всякое разное, типа еды. Эти ребятки внизу, может, и гады, но морить их голодом — это не по-божески как-то.

— Да. Надо заняться. Кто раньше занимался финансами, кроме него? Рэйчел, Кейтлин... вы? Я займусь источниками финансирования.

— Не трать время, я занималась финансами, я и вычислила, — хмыкнула Хартли. — Я нашла этого несчастного психа, если что. Того, — она повернулась к Кейтлин, — чье имя и личность забрал Уэллс. Я подозревала, что он мутный тип, но не настолько же!

Барри подавил импульсивное желание ее ударить. Конечно... вот, значит, кто стучал. Впрочем, чья бы корова мычала: он и сам сотрудничал с Фондом и виноват был даже больше.

Гродд сунул в руки Хартли аптечку и показал пальцем на ожог, предлагая заняться им.

— Доктор заботился обо всех, как умел. Я хочу быть таким вожаком, как он. И мне, — он изобразил грубый жест, — вот что сделать с тем, убивал он там кого или нет.

— Если бы мы знали, что Ронни и есть Огненный Шторм... — пробормотала Кейтлин. — Почему он не сказал? Барри, ты знал его лучше всех, почему?

— Может быть, боялся изменить будущее, — ляпнул Барри, а потом понял, что прав. — Конечно, мы должны были сами узнать. Но все равно что-то идет не так. Я должен был убить тебя, — указал он на Клайда, потом перевел взгляд на Марка, — а тебя посадить, потому что после смерти брата ты свихнулся бы. И Гас должен был сидеть вместе с остальными, если я правильно понимаю. Но почему-то измененное время не спешит нас прихлопнуть, как мне казалось. Мы живем в каком-то сумасшедшем парадоксе.

Рейчел потерла лоб и вздохнула.

— Барри, если честно, я просто поверить не могу. Может, дело в том, что Уэллс, ну... как твоя сестра, немного не совсем из нашей реальности?

— Он не из другой реальности, он... — Барри замялся. Сказать им? Сказать про время? Про будущее? Он ведь сам почти ничего не... — Да, ты права. Но в любом случае это не оправдывает убийство двадцати семи человек, считая маму. Рэйчел, мне самому очень страшно, поверь. Я просто в ужасе, как мы будем справляться без него, но деваться некуда.

— Может быть, он все-таки доктор Уэллс. Просто доктор Уэллс из другого мира, как твоя сестра? — Рейчел сама занялась ожогом Хартли, не доверяя Кейтлин.

— Не думаю. Впрочем, мы это тоже узнаем. Давайте для начала не дадим этой махине упасть нам на головы, — решил Барри. — Я пойду изучать бумаги, остальные — подумайте, куда мы можем переехать, потому что тут больше жить нельзя, а я живу на чердаке, в лаборатории.

Робкий стук в дверь прозвучал некоторой насмешкой, после всего-то произошедшего. Айрис вошла и, косясь на следы огня, поприветствовала присутствующих.

— Мистер Синг очень недоволен и, когда я уходила из участка, он как раз выяснял с мэром, что следует делать полиции. Там два пожара в окрестностях и куча очевидцев, что здания подожжены летевшим из СтарЛабс метеором, так что, ребята, вам стоит что-то придумать срочно!

— Например, сбежать, — бодро предложила Хартли, — а потом разобраться, где что.

— Я останусь, опечатаю здание, — Барри качнул головой. — Я мигом.

Он разбежался и едва не впечатался в стену под удивленным взглядом Айрис. Опять разбежался и притормозил. Разбежался, остановился. Чудесная спираль внутри не раскручивалась, толкая его вперед, за скорость звука.

— Извини, друг, — неловко проговорил Николай. — Похоже, эти чужаки из фонда были правы. Сейчас тут, наверное, почти у всех немного будут проблемы с этими штучками, ну, может, кроме Дантона.

Милона вздохнула.

— Как был карманником, так и продолжаешь тырить хорошие вещи у людей. Отдай обратно, если можешь.

— Не могу, — Николай обхватил себя руками. — Я только по всем могу вдарить. Ронни жирный, конечно, стал, но все равно всех накрыло.

Милона беззлобно хлопнула мужа по затылку, едва дотянувшись ладонью. Барри отвернулся, чувствуя себя еще хуже, хотя куда, казалось бы.

— Айрис, лучше бы тебе уйти домой, — попросил он. — Всем лучше разойтись, пока я разбираюсь с бумагами. Я пока не знаю, куда их можно перевезти. Хартли, ты теперь, наверное, за главного. Поможешь мне?

— Разойтись, разойтись, — пробурчала Милона негромко. — Сам ты себе пупок надорвешь со всем этим. Гродд, солнышко, ты с мальчиками займись расчисткой завалов, в первую очередь к камерам расчистите проход. Девушки, нам с вами придется думать, куда и как будем переезжать, ну и вещи готовить к переезду. Пару ночей здесь еще можно так-сяк переночевать, но отопление, похоже, накрылось корытом, и хорошо, если... о черт, хорошо, если нижние уровни не заливает водой. Ну-ка, пошли посмотрим!

— Я не могу заморозить даже чашку воды, — предупреждала на ходу Кейтлин.

Дантон и Гас тихонько обсуждали, не отжать ли под шумок старое здание совета ветеранов.

Хартли дернула его за рукав, требуя идти следом, пока Айрис, примостившись на камне покрупнее, строчила заметку.

Кажется, все работало. Плохо, медленно, неуклюже — но работало.

***  
Потянулись дни. Серые, цвета грязного сугроба: под новый год как раз погода сжалилась и припорошила остатки грязевого шторма снегом. Ночами было холодно: странно-мягкая и стылая постель напоминала о том, что вспоминать Барри совсем не хотел. Просто не получалось выкинуть из головы. Всякий раз мелкий аккуратный почерк в записях или необходимость думать о том, как Уэллс справлялся с очередной из встающих проблем, или еще какая-нибудь деталь дергали мыслями о прошедших днях, словно царапая и без того кровоточащее сердце. Чуть-чуть помогал отвлечься все прибывающий объем работы: все эти мелочи, которыми раньше занимался доктор, и о которых Барри понятия не имел, а теперь вынужден был вникать и пытаться разобраться. Кое-что получалось, кое-что оставалось нерешенным до лучших времен. Барри даже не пытался справиться один и просил помощи у остальных членов Лиги: Милона с Нико взяли на себя бытовые проблемы, Рейчел и Хартли налаживали механику в аварийном выделенном полицией общежитии, Погодники занялись удержанием в узде местной шушеры — им, с их знанием преступного мира, это было легче остальных. Шазам-Билли и Гродд были на подхвате. Больше всего беспокоило состояние Кейтлин: та ходила тихая, бледная и словно бы снова замороженная, как в первые дни. С ней сидела, когда могла, Айрис.

Джо разгребал итоги шторма — слишком многие нашли неразбериху отличным поводом для погрома, убийства или хотя бы набитой морды.

И скорость не возвращалась. Никак не возвращалась, что бы он ни делал.

Как будто она ушла вместе с тем, кто помог ею овладеть — уже все остальные вернули свои способности обратно, а Барри все не мог разогнаться. Хотя нет: Кейтлин все так же не могла заморозить даже снежинку без помощи созданного Рейчел оружия... да и к нему очевидно боялась притронуться.

Может, дело было в боли. Или даже в потере близкого — пусть даже этот близкий был врагом, как у нее, Барри не знал.

— Возвращайся в реальность, — предложила Рэйчел, протянув ему чашку кофе. — Давай рискнем тебя разогнать.

— Надо попробовать, — он вздохнул. Кофе по-прежнему не давал былого заряда бодрости, и его вкус напоминал о посиделках с Эдвардом. Впрочем, об Уэллсе напоминало буквально все вообще — люди, погода, еда и разговоры... В какой-то момент Барри забывал, что Эда рядом нет, оборачивался к нему, желая что-то спросить или рассказать — и никого не обнаруживал.

Кажется, способности ушли вместо речи, и Барри приходилось говорить, много, до першения в горле, каждый день.

— Давай-давай, на этот раз получится, — подбодрила Рэйчел и указала на беговую дорожку. Пока скорость в тридцать пять километров в час оставалась его пределом, как бы он ни выматывался.

Не получалось. Как будто наказание за предательство — хотя, конечно, вовсе это было не так, разумеется, просто стечение обстоятельств... Сейчас Барри уже был бы рад даже расквашенному на бегу носу, если честно. Но — нет, не выходило ничего. Словно бы снова те самые наручники, из которых он выбирался в застенках у Эйлинга — только сейчас не сталь, а инерция не давала разогнаться.

Он бежал, бежал, бежал, ноги болели, но скорость все-таки не раскручивалась внутри, и невольно он начал прислушиваться к тихому диалогу девушек. Точнее, монологу Рэйчел: Кейтлин по большей части молчала, не реагируя ни на новую форму упаковки атомов, бог знает, что это значило, ни на пересказ статьи какого-то русского математика.

— Слушай, ты не одна, — вдруг сказала Рэйчел довольно громко. — Я тебя ему не отдам, слышишь?

Барри замедлился, сошел с дорожки и уперся руками в дрожащие колени, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Рейчел дело говорит. Мы все здесь твои друзья и не позволим ему тебя обидеть. Уж не знаю, что там он себе удумал, но, по-моему, самое время расторгать помолвку. Это я тебе говорю, как человек, которому дали от ворот поворот в свое время!

— Барри! — почему-то в голосе Рэйчел звучало возмущение. — Ты просто не...

— Ничего, пусть говорит, — остановила ее Кейтлин. — Я не могу расторгнуть помолвку, понимаешь ли. Потому что... — она помялась, посмотрела на Рэйчел, потом в пол. На ее белых щеках расцвели рубиновые пятна, — очень велика вероятность, что я, гм... беременна. Я медик и немного разбираюсь в таких вещах.

— Эээ... — тут Барри запнулся, пытаясь понять, каким образом... а потом понадеялся, что его собственные красные пятна на лице можно списать на недавние физические усилия. — Ну, по-моему, это все равно не повод. Даже если так, то замуж за такого папашу... не знаю, я б сестре советовать не стал бы, окажись она в такой ситуации. Он же тебя убьет. Это я как полицейский скажу, я такие случаи разбирал и знаю, что говорю: такой либо случайно пришибет, когда бить будет, либо из ревности сыграет в Отелло, но тут уж без разницы точно. В общем, от такого надо бежать стремглав, роняя чепчик, с ребенком или без него. Рейчел, скажи, я не прав?

— Прав! Еще как прав! Ну я же говорила тебе, — Рэйчел схватила ее за руку и мгновенно отдернула — Кейтлин покрывалась льдом. — Эй, притормози. Дыши. Все будет хорошо, ты сбежала от этого урода, и теперь мы найдем его и посадим в самую холодную камеру!

Барри покачал головой, притащил одеяло и накинул на плечи девушки...

— Кейт, все будет хорошо. У тебя есть профессия, у тебя есть дом и друзья. Тебя никто не даст в обиду. Ты наверняка найдешь кого-то, кто станет тебе настоящим другом и супругом, если захочешь. Только ради бога и всех святых, не пытайся связать свою жизнь с этим ублюдком. Он ведь, ну, заставил тебя, если я правильно понимаю?

Кейтлин мрачно кивнула, потом попыталась что-то сказать и снова замолчала. Рейчел обняла ее поверх одеяла — теперь это было несколько безопаснее.

— Можно, наверное, на него в суд подать. Хотя не стоит, потому что я понятия не имею, как мы его будем держать под стражей, и потому придется, почти наверняка, устроить смерть при задержании. Понимаешь? Тебе не нужно с ним жить и не нужно его слушаться. Он тебе не хозяин.

— Я хотела его убить четыре года подряд, — ответ был безэмоциональным, почти равнодушным, — но он вернулся из ада и сам стал демоном, видишь ли.

— Это наука, а не магия, — Рэйчел сжала ее покрепче. — Он умер от взрыва и сам стал огнем, точно так же, как Барри и молния. Пожалуйста, дорогая, скажи, что ты меня слышишь.

— Если он демон, мы устроим ему замечательный экзорцизм, — Барри сел с другой стороны, ощущая себя безумно неловко. Это могло быть воспринято как домогательства... но кажется, сейчас поддержать беднягу было важнее, чем не поставить себя в двусмысленное положение, так что он тоже приобнял Кейтлин за плечи, давая понять, что она не одна. — Думаю, что Рональду нужно периодически возвращаться в человеческий облик, как Гасу, например. А в этом виде он очень даже убиваемый человек, поверь эксперту. Если он будет воскресать каждый год — значит, будем устраивать ему ежегодные убийства... ну, если не получится по-другому договориться. Может, вон, этим ребятам в Фонд сдадим его, они должны уметь обращаться с такими. Или действительно запихнем его в холодильник, только ради всех святых, себя не хорони раньше времени. Ты не одна.

— Кстати, мне нравится мысль убивать его каждый год! Пусть помучается, — заявила Рэйчел с неожиданной кровожадностью и оскалилась, мигом превращаясь в индейскую дочь с дикой реки. — Сколько он тебя мучил, а? Я хочу сделать ему очень, очень больно.

— Я не хочу, — голос Кейтлин звякнул льдинкой. — Я хочу, чтобы он ушел. Навсегда.

— Думаю, у нас получится это сделать. Кейт... Черт, пусть у меня отмерзнет и отвалится все, что мне дорого, если я вру: мы тебя защитим. Весь СтарЛабс, вся Стальная лига.

«Как защитили доктора?» — подло пискнул внутренний голос и затих. Кейтлин, в отличие от Эдварда, не лгала и не убивала людей... массово, во всяком случае, вспомнил он неожиданно Большого Медведя.

Но это была случайность. Судья оправдал бы ее — самозащита, пусть и странными методами. Стоило бы и о правовой защите мета-людей подумать — они жили, сталкивались и умирали самыми необычными способами, и Джо уже говорил, что судья Грин жаловался ему в коридоре, мол, от некоторых дел тот очень хочет шагнуть в окно, чтобы попытаться забыть подробности.

...Ни на ком больше не было двадцати семи жизней. И так мир потихоньку приспосабливался к существованию мета-людей. Не без жертв, не без паники и убийств — но в целом по утрам в лавках появлялись продукты, полиция работала и правительства не пали... во всяком случае, немедленно. И один-единственный гаденыш Ронни, которому Барри сам лично, представься такая возможность, начистил бы рыло — ничего не менял. Не должен был менять, точно так же, как ничего не меняли другие мучающие жен и детей подонки без сверхспособностей. Подлость оставалась подлостью, даже если ее совершал кто-то очень мощный. Преступник должен либо сидеть в тюрьме, либо нести другое адекватное наказание. По совокупности (изнасилование, телесные повреждения средней тяжести, поджоги, ущерб частной собственности — только известные преступления!) Огненный Шторм вполне тянул на пожизненное заключение.

А значит, судья скорее бы сейчас вынес ему смертный приговор. Да и смерти при задержании случаются, и тут уж даже Джо не стал бы ворчать.

Кейтлин потихоньку оттаивала, медленно, ровно дыша.

— Способности вернулись? — спросил Барри.

Девушка осторожно, словно не доверяя себе полностью, кивнула.

— Кажется, да. Я бы предположила, что нужно было очень сильно разозлиться или испугаться, лимбическая система начинает работать на пике, и... как-то воздействовать на управление с-суперспособностями. Может, тебе тоже так попробовать?

Она укуталась в одеяло поплотнее и пожаловалась тихонько:

— Мне постоянно очень-очень холодно. Как будто из меня все тепло постоянно высасывает что-то.

— Может, ты сможешь его втянуть? — предложила Рэйчел быстро. — Если внутри тебя что-то производит мороз, то можно же греться снаружи. Ты пробовала? Хочешь, я оборудую твою кровать радиатором?

— Хочу, — Кейтлин неловко улыбнулась, — с инфракрасным излучателем, если можно; не хочу спать на трубе.

Они еще немного посидели, и девушки ушли: кажется, Рейчел ничего не имела против чужих детей. Хотя бы на стадии проектирования, так сказать. Кейтлин тоже пару раз улыбнулась, и это был большой прогресс по сравнению с предыдущими днями.

Барри не знал, как именно он собирается уничтожить Огненного Шторма, но вот такое... такое было непростительным. Генри никогда не поднимал руку на жену (или дочь, если уж на то пошло!), и Джо тоже всегда говорил, что настоящий мужчина никогда не обидит ни ребенка, ни женщину — и абсолютно неважно, насколько это заслуженно, просто нельзя и все тут. Рональд, кажется, считал иначе... и явно доказать ему что-то не будет стоить затраченных усилий.

***  
Белая дверь в белой стене распахнулась, впуская очень хорошо одетого человека и следующего за ним по пятам охранника.

— Две тысячи восемьсот первый, — обратился человек, — вам удобно, если я буду к вам обращаться по номеру? Использовать украденное имя мне не позволяют этические нормы, а настоящее вы отказались называть.

— Зовите меня Эдвард, — устало повторил Уэллс, садясь на кровати.

Первые сутки он пролежал, страдая от боли в спине и больше ни от чего. Его как бы допрашивали, но как бы и нет, но неустанно крутящиеся шестеренки в голове не могли просто дать ему спокойное забвение — он отчаянно вспоминал все, что знал о Фонде, том выдуманном, игровом фонде, проекте пятерых энтузиастов, возникшем из стилизованной истории про Статую. Было очень похоже, и даже обращение по номеру.

Первым его допросил захвативший агент, вторым — невзрачный парень с медальоном под рубашкой. Ни один не представился, но и данные не слишком выбивали — простая процедура, как в больнице.

Они даже не особенно обыскивали его, видя, что он не рвется на свободу. Во всяком случае, удалось сохранить и переговорник, и подарок Барри — Эдвард не знал, чем ему это поможет, но случаи, как известно, бывают разные.

— Эдвард. Вы понимаете, почему вы здесь, или это следует пояснить?

— Поясните. Я всегда предпочитаю работать с фактами, а не интерпретациями.

— Во-первых, вы аномально быстрый, — мужчина поставил стул напротив кровати, спинкой к Уэллсу, и сел на него верхом. Это было как немного искусственная попытка сократить дистанцию. — Во-вторых, вы убили наших сотрудников, что в принципе случается, но мы стараемся не допускать подобных проколов. Бессмысленная гибель обученных людей — это долго и дорого, вам ли не понимать.

— По второму пункту возражаю, — Эдвард покачал головой. — Я их не убивал, несмотря на все улики. Впрочем, я и не жалею об их смерти, уж извините. Я бы сказал, что это была самозащита, но проблема именно в том, что я не убивал никого за последние лет шестнадцать.

Он неожиданно вспомнил громилу с безликим прозвищем «Нуклон», погибшего те самые шестнадцать — даже больше — лет назад, в двадцать первом веке. Славная вышла драка, и тогда со спиной было все в порядке.

— Даже тогда это все равно считалась самозащитой.

— Тем не менее, вы — опасный аномальный субъект. Более того, наш Фонд давно ищет возможность связаться с вами и по другому поводу: не находите ли вы странным, что именно после взрыва вашего, очевидно неаномального объекта строительства, начали происходить все эти странные изменения? Я хотел бы выслушать вашу точку зрения, Эдвард.

Уэллс помолчал и устроился поудобнее.

— Я планировал совершенно другой исход. Мои планы, впрочем, редко интересуют вселенную, и вместо полноценного возвращения собственных возможностей я получил на руки целую кучу обладателей этих самых возможностей. Обидно, правда? Хороший был план, но все пошло наперекосяк. Как всегда.

— То есть вы построили этот объект именно с целью вернуть способности? Каким образом? У меня есть докторская степень по физике, можете не упрощать, — собеседник, все еще безымянный, скрестил руки, жадно подаваясь вперед.

— Эти сведения я предпочту оставить при себе. Сами понимаете, еще один такой взрыв, наверное, будет перебором. Кроме того, я немного знаю о том, кто вы такие, и нет, я не хотел бы вам давать такие возможности. У вас и так все хорошо. — Эдвард криво ухмыльнулся и оперся спиной о стену, потом снова взглянул напрямую в лицо «собеседнику». — Я могу ошибаться и я часто ошибаюсь в том, что касается людей, но честное слово, у вас — все хорошо. Даже сейчас.

— Что вы знаете про нас? Про Фонд? У меня есть данные, что вы произнесли фразу «он же выдуманный», когда услышали наше название. Что вы имели в виду?

Эдвард, подумав, пересел в инвалидное кресло. Сейчас оно ему было определенно необходимо, потому что находиться на постели без поддержки спины он не мог, а лежа разговаривать не был готов. «Собеседник» давил, пусть и исподволь.

— Я был в этом убежден. Я, скажем так, ошибся еще раз. — Он разглядывал собственные колени, и уже чувствуя, как самоконтроль расползается потихонечку в какой-то хлам. Такого с ним давненько не бывало — как раз с тех пор, как он сюда попал. Может, эти ребятки что-то положили в его еду, или просто всего происходящего оказалось слишком много?

— Я читал про вас, видите ли. Это было увлекательное чтение.

— Читали? Где? — этот доктор — скорее всего, доктор, он вряд ли врал про степень — закаменел. — Расскажите подробнее, будьте любезны.

— Вы называете такую ситуацию прорывом сдерживания, не так ли? — Уэллс подался вперед, судорожно копаясь в памяти. — Лечите амнезиаками различных классов, включая распыляемые, и меметическими агентами, если вы уже придумали этот термин. Происходящее... не помню, как было в классификации, но это событие класса К, конец света, связанный с частичной трансформацией человечества — конфигурационный кетер, если я не ошибаюсь?

— Ошибаетесь. Жизнеизменяющий кетер, — тихо ответил доктор.

На его лице было написано странное недоумение, которое Эдвард находил довольно опасным. Стоило притормозить с раскрытием информации. Данные в обмен на продовольствие, подумалось о будущем. Точнее, в обмен на послабления.

Вдох. Выдох. Подступающее желание ударить кулаком стену было пока еще слишком слабым, чтобы обращать на него серьезное внимание.

— Просмотреть эти материалы вы, к сожалению, не можете, пока что. Возможно, вы их напишете когда-нибудь. Или о вас их напишут... я до сих пор не знаю, как вас зовут. Рискнете представиться или предпочтете неизвестность?

— Я думаю, протокол позволяет, — доктор замялся. — Меня зовут Райан Джеральд. Значит, материалы находятся не... с вами? Вы можете раскрыть место их нахождения?

Эдвард, не выдержав, усмехнулся. Как, интересно, он может объяснить понятие «сайт на движке Википедии» людям, которые не придумали даже Энигму? До проекта «Манхэттен» — тринадцать лет. До «Войны мета-людей» — еще шесть лет! До объявления Гитлером «чистой расы» и гонений на евреев, гомосексуалов, мета-людей и остальных недостаточно арийцев — четыре года... Как описать им, что такое интернет, ракеты средней и большой дальности и ядерные заряды?

— Я не могу, — заключил он, — по ряду причин, в том числе связанным с языком. Так получилось. Я немного знаком с вашим пониманием меметических угроз, пусть никогда не считал это чем-то вполне реальным, но в данном случае любой разглашенный факт будет с огромной вероятностью вести к парадоксам и пересечениям вселенных.

— Получается, мы для вас были выдумкой? Как, не знаю, персонажи книг или комиксов? Интересный метод сокрытия истины, — доктор Джеральд покивал, все еще опасливо поглядывая на собеседника. — И прочитать эту... книгу или что это было, мы не можем, потому что она еще не написана, но мы это обязательно сделаем?

— Уже необязательно, на самом деле. Но, если предположить, что вы мне не кажетесь — а для галлюцинации здесь слишком длительная и сложная проработка деталей – то, скорее всего, это будет сделано в целях сокрытия истины про фонд SCP, когда станет ясно, что всех амнезиаками не обколете. Знаете, я действительно сочувствую вам, ребятки, без дураков. Побывав в вашей шкуре и зная про некоторые из ваших объектов — могу только выразить уважение.

Эдвард усмехнулся, вспоминая свои первые попытки сдерживания пленников Стальной лиги.

— Какие объекты вы знаете?

— Учитывая, что многие их них, скорее всего, не найдены, а некоторые однозначно пока не образовались — никак не могу рассказать. Простите.

— Парадокс, значит, — пробормотал доктор Джеральд. — Я понял вас. Жаль, но что же теперь поделать. Есть ли информация, которую вы готовы раскрыть?

Он будто отстранился, и Эдвард понял — сейчас уйдет. Надо было срочно что-то придумать, предложить. Он пытался вспомнить, по какой причине в том, описанном фонде, некоторым «объектам» давали некоторую свободу. Итак, безвредным, полезным... кажется, все. Полезные. Безвредные.

— Понимаете ли, вы можете назвать меня «уже не сверхбыстрый человек», — Эдвард продвинулся немного вперед, и охранник напрягся. — Дело в том, что я добил спину, пытаясь уничтожить Огненного Шторма, и не преуспел. Но я не хочу просто гнить тут, понимаете? Я многое почерпнул, организуя СтарЛабс, и, поверьте, это здание было куда более аномальным, чем вам кажется. Я умею сдерживать... объекты. Пусть не собственными силами, но я понимаю, как это сделать. Куда можно отправить резюме?

— Думаю, тогда вы не станете сопротивляться медицинскому осмотру? — доктор Джеральд записал что-то в блокноте. — И, может быть, некоторым тестам. Безвредным, по большей части. Насчет резюме говорить пока рано, но я бы предположил, что вы действительно можете быть очень полезным... или очень смертоносным объектом.

— Я бы предпочел выражение «полностью безвредные тесты» и я примерно представляю, какого сорта вещи тут тестируют, помните? — Эдвард потер переносицу, пытаясь не думать о бессмертных животных и прочих штучках, замечательно делающих гадости людям. — Кроме того, знаете, я все-таки субъект. Не объект. Это маленькая разница в терминологии, но для меня она важна.

— Конечно, как скажете, — отмахнулся доктор Джеральд. — Судя по тому, что вы сохранили в живых бедолагу Уэллса-настоящего, к бессмысленным массовым и даже просто излишним убийствам вы не склонны. Я надеюсь. К тому же эти ежемесячные отчисления в «Гуманное общество Готэма» говорят о вас довольно много.

Эдвард подумал, что у него наверняка сейчас краснеют уши. И до этого докопались! А он полагал, что достаточно скрыл свои регулярные платежи.

— Если эти факты не получат огласку, я буду очень признателен. Что до Томаса, он, в общем, пострадал ни за что, и я не хотел для него такой судьбы. Просто бедолага оказался настолько шокирован произошедшим, что сошел с ума. Я не сразу понял это, решив, что он просто аутист... Не уверен, что мог что-то сделать для него, кроме помещения под опеку специалистов. — Эдвард прижал ладонь к виску и вздохнул. — Еще, на будущее. Лекарства на меня практически не действуют, поэтому я предпочел бы, чтобы прочность моих костей и опасные для моего здоровья вещи не тестировалась. Боль я чувствую точно так же, как и все люди.

— Мы учтем нечувствительность к лекарствам, — кивнул доктор Джеральд. — Этим будут заниматься наши медицинские научные сотрудники, не я. И разумеется, ничто не будет озвучено и останется только в наших документах, это и есть наша работа — скрывать данные. Но у меня самого кошка, и я оценил, что вы направляли деньги на лечение и ветеринарное обследование раненых животных, — доктор улыбнулся. — Вы любите животных, не так ли?

— Скорее, недолюбливаю людей, — Эдвард ответил по привычке и спохватился, что его могут не так понять. — Поговорка моего времени. К тому же сейчас, во время кризиса, всем будет не до живности.

Доктор Джеральд очень выразительно на него посмотрел, затем закрыл блокнот.

— Что ж, думаю, для начала достаточно. Если вы захотите рассказать о ВАШЕМ ВРЕМЕНИ что-нибудь, мы всегда готовы выслушать и записать это.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Эдвард, чувствуя, как немного ослабевает внутри напряжение. — Я бы хотел поговорить с кем-нибудь из совета О5, если он называется так.

Взгляд доктора стал совершенно стеклянным. Охранник выхватил пистолет, но пока направлял его в пол.

Знание сильнее пистолета, решил Эдвард, оставаясь неподвижным. Знание сильнее. А спидстер быстрее пули. Он может себе позволить происходящее. Он контролирует ситуацию.


	11. Chapter 11

Дни тянулись... ну, скажем, первое время их длительность Эдвард даже оценить не мог, поскольку часов или окон в его камере не было. Кормили, впрочем, регулярно (хотя сама еда была так себе): по прикидкам, примерно трижды в сутки. Каждый день, чаще всего по нескольку раз, его навещали сотрудники Фонда. Парочку из них Уэллс даже узнал по описаниям, застрявшим в памяти, еще одного помнил только по фамилии, без подробностей.

Его начали выпускать в общую столовую, хотя многие все еще звали его по номеру, а не по имени.

Парень по фамилии Гласс, представившийся в прошлый раз полевым агентом, подсел к нему с подносом еды.

— Здравствуйте, Саймон, — кивнул Эдвард. — Как дела?

Рука у Гласса висела на перевязи, но выглядел парень бодро.

— Ну как дела... как обычно, все те же симпатичные люди вокруг, та же работа, приносящая удовольствие, та же наука... Все зашибись. — Саймон ухмыльнулся как-то... странно. — Не то, что у вас.

— У меня все не так уж плохо, — заметил Эдвард, отставив стакан. — Что-то случилось на миссии? Проблемы?

Он не то чтобы хотел узнавать подробности, но привычка напоминала, что люди любят обеденные разговоры.

— У меня — никаких. А что насчет вас? Боюсь показаться нескромным... но вы вообще выглядите странно. Ну, в рамках обычного, но как-то не очень хорошо. Как будто вас каждую ночь ебут в три смычка, не давая выспаться.

Эдвард сжал пальцы на секунду, потом расслабился. Неудачная шутка. Просто неудачная шутка.

— Вы знаете, я живу один, просто немного устал.

— Ну, говорят, это дело вообще здоровью пользы не приносит...

Эдвард заметил, что в столовой удивительно немного для этого времени суток людей. Саймон, меж тем, продолжал говорить... и то, что он говорил, было как минимум неприятным. Создавалось впечатление, что его то ли злая муха покусала, то ли какой-то из объектов фонда подействовал, превращая в целом мягкого и милого юношу в кого-то весьма гадкого. Сначала он прошелся — без перегибов, просто с критикой по известной биографии создателя СтарЛабс. Затем по его привычкам и интеллектуальным способностям — прицепиться особо было не к чему, но это все раздражало.

Обычно Эдвард нашел бы, чем ответить, но сейчас... Может быть, что-нибудь из меметических угроз? Поднять тревогу? И для этого сначала его зафиксировать...

— Ну не молчи же, Эд, — Саймон навис, явно забыв про еду. — Я же с тобой говорю, эй, — он пощелкал у лица, — или печальные мысли о прекрасном Барри мешают спорить? Здорово он тебя прокатил, а!

Эдвард покачал головой, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Потом поймал на себе взгляд повара у раздачи — внимательный, цепкий... кстати сказать, раньше он этого кадра не видел. Части головоломки начали складываться в единое целое.

— Эй, Саймон, не хотелось бы тебя огорчать, но девственнику вроде тебя о таких вещах рассуждать не стоит. Окей?

Тот криво усмехнулся.

— Окей, если ты такой хрупкий в этом отношении... Тогда как насчет того, как ты регулярно лажал в этой своей Лиге? Ты хоть назначил кого-то на свое место, или твой бордель сам выберет себе новую бордель-маман?

Состояние слегка раздваивалось. И почему-то одновременно желание посмеяться над этой топорной манипуляцией мешалось с невероятным желанием стряхнуть еду с подноса и врезать им по ухмыляющейся роже Гласса.

— Они справятся, — заключил он и взял стакан. Пальцы немного тряслись.

— А ты? Ты ведь ждешь чего-то, уже дохера лет ждешь, и все никак... Похоже, док, ты облажался со своим генеральным планом — если он вообще у тебя есть!

В другое время Эдвард с удовольствием отбрил бы его, а то и вступил бы в троллеполемику, когда кинуться в оппонента какашкой повонючее — самый правильный ход. Но сейчас ему этого просто не хотелось.

Ему хотелось орать. Руки тряслись все сильнее, вода в стакане пошла кругами.

— Просто заткнись, — еще спокойно посоветовал он. Можно уйти, например. Хотя нет. Уходить уже не хотелось.

— Попробуй меня заткнуть? — Саймон ухмыльнулся, но в общем-то было видно, что он внимательно отслеживает происходящее. — Док, ты неудачник. Ты не можешь даже толком дать мне по морде. Ты даже Джеральду не сделал ничего, этой куче неприятностей. Давай, ну, покажи себя. Посмеемся. Может, мне тебе по морде надо выдать, чтоб расшевелить? Может, ты так и любишь, когда из тебя дерьмо выбивают?

Эдвард расхохотался, истерически громко, и все-таки швырнул поднос, с наслаждением проследив, как он впечатывается Саймону в грудь.

— Да пошел ты! — хохот перешел в рев, которому и Гродд бы позавидовал. — Сдохни, ублюдок, со своими проверками!

Второй поднос полетел в стол. Эдвард снова расхохотался, застонал. Он не вставал со своего кресла, просто закинул ноги на стол и закрыл лицо руками, потратив с минуту на успокоение.

— Больше так не делай, Саймон, — проговорил он не тоном просьбы. Голос хрипел.

— Приношу свои извинения, — теперь тон сотрудника был профессиональным и доброжелательным. Фальшиво-доброжелательным, разумеется. — Нам было необходимо выяснить, насколько вы себя контролируете.

— Достаточно хорошо контролирую, — Эдвард коротко вздохнул, окончательно успокаиваясь. — Провокации такого рода могут выйти вам боком, к тому же они плохо получаются. И я еще никогда не видел поваров с кобурой на боку.

— Но все-таки вы вышли из себя?

Саймон притащил два новых подноса, наполненных едой, устроился рядом и снова заговорил.

— Получается, это был спектакль?

— Нет. Мне действительно стоило сбросить пар.

— Так это был сброс пара? — Саймон опасно оскалился, кажется, готовясь продолжать.

— Да, — Эдвард убрал руки от лица, сел как обычно, — и у меня очень болит спина.

Он забрал обед и, не прощаясь, отправился к себе.

***  
Сквозь стену пролетело несколько сверкающих бабочек. Эдвард проследил за ними взглядом и поторопился обуться. Он не успел еще выпить кофе — собирался как раз выбраться позавтракать — но эти бабочки не должны были просто летать из камеры в камеру, не так ли?

С того инцидента в столовой прошло несколько дней, и других подобных эпизодов не происходило... и да, после такого выплеска эмоций стало чуть получше. Глухая грызущая тоска вместо рвущего сердце желания вернуться. Можно было сосредоточиться на чем-то еще. Нужно — потому что, если Эдвард правильно помнил, сами по себе эти бабочки были не опасны, но их присутствие означало, что условия содержания нарушены. В таких ситуациях лучше было обуваться, вооружаться, надевать костюм суперзащиты и ОЧЕНЬ БЫСТРО оказываться ОЧЕНЬ ДАЛЕКО. Ну или хотя бы делать то, что в твоих силах.

Костюм у него отняли, но оставались отмычки и переговорное устройство. Чудо, что местный Фонд, в отличие от будущего, не был столь параноидален — по крайней мере к тем, кого не боялся.

— Барри, — сказал Эдвард очень тихо, отвернувшись к стене — за ним наверняка все еще наблюдали. — Здесь бабочки, — он тряхнул головой, поняв, как это прозвучало. — На эту Зону напали, или что-то прорывается изнутри. Будь осторожен, это может вылиться в небольшой конец света. Как слышишь меня?

Через несколько наполненных шуршанием секунд Барри ответил — тихо, чуть неразборчиво...

— Эд? Эд, что случилось? Я слышал, что ты говоришь, но не понял, что случилось.

Эдвард быстро сообразил, какой был день недели — воскресенье. Девять утра. Нежность неожиданно больно кольнула, когда он представил эту лохматую голову и сонные глаза Барри. Потом он припомнил эти же самые глаза, сощуренные сердито и грозно... попустило слегка.

— Здесь происходит что-то нештатное. Я надеюсь, что ничего серьезного, но если сбежал кто-то из узников, то масштаб проблем я предсказать не могу. От мелких неприятностей до апокалипсиса в полный рост. Визит Шторма может показаться посиделками у костра. Поднимай Лигу, и молитесь, чтобы местные ребята справились с ситуацией.

— Я подниму, но... — Барри молчал ужасный долгий миг и сказал совсем не то, что Эдвард ждал, — я же не могу больше выходить в спид. Я больше не спидстер. Но я передам, конечно…

Барри вздохнул, вылезая (судя по шороху ткани вокруг) из постели.

— Эд, я после того эпизода не могу бежать быстрее обычного. Пытаюсь, но не могу. Я попробую попросить ребят помочь тебе, они наверняка согласятся.

— Так. Подожди. Я помню про способности Блэкаута... Николая. Он не забирает способности, он просто выкачивает энергию. Если ты ел и спал, то силы должны восстановиться, — холодный ужас вцепился прямо в поясницу. Если Барри не спидстер... если они оба сломаны...

— Я физически чувствую себя в норме, просто на дорожке бегу как обычно... не получается быстрее. Как будто земля к себе тянет, не давая разогнаться.

— Груз вины, скорее всего. Барри, мне сложно тебе это говорить, имей ввиду, но если я сейчас погибну, недомолвок остаться не должно. Во-первых, я не убивал твою мать. Во-вторых, ты сделал то, что считал нужным, и я тобой горжусь. Я не держу на тебя зла, если вдаваться в пафос. Ты не согрешил передо мной, если уж пользоваться твоими библейскими терминами. Понимаешь?

— Я не настолько верующий... — Барри вздохнул, — и я не думаю, что был неправ. Просто... Прости, я до сих пор не смог придумать, что тут еще можно было сделать, — он замолчал на мгновение и добавил как-то недоуменно, — то есть ты не злишься на меня? Ты не выходил на связь, в остальном-то... все в порядке?

— Я берегу батарею, зарядить-то негде. И я, знаешь, это странно, но я действительно не сержусь вообще. Может, потому, что это самое правильное, что можно было сделать. Я... черт, мы с тобой действительно два сапога пара, хотя сейчас мне этого говорить не следует, чтобы не звучать жалко.

— Мне без тебя плохо, — Барри шептал едва слышно и, кажется, теперь быстро шел по коридору, судя по стуку ботинок. — Меня никто не осудил, но я сам себя... Я подниму Лигу. Эдвард... спасибо, что предупредил.

— Эобард. Меня зовут Эобард.

— Эобард? — молчание было почти оскорбительным. Потом Барри повторил негромко, — Эобард. Это имя подходит тебе. Такое же, как ты... не отсюда.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы у нас было будущее. Я надеюсь, что оно у нас будет. И, Барри, ты не виноват передо мной. Просто дерьмо случается, и самое главное после такого просто вставать и идти дальше... а иногда — бежать. Я верю, что у тебя все получится. Ты — первый, в кого я верю так... больше, чем в себя. И я не стал бы говорить, если бы не знал, что ты сможешь снова бегать. А с именем... если потом, когда оба будем живы, принесешь мне зарядку для переговорника, сможем болтать. Мне тебя тоже безумно не хватает.

На той стороне тонкой нити, соединяющей камеру и внешний мир, послышались голоса — громко и невнятно вещала Хартли, бурчал Гас, Рэйчел сказала отчетливо:

— Барри? Ты же собирался отоспаться?

— У нас внештатная ситуация, — проговорил Барри, и Хартли замолчала. — Кто-то напал на зону, где содержат доктора Уэллса, он вышел на связь и говорит, что это может дорого стоить всему городу. Рэйчел, Хартли, оставайтесь на координации, Гас, Дантон, давайте нащупаем эту зону, там должно быть шумно, и подкиньте меня. Я снова попробую разбежаться.

Слушать, как у Барри прорезаются командные интонации, было на удивление радостно, но риск быть засеченным пересилил, и Эобард выключил звук с той стороны.

— Не отключайся, — сказал он тихо. — Барри, я тебя не слышу, не пытайся говорить, не трать заряд. Просто... слушай меня.

Эобард опустил руку, почувствовав странную перемену в воздухе. Что-то необычное. Что-то... Он повернулся к дверям. Его глазам предстал его же собственный желтый костюм. Нет, не сам по себе — в нем кто-то был. Второй профессор Зум или человек очень схожей комплекции.

Его собственное имя из далекого прошло-будущего сейчас выглядело надуманным, претенциозным и попросту глупым, пусть даже профессорское звание было заслуженным. Все равно неудобно. Его собственное лицо. Его собственный голос — искаженный скоростью, но перепутать Эдвард — Эобард! — не мог.

— Какого черта? Ты должен быть на моей стороне, ты ублюдок! Мы с тобой один и тот же человек, ты с ума сошел?

Воздух вокруг них, кажется, потрескивал.

— Ты все-таки существуешь, второй, — Эобард Тоун поднялся на ноги, чувствуя, что спина ему может такое и не простить. Боль вспыхивала где-то между первым и третьим позвонками поясничного отдела. — Будет очень невежливо спросить, из будущего ли ты?

— Две тысячи девятнадцатый год, дебил! Ты что, не только спиной, но и головой ударился? Я не знаю, откуда ты взялся такой дефективный, но ты меня раздражаешь! И ты мешаешь мне вернуться обратно, к тому же. Ты проебал все, что можно и нельзя, сидишь тут, как полный неудачник, и ради чего? Я никогда не был матерью Терезой, а ты устроил черт знает что непонятно для чего. Ты хотя бы мне можешь объяснить, чем тебя не устраивало мое... наше будущее? Ты же меняешь его! Что, если сейчас в две тысячи девятнадцатом уже третья мировая?

— То есть ты не из моего будущего, — заключил Эобард, глядя на себя же, — значит, есть какая-то разница, параллельные вселенные, не знаю... у тебя все в порядке со спиной?

Он нервно глянул на зеркало, за которым должны были сидеть охранники. Где они? Все на ликвидации прорыва? Барри, к счастью, молчал, не выдавая себя.

— Я из будущего, твою мать! И я хочу в него вернуться, к кофемашине, интернету, джакузи и айфонам! Я хочу снова трепаться с Гидеон, смотреть новости и поплевывать на это супергероическое стадо с суперзлодеями... Я думал, Уолли причина того, что я здесь застрял, но Уолли я не видел уже очень давно, и притягивает меня именно к тебе. Я не могу снова уйти в резонанс и вернуться домой. Две гребаных недели в дурацких пробежках, которые никуда не приводят!.. — Он помолчал пару секунд, затем махнул рукой, потер подбородок... — Я не знаю, чем тебя ебнуло и когда, но я не хочу быть таким, как ты. У меня все в порядке со спиной, и за эти недели я тут так надрочился, что аж тошнит. Ты должен помочь мне, потому что ты — это я. Судя по всему, если я смогу отсюда уйти, то ты тоже сможешь вернуться обратно, и я надеюсь, что это будет разное «обратно». Давай-ка сверим временные линии? Я начал наращивать скорость в драке с этим придурком Алленом... Уолли... в две тысячи девятнадцатом, двадцать третьего февраля. Когда наше прошлое разошлось?

— То же самое, — кивнул Эобард, — мы не смогли решить вопрос, буду ли я вмешиваться в разборку в Нижнем городе, у меня там был свой интерес...

— Рендер-ферма, — подхватил Второй, — да, и я ее так и не успел захватить, потому что попал с этим долбоебом в резонанс...

— ...вынесший нас обоих в прошлое. Я потерял Уолли на Тропе, когда что-то — или кто-то — ударило меня в спину. Меня вышвырнуло под колеса. Я...

— ...потерял Скорость, — понял Второй. Он замер, замолчал.

Эобард тоже молчал, не разубеждая его. Пусть думает, как и Фонд, что скорость для него блокирована. Так будет проще.

— Момент расхождения — именно точка на выходе из резонанса, — озвучил Реверс очевидное. — Мой случился двенадцатого апреля тысяча девятьсот четырнадцатого года, где вынесло тебя? Не то, чтобы это было важно, но я предпочитаю знать подробности. На тот момент, я полагаю, образовалось два профессора Зума, или даже больше, но про остальных мне не известно.

— Я думаю, два. Ты попал в дом Алленов, так? Потому что туда бежал Уолли. Меня выкинуло на две недели позже, — Эобард переплел пальцы, стараясь больше не смотреть на зеркало. Похоже, охраны не было — это означало, что прорыв довольно большой. Оставалось только занимать конкурента-Второго разговорами, пока не появится Барри. Он его не убьет, испугается менять будущее совсем уж радикально.

— Да, меня занесло в дом, — Второй стоял в той позе, которую Эобард так хорошо помнил — широко расставив ноги, уперев руки в бедра. Ему тогда казалось, что эта поза придает ему веса, и хоть бы кто сказал, что скорее она придает нелепости. — Там кто-то орал, я не присматривался. Я вылетел за Уолли на резонансном проходе, но потерял его где-то возле залива.

Он даже не специально это сделал, понял Эобард. Просто не заметил, что кого-то убил на бегу.

— А сюда ты как вломился? — он попытался перевести тему. — Считается, что эта камера способна удерживать спидстеров, но я, по очевидным причинам, даже не пробовал ее на прочность.

Второй фыркнул, презрительно демонстрируя зеркалу фак.

— Дилетанты! Доисторические способы задержать меня примерно так же эффективны, как кожаные наручники из сексшопа! Можно потрахаться, если хочется, а для настоящего дела бессмысленно. Я там порушил пару дверей, пока тебя искал... точнее, пару десятков. Наворотили лабиринтов, бестолочи.

Он рассмеялся, картинно запрокидывая голову.

— Можешь, если хочешь, называть это поисками себя! Я очень тщательно ищу свое внутреннее и внешнее «я»!

— Кстати, ты понял, что это за фонд?

— Да, оценил значок. Даже менять не стали, пижоны, — Второй хмыкнул. — Боюсь, у них небольшое нарушение условий содержания. И с тобой, кстати, тоже.

Эобард собрал все силы для рывка. Он знал себя. Он видел за очками глаза и видел холодный расчет — или додумывал его, потому что помнил, как мыслил в те годы. Второй взвешивал, стоит ли оставить его в живых, или смерть двойника освободит путь в будущее. Второй пришел к тем же выводам, что сам Эобард, и вышел в спид.

Шестнадцать лет назад он был сильнее, моложе, но чуть-чуть менее опытным.

Чуть более прямолинейным. Чуть более доверчивым. Чуть сильнее полагающимся на свои возможности, чем стоит, — и абсолютно не принимающим в расчет все, что считал несущественным. Этим и сам Эобард грешил до сих пор, но теперь, по крайней мере, он знал об этом своем недостатке.

Зеркало разлетелось замершими осколками, впуская лучший его козырь.

— Эд, ты жив? Что тут творится? — Барри затормозил, и мир с грохотом остановился.

— Я и мой злобный двойник, — проговорили оба в унисон, потом продолжил только Второй:

— Эобард, я что, в твоем лице усыновил первого Флэша, что ли? Прикол... но это нам не поможет. Мелочь, сгинь, когда большие дяди выясняют отношения.

— Если что, я настоящий, — Эобард помахал рукой, ухмыляясь. — Бежим. Быстро!

Барри подхватил его на руки и вытащил из камеры за мгновения до того, как Второй успел ударить. Время вновь замерло, замороженное в спидфорсе. Тогда же дальняя стена осыпалась под натиском какой-то огромной ворочающейся злобной твари, но это уже значения не имело.

На ходу Эобард успел заметить, что в здании бушует нехилый пожар — коридор был окутан застывшим пламенем. Он успел задуматься, результат это мер сдерживания, или что-то вроде побочных эффектов от побега огнетворцев типа Рональда, но Барри двигался очень быстро, причем возвращался в Централ-сити.

— Знаешь, — проговорил он, контролируя дыхание куда лучше прежнего, — а я ведь был уверен, что способности у меня все, и прости-прощай. Без тебя мне не бегается толком.

— Я надеюсь, что нет.

— Так это там был действительно второй? — Барри звучал так потерянно и убито. — Я думал, ты пытаешься себя обелить.

— Я б не отказался. Но, к сожалению, я не настолько актер, — Эобард должен был чувствовать себя неудобно или хотя бы злиться, но вместо этого он мог только думать о том, что на месте Барри поступил бы ровно так же. В точности так же... и не мог не уважать принципы и умение наступить на горло своим эмоциям. Почему-то после того эпизода с Фондом злиться именно на Барри не выходило, а тоска и желание быть рядом — не считались.

Барри несколько мгновений нес его молча, потом вдруг коротко ткнулся в щеку губами, и на скорости их едва не занесло в витрину.

— Огненный Шторм проявился, — заговорил он другим тоном, — нам не помешает твоя помощь.

— Я тебя очень прошу, не пытайся его утащить, ладно? Обещай. В моем будущем ты именно так и умер. — Эобард попробовал представить, что именно можно сделать в такой ситуации. Огненный Шторм, желающий отыграться... — И еще, что с Кейтлин, и где она? Убийца Мороз нам очень пригодилась бы в такой ситуации, но когда я видел ее в последний раз, девушка была сильно не в форме.

— Она в порядке, жаждет мести и реванша, — Барри подхватил на бегу краем ладони свежую газету, на этот раз не оставив монету, и перекинул прессу Эобарду. — Прости, парень, потом закину плату.

На первом развороте была информация о взрыве на сталелитейном заводе.

— Прошлое место работы Рональда, — заметил Эобард. — Я оттуда его нанял.

— И Тони... Хулиган который... там же умер. Может, там какое-то нехорошее место, притягивающее такие вещи.

— Может быть. Потом разберемся. Барри, не останавливайся: если я ничего не путаю, следом за нами пылит очень злой спидстер с черными молниями... и это не я. Ну, практически не я.

— Я уже понял, — Барри прижал его чуть крепче. — Теперь я бегаю быстрее.

Он рванулся так, что даже слабые тени движений исчезли, и направился куда-то в сторону от СтарЛабс, вильнул, сделал круг, пробежался по крышам и запрыгнул в окно.

Мир отмер, и Кейтлин уронила чашку.

— Я г-говорила, что способности восстанавливаются от стрессового давления, да? — уточнила она, замораживая лужицу жидкости.

— Может быть, я не проверял, — Барри улыбнулся легко и свободно. — У меня все получилось, когда мой друг сказал, что верит в меня.

Кейтлин кивнула и ухмыльнулась.

— Тоже метод. Дантон говорит, что возгорания движутся в нашу сторону. Скоро кое-кто будет здесь.

— Еще тут будет второй Уэллс, — Барри тряхнул головой. — Я видел его собственными глазами и уверен, это не копия, так что признаю — я облажался. Как Джо, точно так же до последней детали! Но извиняться буду потом, ладно? Нас точно тут найдут и выкурят, а вокруг жилые здания. Нужно быстро понять, что делать.

— Между прочим, у тебя до сих пор есть основания сомневаться, но я не буду настаивать. — Уэллс встал и ощутил, что, кажется, сегодня он точно свой многострадальный хребет доломает.

Вошедший в комнату Нико расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— Барри, хитрый сукин ты сын, так надо было и сказать, что это ваш тайный план, а не подстава доктора! Я уж себе незнамо что на твой счет надумал!

— Когда влетит мистер Канарейка, постарайся лишить его способностей, — мгновенно сориентировался Барри, — Рэйчел, оставайся тут, твои пушки Николай не уничтожит, остальным предлагаю перебазироваться в руины СтарЛабс. Там мало что осталось доламывать, и я уверен, что Огненный Шторм сначала направится туда.

— Дело говоришь, — кивнул Гастон. Дантон, держась за косяк обожженной рукой, криво усмехался.

— С возвращением, док. Без вас было как-то гнусновато.

— Рад, что вы меня ждали, — Эобард осмотрел свою маленькую армию. — Где Гродд? Ему стоит остаться здесь, втроем вы удержите Реверса, это мой двойник, — он решил забрать себе оказавшееся удачным имя, когда с двойником будет покончено. — Нико, не пытайся выкачать Огненного Шторма, это может тебя убить.

— Мне что делать? — Генри шагнул вперед с явным намерением не оставаться в стороне. — Я кое-что слышал про этого желтого гада, и он... в общем, я не могу сидеть, сложа руки, когда моего мальчика бьют.

— Папа, доберись до Джо и Айрис, я хочу быть твердо уверен, что они в безопасности... если будете покидать город, то по восточной дороге. Всем: если что-то случится, тащим Огненного Шторма на запад, помните, где гасили бурю?

Эобард побледнел. То самое место. Но еще два года!

— Я хочу быть уверен, что с тобой все в порядке, — твердо сказал Генри. — От меня мало толку в ваших разборках, но вам там оставаться без медпомощи не дело. Почти уверен, что она вам понадобится, если все эти оплавленные камни о чем-то говорят. Я буду держаться рядом с Кейтлин, и у вас будет собственная бригада скорой помощи.

Он несмело улыбнулся и взял Барри за руку, старательно не смотря на стоящего рядом Эобарда.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был жив, здоров и счастлив, и готов ради этого рисковать всем... даже если я не понимаю, с кем и за что вы сражаетесь, ты мой сын. Я на твоей стороне и прятаться не буду.

— Слишком смелые солдаты уезжают домой первыми, — проворчал Гас, — в деревянных макинтошах. Но Генри нам не помешает.

— Тогда вниз, — предложил Эобард. — Некомбатантам стоит быть внизу, где камеры.

— Правильно, — согласился экс-сержант, — медицине на самую передовую лучше не соваться. Двинули уже, я всех донесу с ветерком!

Эобард крепко сжал руку Барри, когда их всех подхватило прозрачное, но плотное облако, вынося в двери.

***  
— Прибейте эту тва-арь! — прокричала Рэйчел в окно, неистово размахивая рукой. Хартли послала ей воздушный поцелуй. Барри покосился на Кейтлин и понял, что та действительно в порядке. Если, конечно, можно назвать порядком мрачную решимость, но это было гораздо лучше отчаяния и паники. Сейчас мисс Сноу явно приняла решение, и для бывшего жениха это решение не несло ничего хорошего. Иней оседал на ее волосах, а ногти поблескивали пленкой льда — даже смотреть было холодно. Тем приятнее было ощущать тепло чужого тела рядом: доктор не-Уэллс, Эобард, продолжал держать его за руку, как будто боялся отпустить.

От его имени — Барри верил, что это и есть настоящее имя — что-то внутри сладко пузырилось. Никто в него так не верил, как Эобард — его Эобард, его соратник, друг... близкий. Они сегодня победят, просто обязаны победить!

...И фига с два Фонд получит добычу назад. Барри еще не знал, как, но он не собирался отдавать этим охранникам и сдерживателям обратно того, с кем он мог и хотел провести остаток жизни. Теперь, зная, что Эобард не был убийцей Норы, он очень рассчитывал на этот остаток жизни вдвоем и очень надеялся, что этот остаток не будет длиной в пару часов!

— Будь осторожен с этим плато, — тихо проговорил Эобард. — В том будущем, которое я знаю, ты погиб в тридцать третьем, унося Рональда подальше от города. Лучше не допускать взрыва, он невероятно мощный и может стереть город целиком. Что-то пошло не так, он появился очень рано, не успел убить Кейтлин. Да, прости, Кейт, в том будущем, которое знал я, ты жертва домашнего насилия.

Девушка мрачно ухмыльнулась и, поправив шляпку, отсалютовала на военный манер.

— Доктор, это ведь вы меня научили, что я не просто... как вы там сказали, матка на ножках? Ну вот. Я не этот самый орган, и даже мой чудесный покойный жених больше не будет меня им считать. Никто больше не будет со мной так обращаться. Никогда.

— Правильно, — кивнул Эобард, — никакого самопожертвования, командой мы сильнее, чем порознь, всем понятно?

Он как-то запнулся, на мгновение задумался и чуть сильнее сжал руку Барри.

— Слушайте доктора, гражданские, — проворчал Гас гулко. — Он дело говорит. Никаких одиноких геройств, героев полно на кладбищах!

Надо сказать, пока они летели, полоса пожаров была четко видна — действительно, она ла от сталелитейного аккуратно к остову лабораторий.

Уже совсем близко — но они успевали. Барри обернулся, однако черных и красных молний второго спидстера не увидел. Оторвались, но надолго ли?

***  
Барри очень беспокоился о заключенных в камерах, но прибывшая — изрядно потрепанная — группа боевиков Фонда согласилась забрать оставшихся и вернуть уже после того, как все закончится. Учитывая, что здание могло разворотить до основания, Барри счел это правильным, и Кейтлин его решительно поддержала.

— Ничего, что я распоряжаюсь твоей супертюрьмой? — шепнул он Эобарду.

— Пока она не переехала в вулкан, который стоит в вулкане, а у меня все зубы на месте... — пробормотал тот непонятное, хмыкнул сам себе и хлопнул его по плечу. — Все нормально, Барри. Мы взяли на себя ответственность за них.

Ронни приближался, по пути поджигая все, что трогал. Кажется, он стал еще более сильным и злобным, уже не скрывая натуру.

Воздух над ним дрожал и переливался, как над костром, а по земле ползли огненные змейки, как по бумаге в камине. Это было даже на расстоянии видно, и не хотелось думать, как оно там вблизи.

— Кейтлин, держись в стороне, — попросил Эобард тихо.

— Я не боюсь.

— Ты наше самое сильное оружие против него. Дай измотать Рональда, потом бей, сейчас он в полной силе.

Шазам тихонько коснулась ее ладони.

— Может, стоит тогда спрятаться и не показываться. Мистер Огненный Шторм, кажется, сильно-сильно... волнуется при виде вас.

— Хороший вариант! Гас, ты можешь натянуть дыма или тумана? — Барри повернулся к нему. — Укрой часть комнат.

Огненный Шторм почти добрался до них. Он толкнул машину, мгновенно занявшуюся черным дымным пламенем, поднял голову и взлетел, поднимаясь на огненных столпах. Неторопливо, уверенный в своей силе...

Барри снова подумал о демонах.

Потом тряхнул головой: да, в бога он верил. А еще он верил в науку и человечество — в частности, что человек может быть страшнее и гаже любого демона. И присутствие рядом Эобарда, выходца из двадцать первого века, сильно помогало взять себя в руки. Люди, вопреки прогнозам, сумели не уничтожить себя за это время... а Огненный Шторм и прочие Железные Хулиганы — останутся в прошлом. Почему-то возвращение способностей (и Эобарда!) отозвалось некоторой эйфорией, и не улыбаться попросту не получалось. Впрочем, в остальном Барри отлично понимал тяжесть ситуации, просто надеялся, что все будет хорошо. Что эта на коленке спланированная операция будет успешной и без жертв со стороны сил порядка... ну, в смысле, добра и справедливости.

Он вышел в спидфорс и ударил замедленного, но все еще двигающегося Рональда, увернулся от пламени.

Руку мгновенно обожгло, кожа костюма потрескалась, и Барри пришлось на мгновение затормозить, дав Огненному Шторму долететь.

— Здесь камня на камне не останется, — проревел Ронни... и звучало это так, будто пламя из топки паровоза внезапно обрело голос. — Вас всех быть не должно! Я испепелю вас!

— Эй, не так быстро! — неожиданно раздался жутко знакомый баритон. Теперь Барри удивлялся, как мог не узнать этот чуть хриплый тембр и насмешливую манеру. — Для начала из этих всех я у тебя заберу вооон того хлыща с нерабочими ногами! Профессор Зум умирает, да здравствует Профессор Зум!

— Уэллс мой, — Ронни, нет, Огненный Шторм повернулся к нему, и Барри увидел спидстерским зрением, как слишком самоуверенный Реверс ускоряется и попадает в огненный поток.

Это было очень быстро даже в спидфорсе, миг — и на крыше остались только обугленные останки желтого костюма без следа костей.

— Барри, осторожно, он научился убивать спидстеров, — запоздало крикнул Эобард.

Отчего-то, словно на высоте в горах, щелкнуло в ушах — только этот хлопок ощущался всем телом и был не звуком и не движением воздуха, а как будто нужная деталь встала на место.

— Вот теперь все в порядке, — с непоколебимой уверенностью произнес Эобард. — Теперь будущее мне неизвестно и, значит, может быть любым.

Барри вновь вышел в спид, избегая пламенных ловушек, заставляя Огненного Шторма вертеться на месте и тратить много сил на юркую, быструю цель. Удары ему не наносили особого вреда, как и разряды Шазам.

А вот Гас действовал хитрее — легкие хлопки, похоже, указывали на области пониженного давления, потому что огонь в них почти сразу же стихал, лишенный кислорода, и кострище начинало дымить. Основной очаг пламени, ранее известный как Рональд, конечно, продолжал гореть, но по крайней мере, не приходилось ожидать серьезного пожара вокруг, и разгореться как следует у Шторма тоже не получалось. Погодники колдовали с дождевыми тучами, но, похоже, им нужно было время, и это самое время Барри и все остальные им обеспечивали.

Снаружи наконец-то уже наступила зима, и холод был всем очень на руку. Шазам зарядила мощную молнию, и Барри едва успел выдернуть китаянку из-под ответного броска.

Эобард оставался под защитой облака, не пытаясь бегать, но в полной готовности.

— Где Кейтлин? — прорычал голос, похожий на треск пламени.

— Тебе ее не достать, — рявкнул Барри, не замедляя скорости. — Хватит с нее того, что ты уже натворил!

Он старался отвлечь Шторма от той неприметной груды камней, за которой обнаружил прячущегося Нико. С другой стороны от нее недавно вела в подвал лестница, а теперь в лучшем случае пандус — тот, под прикрытием которого сидели медики.

К ужасу Барри, из-под защиты камней и тумана появился Генри, с пыхтением толкающий сосуд ростом с себя. За ним кралась Кейтлин, держа обе ладони на этом сосуде, похожем на пивную бочку. И, если Барри не изменяло зрение, отец был в толстенных брезентовых рукавицах, а на стенках емкости толстой шубой выступал иней. А форма «бочки» тоже была знакома: сосуд Дьюара! Следовало отвлечь внимание Шторма от этой тихой диверсии, и Барри снова закричал:

— Эй, Ронни, а это правда, что у тебя кое-что всего два дюйма, и это не диаметр?

Огненный Шторм презрительно фыркнул и ударил в Эобарда, но тот увернулся.

— Сидел бы ты дома. Отдал бы СтарЛабс мне. Твои бабы его уничтожили!

— Мистер Жженая Сопля, ты и с невестой-то договориться по-хорошему не смог, куда тебе лабораторию?

Барри ощущал себя этакой мухой под ударами мухобойки — пока в воздухе, не прибьешь, но стоит только чуть-чуть замедлиться, и все. Но своего он достиг: Рональд теперь не обращал внимания ни на что и бил прицельно по нему.

Медики наконец дотащили свою ношу на самую вершину кучи и готовы были ее спустить аккурат на мечущегося чуть ниже Шторма.

— Осторожно! — крикнул Эобард, и Барри метнулся на его голос, чудом выскользнув из ловушки. Руку в перчатке сильно обожгло, кожа костюма почернела и задымилась, но Барри ушел, а на Рональда обрушилось облако ледяного курящегося пара.

Вопль был слышен, наверное, даже в Готэме. Сначала просто ужасный рев, нечленораздельный и жуткий, затем он оформился в слова.

— КЕЙТЛИН! — орал Шторм, пытаясь встать на ноги. — НЕБЛАГОДАРНАЯ ДРЯНЬ! Я ЛЮБИЛ ТЕБЯ, ТЫ, ТУПАЯ СТЕРВА!

— И не сдох в первый раз, — пробормотала Кейтлин с глубоким сожалением, направляя поток льда прямо в него.

Стремительно разрастающийся кристалл покрылся трещинами, стал непрозрачным, из него то и дело брызгали острые осколки — один ударил по щеке Барри, другими рассекло плечо и шею Генри, но вроде бы неглубоко. Барри носился, уводя людей из-под удара, и сам уворачивался, Эобард же кинулся вниз, к лестнице.

К девочке, летящей на роликах — двигавшейся в спидфорсе прямо под ледяной режущий град.

— Элли, назад! — Барри узнал ее, хотя ни разу не видел по-настоящему: вылитая Нора Аллен в юности.

— Рейчел говорит, — прокричала она, — чудовищный резонанс! Она не понимает, откуда, но сказала, чтобы вы делали оттуда ноги на всех парах, потому что иначе СтарБумс покажется дракой подушками! Бегите, если не хотите провалиться в другое пространство, время или еще какой ад!

— Я знаю, что это, — Эобард выпрямился, вытирая кровь с лица. — Барри, за мной! Это наш резонанс!

— Эо, стой!

Они пролетели мимо ледяного кристалла, в котором погасла последняя вспышка, по стенам, по улице, оставляя за собой разбитые стекла и замерший грохот. Барри никак не мог его догнать, как в кошмарном сне, хотя бежал так быстро, что мир вокруг размазывался до цветных сверкающих ни на что не похожих полос. Они мчались вдвоем в бесконечной круговерти, сквозь сплошные блики, по мерцающей дорожке. «Тропа», — вспомнил Барри подслушанные слова. Они были на Тропе Спидфорса, неизвестно где, между временем и пространством.

Правда, больше всего это походило не на тропу, а на коридор — точнее, туннель, где стены расплывались в темноте. А еще перед ними кто-то бежал — кто-то в желтом костюме. Том самом, несколько минут назад осевшем на землю оплавленной кучкой деталей.

Барри видел его неясно, контур постоянно расплывался, но оказывался все ближе. Похоже, они обежали всю Землю, и хорошо, если не унеслись к Луне.

Эобард догнал самого себя и сильно ударил в спину, швыряя в сторону, и будто создал взрыв — его откинуло назад, на Барри, вышибая обоих с Тропы.

Желтого было не видно. Зато дом, перед которым они остановились, пытаясь отдышаться, Барри отлично знал — именно в этом доме прошло его детство. Потрепанная лошадка-качалка на крыльце; клумба под снегом — мама любила летом высаживать на ней настурции; даже эти занавески на окнах Барри отлично помнил, кремово-розовые в белый горох. На кухне кто-то ходил, и сейчас, днем, это могла быть только мама: отец наверняка в это время работал или читал свои журналы в гостиной, если это был выходной.

— Давай зайдем, — Барри подхватил Эобарда, едва не упавшего, и понял, что по пальцам у того стекает кровь. Порезы не закрылись, и, значит, с его спиной было совсем плохо.

Барри не стал стучать, просто открыл дверь своим ключом: покупатель когда-то сменил замок, ключ оставался на память, но тут оказался кстати. Сорванное дыхание его откровенно пугало.

— Мама? — крикнул он и услышал грохот.

Испуганно заревел ребенок; Барри кинулся на кухню, снова ускоряясь, и оказался совершенно не готов к представшему зрелищу. Тело в петле все еще дергалось, и пришлось подхватить его и фиксировать шею. «Перелом шейного отдела позвоночника, — вспомнились слова университетского профессора, — в настоящее время является крайне тяжелой травмой, однако при надлежащем лечении и удачном стечении обстоятельств…». Он не знал, что там было за стечение обстоятельств!.. Он всегда предпочитал анатомию терапии, а теперь у него на руках умирала его собственная мать, почему-то решившая покончить с собой!

Никого больше не было, Барри быстро осмотрелся — никаких врагов, она явно сделала узел сама, и довольно удачный, вместо мучительной смерти от асфиксии быстрая от перелома позвоночника...

— Что случилось? — Эобард с трудом стоял, опираясь левой рукой на стену.

Барри ощупал шею и почувствовал, что сдвинут шестой позвонок.

— Нужно в госпиталь. Нет, времени мало, — Барри схватился за голову, — думай! Почему ее не нашли? Куда мы ее унесли? Эо, где могут починить ее шею?

Эобард взял нож со стола (Барри невольно отметил — тот самый нож из вещдоков, с удобной ручкой и прямым острым лезвием) и перерезал веревку, не заморачиваясь на распутывание узлов. На рукояти осталась кровь.

— Ее шею, — проговорил он медленно, с усилием, — так же, как и мою спину, могут починить в клинике экстренной помощи в моем времени... Спецклиника для героев и злодеев. И если мы оба туда не попадем немедленно, она умрет, а я останусь инвалидом на всю жизнь. — Он дышал в странном, размеренном ритме, и Барри с запозданием понял, что это болевой шок.

— Ты сможешь бежать? — Барри с силой закрыл глаза, открыл, заставляя себя думать. — Хотя бы войди в резонанс со мной, я постараюсь вытащить нас в правильном году.

Эобард кивнул и подставил под плечи Норы обычную доску, закрепил ее той же веревкой: почти бессмысленно, но спасет от самой мощной тряски.

— Вперед, — он протянул Барри руку, — посмотришь мое время.

Судя по всему, держался он исключительно на силе воли, этих своих странных упражнениях и упрямстве, но все же шагал и даже набирал скорость.

...Вдвоем входить в спид было куда легче, чем одному — а может, это тело наконец освоило все премудрости своих странных навыков, но Барри было приятнее думать, что это из-за присутствия рядом Эобарда... и эти мысли отвлекали от того факта, что у него на руках умирающая мама. Умирающая, но все еще живая, и надежда пока не потеряна. Бежать с таким «негабаритным» грузом было неудобно и, куда больше того, страшно, но НЕ бежать было намного страшнее.

Они держали ее с двух сторон, пользуясь тем, что в спиде тело обычного человека тоже замирало, и вновь удачно влетели в этот коридор прежде, чем закончилась улица.

— Держись, — Барри закусил губу, видя, как тюремный костюм Эобарда — серая роба Фонда с номером — истрепывается на бегу, рискуя загореться.

В прошлый раз — из начала тридцать первого в начало шестнадцатого — они пробежали за какие-то секунды, но при беге вперед время будто сопротивлялось, и Барри чувствовал его, как материю, словно бежал по канату в воде.

Они еще ускорились, сияющий коридор на мгновение раскрылся бесчисленными звездами и схлопнулся, оставляя вокруг маленькие постройки Ниагара-стрит и обветшавший, заброшенный дом Алленов перед ними.

— Я все, — буднично сказал Эобард и медленно повалился на бок, теряя скорость.

Местность была вроде бы и знакомой — но какой-то непривычной, как во сне. Старые домишки перемежались непонятными строениями, машины в гаражах были зализанными и гладкими, как пули, и тротуар, чистый и ровный, даже близко не напоминал тот грязный снег, что лежал под ногами буквально полминуты назад. Но разглядывать отличия у Барри времени не было: оно и так стремительно утекало сквозь пальцы, как и жизнь матери. Барри бережно уложил Нору на этот гладкий — господи, спасибо, что не в грязь! — тротуар и рванулся к шагавшему в дальнем конце улочки парню. Странный костюм, больше похожий на пижаму, изумление в глазах, какие-то тонюсенькие провода, тянущиеся из ушей — все это было неважно.

— Мне срочно нужна клиника... Экстренная клиника помощи, там, где лечат суперлюдей!

— Да я как-то не сомневаюсь, такому психу клиника точно нужна... руку отпусти живо! — юноша попробовал отцепить пальцы Барри от рукава своей куртки, но не тут-то было.

Еще пара подростков подошла на шум, наставив на него черные квадратики в руках, похожие на маленькие папки. Барри спросил и их:

— Где клиника для героев или злодеев? Это срочно!

— Мы не знаем, — ответила девочка лет шестнадцати с ярко-синими волосами. — А обычная городская клиника не подойдет?

— А ты Флэш? — вмешался... вмешалась... Барри слету не определил, девочка это или мальчик, с черными волосами и кольцом в носу. — Или кто залетный? Сбегай в Музей Лиги, там может кто знает, — подросток указал на купол за зданиями. — Вперед по Ниагара-стрит, потом налево, по мосту и прямо.

Дорога к СтарЛабс.

Два тела на руках будут его замедлять, решил Барри. Раз не ясно, куда конкретно надо нести — то лишняя тряска маме незачем, да и Эобарда лучше не трогать пока что.


	12. Chapter 12

Музей действительно оказался руинами СтарЛабс, облагороженными и превращенными в мемориал.

Сверху его закрывал огромный стеклянный купол, будто парящий в воздухе. На дверях было расписание: закрыто по понедельникам. И, кажется, сегодня был именно понедельник.

Барри завибрировал, проходя сквозь дверь, и ускорился, осматривая экспонаты. Крупная статуя Норы... нет, не Норы, конечно: Элли в возрасте лет двадцати пяти, на роликах. Много стеклянных стендов с надписями, фотографиями... Барри мчался мимо них, выхватывая фразы, от будущего к прошлому: «Участие в антитеррористической кампании», «Дочь — тоже спидстер!», «Раскол в Стальной лиге», «Централ-сити заперт?», «Убийца Мороз отходит от дел»...

Все это было волшебное, нереальное, ужасно интересное и совершенно лишнее.

«Мемориал Первому Спидстеру откроется в Центральном парке» — и старая, ужасно размазанная, нелепая какая-то фотография Барри в костюме.

Острая боль прошила плечо, он обернулся и перехватил что-то, летящее в него.

— Эй, ты, — раздался сверху мужской голос, — что ты за хрен, а?

Изогнутая плашка в руке дернулась и едва не сломала ему пальцы.

С другой стороны галереи послышались шаркающие звуки, и Барри увидел тяжело шагающую древнюю старушку с тростью — белоснежные волосы и черная кожа.

— Капитан Лентяй, ты опять здесь стишки кропаешь без спросу и ищешь тайны с древними секретами? А вы кто такой, юноша? Так-так... ну-ка повернись, старенькая я уже бегать за вами...

Нет, предположение было совершенно безумным, но...

— Милона? — спросил Барри осторожно. — Это ты?

— Я тут, можно сказать, ловлю проникшего шпиона, а ты! — обиделся нападавший и спрыгнул с галереи, эффектно приземлившись на пол. Парень лет двадцати, совсем молодой.

Бабулька шустро извлекла из нагрудного кармана очки, нацепила на нос...

— Это не шпион, — кашлянула она после где-то десятисекундного изучения. — Ну или я уж вовсе схожу с ума, что все же вряд ли. Барри, у тебя такой вид, будто ты дикобраза себе в зад засунул и бегаешь. Что стряслось? Тебе помощь нужна?

— Милона, мне срочно нужна больница, где Эобарда не арестуют в первые пять секунд, он сказал, клиника для злодеев. У него окончательно сломана спина, я боюсь опоздать, — Барри дернул себя за воротник, понимая, что задыхается.

На этот раз даже десятисекундной заминки не было, старуха начала говорить, копаясь в сумочке.

— Лейн-авеню, это Нижний город, семиэтажное здание за оградой. Я позвоню, чтобы там ждали... и не волнуйся, человека вроде Уэллса здесь никто не будет арестовывать.

— Спасибо! — Барри вылетел в спид, по пути хорошенько толкнув Капитана Лентяя, и вернулся к родному дому.

Там уже столпились люди, подъезжала полицейская машина, крупный мужчина тянул руки к Норе, но раньше, чем он ее коснулся, Барри подхватил мать и Эобарда, пользуясь их «деревянностью» в спиде, и кинулся к Лейн-авеню прямо по стенам и крышам, оставляя веера разбитого стекла. Потом, потом, неважно, он потерял столько времени, столько драгоценных секунд!

Это позже он отметит изменения в полицейской форме и полицейских машинах, позже почувствует боль в натруженных мышцах, все — позже. Сейчас он искал глазами тот самый семиэтажный домище за оградой и чуть не пропустил его, потому что вокруг высились куда более крупные гиганты по десять или двенадцать этажей, а вдали торчало несколько небоскребов, как в Нью-Йорке.

«Приемное отделение», — значилось над входом, и широченные двери выглядели, как в салуне, открывающимися в обе стороны. «Телеги они тут возят, что ли», — подумал Барри, а потом увидел каталку — высокую, устойчивую и удобную. Стоявший рядом молодой врач в накрахмаленной светло-зеленой пижаме развернулся к молоденькой сестре за стеклом.

На одну каталку Эобард и Нора поместились едва-едва, чуть не падая, так что Барри притащил вторую и переложил Нору туда, надеясь, что здесь нет никакой защиты от слишком шустрых героев.

— Срочно нужна помощь, — заговорил он, выходя из спидфорса, — два перелома позвоночника, нужны врачи!

— Одна бригада готова, — растерянно сообщила девушка за стойкой. — Нам не говорили, что пострадавших больше одного. Кто из пациентов более стабилен?

Барри начал было отвечать, но осознал, что вопрос не к нему.

Нору тут же увезли, и это выглядело как футуристический фильм про сумасшедшего ученого — переносные капельницы, маска с каким-то газом на лицо, слаженная и быстрая работа медиков...

Эобард был все еще в сознании и шевельнул рукой, привлекая внимание.

— Флэш... всплывет вопрос оплаты. Эобард Тоун, слышишь? То-ун... Должно хватить денег. И даме, и мне, и к-кошкам...

— Хорошо, все будет хорошо, я рядом, — Барри сжал его ладонь, повернулся к медсестре, — оплата за счет Эобарда Тоуна... профессора Зума, — вспомнил он второе имя. — Перегрузка сломанного позвоночника, раньше был компрессионный перелом, сейчас, не знаю, возможно раздробление позвонка, сделайте что-нибудь!

— Не волнуйтесь, пациент в надежных руках, им сейчас займутся, — девушка улыбнулась ему покровительственно. — Мы придерживаемся самых высоких стандартов обслуживания. Вашим другом займется доктор Морварид Мохаммади, она отличный нейрохирург, и все будет в порядке. Какие-нибудь лекарства принимались? Если вам известно что-нибудь об аллергиях и других болезнях пациентов, самое время об этом рассказать.

— Про Нору Аллен, это первая пациентка, не знаю, она не должна была ничего принимать, но это попытка самоубийства, не знаю, почему, — Барри содрал шлем, еле вспомнив про застежки, зарылся пятерней в волосы и понял, что коленки подкашиваются, — Эобард занимался спортом, он спидстер, препараты не действуют, если вы что-нибудь специально для нас не разработали, но последние лет десять он точно ничего не принимал, кроме кофе.

— Ну, при таких попытках суицида обычно таблетки не глотают, так что хотя бы с этим проблем быть не должно, — девушка быстро печатала что-то на непривычного вида пишущей машинке: плоской, тихой и без всякой вылезающей бумаги. — Какие-нибудь серьезные заболевания, перенесенные операции, другие важные медицинские факты? Понимаете, штуки типа врожденных патологий, например. Посещения стран с эпидемиологической угрозой в последние полгода? Ммм... Центральная Африка, Азия, Мексика? Нет? Группу крови пострадавших не знаете? Ближайшие родственники... ну, надеюсь, это не понадобится, но сами понимаете, протокол.

На этот раз она улыбнулась с извиняющимся видом.

— Далее... как с вами можно будет связаться?

— Я хотел бы подождать исхода операции. Обеих операций. Можно найти тут уголок, стул? — Барри огляделся в растерянности, понимая, что ничего тут нет. — Я не буду мешать, просто хочу первым узнать... да, ближайший родственник Норы Аллен — я, сын. Родственников Эобарда не знаю, но если запишете меня, будет хорошо... я совершенно не знаю, как у вас все устроено, — он развел руками и пошатнулся.

— Я думаю, вы могли бы посидеть в кафетерии, он работает до полуночи. Ваш номер телефона, пожалуйста? И...

В этот момент что-то мелодично зазвенело; девушка извинилась и подняла со стола перед собой металлическую плашку, приложила к уху.

— Приемный покой госпиталя неотложной помощи, слу... Да, сэр. Конечно, сэр. Два пострадавших и один сопровождающий. Простите? Да, разумеется. Нет, еще не... Да, сэр. В установленное медиками время посещений. Извините.

Она подняла глаза на Барри с выражением крайнего недоумения.

— Мистер Доусон... главный спонсор больничной сети, просил вас дождаться его появления, если вас не затруднит.

— Никаких проблем, — Барри мотнул головой, чувствуя наваливающуюся усталость и боль в мышцах. Нет, нет, вот только ему падать нельзя! — Номер телефона... к сожалению, у меня сейчас нет места жительства с проведенным аппаратом, а номер участка вам вряд ли поможет, уверен, он давно сменился.

— Ничего не поняла, но вы без телефона. Хорошо, ставлю прочерк, — девушка ошеломленно покачала головой, быстро что-то набрала — как заправская машинистка, пальцы так и мелькали — и к ее месту подошел молодой парень в таком же форменном халате. — Джед, подежурь недолго, я покажу мистеру Аллену кафетерий.

— Вечно тебе все самое интересное, — обиженно пробурчал Джед, робко рассматривая Барри.

— Большой Босс хочет заехать, а его все равно придется сопровождать, так что тебе по-любому сидеть на регистратуре, — девушка встала и смерила Барри взглядом с ног до головы. — Знаете, мистер Аллен, если вы захотите сменить костюм, то у нас на первом этаже есть небольшой магазинчик с футболками, рубашками, бельем и прочей необходимой одеждой. Ничего вычурного, правда, но вполне дешево. У вас очень... примечательная внешность в этом всем.

Она шагала впереди, как флагман, и Барри запоздало удивился: рост у барышни был весьма впечатляющим. Он сам со своими двумя метрами не мог смотреть поверх нее.

К тому же под халатом она была в джинсовых ковбойских штанах и явно чувствовала себя очень уверенно.

— Боюсь, у меня могут быть финансовые проблемы, по крайней мере, пока, — Барри вздохнул. — Так что давайте лучше в кафетерий, я умру, если что-нибудь не выпью.

На него пялились. Без шлема Барри ощущал себя неприятно голым, тем более что на них то и дело наводили эти маленькие коробочки — у кого черные, у кого цветные, у одной девушки сверху сидел крохотный игрушечный котик... Видимо, это была какая-то очень важная местная деталь. За дверьми кафетерия Барри вздохнул с некоторым облегчением — внутри почти никого не оказалось, только пара печальных старичков у окна, смотревших сквозь панорамное окно на парк и не заметивших, что кто-то вошел. Один сидел на инвалидной коляске, похожей на что-то инопланетное. Кажется, она могла даже летать или, как минимум, размять владельцу спину.

— Ну, с учетом интереса к вам Большого Босса я бы посоветовала быстро решать эти самые ваши проблемы, если что, — девушка взяла со стойки поднос и поставила на него два громадных — Барри таких в жизни не видел! — стакана из... бумаги? Да, похоже. Потом туда же последовали бумажные же тарелочки с какой-то выпечкой и салфетки. — Не знаю, как вы, а я буду двойной с корицей и сливками. Вам такой же?

Меню с ценами виднелось за стойкой на стене, но Барри эти цены были странноваты, да и ассортимент был отчасти незнакомым. Мюсли с фруктами? Салат из авокадо? Кофе американо?

Он вытащил деньги из внутреннего кармана и растерянно пересчитал свои пять баксов. Кажется, тут этого хватит аккурат на одну чашку.

— Ух ты, какие красивые, — девушка взяла доллар, расправила его с явным восхищением. — А давайте я заплачу, а вы распишетесь на этом баксе? Будет очень приятно.

— Вы из Алленов? — осторожно поинтересовалась кассир, разглядывая его. — Никогда раньше не видела Флэшей вблизи!

— А... Да, я Барри Аллен, — чуть заторможенно ответил он. — Спасибо. Я с удовольствием приму ваше предложение, потому что, похоже, я на мели. А что, у вашего Большого Босса к Эобарду какие-то претензии? Я так понял, он тут довольно известная личность, но, как бы... в не очень хорошем смысле известная, да?

Кофе пах замечательно, и объем был как раз подходящий — именно то, что нужно, чтобы смыть, наконец, из горла горечь. Пепел и гарь от сражения с Рональдом, а потом попытка самоубийства матери... Если честно, Барри держался сейчас только на своей привычке эксперта подмечать детали. Он работал, а переживания и личные вопросы могли подождать какое-то время.

— Я не знаю, честно. Мэри, — медсестра протянула ему руку и по-мужски крепко пожала, — очень приятно.

Барри окончательно растерялся, но ответил, стараясь не слишком стискивать пальцы.

— Очень приятно, да, — он снова взялся за стакан, надорвал очень тонкую пленку на батончике с рисунком молний, подписанном почему-то «ПРОТЕИН». Очень странный материал, такой же, как на лакомстве покойного Уолли.

Вкус оказался довольно необычный, как будто в шоколад щедрой рукой насыпали муки и смешали. Но, в целом, не так плохо.

— Не знаю насчет претензий, просто Аллены обычно здесь не появляются, — Мэри пожала плечами, — я имею в виду, в Централ-сити. А что до Профессора Зума, он до исчезновения успел насолить, кажется, всем. Я видела его выступления... эффектные, да, но даже мне захотелось в него чем-нибудь ткнуть, а у Большого Босса есть возможности.

Барри замялся, потом понадеялся, что профессиональное у местных врачей возобладает над личной неприязнью.

— Эти двое очень важны для меня. Я не знаю, почему ма так поступила... — он наткнулся взглядом на большой портрет на стене и залип, обнаружив вокруг цветы. Очень знакомое лицо... Только волосы у отца не были настолько белоснежными, когда Барри его видел в последний раз. Мэри продолжила болтать, что-то нажимая на своей плоской коробочке, потом замолчала.

— Что-то не так? Эй... мистер Аллен?

— Все хорошо, — Барри тряхнул головой. — Извините, отвлекся.

— Хотите глянуть этот ролик? Я как раз нашла, — она повернула к нему свою коробочку, и на ее поверхности, прямо в глянцевом стекле, начала разворачиваться красная спираль с черными молниями удивительного и нереального вида. — Возьмите наушники, ладно?

По крайней мере с этим устройством Барри легко разобрался — взять, надеть на голову так, чтобы кольца прилегали к ушам.

На экране как раз начало развиваться действие — появилось лицо в уже знакомой желтой маске. Барри не помнил Эобарда таким — веселым, злым, хищно улыбающимся.

Скорее таким он припоминал Реверса, вот тот действительно мог и слова эти использовать, и вести себя столь же нахально... Шеф Синг, увидев это кино, наверняка начал бы кричать про пропаганду коммунизма и красную угрозу. Черт. А ведь, получается, окружающие будут помнить именно Реверса, и только он сам... ну еще Милона, может быть, но для нее это было невероятно давно — только они помнят, каким доктор был на самом деле. А все остальные будут наверняка как тот, как его, мистер Доусон — заинтересованы в выбивании долгов, в лучшем случае. Досмотрев «ролик» до конца, Барри вернул устройство девушке.

— Спасибо. Я не знаю, что сказать, но спасибо за информацию.

Язык тоже изменился достаточно — часть слов Барри попросту не понимал. Кажется, ему надо будет постараться вернуться в прошлое или учить все тут, в этом будущем.

— А можно селфи? — попросила Мэри непонятное. — Фотографию. Совместную. Похвастаюсь подругам, только вам бы лучше маску надеть, а то эту фотку все увидят секунд за сто, у меня куча подписчиков.

Барри кивнул, и Мэри пересела к нему, вытянула руку с этой коробочкой, и на стекле отразились лица: ее воодушевленное и ошалелая физиономия Барри. Сверхскорость помогла стремительно натянуть маску.

— Приве-ет! — Мэри улыбнулась во все зубы, показала V, и картинка зафиксировалась, продолжая немного двигаться, даже когда она опустила руку, и они с Барри в таком ракурсе уж никак не могли отражаться в экране.

— Отправлю в инстаграмм, — сказала она и пересела обратно.

Барри растерянно кивнул и снова стащил маску — кожа шлема после всех неприятностей перекосилась и стягивала лицо.

Пару минут они сидели в молчании — Барри, пользуясь случаем, приговорил остатки шоколадок и допил кофе, потом расписался на долларе, внутренне недоумевая, зачем кому-то могла понадобится его подпись. Да еще и на обычнейшей мелкой купюре.

Он уже начал немного волноваться — может быть, стоило идти к палате, ждать там? — когда дверь кафетерия распахнулась, пропуская Большого Босса. Очень большого — седой макушкой он как раз касался притолоки, а плечищами заполнял пространство от косяка до косяка. Эту мрачную обезьянью рожу Барри прекрасно помнил.

— Гродд! — он вскочил. — Ты еще жив! Рад тебя видеть!

Вместо ответа его сгребли в охапку и стиснули — не со всей силы, разумеется, но даже этого хватило, чтобы ощутить, что кое-кто за прошедшие годы не слишком-то растерял форму.

— Шустрик ты, Барри, — проурчал Гродд, приподнимая его над полом и внимательно разглядывая. — Я знал, что вы с доком не умерли. Это же он там в реанимации, да?

— Да, у него спина, — Барри коротко выдохнул, закрыл на мгновение глаза. — Надеюсь, что все не очень плохо, симптомы шока налицо. А ты поседел, — он растрепал Гродду роскошный белый чуб на макушке. — Поверить не могу!

Гродд выпустил его из объятий, хмыкнул, глядя через плечо. Барри тоже оглянулся. Глаза у Мэри были совершенно стеклянные.

— Мой старый добрый друг, — проворчал Гродд. — Очень старый и, надо думать, очень добрый друг. Думаю, жить тебе пока негде, пока старина доктор не придет в себя и не забегает снова... Так что так — я распоряжусь, чтобы тебе выдали мобильный, снимешь номер в каком-нибудь отеле на первое время, карточку... Хм, я ж забыл, ты ж не привык к этому всему... Так, девушка... Мэри? Да, я тебя помню. Вот ты будешь ему гидом, раз уж взялась.

— Конечно, мистер Доусон, — Мэри просияла и кивнула, как будто всю жизнь мечтала работать гидом для пришельца из прошлого.

— Я не хотел бы становиться обузой, — Барри ошеломленно потер виски. — Может, здесь найдется лишняя койка в палату, чтобы я посидел с... родными? — проговорил он немного с упором. — Тут не только док, но еще и мама, Нора. У нее проблемы с шеей, и я умираю от ужаса, если честно.

— Даже если она вдруг скончается, ее с того света вытащат и восстановят в полном объеме, — Барри похлопали по плечу, успокаивая. — У меня тут лучшие врачи, они кого хочешь спасут. И обузой ты не будешь, уж поверь... Я тут большая шишка, знаешь ли, могу делать подарки друзьям и их близким. Это врагов у меня много, могу позволить себе забыть точное число, а друзей — по пальцам пересчитать. Мэри, даю вводную. Эти трое из прошлого, из тридцатых годов. Пока они здесь в больнице — охранять от любого вреда, журналистов не пускать, объявления в прессу не делать, объяснять и показывать все, что понадобится. Расходы за мой счет. Ну... главной вашей я сам скажу. Дальше, койку в палате обеспечить можно, не проблема, думаю.

Гродд присел задумчиво прямо на кафельный пол, потом ухмыльнулся.

— А я говорил, что никакой спидфорс вас не возьмет. Вы ж двое не то, что нынешние сопляки.

Он говорил совсем иначе, чем восемьдесят лет назад — ровно, четко, с прекрасной дикцией опытного оратора. И явно не был растерян.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Барри, — твоя помощь просто невероятно кстати. Вы справились тогда с Рональдом? Я не уверен, все так быстро произошло...

Для него битва в руинах СтарЛабс только что закончилась, и мысль, что тут все о ней забыли, просто поражала.

Горилла ностальгически улыбнулся — у него и мимика стала куда отчетливее.

— В наилучшем виде. Жаль, что ты уже умотал — но наша Кейтлин тогда спасла весь город. Видел бы ты ее... Тогда она и заработала прозвище «Убийца Мороз».

— Рад за нее, — Барри кивнул, — это было очень вовремя. Вижу, и папа освоился, — он кивнул на портрет. — Он... уже?

Отец вряд ли прожил бы еще почти девяносто лет. Барри понимал, конечно. Но вдруг...

— К сожалению, — Гродд покачал головой. — Мне его очень не хватает временами. Знаешь, у тебя был мировой отец, и тут куча народу — его ученики. Фактически, он этой сетью клиник занимался с самого начала... Моего собственного сына принимал, кстати сказать. Из всех наших осталась только Милона, прочие или умерли, или ну... вероятно, тоже умерли, только без свидетелей.

Барри кивнул, тяжело вздохнув.

Гродд похлопал его по плечу, выпрямился. Теперь он носил очень приличный костюм прекрасного кроя, и даже галстук и запонки имелись, а в кармане торчала такая же коробочка, как у всех тут. Логичное предположение было бы...

— Прости за глупый вопрос, но это же и есть новый телефон? — указал Барри на нее. — Я совершенно не представляю, как он работает без проводов.

— Н... не только, — Гродд достал девайс и продемонстрировал. — Одна из новейших разработок наших технических лабораторий, такие еще даже в продажу не поступили. Помнишь рации, которые были в ходу у вояк? Вот по похожему принципу работают и эти штуки, только тут еще до чертиков функций, от карты и проигрывателя до ежедневника с напоминаниями и видеокам... хмм... кино снимает и фотографии делает. Освоишься. Ты, как мне доложили, не растерял свою скорость, так что впишешься в новое время на ура. Познакомлю тебя с Бокой, с остальной командой... — Гродд мечтательно прищурился, потом вздохнул. — Старый я стал. Сентиментальный. Давно пора на покой, да все некому дела оставить.

— Неужели совсем нет кандидатов? — пробормотал Барри, бережно принимая хрупкое устройство в ладони, рассматривая его так и эдак.

— Уэллс вот вернулся, ему бы отдать, — Гродд пожал плечами, — больше и некому толком. Я пришлю тебе вещей, одежда небось по старым меркам, я поищу в записях Рэйчел.

Барри кивнул, почувствовав, что горло сдавило от подступающих чувств.

Насколько Барри мог судить, Гродд — точнее, мистер Доусон, его альтер-эго — был в городе довольно важной шишкой. Медицина, технологии... Если честно, окажись горилла мэром, вряд ли это было бы удивительно. Будущее оказалось куда более чудным, чем можно было предположить.

— Иди спать, — приказал Гродд. — Ты на ногах не держишься. Мэри, сопроводи.

Девушка кивнула, быстро вылезая из-за стола, подошла, встала чуть в стороне.

Барри коротко пожал Гродду руку, потом вновь обнял. Живой, да еще и преуспевший! И никакой мировой войны.

— Иди-иди, — Гродд похлопал его по спине, — я тоже пойду. Дела.

Мэри держалась очень тихо, но то и дело косилась, будто жаждала что-то спросить.

— А вы правда жили в тридцатых? — прошептала она, проводя Барри по коридору наверх, в кабинку, двери которой замкнулись. Лифт отправил их на третий этаж, и выглядел как хромированная, сверкающая комната. Барри, кажется, уже не мог удивляться.

— Только там я и жил, — вздохнул Барри. — Я, наверное, выгляжу немного нелепым.

— Вы потрясающе круто выглядите, если честно, — Мэри теперь смотрела на него куда почтительнее. Как будто вместо прорванного и местами обгоревшего костюма был мундир полицейского или иконостас медалей за доблесть. — Получается, вы сын того самого доктора Аллена и родной брат Флэш? Тот, что был первым? Я слышала о вас немного в школе!

— Господи, меня проходят в школе, — пробормотал Барри. — Но да, Генри Аллен мой папа.

Про «родной брат» он постарался пока не думать. Следовало связаться и с сестрой. Был шанс, что она еще жива... некоторый шанс. Время вряд ли ее пощадило.

— Просто вау... — Мэри покачала головой. — Вот эта палата для VIP... очень важных персон, вроде президента или супермена, мы поставим сюда еще пару кроватей, когда ваших близких переведут из реанимации... — ее «планшет» пискнул, и девушка взглянула на блестящую поверхность, потом снова перевела взгляд на Барри.

— С вашей мамой все в порядке, она сейчас под анестезией в отделении усиленной терапии, и прогноз благоприятный.

— Можно на нее посмотреть? — шепнул Барри.

— Не нужно, — Мэри взяла его за локоть и завела в палату, похожую на роскошный номер отеля. — Вам нужен душ и сон. А посмотреть можно тут, — она повернула телефон, показывая невероятно четкую, цветную и движущуюся фотографию в стекле.

Мама спала в окружении трубок и загадочных приборов, очень бледная и мирная.

— Доктор пишет, что с шансами в девяносто процентов она полностью восстановится. Смещенный позвонок не разорвал спинной мозг, и вы очень вовремя ее принесли.

— А... второй пациент? — не могло быть все так хорошо. Просто не могло, обязано было что-то случиться для равновесия!

— Им занимается доктор Мохаммади, и, если я правильно понимаю, с ним будет много работы, но в основном уже после — сама операция довольно несложная. Нужно просто заменить пострадавшие позвонки, не повредив нервов. Операция все еще идет, но это нормально. Просто кропотливая работа, ничего опасного для пациента, даже общий наркоз обычно не делается, только эпидуралка... да на спидстерах он и не работает, общий-то, нужно нервы обкалывать. Так что не волнуйтесь, с ним все в порядке. Пациенты этого отделения, если уж появились у нас живыми, обычно уходят на своих ногах. Не хочу хвастаться, но мы головное отделение целой сети клиник, и у нас самая лучшая техника и самые лучшие врачи, вот увидите...

Она все говорила и говорила, и в какой-то момент ее голос начал отдаляться, а вокруг было почему-то темно, мягко и спокойно.

***  
Странный звук — то ли писк, то ли стон — разбудил его в глубокой темноте. Барри забарахтался, пытаясь понять, где он и что вокруг происходит, и обнаружил, что костюм изрядно впивается во все возможные места, а под спиной очень жестко, и только подушка спасает положение.

Голова закружилась на мгновение, когда он сел. Вокруг было очень темно. Что-то мерцало в этом мраке, похожее на красные глаза, и на мгновение сердце ухнуло куда-то в желудок... А потом Барри понял, что это лампочки над кроватью, просто очень маленькие и очень яркие. Рядом ладонь нащупала какую-то ткань — рубашка, свободные штаны, какая-то бумажка... на ней было нарисовано направление и подписано: «Душевая справа от входа».

Он смог разобраться с выключателем, и при мягком теплом свете осмотрел комнату. Две двери, кровать, закрытое жалюзи окно, красивая фигурная занавеска, чистый пол, две тумбочки, металлическая коробка с эмалью... действительно, похоже на номер люкс в гостинице. По указанному направлению обнаружилась ванная: раковина с большим зеркалом, кран с рычагом, ящик выше человеческого роста с какими-то прозрачными раздвижными стенками, как из стекла. Все металлические части — хромированные, надраенные до блеска. Там же нашлось свернутое мягкое полотенце, новехонькая зубная щетка с подстриженной зигзагом щетиной и какие-то запечатанные мягкие конвертики двух видов, размером с палец каждый. Кажется, они были из фольги, но биться об заклад на этот счет Барри не стал бы. На одном было написано «шампунь» красивыми буквами с завитушками, на втором — «мыло». Все чужое, чуждое даже — и убедительно доказывающее, что вчерашнее не приснилось. Мало кому придет в голову изображать будущее, пакуя мыло и шампунь в футлярчики, верно?

Барри разобрался сначала с раковиной и привел зубы в порядок, затем задумчиво уставился на кабинку. Душевая означает душ. На потолке комнаты никаких отверстий для воды он не обнаружил и предположил, что, по всей видимости, душем должен работать вот этот вот прозрачный ящик. Bнутри, действительно, обнаружились искомые отверстия сверху и сток внизу, и через пару минут Барри наслаждался ощущением падающей на голову и плечи горячей воды.

Это напоминало очень-очень улучшенную версию душа у Эдварда — Эобарда, конечно — настоящее имя всплыло только в связке со старым. Тело еще гудело после вчерашнего забега, но в целом Барри чувствовал себя лучше. Тошнота и отчаяние почти совсем отпустили, и даже сумрачные мысли, плававшие в голове, не причиняли особенно острой боли. Папа, значит, был знаменитым врачом и умер от старости... Айрис и Джо тоже, скорее всего, давно мертвы — хорошо, если внуки остались. Все, кого он знал, остались там, в тридцать первом году, за порогом в невообразимые девяносто лет. Почти целый век.

Но тут не было войны. Хотя бы не было войны, и это уже не так плохо.

«Мыло», как и «шампунь», оказалось почему-то жидкими, и не ожидавший от химии будущего таких подлостей Барри чуть не разлил содержимое первой упаковки. Однако пенились составы неплохо, и вымыться ими получилось отлично. Барри закрыл воду и вылез, разбрызгивая капли, на теплый пол. Кажется, под плитками были отдельные трубы отопления.

Это было очень удобное будущее, если подумать. Непривычное, но к хорошему быстро привыкаешь. И у него были мама и Эобард. И Гродд. И, кажется, Милона — постаревшая, но все же живая.

Теперь он гораздо лучше понимал, почему Эобард посвящал время не только науке, но и быту в СтарЛабс. Должно быть, очень тяжело было, привыкнув к комфорту и роскоши этого будущего, отказываться от него в насто... прошлом. Сам Барри медленно осознавал тот факт, что тридцать первый год вместе со всей остальной его жизнью — теперь только страницы в учебниках. Седая история.

Об этом Барри предпочитал не думать — но, как известно, не думать о белой обезьяне тяжело (особенно когда одна из таких обезьян оплачивает ваше проживание и лечение ваших близких).

Закончив с гигиеной, он вытерся и оделся. У кровати нашлась легкая полотняная обувь, открывавшая почти всю ногу. Бегать в таком вряд ли удобно, а вот прогуливаться неспешным шагом в самый раз.

Барри покачал головой, подтягивая ремешки этих сандалий: похоже, ему придется осваивать с самого начала это новое время с его особенностями. Если даже самые элементарные вещи выглядят непривычными и не такими уж простыми — с профессией и прочими взрослыми штучками типа налогов наверняка придется повозиться. Впрочем, некоторые вещи вечны: например, пустота в желудке и беспокойство за близких.

На столе оказалась записка поверх пакета «Используй это», со стрелочкой вверх. Инструкция по использованию. Здраво. Внутри нашлась коробка с таким же крохотным плоским телефоном, похожим на черный стеклянистый обмылок без единого намека на провода, пара наушников — тоже без проводов, и отдельно — зарядное устройство. Вроде того, что Эобард смастерил для плеера.

Барри вытащил плеер из кармана, сравнил — стиль был очень похож, такой же сглаженный, тонкий, легкий. Кажется, вся техника тут была более или менее аэродинамична. Интересно, почему?

Включив устройство (по инструкции, нажатием на плоскую, почти утопленную в корпус клавишу), Барри несколько мгновений рассматривал засветившийся «экран», казавшийся провалом в другое измерение. Несколько значков были с отдельными, висящими снаружи метками, и Барри открыл первый же, с изображением конверта.

Экран залило белым светом, потом открылось письмо: «Добро пожаловать в Gmail, почтовую службу будущего».

Да уж, будущее наступило прямо на него. Барри потянул, как требовалось по инструкции, письмо вправо и открыл следующее.

«Мистер Аллен, зайдите, пожалуйста, в кабинет главврача. Доктор Уинстон хочет с вами переговорить по поводу ваших родных. Для выхода пройдите направо до лифта, спуститесь на третий этаж (кнопка подписана) и потом налево до упора. Мэри.»

Рядом с подписью была крохотная, но чудесно детализированная картинка с поднятым большим пальцем.

Выполнять инструкции мистер Аллен (теперь уже, по всей видимости, не младший) умел. В конце концов, ждать от больничной топографии и лифтов особых подлостей не приходилось: даже во времена Барри в таких заведениях были стрелки, указывающие направление, и медсестры, готовые помочь заплутавшим в коридорах страдальцам. Сейчас он тоже справился, благополучно выйдя к дверям с табличкой золотом по черному: «Главврач». И ниже, на выдвижной панельке: «Л. Н. Уинстон». Лоуренс? Люк?

Он вежливо постучал, и дверь открылась, впуская его.

— Мистер Аллен, рада вас видеть в сознании и добром здравии.

Госпожа Уинстон сидела за столом, занимая все пространство, которого хватило бы на пару таких, как Барри. Она даже не казалась толстой, просто... огромной. И абсолютно черной — как будто из Кении, с исключительно правильными резными чертами лица. Словно древняя, прекрасно сохранившаяся статуя, ради шутки обряженная в аккуратный белый костюм.

Латиша. Латиша Н. Уинстон, прочитал Барри на одном из дипломов на стене и только потом обратил внимание на табличку на столе. Негритянка в роли главного врача, командующая белыми медиками... Нет, после общения с Эобардом он уже не был так удивлен, как мог бы, но представить, что место отца в больнице заняла... родственница Милоны, судя по фотографии на столе... м-да, это было неожиданно, но вполне логично.

— Добрый день, мис...сис Уинстон... доктор Уинстон, — поправился он, хотя эта оплошность дошла до него в самый последний момент. — Я могу узнать, как здоровье моих близких?

— Они в относительном порядке. Присядьте, — она держалась с невозмутимым достоинством, явно ничуть не сомневаясь в своем праве занимать эту должность. Женщина молчала, пока Барри не сел, потом продолжила гипнотизирующим спокойным голосом. — По современным законам, которых придерживается и наша клиника, данные о состоянии здоровья выдаются исключительно близким родственникам. Поэтому нет абсолютно никаких проблем в том, чтобы вы знали подробности состояния вашей матери, Норы Аллен... За исключением того, что, как мне кажется, вы почти одного возраста. Впрочем, мистер Доусон пояснил, что это связано с некими путешествиями во времени, и что она действительно ваша мать. Со вторым пациентом у нас есть некоторая проблема — я не смогла найти ни единого родственника мистера Тоуна. Поэтому все, что я могу сказать о нем — он жив, идет на поправку.

Барри нахмурился и попытался взвесить все обстоятельства...

— Ближайшие родственники — это родители, дети, сиблинги, супруги и усыновители с усыновленными?

— А также опекуны и лица, находящиеся под опекой. Есть еще несколько категорий исключения, например, начальники военнослужащих в действующей армии, но они весьма специфичны, и я не вижу, как я могла бы эти категории отнести к вам. Другая сложность состоит в том, что в палату интенсивной терапии допускаются также только близкие родственники и эти самые приравненные к ним лица. В настоящий момент миссис Аллен и мистер Тоун находятся в одной и той же палате, и я, естественно, не могу вам запретить посещать мать. Но по всей видимости, ее скоро придется перевести в другую палату, поскольку, цитирую, ее очень смущает присутствие незнакомого мужчины. Учитывая совершенно определенные проблемы с психикой пациентки...

Массивная рука опустилась на тоненькую стопку бумаги в прозрачной упаковке.

— Какие проблемы? — сипло спросил Барри.

— Сосудистая депрессия, насколько мы можем судить, — доктор Уинстон протянула ему папку настойчивым жестом, — к тому же осложненная изменениями, характерными для относительно недавних беременности и родов. Ребенку должно быть около двух лет. Источник проблемы поддается лечению, миссис Аллен назначены консультации психиатра и современные препараты, снижающие тревожность и депрессивность.

Барри открыл документ, пытаясь понять хоть слово, но от беспокойства с трудом мог разобрать, что написано скупым медицинским языком с массой незнакомых терминов. Очаговое воспаление в мозге, последствия микроинсульта, дистрофия, соматические жалобы...

Отдельные слова он в общем опознавал, а вот в целом картинка не складывалась. Он не был врачом, а криминалисты обычно не имеют дела с душевными расстройствами!

— Насколько это опасно, и... что мне надо делать, чтобы она выздоровела? Это ведь не сумасшествие, это просто депрессия, да?

Он сжал руки на коленях, пытаясь сдержаться и не выдать, насколько эта новость его взбудоражила.

— Это не «просто депрессия», это, во-первых, излечимая форма депрессии, во-вторых, у пациентки есть вполне существенные проблемы со здоровьем, ни одна из которых по отдельности к таким последствиям не привела бы, но сложившись вместе — пожалуйста. Покой, полноценная диета, забота близких, следование расписанной схеме приема препаратов, регулярные консультации специалиста... квалифицированного психотерапевта, юноша, а не психолога или какого-нибудь шарлатана. И прогулки на свежем воздухе. Сначала в коляске, потом, когда состояние начнет позволять, пешком. И если ребенок все еще на попечении матери, я бы посоветовала нанять для него няньку на полный рабочий день. Фактически, я бы настаивала, чтобы о ребенке заботился кто-то еще, потому что прямо сейчас и в ближайшее время миссис Аллен на это будет неспособна.

— С ребенком проблем не будет, ей за сотню лет, если еще жива... — Барри ошалело тряхнул головой — Хорошо, теперь Эобард. Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы выступать его... опекуном, я не знаю? Если он сам разрешит, будет толк? Я могу позвонить мистеру Доусону, чтобы он подтвердил наше знакомство, а больше мне ничего в голову не приходит, если честно.

— Возможно, о ребенке тогда лучше пока не говорить. Я так наверняка расстроилась бы, если бы узнала, что мой двухлетний ребенок умер от старости, да еще и так неожиданно. Но, повторяю, прогноз у миссис Аллен очень благоприятный, особенно если вы будете ее поддерживать и заботиться о ней. Что касается мистера Тоуна... Знаете, у нас довольно четкие правила, и если пациент сообщит, что вы его близкий родственник или лицо с правом посещения, не находясь под воздействием лекарственных препаратов или ментальных манипуляций — так и запишем. Беда в том, что как раз прямо сейчас мистер Тоун находится под этим воздействием. Это довольно стандартная процедура, когда человека режут и зашивают, и... знаете, у нас хорошие юристы. Но даже они в случае возможных претензий не спасут от проблем, а профессор Зум известен как большой любитель создавать проблемы окружающим.

— Могу я что-нибудь сделать, чтобы доказать... — Барри вздохнул, сощурил глаза. — Может, вы все-таки поговорите с Гроддом, то есть мистером Доусоном? Я уверен, он подтвердит мои слова.

Тоскливая паника впивалась изнутри когтями. Вдруг у Эобарда кровотечение? Операция на самом деле прошла неудачно? Вдруг ему просто нужна помощь, это же больница — кто-то же должен держать ему голову, чистить апельсины и делать глупости, чтобы медсестры выгоняли... Барри не близкий родственник, но что-то, наверное, можно сделать!

— Мне не хотелось бы беспокоить Большого Босса, но если вы уверены, что это... гм... того стоит, то разумеется, его слово в данном вопросе будет гарантией.

Барри закивал, и негритянка вздохнула, потом извлекла из-под бумаг такой же льдисто-черный «телефон». Хоть убей, Барри не получалось в этой крохотной коробочке, больше похожей на упаковку ювелирных изделий, признать тот массивный эбонитовый предмет с трубкой и проводом.

Какое-то время доктор разговаривала с — вероятно! — секретарем, затем ее соединили.

— По поводу ваших пациентов и их родственника, босс, тут... нет, все в порядке, выздоравливают. Мне нужно подтверждение родственного статуса мистера Аллена для второго из пациентов, если не возражаете. Правила... да. Мистер Аллен сказал, что вы можете подтвердить это родство для протокола... А. Да, хорошо. Извините за беспокойство. Конечно. И вам всего доброго.

Положив устройство, доктор Уинстон вздохнула.

— Так бы и сказали, что муж.

Барри подавился воздухом, но судорожно кивнул. Пусть что угодно будет, только бы пустили!

— Принимая во внимание, что заключить законный брак вам было сложно, впишу вас с некоторым нарушением, — доктор Уинстон открыла то, что Барри принимал за книгу, и чем-то пощелкала. — Но учтите, претензии от Зума я принимать не стану. Надеюсь, все действительно будет в порядке. Мы напечатали ему позвонок, старый действительно был полностью раздроблен. К сожалению, тут ситуация несколько сложнее, чем с миссис Аллен, поврежден спинной мозг, — она помолчала миг, пока Барри умирал от ужаса. — На выздоровление уйдет не меньше месяца.

Облегчение было похоже на проехавший рядом на всех парах скорый поезд: как если бы только воздушной волной задело, а грохот и большие неприятности пролетели мимо и исчезли вдали, не зацепив.

— С-спасибо. Я... Я не знаю, что полагается делать в таких случаях, но вы не представляете, как я благодарен. Пусть месяц, пусть сколько угодно... я люблю его. Их обоих, просто по-разному, и... в общем, я ваш должник.

— Благодарите доктора Мохаммади и доктора Чу, я-то вообще к этим случаям касательства не имею, и в операционные не входила, — доктор Уинстон улыбнулась и встала. Выглядело это так, будто гора вдруг захотела размяться. — И идите уже к своим родным. Халат, шапочку и одноразовую обувь возьмете у сестры на посту, в палаты интенсивной терапии можно только так.

— Спасибо! А где находится палата?

— Поднимитесь на шестой этаж, сестринский пост напротив лифта, — она на мгновение задумалась. — И добро пожаловать в современный мир. Надеюсь, вам нравится.

***  
Барри в жизни не волновался так, как перед этой дверью. Ни когда получал свой диплом, ни когда просил руки Айрис, у него так не дрожали пальцы. Впрочем, мяться на пороге вечность у него все равно не получилось бы, так что он все же постучал и услышал слабый голос Эобарда: «Войдите!». Оставалось только толкнуть дверь и входить — пусть даже ноги натурально подгибались.

Две огромные кровати стояли вдоль стен, и лежавшие в них люди просто терялись среди механизмов. У мамы в носу все еще была трубка, а ее шею охватывал странного вида воротник.

— Генри? — спросила она тихо, едва разборчиво. — Это ты?

Это было как в задачке про две кучи сена, Барри на несколько секунд попросту замер, пока не рухнул между постелями на колени и не схватил за руки обоих.

— Это я, я, Барри, — он едва касался горячих, жестких пальцев Эобарда и прохладных, почему-то шершавых — Норы. — Все хорошо, все будет хорошо, слышите?

— Займись мамой, — проворчал Эобард. — Я не развалюсь, если несколько минут ты уделишь семье.

Впрочем, его пожатие было все таким же крепким, и только легкая нотка недоумения в голосе звучала как-то... неправильно.

Нора пригладила растрепавшиеся волосы Барри, вздохнула, явно все еще под действием лекарств...

— Мой мальчик. Мой дорогой мальчик...

— Мама, все хорошо, — твердо сказал Барри. — У Элли все прекрасно, она в порядке. У папы тоже. Он, к сожалению, не сможет пока тебя навестить, ты, главное, не расстраивайся. Я буду рядом все время, — он поймал ее ладонь, поднял к губам, чувствуя, что его буквально трясет.

Бледная, как простыня, но все-таки живая мама. Никаких ножей, никаких луж крови, никаких шестнадцати лет тюрьмы для отца. Все хорошо. Все удалось починить.

— Там у кровати есть сиденье для посетителей, так что нет нужды стоять на коленях. С капельницей осторожнее, ее довольно несложно выдернуть. — Все эти указания Эобард передавал негромко, как суфлер на сцене.

Нора молчала и, кажется, плакала — а возможно, у нее просто слезились глаза. Барри помог ей промокнуть слезы платком и сел рядом.

— Мам... я скучал по тебе. Мне было очень плохо без тебя. Пожалуйста, не бросай меня снова.

Нора всхлипнула в последний раз и затихла, потом улыбнулась. Похоже, ее спокойствие и некоторая прострация были хотя бы отчасти вызваны фармацевтикой: Барри вспомнил, что доктор Уинстон говорила насчет Эобарда и препаратов, и предположил, что к матери это тоже относится. И хорошо: не надо пока объяснять ей то, что он и сам еще не до конца уяснил.

— Почитай мне, пожалуйста... как раньше... Помнишь? Там на столике рядом...

Тумбочка была пуста, за исключением маленькой книги в мягкой обложке без названия, только с крестом на корешке.

— Сейчас, мама. Через минуту, — он очень бережно погладил ее руку и с трепетом отстранился.

Эобард улыбался, немного криво, но бодро, разглядывая их семейную сцену.

— Гродд помог мне сюда пробраться, — сказал Барри тихо, — он в порядке. Ты... как? Очень больно?

— Да я привык уже, — Эобард лежал на животе и двигал только руками. — Гродд все еще жив? Хм... я всегда считал, что он тихо скончался где-то в семидесятых, без софитов и хронистов. Он как раз тогда прекратил появляться на публике и потерялся из виду. Впрочем, эта хитрая горилла вполне могла что-нибудь придумать на тему долголетия. А со мной, похоже, все будет в порядке... Знаешь, какова была вероятность такого исхода?

Барри покачал головой.

— Семь процентов. Плюс-минус несколько сотых. Семь процентов из ста.

— Значит, мы везучие, — Барри не смел быть слишком откровенным под взглядом матери, просто поймал его руку, незаметно поглаживая ладонь, — очень везучие. Я даже не знаю, как так получилось, что я успел, поверить сложно. И меня проходят в школе, ты можешь себе представить? Ко мне приставили сиделку — видимо, чтобы я не сломал тут что-нибудь особенно ценное. И у меня теперь есть телефон размером меньше сигаретной пачки, можешь пре... конечно, можешь.

— Если Гродд тут большая шишка, то сиделка у тебя совсем не за этим, дружище. Ладно, почитай маме... Думаю, как-нибудь я это переживу. Давненько не слушал Добрую Книгу...

Он чуть фыркнул и включил собственный «телефон», достав его с другой стороны кровати.

— Все будет хорошо, — пробормотал Барри, как заклинание, и медленно, осторожно отпустил его руку, как будто Эобард мог исчезнуть. Он достал библию, открыл на случайной странице и тихо начал. — И свет во тьме светит, и тьма не объяла его…


	13. Эпилог

Эобард испытывал смешанные чувства. Не говоря о том, что, кажется, его спина наконец-то будет в норме — это само по себе было чудом, и немаленьким! — он сам себе удивлялся. Послание от Иоанна он ненавидел всей душой, как и остальные писания древних арамейцев вместе взятые — и Библию, и Евангелие, и прочие тексты... А вот поди ж ты.

Голос Барри все звучал и звучал, и останавливать его не хотелось. Наверное, от него Эобард был готов слушать даже таблицу умножения... с ошибками.

Ужасно. Влюбился как сопливый подросток, и счастлив. Выгнать с позором из воображаемого общества бессердечных тварей.

Он подтянул подушку под грудь, чтобы видеть Барри выше пояса, и все же старался не предаваться мечтам. Прогнозы врачи делали осторожно, и спину ему распахали во время операции очень глубоко, чтобы иметь доступ к позвонкам.

Потом, разумеется, все сшивали. Но целые и сшитые мышцы и кожа ощущались очень по-разному, само собой. Обезболивающее, конечно, не действовало, но почему-то именно сейчас стало легче, и не хотелось мучительно ерзать в жестком корсете, пытаясь выдохнуть сильнее и чувствуя, как ноет пустой желудок. Целительная сила спидфорса, спешите видеть.

Барри в простой белой майке без надписей... Эобард нацелился и сделал снимок. Он залогинился в тот единственный аккаунт, который доверял Корпорации Добра: там не было почти никого из его реальных контактов. Пусть лучше считают тебя мертвым, да, Эо? Особенно родня.

Барри тихо и вдохновенно читал, а еще норовил сползти то вправо, то влево, и странно прикрывал глаза.

— Прерву проповедь, — Эобард похлопал его по колену. — Ты завтракал?

— Нет, — ответил он после некоторой заминки. — Вроде бы нет.

— Тогда живо дуй в какое-нибудь ближайшее заведение с едой или хотя бы батончиков из автомата нагреби... Черт, у тебя ж денег нет, наверное. — Он нажал кнопку вызова, и спустя секунд десять в палату вошел крупный парень в бледно-лиловой униформе. Барри как раз пытался объяснить, что деньги у него есть.

— Этого накормить, — приказал Эобард, — как можно более калорийным и протеиносодержащим. И кофе мне.

— Доктор запретил кофе, — с укоризной заметил медбрат.

— Черт, не прокатило, — Эобард хмыкнул.

— Только чай, завтра можно будет некрепкий кофейный напиток, — парень покачал головой. — Мистер Аллен, вас Мэри искала. Я сказал ей подождать, пока вы выйдете. Если хотите, я могу принести еду сюда, но вам будет удобнее, наверное, в кафетерии.

— Я вернусь, — Барри закрыл книгу. — Мама, не переживай, ладно? Все будет отлично, Эобард мой близкий друг.

Смотреть, как Барри краснеет, оказалось неожиданно весело.

— Со мной все хорошо, — миссис Аллен улыбнулась сонно. — Так легко. Иди, милый. Я посплю немного.

Медбрат подошел к ней и проверил уровень лекарства в капельнице, потом поправил одеяло и закрыл жалюзи в верхней части окна, чтобы свет не бил в глаза.

— Идите, мистер Аллен, с ней все в порядке.

Барри направился к выходу, и Эобард помахал ему рукой, мол, заправляйся как следует... а потом продолжил развлечения с попыткой залогиниться с типового телефона на самодельный сайт персональной авторизации.

«Гидеон, прием», — отправил он сигнал.

Тишина.

«Гидеон, ответь, прием. Я вернулся».

Никакого отклика. Доступ к одному из счетов есть, но все остальное предстояло откапывать — возможно, даже в прямом смысле.

«Гидеон, где ты?»

Тишина была ему ответом, и полное отсутствие какой бы то ни было реакции. Судя по всему, сайт был если и не запорот попытками взлома, то уж точно оставлен, и теперь следовало искать подходы к собственной написанной много лет назад программе безопасности. Эобард представил себе все тонны информации, которую придется перерыть, и необходимость взламывать тот код, что создал сам, и негромко вздохнул с досадой. ...Это если попыток взлома не было, и Гидеон не включила протокол повышенной защиты, иначе сложность задачки повышается по экспоненте. Конечно, он оставлял лазейку в системе безопасности и аутентификацию настраивал только на себя... но после истории с отрезанным пальцем кого-то из супергероев впечатлился и удаленную биометрию снес к черту. Похоже, зря.

Глупо было вернуться в свое время и остаться бездомным. Тем более, что дом-то был! Только прятался где-то подальше от любопытных глаз!

— Не беспокойтесь, Эобард, — мягкий голос с соседней постели застал его дернуться, — Барри скоро вернется. Он вырос хорошим мальчиком. Так похож на деда....

Нора Аллен улыбалась, изучая его вовсе не самым смиренным взглядом.

— Я... в общем, согласен, — неожиданно для себя проговорил он. — Барри отличный парень. У вас замечательный сын, и перед ним шикарное будущее. А вы спать не хотите?

— Хочу. Просто я так давно не говорила ни с кем за пределами дома... Знаете, иногда просто сидишь и плачешь, все из рук валится, ничего не успеваешь. Куда уж тут в гости сходить.

— Тут хороший сад, — заметил Эобард задумчиво. — Я думаю, завтра или послезавтра вы сможете на него посмотреть, когда закончится интенсивная терапия.

Насчет себя он не был так уверен. Раздробление позвонка и полная нечувствительность ниже колен обещали мало хорошего. Он не искал симптомы, не пытался сам разобраться в лечении — слишком страшно.

«Гидеон, где ты?» — повторил он нервно.

Остаться в новом, неизвестном будущем без работающих ног, без лабораторий, смывшихся вместе с домом, и без большинства счетов... перспектива была не то, чтобы пугающей — в прошлом он начинал с меньшего. Просто подвешенное состояние на общем болезненном фоне ужасно отвлекало. Ты добился, чего хотел, намекала ему судьба, счастлив теперь?

— Доктор сказал, что кофе можно! — громогласно заявил Барри, распахивая дверь. — Эо, тебе трубочку дали; мама, хочешь чай с ванилью? Шоколадки все мне, вам нельзя, но они такие вкусные!

Барри прошел вперед, появляясь в поле зрения Эобарда, и украдкой погладил его по щеке, на мгновение задержав ладонь.

Пожалуй, ответ был очевиден.


End file.
